Peine incompressible
by Alixe
Summary: Un adolescent de quinze ans, une ancienne cambrioleuse, un policier... des pièces disparates et mal ajustées, qui peinent à dessiner une histoire positive... - Peut-être lu sans connaitre le fandom - Visitez le site Creationsdefans point org où l'histoire peut être téléchargée
1. I - Retrouvailles

Ce texte est une fanfiction inspirée du manga _Signé Cat's Eyes_ de **Tsukasa Hôjô** et de la série animée qui l'a fait connaître en France.

J'ai publié ce texte sur Wattpad entre 16 mars et le 16 octobre 2016. Compte tenu des libertés que j'ai prises avec l'histoire d'origine, j'ai posté ce récit dans la partie Fiction générale. Ici, je remets les prénoms des personnages de Hôjô et j'assume le statut de fic UA (c'est plus une inspiration qu'une fanfiction).

Sur Wattpad, j'ai posté l'histoire en chapitres très courts (entre 250 et 700 mots) que j'ai postés jour après jour pendant 7 mois. Ici, j'ai réuni les parties en 8 chapitres qui marquent les périodes de l'histoire, qui se déroule sur plus de deux ans. Chaque ancien chapitre est précédé d'un intertitre. Dans la plupart des cas, cela correspond à un changement de point de vue narratif.

Cette version a été précédée d'une relecture qui m'a amenée à modifier certains éléments dont je n'étais pas satisfaite. Ce sont des changements mineurs qui ne modifient en rien le sens de l'histoire. Petite précision sur le prénom de la mère de Quentin. Je l'ai modifié par rapport à mon autre fic Cat 's Eyes postée ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai laissé comme je l'avais écrit. Désolée pour le manque de logique.

Comme toujours, j'ai été accompagnée et relue par mon amie **Fenice** et par l'irremplaçable **Monsieur Alixe**. Par ses commentaires lors de publication, **Djeyanna** m'a également aidé à améliorer mon texte.

PS : Je sais que certains seront déçus de ne pas trouver une fanfic Harry Potter, mais dite-vous que c'est grâce à l'écriture de celle-ci que j'ai trouvé l'énergie de terminer ma saga _HP 7 3/4_.

* * *

 **J'en profite pour parler de mon actuel projet : je propose de transformer vos fics en PDF (texte + couverture) pour vous permettre de les faire imprimer et les recevoir sous forme de livre. Pour en savoir plus, c'est ici : _creationsdefans point org/ impression_.**

Vous pouvez me suivre sur facebook (compte : _Alixe_ point _fanfiction_ ).

Vous trouverez cette histoire sous forme PDF et livre numérique à l'adresse suivante : _creationsdefans point org /impression /partages_

* * *

 **I - Retrouvailles**

 _Elle_

Dès qu'il la vit, il espéra que c'était elle.

Ça aurait aussi pu être la femme qui était arrivée un quart d'heure auparavant. Celle qui lui avait jeté un regard méfiant, le visage fermé. Il en avait eu des sueurs froides. Heureusement, la boîte à lettres qu'elle avait ouverte ne portait pas le bon nom. Elle avait pressé le pas en passant devant lui pour atteindre l'escalier et, un moment plus tard, il avait entendu sa porte claquer dans les étages. Il avait craint qu'elle appelle la police, mais personne n'était encore venu lui demander ce qu'il faisait là.

La précédente l'avait regardé avec curiosité et l'avait poliment gratifié d'un signe de tête en guise de salut. Elle était dans la bonne tranche d'âge mais son teint café au lait la disqualifiait.

Les autres avaient été soit trop vieilles, soit pas assez.

La nouvelle venue ne le repéra pas tout de suite car elle avait les yeux fixés sur son téléphone. Elle faisait jeune et dynamique avec son blouson et son pantalon en cuir. Un casque, qu'elle soutenait sur son bras replié, complétait la panoplie. Il la trouva jolie avec ses longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient dans le dos. Il estima qu'elle devait avoir une trentaine d'années, ce qui était la tranche d'âge correcte.

Elle leva les yeux et le découvrit.

Son expression marqua alors la plus vive surprise. Ses lèvres remuèrent ne laissant échapper qu'un murmure. Elle le fixa deux secondes supplémentaires avant de retrouver sa voix :

— Tu es Julien, dit-elle comme une évidence.

* * *

 _Injoignable_

Quentin décrocha son téléphone portable tout en restant focalisé sur le rapport qu'il était en train de saisir sur son ordinateur.

— Oui, Maman ?

— J'ai rencontré la mère de Nathan, chez le boulanger.

— C'est urgent ? J'ai du boulot.

— Tu te souviens que Julien devait dormir chez son copain ce soir ? Quand je l'en ai remerciée, Mme Pellot est tombée des nues. Elle a appelé son fils immédiatement et il semble que Julien ne soit pas chez eux.

— Tu crois qu'il est chez quelqu'un d'autre du collège ? interrogea Quentin, son rapport complètement oublié. Tu as essayé de le joindre sur son portable ?

— Ça bascule tout de suite sur sa messagerie. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il m'a réclamé une avance sur son argent de poche avant-hier. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait en faire, et il n'a pas vraiment répondu. Quand à Nathan, impossible d'en tirer une explication claire. Je suis en route pour lui poser la question en face.

— J'arrive.

Quentin se leva brusquement, attirant le regard des occupants de son bureau.

— Un problème ? s'enquit un de ses collègues.

— Mon gamin n'est pas là où il est supposé être. Faut que je tire ça au clair.

— J'en ai encore pour deux heures, précisa un autre. Si tu as besoin d'une adresse, tu peux m'appeler.

— Merci !

Il fallut trois-quarts d'heure à Quentin pour sortir de Lyon et atteindre la banlieue où il habitait avec sa famille. Durant le trajet, il tenta plusieurs fois de téléphoner à son fils, mais, comme l'avait indiqué sa mère, il était injoignable. Il laissa un message vocal, lui ordonnant de le rappeler immédiatement, qu'il doubla d'un texto. Il se rendit directement chez les Pellot, sa mère lui ayant appris par SMS qu'elle s'y trouvait toujours.

Madame Pellot lui ouvrit, l'air désolé.

— Je suis vraiment navrée, lui dit-elle sans même le saluer. Il ne veut rien dire.

— Puis-je lui parler ?

— Bien sûr.

Nathan était assis sur une chaise, la mine butée. La mère de Quentin était dans le canapé, le visage tendu. L'adolescent leva la tête et parut inquiet en découvrant le père de son ami.

 _T'as raison d'avoir peur_ , songea Quentin en plongeant son regard dans le sien. _J'ai des heures d'interrogatoires derrière moi, et ce n'est pas toi que je connais depuis la maternelle qui va me tenir tête !_

* * *

 _Seul_

Ils étaient restés un moment sans parler, se dévorant des yeux. Julien avait préparé plusieurs discours, qu'il avait largement eu le temps de répéter durant le voyage, puis lors de l'attente dans le hall après qu'il soit rentré derrière un livreur. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle le reconnaisse instantanément et qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom.

Elle fut la première à se reprendre. Ses yeux balayèrent l'endroit et elle demanda :

— Tu es tout seul ?

Toujours incapable de prononcer un mot, il hocha la tête.

— Et tu viens de Lyon ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il retrouva la parole pour justifier :

— J'ai quinze ans, je peux prendre le train.

Elle le fixa le visage impénétrable avant de corriger.

— Tu les auras dans six semaines.

Cette précision le laissa muet. Persuadé qu'elle avait oublié son existence, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle connaisse sa date d'anniversaire. Soudain, il se demanda si elle était restée en contact avec son père. Il n'avait encore jamais envisagé cette possibilité.

Elle passa devant lui en disant :

— Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Il la suivit dans l'escalier. Au troisième étage, elle sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clés et ouvrit sa porte. D'un signe de tête, elle l'invita à entrer à sa suite. Elle posa son casque sur une commode, ôta son blouson et le suspendit.

— Mets-toi à l'aise, le pria-t-elle. Tu as soif ? Tu veux un coca ?

— Oui, merci, accepta-t-il en retirant sa veste et en se débarrassant de son sac à dos.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle lui désigna un tabouret près d'une petite table. Elle sortit deux canettes de soda du réfrigérateur et les déposa devant lui. Enfin, elle s'assit en face de son visiteur et demanda :

— Tu voulais me voir ?

* * *

 _Ami_

Quentin avança dans le salon, le regard toujours rivé sur Nathan qui le fixait, comme hypnotisé. Sans le quitter des yeux, le policier récupéra une chaise et s'assit face à l'ami d'enfance de son fils.

— Tu sais où est Julien.

Ce n'était pas une question.

— Et tu penses être un bon copain en gardant cette information pour toi, continua-t-il sur un ton factuel.

Nathan hocha nerveusement la tête, peu rassuré par la compréhension que le père de son ami avait de son silence.

— Mais tu ne lui rends pas service, insinua Quentin. Peut-être qu'il a des ennuis, maintenant, et nous ne pouvons pas lui venir en aide.

— Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il ait des problèmes, contra Nathan.

— Tu sais _exactement_ où il est ? Dans quelle rue ? Avec qui ?

Le regard de Nathan avait vacillé quand Quentin avait parlé du lieu, mais se fit plus assuré quand il fut question de la personne.

— D'accord, tu sais avec qui. C'est quelqu'un que tu as déjà vu ? Que tu connais bien ?

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux.

— Pas tant que ça, il me semble. Tu es sûr que te taire est la bonne décision ?

Nathan essuya nerveusement ses paumes contre son pantalon.

— Qu'il t'ait demandé de mentir ne t'inquiète pas ? S'il veut me le cacher, c'est qu'il sait que je ne serais pas d'accord. Et j'ai peut-être de bonnes raisons de l'être. Est-ce qu'on a l'habitude de vous interdire des choses pour le plaisir ?

Nathan fixait maintenant ses genoux.

— S'il lui arrive quelque chose, tu réalises que tu en seras responsable ? insista Quentin en se penchant vers l'adolescent.

— Écoutez… commença madame Pellot.

— Nous devons savoir, coupa la mère de Quentin en s'interposant.

— De toute manière, je finirai bien par apprendre ce qu'il en est. Alors, je déclenche un avis de recherche pour qu'on le ramène de force ou bien tu nous dis comment le joindre et on règle ça sans faire de drame ?

L'adolescent, désorienté, se tourna vers sa mère. Le regard de celle-ci dut lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il parle. Nathan avoua enfin :

— Il a dit… Il voulait… Il est allé voir sa mère.

* * *

 _Question_

La question partit sans que Julien puisse la retenir :

— Pourquoi n'êtes-vous jamais venue me voir ?

Il n'avait pas prévu de commencer ainsi, mais c'était pour avoir cette explication qu'il avait fait tout ce chemin. Autant ne pas tourner autour du pot.

Sa mère le fixa, désarçonnée, avant de répondre :

— Ton père a bien dû te le dire.

— Non, jamais.

— Et tu ne lui as pas demandé ?

— Bien sûr que si, mais il m'a toujours dit que vous n'étiez pas là, c'est tout. Je ne savais même pas si vous étiez encore vivante.

La surprise qu'elle affichait ne pouvait pas être feinte. Elle finit par lui demander d'une voix incertaine :

— Et il t'envoie à moi pour que je te raconte tout ?

Julien se dit qu'il pouvait répondre par l'affirmative, ce serait plus simple. Mais il dut hésiter un instant de trop, car elle le prit de vitesse :

— Ne me dis pas qu'il ne sait pas que tu es ici !

Il fut surpris par la véhémence du ton. Il bégaya :

— Il… il… il n'avait qu'à m'expliquer lui-même !

— La question n'est pas là, opposa-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire ça dans son dos.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, elle parut incertaine de la conduite à tenir. Les yeux dans le vide, le visage troublé, elle semblait réfléchir intensément.

— Vous voulez que je parte ? demanda-t-il la gorge serrée.

Elle reporta son attention sur lui et son expression s'adoucit.

— Non, moi aussi j'aimerais faire ta connaissance. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment pour te laisser repartir comme ça. Mais il faut que tu dises à ton père où tu es.

— Et après, vous m'expliquerez ?

Elle hocha la tête :

— Oui, assura-t-elle d'une voix décidée. Tu es en âge de comprendre.

Satisfait, il sortit son portable de sa poche et entreprit de le rallumer.

— Ton père a peut-être essayé de te joindre, s'inquiéta-t-elle alors que le programme tournait.

— Non, j'ai dit que j'étais chez un cop…

Il s'interrompit alors que ses alertes se chargeaient. Atterré, il vit les multiples appels manqués au nom de sa grand-mère et de son père, puis son mobile se mit à vibrer pour lui signaler les messages qu'il avait en attente.

À ce moment, le téléphone de l'appartement se mit à sonner.

— Je pense qu'il t'a retrouvé, dit-elle en se levant pour aller répondre.

* * *

 _Appel_

Quentin eut l'impression d'être foudroyé sur place. Il fixa Nathan, incrédule, incapable de formuler la moindre pensée. Derrière lui, sa mère s'exclama :

— Mais c'est impossible !

— Il connaissait son nom et a cherché sur internet pour savoir où elle habitait, débita Nathan, comme soulagé de pouvoir tout avouer. Il est parti en milieu d'après-midi.

— Mais pour où ? demanda-t-elle encore.

— Pour Dijon. Je n'ai pas l'adresse exacte.

Quentin se leva tellement brusquement que sa chaise tomba à la renverse. Sans un regard pour personne, il sortit en trombe de la maison, tout en dégainant son smartphone. Quand son collègue décrocha, il dit simplement :

— Tam Chamade, à Dijon. Adresse, fixe et mobile.

— Je t'envoie ça tout de suite.

— Merci.

— De rien, bon courage, mon vieux, lui souhaita son collègue en raccrochant.

Sa mère le rejoignit sur le trottoir, l'air bouleversé.

— Tu as l'adresse ? demanda-t-elle.

— Elle va arriver. Ça ne doit pas être trop difficile puisque Julien l'a trouvée. Tu sais comment il a su son nom ?

— Ce n'est pas moi qui le lui ai dit, assura-t-elle.

Le téléphone vibra et Quentin consulta le mail qu'il venait de recevoir. Il le montra à sa mère.

— Tu vas appeler ?

— Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, fit-il d'un ton sombre.

Il ouvrit sa portière et s'assit dans sa voiture. Sa mère contourna le véhicule et vint s'installer à ses côtés.

Quentin lança l'appel.

* * *

 _Téléphone_

Tam passa dans le salon et tendit la main vers le téléphone. Elle s'interrompit le temps d'une sonnerie puis se décida d'un geste brusque.

— Allo, dit-elle d'un ton un peu moins assuré que précédemment.

— Il est avec toi ? questionna une voix qui fit battre son cœur plus vite.

— Je te le passe, répondit-elle en faisant demi-tour.

Elle revint à la cuisine et posa l'appareil sur la table, devant son fils. Puis elle repartit dans l'autre pièce, fermant la porte, derrière elle.

— Papa ? J'allais t'appeler.

— Vraiment ? Quelle coïncidence !

— Je viens de rouvrir mon téléphone. Je n'ai pas encore écouté vos messages. Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que vous vous inquiéteriez.

— Tu avais effectivement bien manigancé ton coup. Bon, on réglera ça plus tard. Je veux que tu rentres immédiatement.

Julien regarda l'heure. Il avait encore la possibilité d'avoir un train. Mais pour cela il devait partir rapidement, et il n'en était pas question.

— Je rentre demain matin, répondit-il le plus calmement possible.

— Non. Je viens te chercher.

— Papa, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi au moins ce soir.

— Tu restes où tu es, et tu m'attends, compris ? Tu as intérêt à me rejoindre immédiatement quand j'arriverai.

— Papa…

— TU AS COMPRIS, OUI OU NON ?

— J'ai compris.

— Et garde ton téléphone allumé, ok ?

— Ok…

La communication s'interrompit.

* * *

 _Inquiétude_

La mère de Quentin détourna les yeux de la pendule. Entre sa rencontre avec leur voisine et l'aveu de Nathan, elle avait passé une heure éprouvante à se demander pourquoi son petit-fils avait jugé bon de leur mentir, et quelle bêtise il avait inventée. La révélation lui avait fait un choc, même si c'était sans commune mesure avec ce que son fils avait ressenti. Elle l'avait vu tressaillir comme si une douleur l'avait traversé, puis il était passé devant elle, blanc comme un linge, tandis qu'elle prenait le relais pour soutirer des informations à Nathan.

Il avait repris ses esprits quand elle l'avait rejoint sur le trottoir, mais ses mâchoires crispées témoignaient de ses efforts pour se contenir. Quand il avait annoncé qu'il partait immédiatement chercher son fils, elle s'était retenue de proposer de l'accompagner. Elle craignait que leurs retrouvailles se passent mal, mais elle savait que Quentin devait avoir une conversation en tête à tête avec Julien à propos de sa mère. Il n'avait que trop tardé.

Comment Julien avait-il réussi à obtenir le nom de cette femme ? Cela n'avait aucune importance, décida-t-elle. Elle avait toujours su qu'un jour il désirerait en apprendre davantage sur sa mère. Il aurait été préférable que Quentin prenne les devants et explique à son fils les circonstances de sa venue au monde. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, le sujet étant encore trop sensible pour lui, même après toutes ses années.

Aurait-elle dû prendre les choses en main et révéler ce qu'elle en savait ? Mais comment répondre aux questions que Julien ne manquerait pas de poser, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais vu la femme que son fils avait aimée passionnément avant réaliser à quel point elle s'était jouée de lui ?

Et Julien ? Comment vivait-il cette rencontre ? Bien que secoué, Quentin n'avait pas semblé véritablement soucieux pour son fils. Elle supposait qu'il n'avait rien perçu d'inquiétant dans les réponses de l'adolescent.

Cette femme allait-elle tout lui raconter ? Oserait-elle révéler la vérité ?

* * *

 _Portrait_

Julien rejoignit sa mère au salon. Elle lui tournait le dos, regardant au-dehors par la fenêtre.

— Maman ?

Elle tressaillit et pivota doucement vers lui. Une grande tendresse se lisait sur son visage et il réalisa la manière dont il l'avait interpellée. Il s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle il avait utilisé ce terme pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'aurait pu l'appeler autrement. Bien qu'elle soit pour lui une inconnue, le mot s'imposait comme une évidence.

— Tu peux rester un peu ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Mon père vient me chercher.

— Il part de Lyon ?

— Oui.

— Cela nous laisse au moins deux heures, analysa-t-elle. Profitons-en.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé, et lui désigna la place à côté d'elle, où il s'empressa de s'asseoir. Elle commença immédiatement.

— Pour faire simple, quand j'ai rencontré ton père, j'étais plongée dans une histoire de famille et je faisais des choses malhonnêtes. Ton père s'en est rendu compte et j'ai été en prison. Comme je ne pouvais pas t'élever décemment, j'ai préféré de confier à lui.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent alors que Julien encaissait ces informations.

— Je suppose que tu voudrais savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal, finit par reprendre sa mère.

— Eh bien… oui. Si cela ne t'ennuie pas.

— J'ai toujours su qu'un jour il faudrait que je te rende des comptes, assura-t-elle doucement. Tu as le droit de savoir, et je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles.

Instinctivement, Julien secoua négativement la tête. Il ne souhaitait pas en vouloir à une mère si nouvellement retrouvée.

Elle lui sourit un peu tristement et continua :

— Pour que tu comprennes, il faut que je te parle de ton grand-père. C'était un peintre, assez connu et aussi un amateur d'art. Il avait une magnifique collection. J'ai grandi dans une sorte de musée.

Julien hocha la tête, pour montrer qu'il suivait.

— Il s'appelait Michael Heintz. Tu en as déjà entendu parler ?

— Oui, on a étudié un de ses tableaux en arts plastiques l'année dernière.

— Lequel ?

— Un avec une femme qui porte un béret rouge.

Elle se leva et alla à la bibliothèque. Elle revint avec un livre d'art, sur lequel s'étalait le nom du peintre. Elle le feuilleta avant de le poser devant lui.

— Celui-là ?

— Oui.

— Je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec ta grand-mère, sourit-elle.

L'émotion qu'il ressentit en entendant cette information le surprit.

— Si j'avais su, j'aurais mieux écouté ce qu'en disait la prof, commenta-t-il spontanément.

Il réalisa ce qu'il venait d'avouer et prit un air contrit qui fit rire sa mère.

Elle reprit vite son sérieux et continua :

— Ma mère est morte quand j'avais dix ans. C'est ma grande sœur Cylia, qui a trois ans de plus que moi, qui a pris sa place. Elle s'est occupée de moi, préparait les repas, tenait la maison. Mon père était très affectueux avec nous, mais c'était un artiste qui vivait un peu dans un autre monde. Je suppose que j'ai eu une enfance assez spéciale.

Elle eut un regard nostalgique vers le livre de peinture et poursuivit tristement :

— Tout s'est écroulé en une nuit.

* * *

 _Responsabilité_

La nuit tombait doucement. Hypnotiques, les lumières des réverbères se succédèrent sur son pare-brise.

Quentin tenta de se concentrer sur sa conduite, craignant moins de s'endormir que d'être submergé par ses souvenirs. Cela faisait des années qu'il les repoussait avec un certain succès, tout en sachant qu'ils n'étaient jamais loin, guettant le moment propice. Ce jour-là, ils l'avaient rattrapé et frappé en plein cœur, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins.

Il retrouva avec un immense déplaisir l'autodépréciation qui avait été son lot à cette époque qu'il voulait oublier. Cette impression d'être un pauvre imbécile naïf que l'on pouvait mener par le bout du nez sans qu'il ne se doute de rien. Il rejeta ce sentiment avec colère. Non, ça, c'était du passé. Il n'était plus le jeune idiot qu'il avait été. Elle ne prendrait plus la moindre emprise sur sa vie. Il ne la laisserait pas utiliser son fils contre lui.

Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile et que son attitude n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Même si le coup était inattendu, il devait bien admettre qu'il aurait pu l'anticiper. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il aurait dû parler à Julien. Sa mère l'avait prévenu à de nombreuses reprises. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais n'avait pu s'y résoudre.

Annie n'avait plus abordé le sujet depuis un bon moment, maintenant, comprenant que c'était inutile. Il appréciait sa capacité à être proche sans être envahissante, et de bon conseil sans imposer ses vues. Quand il avait débarqué chez elle, quinze ans auparavant, le cœur brisé, son égo en miette, sa confiance en lui au plus bas, elle aurait pu le traiter en enfant et régenter sa vie. Elle n'en avait rien fait.

Elle l'avait entouré de tendresse et bienveillance, mais elle avait veillé à ce qu'il assume ses responsabilités envers Julien. Elle avait clairement posé son rôle de grand-mère, disponible et affectueuse avec son petit-fils, mais ne prenant aucune décision importante sans en référer à Quentin. Elle n'hésitait pas à faire connaître son opinion quand elle en discutait avec lui mais, devant l'enfant, c'était toujours la parole du père qui prévalait.

Si aujourd'hui une autre femme pouvait donner à son fils une vision erronée de la situation, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

* * *

 _Enquête_

— Cette partie de ma vie a pris fin la nuit où notre père a disparu, expliqua Tam. La maison avait été vidée de toute sa collection et de tous ses tableaux. Ma sœur et moi sommes allées voir les gendarmes, mais ils n'ont rien fait. Il n'y avait pas de traces d'effraction, rien ne faisait soupçonner un enlèvement d'après eux. Mon père pouvait avoir décidé de changer de vie, ce qui n'est pas illégal. On a tenté de les convaincre que jamais il ne nous aurait abandonnées, mais ils se sont juste souciés du fait que j'étais mineure et ont parlé de protection de l'enfance. Ma sœur a eu peur qu'on soit séparées si les services sociaux intervenaient et on a déménagé en vitesse. Heureusement, j'ai eu dix-huit ans, trois mois plus tard.

— De quoi avez-vous vécu ? s'inquiéta Julien.

— On avait de l'argent à la banque. Depuis longtemps, le compte était au nom de Cylia vu que c'était elle qui s'occupait de tout. Nous avions de quoi vivre un moment sans problème. Je suis persuadée que mon père n'est pas parti de son plein gré, mais il avait manifestement prévu de nous mettre à l'abri en cas de besoin. On a trouvé du travail toutes les deux pour se garder notre réserve. Et puis les tableaux ont commencé à réapparaitre.

— Comment ça ?

— Ma sœur a toujours été passionnée de peinture et aurait été dans une école d'art, si elle n'avait pas eu à veiller sur mon père et moi. À la place, elle est restée à la maison, et c'est Papa qui lui donnait des cours. Il lui faisait lire des livres, copier des œuvres, et corrigeait ses dessins. Après sa disparition, elle a continué à aller voir des expositions et à regarder les catalogues de ventes, comme elle le faisait avec Papa. C'est comme ça qu'elle est tombée sur un de ses tableaux. On l'avait attribué à un autre peintre, mais elle l'a reconnu immédiatement : c'était une des dernières œuvres qu'elle l'avait vu produire. Elle a épluché toutes les annonces de ventes d'objets d'art prévues dans la région et on a retrouvé non seulement des œuvres de notre père, mais aussi des statuettes et d'autres objets précieux qui lui avaient appartenu.

— C'est dingue !

— Pas tant que ça. Ceux qui l'ont dépouillé monnayaient leur prise. C'était le but de l'opération, j'imagine.

— Vous êtes retournées voir la police ?

— Non, Cylia avait perdu toute confiance en la justice. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'on nous croie davantage à cette époque qu'auparavant. On a décidé de faire notre enquête toutes seules. On avait de l'argent, et Cylia a toujours été douée pour lier connaissance avec les gens et obtenir d'eux ce qu'elle voulait. On a appris à espionner les ordinateurs de ceux qui nous paraissaient suspects et même à pénétrer dans des réserves pour vérifier si on ne trouvait pas une œuvre qui avait été à nous. Au début, notre but était simplement de remonter la piste pour retrouver notre père. On a réussi, mais seulement pour apprendre qu'il était mort très rapidement après son enlèvement.

Julien écoutait sa mère avec fascination. Il suivait ses émotions sur ses traits mobiles, revivant avec elle les difficultés qu'elle avait traversées. Son visage reflétait une immense détermination et ses yeux se firent durs quand elle conclut :

— Alors on a décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

* * *

 _État civil_

Nathan faisait face à ses deux parents. Sa mère avait tout raconté à son père, qui maintenant l'interrogeait.

— C'est quoi cette histoire avec la mère de Julien ?

— Elle n'est pas décédée ? insista Madame Pellot. C'est ce que j'ai toujours cru.

— C'est aussi ce que Julien disait, parce que c'était plus simple, expliqua Nathan. Mais il m'a confié qu'il n'en était pas certain, car ni son père ni sa grand-mère ne l'ont jamais confirmé.

— Ça fait combien de temps que vous discutez de ça, tous les deux ?

— Pas longtemps. Il ne m'en a parlé qu'après avoir fait ses recherches sur elle. Je n'étais au courant de rien avant.

— Et c'était quand ?

— Il y a trois semaines à peu près. C'est à cause du passeport pour son voyage aux États-Unis cet été. À ce que j'ai compris, son père a fait une demande par ordinateur pour recevoir sa fiche d'état civil, et Julien était tout seul chez lui quand le facteur a apporté la lettre. Il l'a ouverte, et il a eu un choc en découvrant le nom de sa mère. Il a fait une recherche sur internet et a facilement retrouvé son adresse. Depuis, il ne pensait plus qu'à la contacter pour apprendre plus sur elle était et savoir pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais vue.

— Et aucun de vous n'a réalisé qu'il serait plus malin d'en discuter avec son père ? se désola Madame Pellot.

— Julien avait déjà essayé, mais son père s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas répondre. Quant à sa grand-mère, elle prétendait que ce n'était pas à elle d'en parler.

— Et il a décidé d'aller la voir, comme ça..., continua Monsieur Pellot. Pourquoi ne pas lui écrire ou l'appeler ?

— Il ne pouvait pas faire ça par lettre ou par téléphone. Il n'était même pas certain qu'elle se souvenait de son existence.

— Elle ne peut pas l'avoir oublié, remarqua Mme Pellot. Un accouchement, ce n'est pas rien. Pas comme pour les pères, qui ne font pas grand-chose.

— Je me souviens parfaitement de la naissance de Nathan, rétorqua son mari avant de se tourner vers son fils. Je pense que tu aurais dû nous en toucher deux mots. On ne sait pas ce qu'est devenue cette femme. Si le père de Julien s'est retrouvé seul à l'élever et ne veut pas parler d'elle, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Et ce n'est sûrement pas quelque chose de facile à entendre.

— Je ne pouvais pas le dénoncer ! s'indigna Nathan. Et puis, tu aurais fait quoi, toi, à part de tout dévoiler à son père ?

— Tu aurais pu au moins lui conseiller de réfléchir un peu avant d'aller rencontrer une inconnue, tempéra Mme Pellot.

— Je l'ai fait. Mais c'était trop important pour lui. Il était conscient qu'il pouvait être déçu ou choqué, mais il avait trop besoin de savoir.

— Et il a pris le train tout seul ?

— Monter dans le TER, ce n'est pas compliqué. Je l'ai accompagné à la gare, on est allé au guichet et on a acheté son aller-retour. Il avait prévu l'argent pour ça.

— Espérons qu'il ne l'a pas volé, grinça M. Pellot.

— Oh ça va ! Soixante euros, c'est pas la mort. Il avait demandé une avance sur son argent de poche à sa grand-mère.

* * *

 _Collection_

— Passer à la vitesse supérieure ? répéta Julien, passionné par le récit de sa mère.

— À partir du moment où on a compris que notre père était mort, on a eu envie de se venger, expliqua-t-elle. Mais on n'est pas des tueuses, nous. On voulait seulement qu'ils ne profitent pas de leur crime.

— Vous êtes allées… tout reprendre ?

— Tout voler, oui. Nous sommes devenues des cambrioleuses.

— Trop fort, souffla l'adolescent.

— Trop bête, répliqua sa mère. Nous nous sommes mises dans l'illégalité.

— Mais c'est vous qu'on a volé en premier !

— C'est à ça que sert la police. On aurait dû retourner la voir, donner les preuves qu'on avait en notre possession, saisir le procureur... Ça aurait été compliqué, mais on aurait eu beaucoup moins d'ennuis. Enfin, ce n'est pas ce qu'on a fait.

— Et tu connaissais déjà mon père, à ce moment ?

— Non, malheureusement. Je pense que si je l'avais rencontré avant de basculer, les choses auraient pu se passer autrement.

— Ça s'est passé comment alors ?

— Dans les premiers temps, tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. Ce qu'on recherchait avait été éparpillé entre plusieurs marchands d'art, qui les ressortaient petit à petit pour les vendre. Des pièces étaient signalées comme volée, mais personne ne faisait le lien entre elles. Et puis un nouveau policier est arrivé dans l'équipe saisie des cambriolages et il a très rapidement trouvé le point commun. Il a commencé à enquêter sur notre père et on a compris qu'une fois qu'il aurait reconstitué la liste de sa collection, il pourrait prévoir nos coups et renforcer la sécurité.

— C'était mon père ?

— Oui, même si pour nous, à l'époque, c'était juste un policier casse-pied.

Julien sourit, mais le visage de sa mère s'était contracté et elle fuyait maintenant son regard. Elle inspira profondément et le jeune homme comprit que la suite serait plus douloureuse encore à raconter.

— La personne qui renseignait Cylia sur ce que faisait la police a été déplacée, et nous avons perdu notre source. On s'est dit que le plus simple, c'était de faire parler ton père. Il fallait qu'on sache où il en était. Cylia a estimé que j'étais celle qui avait le plus de chance de lui plaire. C'est moi qui ai été chargée de l'approcher.

* * *

 _Erreurs_

Comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant, Quentin se remémora toutes les erreurs qui l'avaient mené à sa déconfiture.

Pour commencer, il aurait dû se douter que c'était trop facile. Qu'une fille aussi mignonne tombe sous son charme au premier regard, c'était trop beau. Sans compter les coïncidences qui l'avaient mise plusieurs fois sur son chemin en quelques jours. Rien que ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Son métier lui avait appris qu'il n'était ni le premier ni le dernier à tomber dans ce genre de piège, mais cela ne l'avait jamais consolé. Il s'était fait avoir comme un benêt, point.

Ensuite, il aurait dû se demander ce qu'elle cachait. Il ne pouvait même pas invoquer le fait qu'elle mentait très bien. Certes, elle mentait avec naturel, mais elle avait une manière de se crisper quand certains sujets étaient abordés qu'il avait notée et mise sur le compte de souvenirs d'enfance pénibles. Parler de sa famille, de l'endroit où elle avait grandi, tout cela semblait tabou. Il n'avait jamais tenté de comprendre ses réserves, au nom d'une délicatesse qui frisait la naïveté.

Quand sa sœur Cylia était venue le voir, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas interrogé sur les raisons de son agressivité ? Il aurait dû davantage réagir à ses menaces de lui pourrir la vie s'il continuait à fréquenter Tam. Elle ne s'était même pas donné la peine de dissimuler le dégoût et le mépris qu'elle avait pour la police. Quand il avait questionné Tam sur les raisons d'une telle animosité, il s'était contenté de réponses vagues, préférant laisser tomber le sujet en constatant à quel point ses questions la mettaient mal à l'aise. Il avait donc rangé l'information sans davantage l'analyser, la considérant seulement comme une explication à la difficulté qu'avait son amoureuse à se dégager de l'emprise de sa sœur pour passer du temps avec lui.

Pour un flic, il s'était montré particulièrement peu curieux. Pour dire les choses en bref, elle l'avait bien eu.

* * *

 _Plan_

— C'était tout sauf une bonne idée, continua Tam, le regard rivé vers ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Et puis c'était minable comme démarche. Finalement, je n'ai pas suivi le plan prévu, mais c'est dans ce but que j'ai fait sa connaissance. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, conclut-elle tristement.

Il y eut un silence que Julien finit par rompre :

— Et pourquoi tu n'as-tu pas suivi le plan prévu ?

— Quelque part, notre idée a un peu trop bien marché. Je lui ai plu, comme on l'espérait, et il ne demandait pas mieux que de discuter avec moi. Mais comme moi aussi je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, j'ai décidé de ne jamais aborder le sujet qui m'avait amenée à lui parler.

— Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, alors, tenta le jeune homme.

— Si, soupira sa mère. Parce que j'ai fait pire, finalement.

Comme il l'interrogeait silencieusement, elle continua :

— Quand j'ai compris ce qu'il m'arrivait, je me suis demandé ce que j'allais faire. Soit je rompais toute relation avec lui, soit j'arrêtais les opérations pour ne pas avoir à lui mentir. Bien entendu, j'ai pris la pire des décisions : je suis sortie avec lui, et j'ai continué à cambrioler. Ça ne pouvait que mal finir.

— Il a compris, devina Julien.

— Oui, mais pas tout de suite. Et chaque jour passé a rendu la situation plus douloureuse, parce que nous étions de plus en plus amoureux.

— Comment tu faisais pour qu'il ne se doute de rien ?

— Nous ne vivions pas ensemble. On se retrouvait le soir ou le week-end, mais la plupart du temps, je prétendais avoir trop de travail pour le rejoindre. Cylia lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle désapprouvait notre relation. Il s'imaginait qu'elle m'empêchait de venir, alors qu'en réalité, j'étais occupée à préparer une opération ou à la réaliser. Il faut dire que, même quand je n'avais rien à faire, ma sœur faisait tout pour qu'on se voie le moins possible. C'est toujours plus facile de mentir quand il y a une part de vérité.

— Comment il a su, alors ?

Tam eut un sourire amer :

— C'est un très bon policier.

* * *

 _Choc_

C'était un souvenir cuisant, humiliant, et démoralisant.

Quand le nom de sa petite amie était soudain apparu dans l'enquête, les éléments disparates s'étaient subitement assemblés et tout était devenu limpide. Il avait su, tout simplement. Ça avait été comme un électrochoc : il avait éprouvé à la fois la satisfaction de trouver la clé de l'énigme, la douleur de la déception amoureuse, et la honte d'avoir été mené en bateau par la criminelle qu'il poursuivait maintenant depuis plusieurs mois. Il se demandait encore comment son cœur avait supporté ce malstrom d'émotions.

Sa collègue avait d'ailleurs cru qu'il faisait un malaise et l'avait obligé à s'asseoir avant de bien vouloir l'écouter.

Une fois ses esprits retrouvés, en bon policier il avait reclassé ses observations, mis les liens en lumière, cherché à transformer ses intimes convictions en preuves, le tout dans les règles de l'art de procédure pénale. Il avait su persuader sa collègue, puis son chef, de la justesse de son raisonnement et de l'urgence de la situation. Ensuite, l'arrestation s'était passée de manière idéale : une perquisition au petit matin, des preuves en pagaille, des aveux clairs et nets, une garde à vue bouclée en un temps record, qui s'était soldée par une incarcération préventive.

Une journée parfaite d'un point de vue professionnel. Une soirée à lutter contre l'envie de se tirer une balle.

* * *

 _Piste_

— Ton père a simplement suivi sa piste, poursuivit Tam. Il a enquêté sur mon père et s'est rendu compte qu'il était impossible de le retrouver. Du coup, il s'est demandé pourquoi sa collection semblait avoir été dispersée et qui pouvait bien vouloir la reconstituer. Il s'est intéressé à tous ceux qui avaient croisé sa vie. Il a fini par tomber sur le nom de ma mère qui, durant quinze ans, a été son seul modèle. Quand il a découvert qu'elle avait eu deux filles, dont les prénoms correspondaient aux nôtres, le doute n'était plus permis.

— C'est vrai que vos prénoms sont très originaux. Pourquoi tu ne portes pas le nom de ton père ? voulut savoir l'adolescent.

— Il ne nous a jamais reconnues et mes parents n'étaient pas mariés. Ce n'est pas par manque de sentiments : mon père nous aimait énormément toutes les deux et il n'a jamais remplacé Maman. Mais il n'estimait pas très intéressantes les choses terre-à-terre comme le mariage ou la reconnaissance de paternité.

— À ce propos, comment je suis arrivé dans cette histoire, moi ?

— J'étais déjà en prison quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais enceinte de toi.

— Tu dis ça comme si c'était euh... inattendu.

— Ça l'était. J'étais stupide et égoïste, mais pas au point de vouloir un enfant dans une telle situation.

Elle vit qu'il accusait le coup.

— Julien, dit-elle doucement, je sais que j'ai tout gâché et que rien ne s'est passé comme nous l'aurions souhaité. Mais je peux t'assurer que ton père et moi étions très amoureux l'un de l'autre lorsque tu as été conçu. L'idée d'avoir un enfant ensemble nous aurait comblés de joie. Ça a été un grand bonheur pour moi d'apprendre ton existence. J'étais triste de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir le foyer que tu méritais mais très heureuse que quelque chose de beau sorte de ce gâchis. Et maintenant que tu es devant moi, je sais à quel point j'ai eu de la chance.

Elle le regardait avec tellement d'amour qu'il se sentit réconforté. Mais cela ne répondait pas à sa question principale :

— Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venue me voir ?

* * *

 _Courrier_

Étonnement, le fait qu'il connaissait intimement la prévenue n'avait pas filtrée. Son supérieur et sa collègue n'en avaient rien dit à personne, et comme ni Tam ni sa garce de sœur ne l'avaient évoqué lors des interrogatoires, la garde à vue s'était déroulée de la manière la plus normale.

Quentin s'était concentré sur les pièces à conviction et avait fait l'inventaire des objets volés qu'ils avaient retrouvés dans leur cave. Le temps qu'il termine son rapport, les deux criminelles avaient été expédiées au Palais de Justice avec les aveux obtenus par son chef. Les collègues les avaient félicités, et tout le monde était retourné aux affaires courantes.

Il avait fait semblant d'en faire autant, mais il avait du mal à s'intéresser à son travail. L'ancienne certitude qu'il était fait pour ce métier avait laissé la place à une grande lassitude. Il avait eu de la chance, pourtant. Son chef lui avait laissé du temps pour se remettre, sa collègue avait fait son possible pour l'encourager à reprendre du service.

Quatre mois après le jour maudit, alors qu'il commençait enfin à sortir de son marasme, sa collègue était venue sonner un soir à sa porte.

— J'ai reçu du courrier et je pense que c'est pour toi, avait-elle expliqué, l'air navré.

Elle lui avait tendu une feuille pliée en deux, sur laquelle il n'y avait que trois mots écrits à la main :

 _Je suis enceinte._

* * *

 _Visite_

Julien vit le visage de sa mère se charger de tristesse. Elle ferma quelques secondes les yeux et avala plusieurs fois sa salive avant d'expliquer :

— Une fois que j'ai assimilé ce qui m'arrivait, j'ai su que je devais prévenir ton père. Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle pour lui, mais je n'avais pas le droit de le lui cacher. C'est quelqu'un de très responsable, il est venu me voir à la prison, mais…

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir, et Julien comprit que le souvenir était particulièrement douloureux.

— Il m'a dit qu'il t'élèverait, mais qu'il ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire à moi. Après ce que je lui avais fait, il en avait le droit. De toute manière, j'encourais quinze ans de prison, je n'étais pas en mesure de t'offrir un foyer. J'ai signé les papiers qu'il m'a fait parvenir ensuite par son avocat, et il est venu te chercher à ta naissance.

— Je comprends, dit doucement Julien. Depuis quand tu es… sortie ?

— Finalement, on en a pris pour sept ans, et on a été libérées au bout de quatre, en conditionnelle. Ça a été assez dur au début. On vivait à deux dans un studio, je ne pouvais pas imaginer te faire vivre avec moi. Et puis… avais-je le droit d'aller t'arracher à ton père ? Je n'étais qu'une étrangère pour toi.

— Mais tu aurais pu me rendre visite, ne voulut pas en démordre Julien.

— J'ai…

Elle s'interrompit, manifestement au bord des larmes. Mais elle se força à continuer.

— Je suis venue te voir une fois. J'avais tellement envie de savoir à quoi tu ressemblais. J'ai trouvé votre adresse et j'ai attendu en bas de chez vous jusqu'à ce que vous sortiez. Tu étais adorable… Ton père te tenait par la main, tout avait l'air de bien aller pour vous.

Elle se leva et se planta devant la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos.

— Vous n'étiez pas seuls. Il y avait une femme et un autre enfant. J'ai vu que ton père avait refait sa vie. J'ai réalisé que je n'avais rien à vous donner, que personne n'avait besoin de moi. Je ne pouvais apporter que des problèmes. Je ne voulais pas… être égoïste, une fois de plus. Je suis repartie.

Julien mit un moment pour comprendre :

— Tu es venue quand Papa était marié. Mais ça n'a pas tenu longtemps. J'avais cinq ans lorsqu'on est retournés vivre chez ma grand-mère. Je n'ai jamais revu Véronique ni le bébé qu'elle avait déjà avant de rencontrer mon père.

* * *

 _Colère_

Avant cette révélation finale, c'est la honte de s'être fait avoir et la tristesse qui avait prévalu. Quentin s'était senti profondément déprimé et avait eu du mal à reprendre le cours de sa vie.

Mais quand il avait appris que Tam lui avait fait un enfant sans son consentement, c'est une immense colère qu'il avait ressentie. Qu'elle ait pu faire passer ses engagements familiaux avant lui, il pouvait le comprendre, aussi décevant que cela pût être. Mais qu'elle ait utilisé un enfant innocent pour avoir prise sur lui l'avait profondément choqué. Il avait éprouvé pour elle un mépris qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir pour quelqu'un.

Sa collègue, celle qui avait été choisie comme messagère car elle était au courant de leur liaison, avait bien tenté de le calmer. Elle avait fait valoir que Tam était sans doute réellement amoureuse de lui, même si sa conduite avait été fautive. Qu'en évitant de lui écrire directement elle montrait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le compromettre. Que la grossesse n'était pas forcément volontaire et qu'il devait lui demander des explications avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

Il n'avait voulu entendre aucun argument. Il n'ignorait pas qu'un accident de contraception était possible, mais rien dans leur relation n'avait été le fruit du hasard. Tout avait été manigancé de A à Z. L'enfant tombait trop bien. Il était désormais dans l'obligation de reprendre contact avec elle et il avait la certitude qu'elle ne sortirait jamais complètement de sa vie.

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait jamais mis en doute sa paternité, même quand il avait lu le soupçon informulé dans les yeux de sa mère. Sa raison lui avait indiqué que la question méritait d'être posée au vu des innombrables mensonges et dissimulations dont Tam s'était rendue coupable, mais la conviction d'être le seul père possible de l'enfant qu'elle portait n'avait jamais failli.

* * *

 _Décision_

Il y eut un long silence que Julien n'osa pas rompre. Puis sa mère dit enfin :

— Ça ne change pas grand-chose, au fond. Ton père aurait pu me retrouver, s'il avait voulu. S'il ne l'a pas fait, c'est qu'il ne souhaitait pas que je te voie.

Elle laissa passer un moment avant de se retourner et de confier :

— Choisir de ne pas t'élever a été la décision la plus difficile de ma vie. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur ton père pour prendre soin de toi. Moi, j'avais fait tellement d'erreurs... Ça m'a brisé le cœur de ne pas pouvoir te dire combien je t'aimais, mais je ne voulais pas... j'avais trop peur de te faire du mal à toi aussi. On ne peut pas dire que je porte chance aux gens auxquels je m'attache.

Julien sentit son cœur se serrer en percevant la tristesse de l'affirmation. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle dut deviner son malaise car elle se força à sourire et revint s'asseoir près de lui.

— Tu es heureux ? s'enquit-elle.

— Oui, je pense, formula-t-il après un moment de réflexion. Je suis bien entouré, j'ai des copains...

À sa demande, il lui parla de Nathan qu'il connaissait depuis la maternelle, d'autres amis qu'il avait dans son collège. Il lui avoua qu'il n'aimait pas l'école, même s'il n'avait pas de trop mauvaises notes car que son père et sa grand-mère l'obligeaient à travailler.

— Je n'étais pas trop douée non plus, lui confia sa mère. J'ai eu péniblement mon bac et je ne suis pas allée plus loin. Mais, en prison, je me suis rendu compte que sans formation complémentaire, je n'aurais que des sales boulots toute ma vie. Je te conseille de sérieusement réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire si tu ne désires pas faire de longues études.

— Et toi, tu as fait quoi finalement ?

— À ma sortie, j'ai suivi un cursus de mécanique et maintenant je travaille dans un garage. J'aurais fait un malheur en serrurerie, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton de plaisanterie, mais avec mon casier, ce n'était pas trop possible.

Julien partagea son sourire et demanda :

— Tu fais de la moto ?

Il vit son expression s'illuminer :

— Oui. J'adore ça.

* * *

 _Autre_

La colère avait rendu à Quentin sa combativité. Il avait analysé la situation. Il allait avoir un bébé, d'accord. Et après ?

Il pouvait ne pas s'en soucier. Il y avait peu de chances qu'elle le poursuive en reconnaissance de paternité. Mais c'était injuste pour l'enfant. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il pouvait être élevé par sa mère derrière les barreaux durant dix-huit mois, mais ensuite ? Il n'y avait pas de famille de son côté à elle, l'enquête le lui avait appris. Non seulement l'enfant passerait sa première année en prison, mais il serait après cela brutalement séparé de sa mère pour être placé dans un foyer ou, s'il avait de la chance, pour être éduqué par des inconnus. Quentin n'avait pu admettre cela.

Le reconnaître ? L'idée de partager la parentalité avec cette criminelle l'avait hérissé. Devoir amener l'enfant au parloir pour que sa mère le voie, rester en contact avec elle… Non, il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour lui, avait-il conclu. Qu'elle abandonne le bébé et qu'elle lui laisse en avoir la garde exclusive.

Il avait pris rendez-vous avec un avocat pour connaître les diverses options. Puis il était allé voir sa mère pour la mettre au courant. Il avait exposé les difficultés qu'il rencontrerait et avait sollicité son aide. Elle avait immédiatement accepté de l'accueillir chez elle avec son enfant et il avait déposé une demande de mutation pour se rapprocher d'elle, invoquant des raisons familiales.

Ensuite, il avait rempli un formulaire pour avoir un permis de visite à la prison. Enfin, en sortant du parloir, il était allé faire une reconnaissance de paternité.

* * *

 _Prison_

Conscients que le temps leur était compté, Julien et sa mère échangèrent le maximum d'informations l'un sur l'autre. Leurs loisirs, ce qu'ils aimaient manger, leurs lectures, la sœur de Tam, la grand-mère de Julien. Tacitement, ils évitèrent de parler de Quentin.

— Tu vis seule ? demanda Julien.

— Ma sœur habite ici aussi, mais elle est souvent chez son ami. Elle n'est là que trois ou quatre soirs par semaine.

— Et toi, tu… euh…

— Non, pas en ce moment.

— C'était dur, la prison ?

— C'est… difficile à décrire. C'est un autre monde, que je ne souhaite à personne de connaître. J'y ai vu des femmes tellement plus malheureuses que moi, et pour qui la vie avait été terriblement injuste… Je ne peux pas me plaindre. J'avais mérité d'être là, il fallait bien que j'assume. Et puis, ça m'a donné le temps de réfléchir sur ma vie, et sur ce que je voulais en faire. Il aurait mieux valu que j'évite de passer par là, mais je n'ai pas complètement perdu mon temps. J'ai rencontré des personnes qui m'ont fait prendre conscience que j'avais beaucoup d'atouts et que j'avais mieux à faire que pleurer sur mon sort.

— Ça t'a rendue plus forte ?

— En quelque sorte. J'espère.

Julien allait poser une autre question quand son téléphone sonna. C'était son père.

— Je suis en bas, je t'attends.

— J'arrive.

* * *

 _Adolescence_

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures et demie que Quentin était parti.

Annie se demanda s'il avait récupéré Julien. Elle espéra qu'ils ne se disputeraient pas. Les choses devenaient plus difficiles avec Julien ces derniers temps. Elle savait que c'était l'adolescence, elle était déjà passée par là avec Quentin, mais cela ne rendait pas les discussions houleuses plus agréables pour autant.

Quentin n'avait jamais été un père très gai. La déception que lui avait causée la mère de Julien lui ayant fait perdre l'optimisme et la joie de vivre qui l'avaient caractérisé dans sa jeunesse. Il était devenu un homme assez réservé. À sa connaissance, il n'était plus jamais vraiment retombé amoureux, même s'il était resté affectueux envers elle et son fils. C'était un père attentif et, si c'est vers elle que Julien se tournait pour se faire consoler de ses petits bobos, c'est de Quentin dont il recherchait l'approbation.

Julien avait grandi et les relations entre eux s'étaient tendues. Les marques d'affection s'étaient faites moins spontanées. Annie n'était pas certaine qu'ils aient trouvé une autre manière de se témoigner leur tendresse mutuelle. Julien avait maintenant tendance à remettre en cause l'autorité de son père, et Quentin manquait de patience et donnait à certains incidents des proportions démesurées.

Elle s'efforçait de calmer le jeu, mais les trouvait souvent fatigants.

* * *

 _Cadeau_

Ils se levèrent à contrecœur, réticents à l'idée de se séparer.

— Je pourrais te téléphoner ? demanda Julien d'une toute petite voix.

— Bien entendu ! Donne-moi ton mobile, je vais te mettre mon numéro.

Elle le composa, attendit d'entendre sa propre sonnerie et raccrocha.

— Voilà, nous sommes parés. On pourra s'écrire aussi, si ton père est d'accord.

— Et on n'est qu'à deux heures de train.

— Promets-moi de ne pas revenir sans autorisation.

— D'accord.

— Ne te fâche pas avec ton père à cause de moi, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton pressant. C'est important.

— Promis, dit-il pour la tranquilliser.

Il mit sa veste. Alors qu'il reprenait son sac à dos, elle sembla frappée par une idée.

— Attends-moi deux secondes.

Elle fonça dans la pièce à côté et en revint une quinzaine de secondes plus tard, une boite de biscuits en fer à la main.

— Tiens, c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire à l'avance. Mais attends d'être chez toi pour l'ouvrir, ok ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Une surprise.

— Ça se mange ?

— Mais non, sourit-elle. Allez, va vite, il est temps. Je t'accompagne en bas.

Dans l'escalier, il demanda :

— Tu m'enverras une photo de toi ?

— Oui, excellente idée. Toi aussi, hein.

— Je suis trop bête, on aurait pu faire un selfie tous les deux !

— On peut le faire maintenant.

Ils étaient dans le hall. Julien sortit son smartphone de sa poche, se mit à côté d'elle et tendit le bras.

— On sourit à trois ? Un, deux, trois ! Voilà, et je te l'envoie tout de suite.

Il s'exécuta, rangea son appareil et la regarda. Elle était restée près de lui, silencieuse, ayant perdu son sourire. Il vit qu'elle luttait contre les larmes et il sentit une grosse boule dans sa gorge. Il lui fit face.

— Au revoir, Maman.

— Je peux… ? commença-t-elle en tendant les bras vers lui.

Il ne la laissa pas terminer. Il la serra fort contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, partageant la chaleur de l'étreinte. Puis elle tourna la tête pour déposer un timide baiser sur sa joue et se dégagea doucement.

— Il faut que tu y ailles.

— Oui. Mais je te promets qu'on se reverra bientôt.

Il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur. À une dizaine de mètres, son père attendait, debout sur le trottoir, leur tournant le dos.

Julien s'apprêtait à sortir quand sa mère lui posa la main sur le bras.

— Tu veux bien me laisser une minute ?

* * *

 _Excuses_

Quentin trouva l'adresse sans problème en suivant les indications de son GPS. Il gara sa voiture à proximité et examina le petit immeuble en pierre qui se dressait en retrait de la rue, isolé de la circulation par un espace vert. Il prit son téléphone et appela son fils.

— J'arrive, assura celui-ci.

Quentin envoya un message à sa mère pour l'informer de la situation. Les minutes passèrent, et Julien n'arrivait pas. Il faillit le rappeler, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il poireautait ainsi. Son fils mettait toujours un temps infini à quitter un lieu. Pour se distraire, il regarda les voitures et les passants qui empruntaient la rue.

Il entendit la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrir. Il se tendit soudain : des pas légers s'approchaient de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait à lui.

Elle s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il resta résolument tourné vers la rue.

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une voix un peu rauque, si basse qu'il dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'elle disait. Je suis consciente que j'ai très mal agi envers toi et que je t'ai blessé par ma conduite. Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse. Je comprendrais que tu ne me pardonnes jamais. Mais je voudrais que tu saches que je regrette profondément ce qui s'est passé, et que je m'en veux beaucoup.

Le temps s'étira. Elle était toujours derrière lui, il percevait son souffle. Elle respirait vite, aussi vite que son cœur à lui battait.

Enfin, elle s'éloigna.

* * *

 _Immobiles_

Julien vit sa mère parcourir le petit chemin bétonné qui traversait le jardinet, faisant le lien entre la porte de l'immeuble et le trottoir. Elle s'avança vers son père, qui lui tournait le dos. Elle s'arrêta près de lui, et ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles. D'où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir ni entendre s'ils se parlaient.

Cela prit une vingtaine de secondes, durant laquelle il espéra que son père allait se retourner et regarder sa mère. Mais il ne le fit pas. Finalement, sa mère tourna les talons et revint vers lui, le visage crispé. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule en passant près de lui, mais ne s'arrêta pas, ni ne le regarda. Elle fila dans les escaliers, en hâtant le pas.

Julien aurait voulu la suivre et la réconforter, mais son père l'attendait, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tarder davantage. À son tour, il alla vers la rue, tenant toujours à la main la boite que sa mère lui avait confiée. Quand il se rapprocha, son père se mit à marcher et Julien le suivit. Ils arrivèrent à la voiture sans échanger un mot. Les portes se déverrouillèrent et ils s'installèrent dans le véhicule.

Quentin resta un moment sans bouger, plongé dans ses pensées. Finalement, il se tourna vers son fils. Il jeta un regard intrigué à la boite que Julien avait posée sur ses genoux, mais ne demanda rien. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant. Julien trouva que son père avait l'air davantage épuisé qu'en colère.

— On parlera de tout ça plus tard, finit par dire Quentin. Je suis fatigué et on a encore deux heures de route.

* * *

 _Message_

À peine la porte de son appartement refermée derrière elle, Tam glissa au sol et éclata en sanglots. Elle laissa sortir toutes les émotions qu'elle avait réprimées les dernières heures. Le choc en croyant reconnaître Quentin. L'émerveillement de faire la connaissance de son fils. Le soulagement de pouvoir lui expliquer qu'elle ne l'avait pas abandonné par manque d'amour mais pour le protéger. La joie de l'entendre parler de sa vie. L'émoi intense qui l'avait saisie quand il l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Et, enfin, la délivrance d'avoir pu demander pardon à celui qu'elle avait tant aimé et aux dépens de qui elle s'était si mal conduite.

Julien était exactement comme elle l'avait rêvé. Bien élevé, gentil et attentif quand elle lui avait raconté sa vie. Il avait été souriant quand il avait parlé de ses amis, de ses loisirs, de ses études. Cet enfant était entouré et aimé, cela se voyait. Tous ses sacrifices n'avaient pas été vains. Même si cela avait été un crève-cœur de rester loin de lui, elle avait aujourd'hui la preuve qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle avait confié son enfant à un homme bon et aimant qui avait élevé leur fils mieux qu'elle n'aurait pu le faire.

Quand les larmes se tarirent, elle alla prendre son téléphone dans la poche de son blouson. Elle ouvrit son dernier message reçu, puis la pièce jointe qui y était attachée.

Elle caressa l'écran, hypnotisée par l'image qui lui prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé les trois dernières heures.

Avec un sourire, elle fit suivre la photo à sa sœur avec le message : « Devine avec qui j'ai passé la soirée »

* * *

 _Dîner_

Une heure plus tard, Quentin s'arrêta pour faire le plein. Il avait faim. Il dirigea son véhicule vers le parking se trouvant près du magasin.

— Je vais me prendre un sandwich, annonça-t-il à son fils avec lequel il n'avait échangé aucune parole depuis leur départ.

— Je n'ai pas mangé non plus, lui apprit Julien.

— Viens avec moi, alors.

L'adolescent retira la ceinture de sécurité, puis parut hésiter sur ce qu'il convenait de faire de la boite qu'il avait sur les genoux. Quentin se demanda ce qu'elle contenait mais n'avait pas envie de poser la question, n'étant pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse. Finalement, Julien la glissa sous son siège avant d'ouvrir la portière. Manifestement, il y tenait beaucoup.

Ils choisirent des tartes salées auxquelles ils ajoutèrent des viennoiseries pour le dessert. Des tables permettaient de manger sur place. Ils s'installèrent à l'une d'elles. Après quelques bouchées, Quentin se sentit le courage d'engager le dialogue.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il à son fils.

— Très bien.

Quentin se donna le temps de bien formuler sa question avant de s'enquérir prudemment :

— Tu as eu les réponses que tu attendais ?

— Je pense.

Quentin savait qu'il devait demander ce qu'elle lui avait révélé et le confronter à sa propre version de l'histoire. Mais il mit trop de temps à trouver les termes et son fils prit l'offensive :

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

— Je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment… ou le courage de le faire, répondit honnêtement Quentin. Ce n'est pas un sujet facile.

Julien soupesa la réponse avant de lâcher :

— Désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Je ne pensais pas que tu vérifierais que j'étais bien chez Nathan.

— Je n'ai rien vérifié, je te faisais confiance, répliqua Quentin. Tu n'as pas eu de chance, c'est tout.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de compléter d'un ton plus sec :

— Et j'aimerais pouvoir continuer à te faire confiance, Julien.

Son fils baissa la tête et eut le bon goût de paraître confus. Puis il demanda doucement :

— Je pourrai retourner la voir ?

* * *

 _Retour_

Sa grand-mère guettait manifestement leur retour. Elle ouvrit la porte et se tint sur le seuil, pendant que Quentin garait la voiture. Ils descendirent. Julien reprit sa boite et son sac à dos et la rejoignit.

— Bonsoir Mamie, désolé pour l'attente, dit-il en l'embrassant.

— Vous avez encore faim ? demanda-t-elle.

Ils lui avaient envoyé un SMS pour la rassurer depuis le restaurant.

— Ça va pour moi.

— Alors va te coucher, l'enjoignit-elle. Tu as eu une longue journée.

— D'accord, à demain.

Il monta dans sa chambre. Dès que la porte fut refermée derrière lui, il composa un texto qu'il envoya à sa mère pour lui dire qu'il était bien rentré.

« Bonne nuit », répondit-elle dans la minute.

Ensuite, il écrivit un court message pour son ami Nathan, lui indiquant qu'il était chez lui et que tout allait bien. Il lui raconterait les détails dès qu'ils se verraient.

Enfin, il s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit la boite que Tam lui avait confiée. Elle était remplie de lettre et de cartes colorées. Il en déchiffra quelques-unes avant de toutes les sortir et de les classer dans l'ordre. Puis il les reprit une à une, les larmes aux yeux.

Il venait de recevoir d'un coup quatorze cartes d'anniversaire.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé.**

 **Je posterai le suivant dans une semaine.**


	2. II - Printemps

Ce texte est une fanfiction inspirée du manga _Signé Cat's Eyes_ de **Tsukasa Hôjô** et de la série animée qui l'a fait connaître en France.

Comme toujours, j'ai été accompagnée et relue par mon amie **Fenice** et par l'irremplaçable **Monsieur Alixe**. Par ses commentaires lors de publication, **Djeyanna** m'a également aidé à améliorer mon texte.

* * *

 **II - Printemps**

 _Raisons_

Annie trouva son petit-fils dans la cuisine en train de petit-déjeuner quand elle redescendit après avoir pris sa douche. Elle se versa une nouvelle tasse de café et vint s'installer face à lui.

— Tu vas bien ?

— Très très bien, oui, répondit-il avec une expression épanouie qui en était la preuve éclatante. Où est Papa ?

— Il est parti courir. Bon, alors, comment est-elle ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

— Tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée ? s'étonna Julien.

— Non. Ton père pensait me la présenter quand ils étaient ensemble, mais elle n'est jamais venue finalement. J'ai juste vu une photo d'elle, à l'époque.

— J'en ai une plus récente, s'empressa-t-il de signaler en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Elle est encore plus jolie que ça en vrai, mais c'est assez ressemblant.

Annie regarda attentivement le cliché. La femme était effectivement avenante, même si son sourire n'était pas totalement naturel, comme c'est souvent le cas devant un objectif.

— On l'a faite quand je partais, expliqua Julien. Elle doit m'en donner d'autres et je vais lui en envoyer de moi.

— Tu penses la revoir ? questionna-t-elle prudemment.

— Pas sans vous le demander avant. J'ai promis à Papa.

— Et tu sais pourquoi ton père s'est séparé d'elle ? préféra-t-elle vérifier.

— Oui, elle m'a tout raconté : qu'elle volait pour récupérer ce qui avait appartenu à son père, qu'elle est sortie avec Papa au mauvais moment, qu'elle a été en prison. Elle m'a expliqué aussi pourquoi c'était mieux que ce soit Papa qui m'élève.

Ça avait l'air assez complet, jugea Annie. Elle se méfia cependant du ton parfaitement neutre qu'il avait adopté. Cachait-il son désarroi ou était-ce une manière d'affirmer qu'il ne la condamnait pas ?

— Ça n'a pas été trop dur d'apprendre tout cela ? s'enquit-elle doucement.

— Je suis surtout content de savoir enfin. J'imaginais bien pire, en fait. Mais elle est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, assura-t-il énergiquement, comme la mettant au défi de le contredire.

— Tu réalises quand même que ce qu'elle a fait est grave ? demanda-t-elle, un peu agacée par son attitude.

— Oui, t'en fais pas, elle me l'a bien fait comprendre. Elle sait qu'elle a fait beaucoup d'erreurs et elle le regrette vraiment.

 _Bon, c'est déjà ça_ , songea Annie.

* * *

 _Lettres_

Julien voulait convaincre sa grand-mère d'intercéder auprès de son père. Il voulait vraiment revoir sa mère. Il espérait avoir persuadé Annie qu'elle n'était pas un danger pour lui.

— Comment a-t-elle réagi quand tu t'es présentée à elle ? lui demanda ensuite Annie.

— Elle m'a reconnu tout de suite, se réjouit Julien qui se rappelait avec émotion de la surprise que cela lui avait causé.

— Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, fit remarquer sa grand-mère.

C'était un commentaire qu'il entendait très souvent, au point d'en être agacé. Mais il dut admettre que cela avait dû jouer en sa faveur la veille.

— Oui, c'est vrai, convint-il. Mais tu sais, je crois que, quelque part, elle m'attendait.

Il ressentit l'envie impétueuse de partager avec sa grand-mère le merveilleux cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait.

— Il faut que je te montre quelque chose, dit-il en se levant. C'est dans ma chambre.

Elle le suivit à l'étage et il se saisit de la précieuse boite qu'il avait gardée sur sa table de nuit. Il l'ouvrit et en posa le contenu avec soin sur son bureau.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda sa grand-mère en prenant le premier papier.

— Elle m'a écrit chaque année pour me souhaiter mon anniversaire, expliqua-t-il. Tu vois les quatre premières lettres ? Elle était encore en prison et elle ne pouvait pas m'acheter de cartes spéciales. Mais après, elle a à chaque fois choisi des dessins en fonction de mon âge. Elle n'a jamais pu me les envoyer, alors elle me les a toutes données hier.

Il laissa sa grand-mère en parcourir quelques-unes. Depuis la veille, il les avait relues des dizaines des fois et les connaissait pratiquement par cœur. Il vit qu'elle déchiffrait celle écrite pour ses deux ans.

 _« Tu dois commencer à babiller, mon petit bonhomme. Quels ont été tes premiers mots ? J'espère un jour entendre ta voix. Si tu savais ce que je donnerais pour t'entendre m'appeler "Maman". Les deux bougies qui sont juste en dessous ont été dessinées par ta tante Cylia. Je t'envoie toute ma tendresse et des milliers de baisers. »_

Sa grand-mère la reposa doucement et prit la carte de ses cinq ans.

 _« Oh, mon petit garçon, tu étais tellement mignon avec ton manteau vert et tes chaussures rouges. Tu as lâché la main de ton papa pour aller courir après des pigeons. Comme tu riais bien. Ça m'a fait terriblement plaisir de voir ta jolie petite bouille toute réjouie. J'aurais voulu te serrer dans mes bras, mais je sais qu'il ne vaut mieux pas. Tu es heureux avec ta famille, et ça doit suffire à mon bonheur. Sache que tu as tout l'amour de ta maman. »_

— Elle est venue te voir ? s'exclama sa grand-mère très surprise.

— Oui, mais elle a vu Véronique et son bébé qui étaient avec nous, alors elle est repartie. Elle a pensé que je n'avais pas besoin d'elle.

En se rappelant le moment où elle lui avait raconté cet épisode, il sentit sa gorge se serrer.

— Ça a dû être terrible pour elle penser qu'une autre femme m'élevait, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas le droit de m'approcher ni de me parler, il ne put-il s'empêcher de commenter.

Sa grand-mère ne répondit pas, se contentant de prendre une autre carte. Celle de ses onze ans.

 _« Dans quelques mois, tu vas rentrer en sixième. Ça va me faire drôle de me dire que je suis la mère d'un collégien. Es-tu effrayé ou excité à l'idée de ce grand changement ? Je regarde les garçons de ton âge dans la rue, et j'ai du mal à imaginer que tu sois aussi grand qu'eux. Tu étais si petit la dernière fois que je t'ai serré dans mes bras. Je t'embrasse mon bonhomme et te souhaite une excellente année. »_

Étrange de penser que cette femme au loin avait parfois eu les mêmes réflexions qu'elle-même qui avait accompagné Julien durant toutes ces années, songea Annie en prenant la carte suivante.

* * *

 _Reconnaissance_

Annie quitta son petit-fils plus secouée qu'elle n'avait voulu le montrer. Ces lettres pleines d'amour l'avaient bouleversée. On sentait dans chacune d'elle le déchirement d'une mère séparée de son enfant. Pour la première fois, elle se demanda si Quentin n'avait pas fait une terrible erreur en jugeant préférable d'élever Julien loin de sa mère.

Quand il avait appris la grossesse de Tam, Quentin était si furieux, tellement persuadé qu'elle avait volontairement interrompu sa contraception pour le piéger, que sa priorité avait été de couper tous les ponts entre elle et lui. Annie n'avait pas tenté de l'en dissuader, pensant qu'il avait plus d'éléments qu'elle pour évaluer la situation.

Elle avait constaté que la future mère signait tous les papiers qu'on lui envoyait, permettant à Quentin d'avoir la garde exclusive de leur enfant après la naissance. Annie y avait vu un manque d'intérêt pour le bébé, ce qui corroborait l'analyse de son fils.

Elle avait eu un léger doute, se rappela-t-elle soudainement. Quand Quentin, par l'intermédiaire de son avocat, avait suggéré à Tam d'accoucher sous X, cette dernière avait fermement refusé. _« Il est possible que, pour le bien de mon enfant, je doive m'effacer, mais je ne veux pas qu'il puisse croire que sa mère l'a rejeté au point de ne pas le reconnaître. Je serai sa mère, avec toutes les conséquences que cela implique, y compris de devoir un jour répondre de mon absence. »_

Cette objection avait beaucoup impressionné Annie. Elle avait fait remarquer à son fils que c'était une position respectable et sensée, mais il n'y avait vu qu'une mauvaise excuse pour forger un lien qu'il ne pourrait jamais briser.

Durant quatorze ans, pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire que Tam avait utilisé Julien pour s'imposer à Quentin. Qu'allait-il se passer, maintenant ? Julien s'était attaché à elle si vite. Allait-elle tenter de profiter de la situation ou simplement s'essayer à être une bonne mère ?

* * *

 _Rancœur_

— Il est venu tout seul ? demanda sa sœur.

— Oui, il m'attendait en bas dans le hall, se rappela Tam, inondée de bonheur à ce souvenir.

— Sans prévenir son père ? Bien fait pour cet abruti !

Évidemment, Cylia n'allait pas rater une occasion de dire du mal de Quentin. Mais Tam n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser lui gâcher ce moment.

— Ce n'est pas le sujet, indiqua-t-elle fermement.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ?

Tam ne demandait pas mieux que de parler de son fils.

— On n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps, mais je sais qu'il va bien, qu'il a un excellent ami depuis l'enfance, qu'il aime moyennement l'école, mais que ça va quand même. Sa grand-mère est institutrice à la retraite, il lui est très attaché. Il fait de grandes balades en vélo et il joue à _Word of Warcraft_ avec des amis de sa classe.

— Un garçon normal, quoi.

Tam connaissait assez sa sœur pour savoir que ce n'était pas un compliment.

— Oui, et c'est ce qu'on peut lui souhaiter de mieux, affirma-t-elle d'un ton de défi.

Cylia n'insista pas. Elle changea de sujet.

— Tu lui as parlé de Papa ? s'enquit-elle.

— Bien entendu. Il fallait bien que je lui explique pourquoi j'avais fait tout ça. Tu sais qu'il connaissait déjà _Le Béret rouge_ ? Il l'avait étudié en classe. Quand je lui ai dit que cela représentait sa grand-mère, il était tout fier. C'était trop mignon.

Le visage de Tam se fit extatique et l'expression de Cylia s'adoucit à l'évocation de leurs parents.

— Il va revenir ? s'enquit-elle finalement.

Le sourire de Tam se fit plus hésitant.

— Je pense que oui.

— L'imbécile s'y oppose ? fit Cylia de nouveau coupante.

— Il n'a pas dit non, contredit Tam. Julien m'a dit qu'il va attendre un peu avant de proposer une date.

— Bref, toujours aussi con, jugea Cylia obnubilée par la haine qu'elle avait pour Quentin.

— Ce n'est pas en raisonnant comme ça que j'aurai le droit de voir Julien, réagit Tam.

— Tu n'as pas à quémander ce droit, s'agaça Cylia. Tu aurais pu l'imposer dès le début.

— On en a déjà parlé cent fois, fit Tam d'une voix fatiguée. Julien n'est pas un droit, c'est mon fils, et son intérêt passe avant le mien.

— C'est à l'autre idiot qu'il faut le dire !

— Il a bien élevé mon enfant et l'a rendu heureux, je ne lui demande pas plus.

— Et il a eu exactement ce qu'il a voulu, rappela Cylia.

Tam préféra ne pas répondre. La rancœur que ressentait sa sœur vis-à-vis de son ancien amoureux dépassait toute possibilité de discussion.

— Tu m'énerves, tu es une carpette dès qu'il s'agit de lui, insista Cylia.

— Je préfère être une carpette qu'une mère indigne.

* * *

 _Fond d'écran_

— Tu as vu le nouveau fond d'écran de Julien ? demanda Annie.

— Non, c'est quoi ?

— Sa grand-mère.

— Toi ?

— Non, l'autre.

Quentin leva les yeux de ses mots croisés.

— Pardon ?

— C'est un très beau tableau.

Quentin respira profondément.

— Qui a toutes les chances d'avoir été un jour volé par sa mère et récupéré par son père, commenta-t-il cynique. Beau souvenir de famille !

Sa mère lui jeta un regard de compassion.

— Évite de le lui dire si c'est le cas, d'accord ? Je pense qu'il est important pour lui de s'approprier sa lignée maternelle. Ne pollue pas sa démarche.

— Merci de m'avoir prévenu, peut-être que cela m'évitera de parler trop vite. Autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

— Ils échangent des textos et des mails. Elle lui a envoyé des photos d'elle. Pour le moment, elles ne sont pas visibles dans sa chambre, mais, si ça arrive, ne nous fais pas une crise cardiaque. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait lui faire parvenir des photos de lui, mais pas de toi.

Le pied de Quentin commença à tressauter nerveusement.

— Quoi d'autre ?

— Il va bientôt te demander le droit d'y retourner. Que vas-tu répondre ?

— Ai-je le choix ?

— Non, alors autant éviter les drames.

Elle vit les mâchoires de son fils se crisper.

— Ce n'est ni la première chose ni la dernière qu'on va devoir accepter contre notre gré, tenta-t-elle de tempérer. Il grandit et prend son indépendance, c'est normal. Pour le moment, je ne vois rien de dérangeant dans ce qu'il me dit d'elle.

— Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle ment comme elle respire et que la morale ne l'étouffe pas ?

— On peut être une voleuse et une bonne mère. Si elle avait voulu se venger de toi, elle aurait pu le faire depuis longtemps. Julien a besoin de la voir. C'est à surveiller de près, mais essaie d'être objectif.

— Objectivement, je laisse mon fils fréquenter une ancienne taularde qui a intrigué pour devenir sa mère, voilà ce que je fais, grogna Quentin.

* * *

 _Photos_

Pour la centième fois, Tam fit défiler son album de photos sur son ordinateur. À sa demande, Julien lui avait envoyé par mail des images de lui à tout âge. En les regardant, elle le voyait grandir en accéléré.

Après toutes ces années, Tam avait enfin l'impression de s'approprier l'enfance de son fils.

Le visage de Quentin n'apparaissait sur aucun des clichés. Cependant, Tam reconnaissait parfaitement ses bras et ses mains, servant de berceau au bébé ou posées sur l'épaule du petit garçon. Ces témoignages de présence paternelle lui faisaient chaud au cœur.

Elle revint à la première photo, celle de Julien nouveau-né dans les bras de son père. Les souvenirs l'envahirent.

Tam avait eu les premières contractions, juste après le petit-déjeuner. Quand elle avait perdu les eaux, vers midi, on l'avait admise à l'infirmerie de la prison. Il était plus de seize heures quand le transfert sécurisé vers l'hôpital avait enfin été organisé. Elle se rappelait peu des heures qui avaient suivi, longues et douloureuses. Seul lui restait l'agacement de l'interne qui trouvait que son escorte mettait trop de temps à détacher les menottes qui la solidarisait à son brancard.

Ce n'est que le lendemain en fin d'après-midi que son fils était né. La sage-femme l'avait avertie que si le travail n'avançait pas dans l'heure qui suivait, ils seraient obligés de terminer en césarienne. Finalement, dans un état d'épuisement total, Tam avait réussi à expulser l'enfant. Puis elle s'était endormie, vaincue de fatigue.

* * *

 _Anniversaire_

— Tu veux qu'on invite des copains le week-end de ton anniversaire ? demanda Quentin alors qu'ils finissaient de dîner.

— Merci, Papa, mais je ne suis plus un gamin.

Annie se tendit immédiatement, sentant que la conversation avait de fortes chances de dériver.

— Quoi, c'était pas sympa l'année dernière, avec Nathan et tes copains de classe, quand je vous ai accompagnés à la salle d'arcade ? s'étonna Quentin.

— Oui, c'était chouette, mais je ne serai pas là. J'ai prévu d'aller à Dijon.

Annie retint un soupir et s'efforça de garder un visage neutre.

— Tu ne fêtes pas ton anniversaire avec nous ? se scandalisa Quentin.

— Il tombe samedi, on le fêtera le dimanche soir, si tu veux, répondit Julien qui avait dû préparer ses arguments.

— Tu as cours tôt le lendemain, on ne peut rien faire de bien, riposta son père.

— Un gâteau et un cadeau, c'est suffisant.

— Moi, ça ne me suffit pas ! laissa tomber Quentin le visage crispé.

— Le week-end d'avant, on fait ce que tu veux, tenta de marchander Julien. Ou le vendredi soir.

— On ne va pas fêter ton anniversaire en avance, ça ne se fait pas ! s'obstina Quentin.

— Écoute, Papa, tu as eu tous les autres anniversaires, tu peux bien en laisser un à Maman !

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu la vois maintenant qu'on doit tout chambouler ! Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu !

Il était temps d'intervenir.

— C'est dans deux semaines, on a le temps d'y réfléchir, fit remarquer Annie. Je suis certaine qu'il y a une façon de contenter tout le monde.

Ils la regardèrent et se replongèrent dans leur assiette. Selon un schéma familier, ils lui laissaient un délai pour trouver une solution. Il lui faudrait être persuasive.

* * *

 _Nouveau-né_

En fin de soirée, Tam s'était réveillée en larmes, seule dans une chambre sans fenêtre. Une infirmière était passée pour lui apporter un plateau et lui donner des comprimés destinés à éviter la montée de lait. Tam avait demandé à voir son enfant, mais avait essuyé un refus. Selon le protocole, les nouveau-nés devaient demeurer à la pouponnière la première nuit pour que l'accouchée se repose. Tam avait eu beau expliquer qu'elle serait ramenée à la prison dès le lendemain, la femme était restée inflexible. « De toute façon, il vaut mieux que vous ne vous attachiez pas », avait-elle fini par justifier en partant.

Une sage-femme était passée une heure plus tard pour prendre sa tension et vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de saignements anormaux. Après les soins, inquiète de l'état de détresse de la jeune accouchée, elle avait posé des questions. Une fois mise au courant de la situation, elle était ressortie sans commentaire. Elle était revenue un quart d'heure plus tard, poussant un berceau.

Elle avait mis le bébé dans les bras de sa mère et avait chuchoté d'un ton de conspiratrice : « Je viendrai le rechercher à six heures demain matin, pour que vous ne vous fassiez pas disputer ». Elle avait déposé deux couches près du lit ainsi qu'un biberon, puis était partie.

Toute la nuit, Tam avait gardé son enfant contre elle, lui murmurant des mots doux, l'embrassant, gravant dans sa mémoire son petit visage fripé. Quand il s'était réveillé, elle lui avait présenté son sein avec un violent sentiment de transgression. Mais tout avait été balayé par l'émotion intense qui l'avait saisie quand la bouche minuscule s'était refermée sur son mamelon. Elle l'avait ensuite changé, et lui avait chanté des berceuses.

Trop tôt, l'infirmière était revenue. Elle lui avait doucement caressé la tête avant de tendre les bras. Douloureusement, Tam lui avait redonné l'enfant.

— Ne vous en faites pas, on va bien s'occuper de lui, avait dit gentiment sa bienfaitrice. Le papa est déjà venu.

Les joues inondées de larmes, Tam avait suivi le berceau des yeux. Il s'était dérobé à sa vue quand le gendarme en faction avait refermé la porte et l'avait verrouillée.

* * *

 _Bataille_

— Il n'est pas question qu'on cède, martela Quentin. Ça fait même pas un mois, et ça commence. Elle n'en aura jamais assez.

— Tu étais d'accord pour que Julien y aille de temps en temps le week-end, rappela Annie. Pour le moment, on ne t'en demande pas davantage.

— Sauf que c'est son anniversaire.

— Pour tes quinze ans, tu as invité des copains et tu m'as suggéré d'aller voir ailleurs, se souvint-elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment mieux.

— Arrête de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre, tu sais que ça n'a rien à voir. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire, et demain, que va-t-elle demander ?

— Ce n'est pas seulement une question de points entre vous. Julien a envie de passer ses quinze ans avec elle et nous fera la tête tout le week-end si tu le retiens ici. Nous n'avons aucun intérêt à le faire.

— Tu vois ? Elle l'a déjà retourné contre nous.

— C'est un ado, Quentin. Il avait commencé à s'opposer à nous avant de la rencontrer. Si tu ne fais pas preuve de souplesse, on va droit dans le mur.

— Pas question de tout accepter.

— Non, simplement de savoir choisir ses batailles et les mener correctement. Julien vient de la retrouver, il est dans l'euphorie. Il prendrait très mal qu'on lui interdise d'y aller. Autant être conciliants et, si un jour elle dépasse les bornes, Julien nous écoutera d'autant mieux qu'on aura fait preuve de bonne volonté.

* * *

 _Arrivée_

Déjà quinze ans ! songea Annie en quittant Quentin après leur discussion sur les modalités de l'anniversaire de Julien. Elle se rappelait l'arrivée de son petit-fils comme si c'était la veille.

Ils n'avaient pas aménagé la chambre à l'avance. Simplement aéré la pièce, poussé le bureau, déménagé les archives dans le garage. Annie s'était assurée que le berceau qui avait servi pour Quentin était bien où elle se rappelait l'avoir relégué dans le grenier. Ce n'était pas par superstition qu'ils n'avaient rien entrepris, mais parce que cette naissance leur paraissait encore trop irréelle.

Finalement, Quentin avait reçu un appel du directeur de la maison d'arrêt en fin d'après-midi. Ils étaient partis tôt le lendemain matin. Quand ils étaient arrivés à la maternité, après quatre heures de route, on les avait informés que le travail était toujours en cours. Ils en avaient profité pour acheter le minimum : quelques vêtements, le siège coque pour le voyage du retour en voiture, des couches, biberons et lait en poudre.

Enfin, à dix-neuf heures, on les avait introduits dans la pouponnière et on les avait conduits à un berceau. Ils étaient restés un moment à contempler le nouveau-né puis, d'un geste hésitant, Quentin avait pris l'enfant dans ses bras. Annie avait été soulagée de voir le visage de son fils, si sombre et triste depuis plusieurs mois, s'adoucir en contemplant le nourrisson.

— Il est mignon, avait-il soufflé avant de le lui tendre.

Ils n'avaient pu emmener Julien tout de suite, autant pour des raisons administratives que médicales. Annie avait bien senti que Quentin voulait quitter l'endroit au plus vite pour s'éloigner de la femme qui était sans doute quelque part dans l'établissement. Il ne fut pas question de la voir. D'ailleurs, Annie n'était pas certaine que cela aurait pu être possible, même s'ils l'avaient demandé.

Ils étaient allés dormir à l'hôtel. Le lendemain matin, ils remplirent tous les papiers, déclarèrent l'enfant auprès de l'État civil, et finalement étaient repartis, en promettant de présenter le nourrisson à la PMI de leur localité dans les vingt-quatre heures.

Le voyage du retour s'était bien passé. Ils s'étaient arrêtés quand le bébé avait pleuré. Quentin lui avait donné le biberon, et Annie était allée le changer pour éviter à son fils d'entrer dans les toilettes des femmes où avait été placée la nurserie. Elle avait été étonnée de retrouver naturellement les bons gestes, comme si vingt-six ans ne s'étaient pas passés depuis son propre accouchement. Ce fut là qu'elle réalisa soudainement que cet enfant ressemblait énormément à son fils.

Le reste du voyage s'était poursuivi sans encombre, et c'est dans les bras de son père que Julien était entré dans ce qui allait devenir son foyer.

* * *

 _Fièvre_

Tam avait été ramenée à la prison dès le lendemain de son accouchement. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce transfert, elle dormait profondément.

Elle était demeurée un mois à l'infirmerie. Les comprimés devant annuler la montée de lait n'ayant pas été pris correctement, elle avait eu une inflammation des deux seins. La fièvre et la douleur avaient rendu la période surréaliste dans l'esprit de Tam. Quand elle avait rejoint la cellule qu'elle partageait avec Cylia, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Sa sœur l'avait soutenue avec un dévouement sans faille. Elle l'avait obligée à se nourrir, à se lever, à aller à la promenade, à la douche. Elle l'avait bercée quand elle pleurait, lui avait promis qu'elle retrouverait son bébé. Mais Tam savait qu'il n'en serait pas ainsi. Elle avait pris la décision de ne pas le disputer à Quentin, et avait bien l'intention de s'y tenir.

Pour cette raison, elle avait énergiquement refusé de saisir le juge aux affaires familiales pour imposer une obligation de visite. Même si la situation avait été différente, elle n'aurait jamais voulu que son enfant soit amené dans cet horrible endroit.

Par un miracle administratif qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, une copie de la déclaration de naissance lui avait été envoyée. Elle avait ainsi appris que son bébé avait été prénommé Julien. Chaque matin, elle regardait le document, seule preuve désormais qu'elle avait un jour porté un enfant.

* * *

 _Team_

— Allo, Maman, c'est moi. Tu es libre pour que je vienne dans dix jours ?

— Bien sûr. On pourra fêter ton anniversaire.

— Oui, justement.

— Ça ne dérange pas ton père et ta grand-mère ? s'inquiéta Tam. Tu es sûr qu'ils n'ont rien prévu ?

— On ira au restau le vendredi soir, c'est bon.

— Dans ce cas, je suis très contente de t'avoir pour l'occasion. Il y a quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir ?

— Être avec toi, c'est tout. Tu m'enverras une carte ?

— Bien entendu, promit-elle.

Elle sourit et sentit que son fils en faisait de même au bout du fil.

— J'ai regardé WoW, c'est sympa comme jeu, reprit Tam.

— C'est vrai ? Tu aimes ?

— Oui, beaucoup. Tu m'accepteras dans ta team quand j'aurai atteint le niveau 60 ?

— Ce serait super ! Mais il faut un moment pour y arriver.

— J'en suis au 46.

— Sérieux ? T'avances super vite !

— Je suis motivée.

— T'a choisi quelle race ? T'es bien dans la Horde ?

— Je suis une Elfe de sang.

— Quelle classe ?

— Voleur, bien entendu.

— J'adore !

* * *

 _Vérités_

— Alors comme ça, Julien vient la semaine prochaine ? interrogea Cylia.

— Oui, il arrive le samedi midi et repart le dimanche à 16 heures, se réjouit sa sœur. On va pouvoir fêter son anniversaire. Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait un jour !

— Génial ! Je peux venir dîner ?

— Non.

— Tu plaisantes !

— Tu penses être capable de le voir sans dire le moindre mot contre son père ?

— Ce n'est plus un bébé, il a quinze ans, il peut entendre deux ou trois vérités sur son abruti de paternel.

— Non, il n'est pas question de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur Quentin. Non seulement cela lui ferait de la peine, mais je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque qu'il n'ait plus le droit de venir ensuite.

Cylia dévisagea sa sœur et put mesurer sa détermination.

— Et si je promets de ne rien dire sur ce… sur son père ? négocia-t-elle.

— Tu sais combien c'est important pour moi, chuchota Tam les yeux soudain embués. Ça fait quinze ans que j'attends ce moment, que je fais mon possible pour qu'il puisse être fier de moi, qu'il puisse me pardonner. Je n'irai pas en justice obtenir le droit de le voir, je ne l'obligerai pas à devoir choisir entre moi et Quentin. Rien ne doit dissuader son père de le laisser venir. Ne gâche pas tout.

Cylia baissa les armes et la serra dans ses bras :

— Je te promets que je serai sage. Je ne dirais rien qui pourrait t'inquiéter ou te poser un problème.

— Cylia..., soupira Tam non convaincue.

— Je suis sérieuse, Tam ! supplia Cylia. J'ai vraiment envie de le voir, ton gosse. Tu ne vas pas me le cacher toute notre vie !

— Cylia, je préférerais que tu attendes un peu, tenta de tempérer Tam.

— Je pourrais peindre son portrait, comme ça.

— Tu peux le faire sur photo, j'en ai plein.

— Tu sais bien que c'est meilleur quand je vois le sujet en vrai. Ensuite, j'utiliserai une photo pour ne pas lui imposer une séance de pose. Allez, Tam, ce sera mon cadeau, pour toi, pour tout ce que tu as enduré.

— Bon, je vais réfléchir, fit Tam, tentée par la proposition.

* * *

 _Invitation_

— Maman, ma grand-mère demande si elle peut venir aussi.

— Quoi ? s'étouffa Tam.

— Oui, je crois qu'elle a envie de faire ta connaissance. Elle dit que c'est l'occasion.

— Je... euh..., paniqua-t-elle.

Elle avait une très haute opinion de la grand-mère de son fils, autant par ce que lui en avait dit Quentin quand ils étaient ensemble, que par les récits de Julien. L'idée de la rencontrer lui faisait peur.

— Elle m'a dit qu'elle rentrerait par le dernier train du soir le samedi, pour ne pas déranger, précisa-t-il.

Tam reprit ses esprits. Julien avait l'air d'y tenir et puis un refus pourrait être mal compris et lui être préjudiciable.

— Non, enfin, je veux dire, elle peut venir et, si elle le souhaite, elle peut rester avec toi jusqu'au dimanche si ça lui dit. Je vous mettrai tous les deux dans la chambre et je dormirai dans le salon.

— Ça ne t'ennuie pas ? s'inquiéta Julien.

— Si ça te fait plaisir, j'en serai contente, assura-t-elle sans mentir. Et puis, moi aussi j'aimerais faire sa connaissance. Je vous attends tous les deux.

— Ah, c'est super ! Je te laisse, on m'appelle pour dîner !

Ce n'est qu'après avoir raccroché que Tam se souvint que Cylia devait passer la soirée avec eux. Elle en avait parlé deux jours auparavant avec Julien et ne pouvait plus la décommander sans que cela paraisse louche.

Elle se sentit affreusement nerveuse tout à coup.

* * *

 _Connaissance_

Quand Annie s'était rendu compte qu'elle allait passer tout le week-end en tête à tête avec son fils de mauvaise humeur, elle avait envisagé d'aller rendre visite à des amis. Puis l'idée lui était venue et elle l'avait trouvé excellente. Julien avait fait la demande et elle avait été acceptée.

Quentin ne réagit pas très bien quand elle lui parla de son projet. Elle finit par lui clouer le bec en faisant remarquer que la meilleure manière de se faire une idée objective de la situation était d'aller voir par eux-mêmes.

— Tu préfères que ce soit toi qui y ailles ? insinua-t-elle.

— C'est une manipulatrice ! tempêta Quentin.

— Je le sais, je vais le prendre en compte, affirma-t-elle pour le calmer.

Elle éprouvait des sentiments très contrastés pour cette femme. Pendant longtemps, elle avait été celle qui avait énormément fait souffrir son fils. Ensuite, celle qui pouvait surgir brusquement et remettre en cause leur équilibre familial.

Finalement, c'est Julien qui était allé la trouver et il en était revenu apaisé et content de cette rencontre. Il parlait volontiers de sa mère avec Annie, et l'image qu'il en donnait était positive : elle ne disait pas de mal de Quentin et ne tentait pas de dissimuler aux yeux de son fils combien elle s'était mal conduite envers lui. Elle semblait avoir souffert de sa séparation d'avec Julien, mais ne se posait pas en victime, ni ne remettait en cause la décision de Quentin.

Annie avait vraiment envie de faire sa connaissance et de se faire sa propre opinion.

* * *

 _Évaluation_

Tam s'était sentie abominablement stressée alors qu'elle attendait Julien et sa grand-mère sur le quai de la gare. Heureusement, Annie était une femme charmante, souriante, qui fit son possible pour la mettre à l'aise. Tam savait qu'elle serait scrutée et évaluée, mais elle se permit de croire qu'elle pourrait bénéficier d'une certaine bienveillance.

Julien lui parlait souvent de sa grand-mère, et toujours en commentaires élogieux. Parfois, il donnait des renseignements sur son père, mais Tam ne l'avait jamais laissé trop en révéler. Elle n'avait pas tourné autour du pot : elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne pensait pas que Quentin apprécierait qu'on parle de lui et qu'elle préférait qu'il s'abstienne.

Si Tam se sentait relativement à l'aise en fin d'après-midi, la nervosité revint dès l'arrivée de Cylia. Elle n'avait qu'une confiance limitée dans la capacité de sa sœur à taire son animosité pour Quentin. D'un côté, elle pensait que la présence d'Annie pourrait la freiner, mais de l'autre, l'institutrice saisirait plus facilement les sous-entendus que son petit-fils, si Cylia voulait faire sa maligne.

Finalement, le dîner s'était bien passé. Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule alerte, quand Julien avait raconté une activité qu'il avait faite avec son père. Elle avait vu le sourcil de Cylia se hausser à l'évocation de Quentin et, de manière préventive, avait envoyé un bon coup de pied dans le tibia de sa sœur. Cette dernière n'avait pas bronché — depuis leur enfance, elles avaient l'habitude de ne pas s'épargner — et avait ravalé les paroles qu'elle projetait de dire. Le reste du temps, elle avait été charmante, comme elle savait l'être quand elle voulait faire bonne impression.

* * *

 _Visite_

Annie fut surprise de constater qu'elle intimidait beaucoup Tam. Cette dernière se montra très réservée les premières heures du samedi, visiblement soucieuse de faire bonne impression, avant de s'enhardir peu à peu. Heureusement, le dimanche fut plus détendu et Annie se réjouit d'avoir finalement accepté la proposition de rester les deux jours. Elle interrogea Tam sur sa vie actuelle : son métier, ses loisirs, ses lectures. La mère de Julien répondit très naturellement, sans paraître ennuyée ou réticente de cet interrogatoire, et ne manqua pas de s'intéresser elle aussi à son invitée.

Annie apprit à cette occasion que Tam jouait sur l'ordinateur au même jeu que Julien et qu'ils se rencontraient ainsi virtuellement au moins trois fois par semaine. Ils passèrent d'ailleurs deux heures le dimanche devant l'écran, explorant ensemble des facettes du jeu, prévoyant des _raids_ pour plus tard, pendant qu'elle feuilletait les livres d'art de leur hôtesse.

Elle observa attentivement la mère et le fils durant ces deux journées et se sentit rassurée. On ne pouvait plus douter des sentiments sincères que Tam portait à son enfant. Tout dans son attitude témoignait de la tendresse et de la fierté qu'elle ressentait pour Julien.

Annie restait plus dubitative sur sa sœur aînée. Cylia s'était montrée charmante et semblait très intéressée par son neveu, mais Annie ne l'avait trouvée ni naturelle ni chaleureuse. Par contre, elle peignait extrêmement bien. Annie avait remarqué les très belles toiles au mur de l'appartement en arrivant et avait été surprise quand Tam leur avait appris que sa sœur en était l'auteur.

Cylia avait promis de faire le portrait de Julien, et ce dernier lui avait demandé s'il pourrait en avoir une photo, quand il serait terminé. Annie s'était dit que Quentin allait encore moins apprécier ce portrait que celui qui était en ce moment le fond d'écran de son fils.

* * *

 _Dates_

— Maman vient d'avoir ses dates de vacances, annonça Julien au dîner, un mois après son anniversaire.

— Ah bon, fit poliment Annie.

Quentin continua de manger sans rien dire. Visiblement, il ne se sentait pas concerné.

— C'est la dernière semaine de juillet et la première d'août, poursuivit Julien. J'aimerais bien passer huit jours avec elle.

La fourchette de Quentin s'immobilisa. Annie comprit elle aussi où cela allait les mener.

— Ça va être compliqué, fit remarquer Quentin d'un ton neutre avant de reprendre son repas.

— On ne peut pas déplacer mon séjour aux États-Unis en août, ce sera forcément fin juillet, confirma Julien sans détour.

Il s'arrêta là, attendant manifestement leur réaction. Annie jeta un regard vers son fils qui semblait chercher ses mots.

— Nous n'aurons que deux semaines de vacances tous les trois ensemble, commença Quentin. Notre location à Guéthary est réservée depuis des mois pour la seconde quinzaine de juillet. Tu ne pouvais lui dire que tu n'étais pas libre à ce moment ? Tu as début juillet et la dernière semaine d'août.

— Elle n'a pas eu le choix de ses dates, expliqua Julien.

— Eh bien, c'est dommage, mais je ne vois pas vraiment de solution.

— Une semaine avec vous, une semaine avec elle, soutint Julien. C'est équitable, non ?

À la mine que faisait Quentin, ça ne l'était pas pour lui. Quant à Julien, il était visible qu'il s'apprêtait à défendre son projet jusqu'au bout.

— Je vais l'appeler et voir avec elle si on ne peut pas s'arranger, proposa Annie.

Le père et le fils se défièrent encore un moment du regard avant de détourner la tête.

— Elle ne pourra pas changer, j'vous dis, marmonna Julien avant de retourner à sa purée.

* * *

 _Proposition_

— C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi, mais je serai encore au Pays basque avec Julien et Quentin cette semaine-là, fit Annie.

—...

— Moi aussi je suis déçue. La semaine suivante, ça pouvait marcher. Peut-être que Josianne serait intéressée.

—...

— C'est dommage. Oui, moi aussi. À demain. Encore merci.

Annie raccrocha, la mine dépitée.

— De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Quentin qui avait suspendu le film qu'ils regardaient tous ensemble sur la télévision.

— C'est mon amie Ghislaine. Elle avait prévu une croisière en Grèce avec sa sœur fin juillet, mais sa sœur a eu un problème de santé qui lui interdit d'y aller. Elle cherche quelqu'un pour la remplacer.

— Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ? demanda Julien.

— On est à Guéthary, tu le sais bien, rappela Annie.

Julien ne répondit pas et Quentin prit la télécommande pour relancer leur film. Cette histoire de vacances n'était pas totalement réglée et il n'avait pas envie de repartir là-dessus ce soir-là.

L'action reprit sur l'écran mais Julien fit remarquer au bout d'une minute :

— Si Mamie va en croisière, on aura une chambre de libre dans la villa.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Quentin pour sortir du film et comprendre de quoi parlait son fils. Ce n'était pas possible, Julien ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il pourrait inviter… Il décida de ne pas répondre et se concentra sur ce que racontaient les acteurs.

— Tu as envie d'y aller, non, Mamie ? insista Julien.

— On peut écouter ? tenta Quentin.

— T'as qu'à arrêter, lança son fils qui joignit le geste à la parole en s'emparant de la télécommande.

— On ne peut même pas regarder tranquillement un film ! s'énerva Quentin.

— Mais on s'en fiche ! s'échauffa Julien. On sait que ces deux-là vont finir ensemble et que le blond va mourir. On peut parler maintenant ?

— Si ça ne t'intéresse pas, tu peux aller dans ta chambre, mais c'est toi qui l'avais proposé, répliqua Quentin d'un ton excédé.

— Julien, ça ne sert à rien, tu sais que ce n'est pas possible, entreprit d'expliquer Annie plus calmement.

— Et pourquoi ? s'insurgea l'adolescent.

— Parce que nous avons prévu de partir tous les trois en famille, pas avec une autre personne, pas avec l'un de nous ailleurs.

— Ma mère, c'est la famille, prétendit Julien.

— Pas la mienne, rétorqua Quentin.

À partir de là, la soirée dégénéra complètement.

* * *

 _Injustice_

Après deux jours d'une atmosphère à couper au couteau, Annie décida de commencer par Julien. Elle alla le retrouver dans sa chambre.

— On peut discuter ? demanda-t-elle, interrompant ce qui semblait être un exercice d'anglais.

— Ouais, fit Julien d'un air méfiant.

— Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour cet été, commença-t-elle. C'est un peu compliqué, il faut que tout le monde y mette du sien, tu comprends ça ?

— Je comprends que tu vas me demander de renoncer à mes vacances avec Maman et qu'on sera les seuls à y mettre du nôtre, répliqua Julien d'un ton boudeur.

— Ta mère sera prioritaire pour les prochaines vacances, proposa Annie. Ton père a cédé pour ton anniversaire, tu t'en souviens ? C'est chacun son tour.

— Sauf que ça fait quinze ans que c'est le tour de Papa. Je ne demande qu'une semaine, ce n'est pas grand-chose !

Il était temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure :

— Si la situation est ce qu'elle est, ce n'est sûrement pas la faute de ton père. Je comprends que ce soit compliqué pour toi, mais ce n'est pas à lui qu'il faut le reprocher.

— Je sais que ma mère lui a menti. Mais a-t-elle mérité de devoir renoncer à moi pour toute la vie ? interrogea Julien.

— Sans doute pas, mais ce sont ses actions qui nous ont menés là. C'est peut-être injuste pour elle, mais ça l'a aussi été pour ton père qui n'y était pour rien.

— Maman regrette vraiment ce qu'elle a fait.

— C'est bien de sa part, mais cela ne change rien à ce que ton père a vécu à cause d'elle. Il a le droit de refuser de la revoir. Imagine un peu ce que tu ressentirais si tu te rendais compte que Nathan n'était ton ami que par intérêt et qu'il t'a menti sans arrêt depuis que tu le connais ?

— Maman aimait vraiment Papa, rappela Julien.

— Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de le trahir. Tu crois que c'est facile d'aimer de nouveau après ça ? Pourquoi crois-tu que ton père est toujours célibataire ?

À peine ses mots eurent-ils franchi ses lèvres qu'Annie regretta de les avoir prononcés. C'était la vie privée de son fils, cela ne regardait pas Julien, même s'il fallait qu'il comprenne à quel point Quentin avait été blessé par l'attitude de Tam. Elle préféra garder pour elle la dépression que son fils avait traversée après les évènements. Julien médita ses dernières paroles et conclut finalement :

— Mais c'est ma mère. Il va bien falloir qu'il lui parle un jour, non ?

— Sans doute, concéda Annie. Mais laisse-lui un peu de temps.

* * *

 _Deuil_

Annie profita de ce que Julien était parti chez Nathan pour approcher Quentin. Compte tenu de son humeur des derniers jours, elle savait que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais il fallait bien débloquer la situation et sa conversation avec son petit-fils l'avait fait réfléchir.

Elle s'assit près de Quentin qui s'était posé devant la télévision en rentrant du travail. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'il ne la regarde et coupe le son.

— Je vais encore me faire engueuler, commença-t-il d'un ton moins agacé qu'elle aurait pu le craindre.

Elle lui sourit :

— Nous avons eu notre lot de défis, ces derniers mois.

— Ce môme va me rendre dingue. Ne me dis pas qu'on a de la chance d'avoir réussi à repousser ça de quinze ans, je le sais.

Elle profita de cette constatation pleine de bon sens pour asséner :

— Il a besoin de passer du temps avec elle. Et nous n'avons aucune raison de nous y opposer. Elle se conduit bien avec lui.

— Je sais, soupira-t-il. Je suis même conscient que la situation pourrait être pire, tu vois.

— Il a vraiment très envie d'avoir une semaine de vacances avec elle, ce qui en soi est légitime, commença-t-elle à exposer. Je l'ai eue au téléphone. Elle m'a expliqué que, pour les dates, son patron ne lui a pas demandé son avis parce qu'elle n'est pas supposée avoir d'enfant. Elle a tenté de voir avec ses collègues pour échanger les semaines, mais ils ont tous déjà pris leurs dispositions. Pour les garages, l'été est une grosse saison avec le passage des vacanciers qui demandent des réparations rapides. Les congés sont contingentés. Elle a quand même proposé de se débrouiller, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle prenne le risque de perdre son boulot. Si cela lui fait avoir des ennuis, Julien va nous en vouloir.

— Il y a les vacances suivantes, offrit Quentin après avoir pris la mesure du problème. Les deux semaines si elle veut.

— La Toussaint, dans cinq mois ? C'est une éternité, pour Julien. Il ira sûrement la voir avant, mais ce n'est pas une réponse à sa demande.

— Et seconde ou troisième semaine de juillet, ça passerait mieux ? tenta Quentin.

— Julien devra renoncer à son stage d'escalade. C'est cruel de le faire choisir, lui fit-elle remarquer. De toute manière, ce n'est pas les semaines qu'on lui a proposées à elle.

— Il reste quoi, alors ?

— À part faire le deuil de notre seconde semaine de vacances à la mer, je ne vois pas trop. Ça pourrait quand même être pire, non ?

* * *

 _Lien_

Quentin soupira avec exaspération et lâcha :

— Julien partira avec elle, alors.

— À moins que tu préfères qu'elle vous rejoigne, répondit sa mère.

— T'es pas sérieuse, là ! s'offusqua-t-il.

— Non, sourit-elle. Je ne sais pas comment Julien a pu penser que c'était possible. Cela dit… As-tu l'intention de prendre contact avec Tam, pour parler de Julien par exemple ?

— Non ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

Quentin n'avait même pas réfléchi à la réponse. Depuis quinze ans il l'avait exclue de sa vie et de ses pensées. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière en ce qui concernait son fils, mais il voulait se tenir éloigné de cette femme autant que possible.

— Je comprends ta position, mais fais quand même attention, Quentin. Tu sais comment sont les enfants. Ils savent profiter du manque de communication entre leurs parents. Il va bien falloir de temps en temps accorder vos violons.

— Elle n'a rien à décider, trancha-t-il. C'est toujours moi qui élève Julien. Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, c'est moi qui aurai le dernier mot.

— Vis-à-vis d'elle, peut-être. Mais Julien ne va pas le voir ainsi. Il va sûrement, à un moment ou à un autre, exploiter cette faille. Si vous avez un discours commun à ce moment-là, cela sera mieux pour tout le monde.

Il lui lança un regard noir. Il savait qu'Annie avait raison. S'il avait tout fait pour reculer l'instant où son fils entrerait en contact avec celle qui était malheureusement sa mère, c'était précisément pour ne pas se retrouver dans cette situation.

— En cas de besoin, tu pourras voir ça avec elle, tenta-t-il.

— Je peux le faire, mais je doute qu'il soit possible que je fasse indéfiniment le lien entre vous, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton désolé. C'est votre enfant à tous les deux, je ne suis que la grand-mère.

Quentin ravala ses protestations. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas souhaité avoir un enfant avec Tam — du moins pas dans ces conditions — n'entrait pas en ligne de compte, il le savait bien. Il comprenait aussi qu'Annie n'y mettait pas de la mauvaise volonté. Elle le mettait en garde sur la manière dont Julien vivait cette situation. Quentin commençait à admettre qu'il ne pourrait pas éternellement éviter de parler à la mère de son fils.

— Bon, revenons à nos vacances, préféra-t-il éluder. On lui envoie Julien et on termine le séjour tous les deux ?

— Oui, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution.

— D'accord, on voit ça demain avec lui, conclut Quentin. J'espère qu'après ça, on aura enfin un peu de paix.

* * *

 _Solution_

Au dîner, Annie jeta un regard à Quentin pour qu'il prenne la parole. Son fils hocha la tête et commença :

— Nous avons réfléchi pour les vacances.

— Et ? demanda Julien d'un ton méfiant.

— Comme nous n'avons trouvé aucune autre solution, tu pourras passer la première semaine d'août avec ta mère.

— C'est vrai ? s'étonna Julien.

— Oui, je te laisse voir avec elle comment vous vous organisez.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Quentin fit le service.

— Et toi, Mamie, tu vas en Grèce ? demanda soudain Julien.

— Non, je reste avec ton père.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Julien. Ça fait des années que tu nous dis que tu rêves de visiter la Grèce !

— Eh bien, c'est la preuve qu'on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, répliqua sa grand-mère.

Julien avala quelques bouchées avant de déclarer :

— J'comprends pas. Pourquoi tu ne profites pas de l'occasion ?

— Parce que c'est aussi les vacances de ton père, et que je ne vais pas le laisser tout seul, explicita Annie, agacée qu'il insiste.

— S'il n'y a que ça, je reste avec Papa, et Maman nous rejoint puisqu'il y a de la place, proposa Julien.

— Julien, tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, tu ne crois pas qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là ? suggéra Quentin d'un ton excédé.

— Mais tu prives Mamie de sa croisière ! protesta Julien.

— C'est quoi ce délire ? Je ne prive personne de rien, c'est toi qui viens bousculer tous nos plans. On t'accorde ce que tu veux, et ce n'est encore pas assez, s'insurgea Quentin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te faut, à la fin ?

— Si on est là avec Maman, tu n'es pas seul, et Mamie peut aller en Grèce, développa Julien sur le ton de l'évidence.

— C'est hors de question, je te l'ai déjà dit. Maintenant, soit on change de sujet, soit tu quittes la table.

La porte de la cuisine ne tarda pas à claquer avec violence.

* * *

 _Imposer_

Le lendemain, quand Quentin rentra chez lui, sa mère lui fit signe de la cuisine pour qu'il la rejoigne, puis pour qu'il ferme la porte derrière lui. Elle voulait manifestement lui parler sans que Julien ne puisse entendre.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

— Tam m'a appelée aujourd'hui.

Il se renfrogna, anticipant qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

— Julien l'a invitée à vous rejoindre à Guéthary la dernière semaine de juillet.

— QUOI ?

— Ne crie pas, ça ne sert à rien. Elle tombait des nues car il n'avait jamais été question de ça et elle m'a contactée pour avoir confirmation.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

— Que ce n'était pas ce que nous avions prévu et qu'on allait en discuter avec Julien. De son côté, elle avait l'air assez paniquée.

Quentin haussa les épaules. Les états d'âme de la mère de son fils ne l'émouvaient guère. Que Julien n'en fasse qu'à sa tête le préoccupait davantage.

— Tout ce qu'il va gagner, c'est qu'on revienne à ce qui était prévu à l'origine, grogna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ?

— La bonne question, à mon avis, c'est : « Pourquoi il fait ça ? »

— Et tu as la réponse ?

— Disons que j'ai une hypothèse.

Quentin avait appris à faire confiance à sa mère. Elle avait pris en charge vingt-cinq enfants par an pendant près de quarante ans et était à ce jour très active dans une association de soutien scolaire. En plus, elle avait lu tous les livres qu'elle avait trouvés portant sur les relations entre parents et enfants. Ses conseils étaient toujours intéressants.

— Je t'écoute.

— Julien ne cherche pas seulement à passer du temps avec sa mère. Il veut vous imposer un type précis de relation : vous trois, dans la même maison, pendant plusieurs jours.

Quentin prit le temps de s'asseoir.

— La famille idéale ? demanda-t-il d'un ton grinçant.

— Je pense surtout que c'est une manière de vous dire : « Vous avez décidé pour moi pendant quinze ans, maintenant j'ai mon mot à dire ».

Un long silence suivit l'explication.

* * *

 _Options_

Annie et Quentin discutèrent des diverses options qui s'offraient à eux. Ils convinrent que tout annuler par mesure de rétorsion serait contre-productif. Quentin était prêt à mettre Julien dans un train sans écouter ses protestations.

— S'il est persuadé qu'elle ne viendra pas et qu'elle l'attend ailleurs, il ne va quand même pas refuser de la rejoindre, argua-t-il.

— Au point où on en est, comment savoir ? soupira Annie. Et je fais quoi, pour ce voyage en Grèce ? Il est venu m'en reparler tout à l'heure, bien décidé à m'y envoyer. Il considère que tu es le seul à t'y opposer. Je suis vraiment désolée de l'avoir mis au courant. Si j'avais su...

— Tu ne l'as pas mis au courant, corrigea Quentin. Tu as reçu la proposition devant nous. Mauvais timing, c'est tout, on n'y peut rien. Au fait, la place est toujours à prendre ?

— Oui, Ghislaine me l'a redit ce matin. Elle se demande même si elle ne va pas faire jouer son assurance annulation, car elle ne veut pas y aller toute seule, et toutes les personnes avec qui elle serait prête à partager une cabine sont déjà prises ailleurs.

— Je suppose qu'à la base, tu as envie de dire oui.

— Non, Quentin, ce qui me préoccupe, c'est Julien. Mes vacances, je m'en fiche un peu aujourd'hui.

— Ok.

Ils restèrent un moment à réfléchir, puis Annie reprit :

— Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais appeler Tam ? Ce serait bien que vous parliez de ça tous les deux.

— Tu veux que je l'appelle après quinze ans de silence pour lui dire que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec mon gamin ? interrogea Quentin d'une voix incrédule.

Annie ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

— D'accord, d'accord, dit-elle.

— On règle ça avec Julien, on prend une décision, et après, pour elle, c'est à prendre ou à laisser, précisa Quentin.

— C'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais Julien semble bien décidé à te forcer à la rencontrer, tu en es conscient ?

— Oui, mais cela ne m'aide pas à savoir ce que je dois faire.

— J'ai déjà tenté de lui expliquer pourquoi il n'a pas le droit de t'obliger à la voir, soupira Annie. Je pense qu'il a compris, il comprend ce genre de choses, normalement. Mais il ne veut pas, ou ne peut pas le prendre en compte. Je ne l'ai jamais senti aussi buté.

Quentin se frotta les joues avec les paumes de ses mains, comme quand il se retrouvait confronté à un dossier insoluble.

— Je suppose que c'est le contrecoup de toutes ces années où il a senti qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, réfléchit-il tout haut.

— Je le pense aussi, fit sa mère d'une voix lointaine, plongée dans ses réflexions.

— J'aurais dû savoir que je n'en avais pas fini avec elle, murmura Quentin.

* * *

 _Principe_

Quentin tenta de négocier avec Julien :

— Si c'est ce que tu veux, je peux appeler ta mère et parler avec elle, proposa-t-il. Pour se rencontrer, on verra plus tard.

— Cet été ?

— Non, je n'en ai pas envie et je ne suis pas certain qu'elle le veuille.

— Tu veux que je lui demande ?

— Ça ne sert à rien. Je viens de te dire que je ne veux pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je comprends que tu aies besoin qu'elle entre dans ta vie, mais moi je n'en veux pas dans la mienne.

— Comment tu peux savoir ça si tu ne la vois pas ? Elle a changé.

Quentin respira profondément et répéta :

— Je veux bien lui parler par téléphone, mais pas l'avoir dans ma maison de vacances.

— Tu dis toujours qu'on a besoin d'avoir les gens en face de soi pour avoir une vraie conversation.

— On peut commencer par le téléphone.

— D'accord. Tu l'appelles, et ensuite elle vient pour les vacances.

— Non, Julien !

— Pourquoi ?

Et ainsi de suite.

— Mais pourquoi refuse-t-il de comprendre que ce n'est pas possible ? se plaignit Quentin à sa mère.

— Je suppose que c'est devenu une question de principe, soupira Annie. J'ai de nouveau parlé avec Tam. Elle aussi tente de le convaincre que ce n'est pas une bonne idée et lui a fait d'autres propositions, mais il est têtu comme une mule. Elle m'a juré qu'elle lui a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas venir, mais il ne l'écoute pas. Plus le temps passe, plus il se braque.

Les doigts de Quentin pianotaient nerveusement la table à laquelle il était assis.

— Bon, si on s'en tient là et qu'on refuse, il va se passer quoi, à ton avis ?

— Il est allé trop loin pour accepter de rejoindre gentiment sa mère comme nous le voulons, analysa Annie. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, rien que pour garder la face.

— C'est ce que je crains aussi, avoua Quentin qui commençait à se faire du souci pour son fils.

— Il faut qu'on trouve une manière de sortir de cette opposition frontale, analysa Annie. J'ai pensé à proposer que ce soit toi qui partes, et moi qui reste à Guétary pour passer la semaine avec eux.

— C'est une idée, commenta Quentin sans conviction.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

— Il va refuser, assura Annie.

— Y'a des chances, reconnut Quentin. Mais demandons toujours.

Effectivement, Julien refusa. C'était sa grand-mère qui devait partir en croisière, donc son père qui devait rester.

— C'est bon, tu as gagné, tenta encore Quentin. Ta grand-mère part en croisière, et moi, je vous laisse la maison. Je finirai mes vacances ici.

Sans mot dire, Julien monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre et refusa d'en sortir pour le dîner. Il ne se leva pas le lendemain, refusant d'aller en classe. Quand Annie s'en rendit compte, Quentin était déjà parti. Elle argumenta en vain derrière la porte, et dut partir à son tour, ayant des obligations. Le soir, Julien était toujours barricadé. Ils supposèrent qu'il avait stocké des provisions.

— Il va bien finir par sortir pour aller aux toilettes, grinça Quentin une fois qu'il eut pris la mesure de la situation.

— Et après ? interrogea Annie. Tu l'emmènes de force au collège demain et tu demandes au proviseur de l'enchaîner à sa table ?

Quentin ferma les yeux, puis dit doucement :

— Je ne veux pas la voir ni lui parler.

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est là que tu dois lui parler, remarqua Annie. Cède sur sa présence et la tienne qu'on sorte de cette impasse, et impose les règles de cette cohabitation.

— Je vais y réfléchir, soupira Quentin.

Il savait qu'ils étaient arrivés au bout de la discussion. S'il ne cédait pas, il mettrait en péril ses relations avec Julien et pousserait l'adolescent à des actes de révolte qui pourrait le mettre en danger. Être sous le même toit que cette femme durant plusieurs jours lui faisait horreur, mais Julien passait avant tout le reste. Pour le bien de son fils, il devait accepter.

* * *

 **Désolée, je crois que j'ai oublié de poster samedi dernier. Merci à ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot. Cela m'a fait plaisir de vous relire**

 **Je posterai le suivant dans une semaine (je vais tenter de m'en rappeler).**


	3. III - Maison de vacances

Ce texte est une fanfiction inspirée du manga _Signé Cat's Eyes_ de **Tsukasa Hôjô** et de la série animée qui l'a fait connaître en France.

Comme toujours, j'ai été accompagnée et relue par mon amie **Fenice** et par l'irremplaçable **Monsieur Alixe**. Par ses commentaires lors de publication, **Djeyanna** m'a également aidé à améliorer mon texte.

* * *

 **III - Maison de vacances**

* * *

 _Arrivée_

Quentin sentait la panique monter alors que l'heure d'arrivée de Tam approchait. À ce moment précis, il se demandait comment il avait pu se laisser convaincre. Mais il était maintenant trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre et espérer qu'il parviendrait à faire face.

Cela faisait déjà quatre jours qu'Annie les avait quittés pour rejoindre Marseille d'où commençait sa croisière. La première semaine de vacances avait été idyllique : il avait fait beau et Julien avait été d'une humeur charmante. À partir du moment où la présence de sa mère avait été admise, il s'était montré accommodant et plein de bonne volonté.

Il avait accepté sans les discuter les limites apportées par Quentin : Tam n'arriverait que le mardi de la seconde semaine, et c'était Julien qui devrait s'occuper d'elle, sans solliciter d'intervention de son père pour des activités communes. Quentin savait qu'Annie avait mis en garde son petit-fils contre la tentation d'imaginer un quelconque rapprochement entre ses parents. Il espérait que l'adolescent avait compris qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que cela arrive.

Depuis le début du séjour, comme pour se faire pardonner, Julien se montrait serviable et se pliait à leurs demandes sans discuter. Les deux adultes savaient que ce n'était que transitoire mais avaient apprécié la détente que cela leur avait procurée.

Un bruit de moto s'approchant puis s'arrêtant devant la maison fit bondir Julien dans l'escalier qui donnait accès à l'étage dont ils avaient la jouissance. Quentin resta assis, accroché à son magazine. Il entendit le rire de son fils, une voix douce qui lui répondait, des bruits de pas. Puis elle fut là, devant lui, en combinaison de moto, son casque à la main. Il ne put rien faire d'autre que de la contempler. Ils restèrent un moment à se dévisager.

Il lui sembla que Julien parlait, qu'elle lui répondait. Enfin, elle sortit de son champ de vision pour aller vers sa chambre. Son fils revint rapidement, seul. Quentin fit mine de replonger dans sa lecture, et Julien le laissa en paix.

Le cœur de Quentin battait à ses oreilles tandis qu'il tentait d'analyser ses sentiments. Elle était à la fois tellement semblable à autrefois mais en même temps si différente. La jeune fille fraîche et tendre dont il se souvenait avait laissé place à une femme encore très belle, mais dont les épreuves avaient durci le visage. Elle était quelque part entre celle qu'il avait aimée et le masque blanc et figé qu'il avait vu en prison. De cette unique et brève visite, il ne se rappelait que de très peu de choses : un visage pâle, des mains crispées sur un ventre distendu et sa propre colère.

Il l'entendit sortir de la chambre et aller vers la salle de bain. Quelques bruits d'eau plus tard, elle arrivait et annonçait à Julien :

— Je suis prête.

— Je vais lui montrer la plage, l'informa Julien.

Quentin marmonna une réponse indistincte et ils partirent.

* * *

 _Blessure_

À peine Julien l'eut-il laissée dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se change, que Tam porta la main à sa bouche et se mordit violemment la paume pour contenir ses émotions. Le souffle court, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et lutta pour retrouver le contrôle d'elle-même.

Elle pensait s'être préparée à revoir Quentin. Elle s'était accordé un quart d'heure de détente à dix kilomètres de sa destination pour faire les exercices respiratoires qui l'aidaient à prendre du recul et canaliser ses idées noires. Elle savait que le passé s'imposerait en force et qu'elle devait rester impassible. Elle pensait avoir réussi à ne pas montrer ses sentiments, mais à l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle se sentait abominablement coupable.

Quand elle avait connu Quentin, il était gai et aimait la vie. Il posait un regard bienveillant et chaleureux sur ceux qui l'entouraient. Il avait le rire facile et s'exprimait volontiers sous forme de plaisanterie, tout en sachant montrer à son interlocuteur qu'il le prenait au sérieux.

Le regard morne qu'il lui avait retourné l'avait crucifiée, ainsi que les rides sévères qui assombrissaient son visage. Il était toujours séduisant, mais il était devenu un homme grave qui donnait l'impression de ne pas s'ouvrir facilement aux autres.

Elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé profondément. Elle avait mesuré sa colère contre elle, la rancune qu'il lui portait. Puis elle l'avait vu marié. Elle avait supposé qu'une fois remis de sa déception il avait mené une vie heureuse. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement avec son entrain, sa capacité à se faire aimer et sa nouvelle famille ? Cette constatation lui avait infligé la brûlure vive de la jalousie, mais l'avait aussi allégée d'une partie de sa culpabilité.

Depuis, elle avait appris que l'union avait été courte. Cependant, elle n'avait pas remis sa certitude en cause. À défaut d'une épouse, Quentin s'était investi dans la paternité affectueuse et attentive qui transparaissait dans les propos de Julien.

En un regard, elle avait mesuré combien elle s'était trompée. Par sa stupidité elle lui avait volé une grande part de bonheur. Elle ne s'était jamais révoltée contre les douleurs et difficultés qu'elle avait rencontrées, sachant qu'elles étaient la conséquence de ses actes. Maintenant, elle comprenait qu'elle avait mérité chaque larme qu'elle avait versée.

Tam resta plusieurs minutes prostrée avant de puiser au fond d'elle-même la force qui l'avait tenue debout durant les années écoulées. Il fallait vivre le présent et se battre pour l'avenir. Son fils l'attendait. Il avait besoin d'une mère qui se préoccupe de lui, pas d'une femme pleurant sur un passé révolu et un amour mort.

Elle se baissa pour prendre son maillot de bain et une robe de plage dans son sac de voyage.

* * *

 _Dîner_

Ils s'étaient peu vus les premiers jours et s'étaient parlé encore moins.

Le premier dîner, celui du mardi soir, avait été éprouvant pour Quentin. Il n'arrivait ni à la regarder ni à lui parler. Heureusement, Julien discutait pour deux et sa mère lui donnait suffisamment la réplique pour conférer à la soirée un semblant de normalité.

À la fin du repas, cependant, les choses s'étaient un peu gâtées. Quand Quentin s'était levé et avait commencé à débarrasser la table, Tam avait elle aussi rassemblé les couverts dans le but de l'aider. L'idée de ranger la cuisine en sa compagnie lui avait paru insupportable. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Quentin avait lancé un « Je m'en occupe ! » avec une telle hargne qu'elle en avait eu un mouvement de recul.

Quentin avait vu le regard indigné de son fils avant que Tam ne se reprenne et prévienne toute protestation en demandant à Julien si ce n'était pas l'heure du coucher de soleil. Ils avaient quitté la cuisine sans relever l'incident, le laissant honteux et furieux – sans savoir exactement contre qui.

Le mercredi, Tam et Julien avaient vécu de leur côté, sans croiser Quentin avant la fin de journée. Quentin avait préparé le repas avant leur retour et personne ne lui avait proposé d'aide, ni pour le service ni pour débarrasser. Il n'avait rien dit, sachant bien qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Le troisième jour, quand Quentin rentra de la plage en fin de matinée, il rencontra les deux autres qui en revenaient aussi, manifestement dans l'idée de déjeuner sur place. Tam suggéra rapidement à Julien d'aller manger dehors, sans doute pour laisser le champ libre à Quentin. Ce dernier décida de faire amende honorable et proposa :

— Je peux préparer un petit quelque chose pour nous trois. Vous mettrez la table.

Il fit cuire des pâtes et ouvrit une boite de sauce tomate. À sa demande, Julien vida les melons. Tam disposa le couvert en parlant avec son fils. Durant le repas, Quentin tenta de participer lui aussi à la conversation, même s'il ne s'adressa pas une seule fois directement à elle.

Après avoir avalé rapidement sa glace, Julien indiqua :

— Faut que j'y aille, les copains doivent déjà attendre. Papa, tu sais où est le ballon de volley ?

— Il était sur le balcon hier soir.

— Je ne vais pas tarder non plus, déclara Tam en se levant, sans doute pour éviter de se retrouver seule avec Quentin.

Elle posa son assiette dans l'évier et sortit sur les traces de son fils. Quentin commença à débarrasser la table. La porte d'entrée claqua, indiquant qu'ils étaient sortis.

Dans le silence qui suivit, un bruissement le fit se retourner. Tam se dressait sur le seuil de la cuisine.

* * *

 _Conception_

— Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Quentin sèchement, mécontent de s'être fait surprendre.

— Il y a un sujet que je voudrais aborder avec toi, dit Tam d'une voix posée.

Il comprit qu'elle était nerveuse à sa manière de pencher légèrement la tête de côté, attitude qu'il avait remarquée quand ils sortaient ensemble. _Nous y voilà_ , pensa-t-il. _Elle va abattre son jeu_.

— C'est à propos de Julien, commença-t-elle en avançant dans la cuisine.

Elle s'arrêta à deux mètres de lui et lâcha :

— Je veux que tu saches que je n'ai pas fait exprès.

— Tu parles de quoi ? s'enquit-il, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire derrière son dos.

— De sa conception. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de tomber enceinte. Je suis certaine que j'ai pris ma pilule chaque jour. J'y faisais très attention. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais en tout cas, il est arrivé totalement par surprise. Je n'ai jamais voulu t'imposer un enfant contre ton gré.

Quentin resta un moment à la fixer bouche bée avant de riposter :

— Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

Elle lui retourna un regard douloureux.

— M'aurais-tu écouté ? demanda-t-elle.

— Sans doute, répliqua-t-il.

Elle secoua négativement la tête :

— Non, Quentin. Je ne pense pas.

Elle sembla hésiter et se lança :

— Quand j'ai compris que c'était pour toi qu'on m'appelait au parloir, je me doutais que ce serait dur. Tu avais toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir, et je savais que tu ne pouvais plus m'aimer. Mais je n'imaginais pas que tu puisses me haïr à ce point. La manière dont tu me regardais, dont tu me parlais, ce dont tu m'accusais, je… ça m'a tellement choquée que je ne pouvais rien dire. Ton hypothèse était inattendue, monstrueuse… Ça m'a laissée sans voix.

— Mais après, tu aurais pu me l'écrire, insista-t-il.

— Pourquoi m'aurais-tu crue ? opposa-t-elle. J'avais trahi ta confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas ma priorité. Ce qui comptait pour moi, c'était de profiter au maximum des quatre mois qu'il me restait avec mon bébé et prendre les bonnes décisions. Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas qu'il grandisse en prison. Ce que tu demandais était ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Alors, pourquoi discuter ?

* * *

 _Déni_

Il fallut un moment à Quentin pour assimiler ces nouvelles informations. Finalement, il demanda :

— Même si c'était une surprise, pourquoi as-tu attendu d'en être à quatre mois et demi de grossesse pour me mettre au courant ?

— Je te l'ai dit dès que je l'ai su.

— Arrête ! Tu as bien dû avoir des symptômes bien avant !

— Quentin, j'étais en plein chagrin d'amour, je me retrouvais en prison, mon monde s'était écroulé. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je n'avais plus mes règles. La nourriture était infecte et justifiait largement mes nausées et maux de ventre. C'est seulement quand j'ai fait un malaise qu'on m'a examinée et que la docteure m'a expliqué que j'étais enceinte. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas possible puisque cela faisait quatre mois que j'étais là. Quand elle m'a appris que j'étais au moins à ma vingtième semaine de grossesse, je ne pouvais pas la croire. J'ai regardé mon ventre, il était tout plat. J'avais perdu dix kilos depuis mon arrestation. Il a fallu qu'elle me fasse écouter le cœur du bébé pour que je réalise que c'était vrai.

— Tu avais un ventre de femme enceinte parfaitement normal quand je suis venu, se souvint-il.

Il n'avait jamais oublié cette image et le dégoût qu'il avait ressenti en voyant la matérialisation du cauchemar qu'il vivait depuis qu'il avait reçu cette lettre.

— Mon corps est devenu conforme à mon état en quelques jours, expliqua-t-elle. Il paraît que c'est courant en cas de déni de grossesse.

Quentin ne savait pas s'il pouvait la croire. Comme elle l'avait elle-même rappelé, elle lui avait énormément menti auparavant. Mais très vite, il réalisa qu'il avait envie que ce soit vrai. Pour que Julien ne doive pas son existence à la volonté de sa mère de nuire à son père. Et aussi pour que l'amour qu'il avait autrefois éprouvé pour Tam ait une issue moins sordide.

Pour aller au fond des choses, il demanda :

— Si tu l'avais su plus tôt, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?

— Je t'aurais prévenu bien entendu. Mais je n'aurais pas avorté si c'est le sens de ta question. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de tomber enceinte, mais je t'aimais trop pour ne pas garder ton bébé. Je suis consciente que ça aurait été une décision égoïste, mais... nous savons que je le suis, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand il avait appris qu'il allait être père, Quentin avait eu l'impression que sa vie était irrémédiablement gâchée. S'il avait eu connaissance de cette grossesse à temps, il aurait effectivement fait son possible pour la convaincre d'y mettre fin. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'imaginait pas son existence sans cette paternité qu'il avait endossée à son corps défendant.

— Finalement, le résultat n'est pas si mal, concéda-t-il.

— Oui, Julien est un garçon fantastique, approuva-t-elle.

La tendresse que Quentin lut dans son expression l'émut malgré lui. Il y avait eu un temps où elle l'avait regardé ainsi, douce et affectueuse.

Il détourna la tête, troublé par les souvenirs que cela évoquait.

Quentin se sentait profondément ébranlé. Depuis quinze ans, il la tenait loin de ses pensées pour se préserver de la peine et de la colère que son souvenir suscitait en lui. Il ne s'était jamais demandé ce qu'elle ressentait ni ce qu'elle était devenue. Il ne voulait pas rouvrir cette porte qu'il avait eu tant de mal à fermer.

Maintenant qu'elle était en face de lui, il ne pouvait plus se maintenir à distance. Elle était là, avec ses mensonges passés et ses affirmations dérangeantes. Qu'elle dise la vérité ou non, il sentait qu'elle aimait Julien et se préoccupait de lui.

Il l'avait trouvée changée quand il l'avait évaluée à son arrivée mais, en la voyant évoluer et parler avec Julien ces deux derniers jours, il avait retrouvé en elle des gestes et des expressions qui le ramenaient vers son passé. Il était bien obligé de reconnaître que, malgré ses efforts, il n'avait pas tout oublié du profond amour qu'il avait ressenti pour elle et du désir qu'elle savait faire naître en lui.

Elle le tira de ses pensées :

— Je voulais te remercier aussi.

— De quoi ? demanda-t-il désorienté.

— De n'avoir pas dit de mal de moi à Julien. J'aurais compris que tu le mettes en garde, mais tu l'as laissé venir à moi sans préjugé. Cela a été un immense cadeau. Je t'en suis profondément reconnaissante.

— Je...

Gêné, Quentin ne sut que dire. S'il n'avait jamais répondu aux questions de Julien, c'était avant tout parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à aborder le sujet de manière cohérente et objective, et qu'il avait craint de faire porter un poids trop lourd à son enfant.

— Cela n'aurait pas été bien pour Julien, dit-il finalement.

Tam lui adressa un sourire ému qui lui alla droit au cœur :

— J'ai toujours su que tu serais un excellent père.

Quentin ne parvint jamais à comprendre exactement ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

Il se souvint avoir été touché par la confiance qu'elle exprimait et l'éclat de son sourire. Il se rappela aussi avoir soudainement pris conscience qu'en discutant ils s'étaient insensiblement rapprochés l'un de l'autre, et qu'elle était maintenant assez près pour qu'il puisse respirer son parfum. Il s'était rendu compte que l'attrait puissant que son corps avait autrefois exercé sur lui n'avait pas complètement disparu.

Et pendant une seconde, le passé fut aboli.

* * *

 _Vaisselle_

Durant une seconde, Tam crut qu'elle était en train de rêver. Mais c'était trop intense pour ne pas être réel. Quentin était bel et bien en train de la regarder comme avant. Comme du temps où il l'aimait.

Le choc fut si violent qu'elle vacilla. Elle sentit son corps la brûler, son cœur battre, ses joues devenir cramoisies.

Alors qu'elle allait s'avancer vers lui, tout rebascula une fois de plus. Il fit un pas en arrière comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Elle vit le choc, puis la gêne, puis le refus se succéder sur le visage de son ancien amant. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, elle sut qu'une fois de plus, il allait violemment la rejeter.

Tout comme au temps où elle était en opération, la conscience d'un danger imminent fit défiler dans sa tête toute une série d'options, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête sur celle qui lui parut la plus efficace.

Elle fit un pas de côté pour contourner l'homme qui se tenait devant elle et se dirigea vers l'évier.

— C'est à mon tour de faire la vaisselle, asséna-t-elle lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

Sans son dos, elle l'entendit ravaler son air, puis sortir de la pièce d'un pas rapide. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit puis claqua, avant que le bruit de ses pas dans l'escalier menant à la rue ne témoigne de sa retraite précipitée.

Tout en frottant les assiettes, Tam s'interrogea sur ce qui s'était passé. Devait-elle se réjouir qu'il semble se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait été pour lui ou craindre qu'il ne se montre encore plus dur pour lui faire bien comprendre qu'elle ne devait rien attendre de lui ?

Elle devait s'interdire d'espérer quoi que ce soit. Quand elle avait tenté d'oublier Quentin en sortant de prison, elle avait vite compris qu'il ne lui serait pas facile de retrouver dans d'autres bras ce qu'elle avait éprouvé avec lui. Une partie d'elle-même, maintenue dans le passé, l'empêchait de s'abandonner totalement au présent. Ce n'était pas de la fidélité. Elle était bien consciente qu'il ne lui reviendrait jamais. Elle avait fait son possible pour profiter de la vie et pour tomber de nouveau amoureuse, mais certaines choses ne se contrôlent pas.

Chaque fois que l'occasion s'était présentée, elle avait sincèrement tenté d'avoir des sentiments pour ceux qui lui avaient tourné autour. Elle avait même eu une liaison de deux ans avec un homme profondément épris d'elle. Elle avait fini par croire qu'elle pourrait être une bonne compagne pour lui. Mais ce qu'il lui avait finalement demandé avait été au-dessus de ses forces, la limite qu'elle ne pouvait pas dépasser. Persuadé que son refus reflétait le manque de profondeur de ses sentiments, il avait préféré mettre fin à leur relation. Même s'il n'avait jamais soupçonné ce qui avait avant tout motivé la réponse de Tam, il n'avait pas tort. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé autant qu'il le méritait. La bonne volonté ne suffit pas toujours.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait rien attendre de Quentin en venant dans cette maison. Il ne l'y tolérait que parce que Julien l'avait imposée. Elle avait hésité à faire le voyage. Julien n'aurait pas cédé devant son père, mais si elle avait refusé de venir, il l'aurait rejointe, elle en était certaine.

Elle n'aurait pas provoqué cette situation et elle avait fait son possible pour dissuader son fils de forcer la main de Quentin. Alors pourquoi avait-elle décidé de venir finalement ? Elle pourrait enfin s'expliquer, avait-elle pensé. Comme l'avait souligné Quentin, elle aurait dû le faire avant. Mais elle avait laissé passer sa chance, et ensuite cela avait été trop difficile de reprendre le contact avec lui. Elle avait renoncé. Et puis l'occasion s'était présentée grâce à Julien et elle avait décidé de la saisir.

Que Quentin ait simplement accepté de l'écouter était déjà une victoire. Elle ignorait s'il la croyait ou non, mais cela avait été un profond soulagement d'avoir pu se justifier. Qu'il l'ait imaginée capable d'avoir conçu un enfant par calcul lui avait pesé. Elle avait enfoui cette blessure supplémentaire tout au fond d'elle, persuadée qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de s'en dédouaner.

Elle espérait que Quentin ne réagirait pas trop violemment à ce qui venait de se passer. Ce qu'elle voulait par-dessus tout était qu'il lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour la laisser voir Julien régulièrement.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas être trop gourmande. Elle était consciente qu'aucun lien de sang ne peut remplacer quinze ans d'intimité. Elle ne serait jamais une mère au sens de celle qu'elle aurait été si elle l'avait élevé. Mais faire partie de sa vie était possible. Si pour y parvenir il fallait qu'elle étouffe ce qui lui restait d'amour pour Quentin, elle était prête à le faire.

Toute à ses pensées, elle avait terminé la vaisselle. Elle inspecta les placards, alla prendre son sac et sortit à son tour.

* * *

 _Attirance_

Quentin était encore sous le choc quand il sortit. Il était furieux contre elle, furieux contre lui et furieux contre Julien qui était à l'origine de tout ce bazar.

Une fois qu'il fut un peu calmé, il tenta de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Comment avait-il pu oublier, même un court instant, la femme qu'elle était sous ses airs de midinette ? Comment expliquer le mouvement qui l'avait saisi et auquel il avait failli céder ? Oui, il devait bien le reconnaître, il avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

Qu'elle soit attirante n'expliquait pas tout. Il savait contrôler ses pulsions et arrivait généralement à ne pas se jeter sur les jolies femmes qu'il croisait. En ce qui concernait Tam, il avait fait plus que la croiser quinze ans auparavant, mais cela n'expliquait pas tout.

Il se rendait compte qu'il avait totalement sous-estimé l'attirance qu'elle pourrait encore exercer sur lui. Il avait pensé à l'inconfort de se trouver en présence d'une personne qui avait bouleversé sa vie, et il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle pourrait encore lui plaire… Même si…

Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait toujours voulu la garder éloignée ? se demanda-t-il. Savait-il qu'il serait encore attiré par elle malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait ?

Non, décida-t-il. C'était juste une question de circonstance. Il avait été troublé par l'évocation du passé et les révélations qu'elle venait de lui faire. Il avait baissé sa garde et s'était laissé charmé par son sourire, comme autrefois…

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Avait-elle fait exprès ? Était-ce une mise en scène pour se rapprocher de lui ? Avait-elle abordé le sujet de la conception de Julien pour l'attendrir ? Il se sentit très mal à cette pensée, horrifié par ce que cette triste réalité révélait sur elle. Comment protéger son fils contre une telle manipulatrice ?

Il devenait complètement paranoïaque, réalisa-t-il après ce moment de panique. Même si dans le passé elle avait mal agi envers lui, elle ne s'était jamais montrée aussi retorse. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas profité de leurs relations pour obtenir des renseignements sur l'enquête qu'il menait contre elle. Il savait aussi, même s'il ne l'avait reconnu qu'à contrecœur, qu'elle l'avait réellement aimé. Il n'avait jamais douté être le père de Julien, même au plus fort de sa colère.

Il se rappela la surprise dans son regard durant ce court instant de folie. Non, elle n'avait rien prémédité. Mais que se serait-il passé si son expression ne lui avait pas fait réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer ? Comment aurait-il réagi si elle s'était montrée séductrice plutôt que stupéfaite ? Jusqu'où serait-il allé ? Il préféra ne pas tenter répondre à la question.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Il avait peur, réalisa-t-il. Peur de ses propres réactions, peur de ne pas agir correctement. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son fils ni la blesser. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus se laisser entraîner dans une situation ambiguë.

Ne lui avait-elle pas montré la marche à suivre ? Elle avait dédramatisé la situation et lui avait parlé normalement, comme si rien de compromettant ou de gênant s'était passé entre eux. Après une liaison passionnée puis des années de silence, ils devaient maintenant improviser une nouvelle relation, trouver la bonne distance, réapprendre à communiquer.

Quentin comprit alors pourquoi sa mère lui avait conseillé de lui téléphoner avant cette cohabitation. S'ils s'étaient parlé pour mettre au point les détails matériels, ils auraient pu renouer le dialogue sans surcharge émotionnelle.

Tout reprendre au début ne serait pas facile. Quentin aurait volontiers laissé la maison à Julien et à Tam. Mais son fils comptait sur lui et il savait qu'il lui devait cet effort. Il retourna sur ses pas.

Il la retrouva devant la maison, en bas de l'escalier. Tam portait deux sacs de courses très pleins.

— Donne-m'en un, proposa-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête pour le remercier et posa un de ses sacs par terre avant de commencer à monter. Il attendit qu'elle ait un peu d'avance avant de la suivre. Quand elle s'arrêta pour prendre la clé dans sa poche et ouvrir la porte, il était à quelques marches d'elle. Il put admirer sa silhouette longiligne avant de se rendre compte que la robe qu'elle portait ne mettait pas spécialement ses formes en valeur. Elle n'était pas maquillée non plus, se rappela-t-il. Rien ne montrait qu'elle avait cherché à le séduire. C'était une bonne nouvelle, même si sa propre conduite n'en apparaissait que plus aberrante.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il déposa les courses sur la table et recula pour garantir un minimum de distance entre eux.

— Tu veux que je t'aide à ranger ? demanda-t-il.

— Merci, je vais me débrouiller. Je ferai le dîner.

— D'accord, fit-il ne sachant pas s'il devait se vexer de se faire chasser de la cuisine ou être soulagé de partager les corvées ménagères. Je vais m'installer pour lire sur le balcon, indiqua-t-il espérant qu'elle n'imaginait pas qu'il l'invitait à le rejoindre.

— J'ai prévu de faire une petite virée en moto cet après-midi, le renseigna-t-elle à son tour.

— Entendu.

Elle commença à remplir les placards. Il comprit le message et alla prendre son livre.

* * *

 _Cuisine_

Julien vit son père en train de lire sur le balcon quand il rentra de la plage.

— Salut, Papa.

— La mer était bonne ? demanda Quentin.

— Tu ne t'es pas baigné ? s'étonna Julien.

— Pas cet après-midi. J'ai préféré bouquiner.

Il y avait effectivement toute une pile de livres de poche et de journaux sur la table près de lui.

— Je vais me doucher, prévint Julien, pressé de se débarrasser du sel et du sable collés à sa peau.

En traversant la pièce principale, il vit sa mère qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. Elle avait prévu de se promener de son côté cet après-midi-là, lui laissant retrouver ses amis qu'il avait négligés depuis deux jours. Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle était déjà rentrée. Il avait pensé qu'elle s'arrangerait pour ne pas revenir avant lui et se trouver seule avec son père.

— Tu t'es bien amusé ? demanda-t-elle en le découvrant sur le seuil.

— Oui, c'était sympa. Tu fais le repas, aujourd'hui ? s'étonna-t-il.

— C'était mon tour, répondit-elle en lui souriant. Tu viens me donner un coup de main ?

— Je me change et j'arrive.

Ils passèrent un moment agréable. Elle s'était lancée dans une recette beaucoup plus élaborée que le propriétaire de la maison ne l'avait prévu, et ils durent pallier l'absence de certains ustensiles de manière créative.

— C'est la fête ou quoi ? finit par demander Julien.

— C'est une bonne idée, ça ! Oui, c'est la fête.

— Et on fête quoi ?

— Avons-nous besoin d'une excuse ? fit-elle mine de s'étonner les yeux pétillants. Parce que nous l'avons décidé, tout simplement !

— Si tu veux, accepta-t-il en riant.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi gaie. Il espéra que son père n'allait pas tout gâcher en faisant la tête.

* * *

 _Repas_

Finalement, ce n'était pas si difficile de parler normalement en présence de Tam, décida Quentin. Elle consacrait la majeure partie de son attention à leur fils, tout en l'incluant suffisamment dans la conversation pour se montrer polie.

 _Leur fils_. C'était la première fois qu'il pensait en ces termes, réalisa-t-il. Il s'était toujours vu comme un « père unique », pour reprendre la terminologie que Julien avait une fois proposée dans son enfance quand il avait éprouvé le besoin de définir leur étrange famille.

Quentin regarda Julien. Ce dernier était manifestement ravi que ses parents acceptent enfin de se parler. D'excellente humeur, il parlait beaucoup, avec de grands gestes. Il était en train de décrire un promontoire qui se trouvait à une trentaine de kilomètres, d'où on avait une vue magnifique.

— C'est le dernier jour demain, remarqua l'adolescent à l'intention de sa mère. Ce serait chouette d'y aller. J'aimerais te le faire découvrir. On peut s'y rendre en moto ?

— Je ne peux pas t'y emmener si tu n'as pas d'équipement, indiqua-t-elle. Personne ne monte derrière moi sans être protégé.

— Mon copain Marc a un casque. Tu sais, celui qui a un scooter. Il pourrait me le prêter.

— Il a un blouson aussi ? Tu as une paire de jeans ?

— Maman, il fait chaud !

— Tu ne montes pas avec moi sans protections, répéta-t-elle fermement.

— Papa, fit Julien sans se démonter, on peut emprunter ta voiture ? Maman, tu as un permis voiture aussi, non ?

— Je suis certaine qu'il y a d'autres endroits très intéressants où on peut se rendre à pied ou en transports en commun, tenta Tam.

Mais Julien regardait son père avec détermination, et ce dernier sentit qu'un refus entraînerait une discussion désagréable. Ce n'est pas cela qui le décida, cependant. Il avait vraiment envie de faire plaisir à son fils.

— Je peux vous y conduire, proposa-t-il. J'aime bien me promener dans ce coin.

Julien en resta muet. Quentin sourit devant sa stupéfaction ravie.

— Merci, dit Tam d'une voix mesurée.

* * *

 _Feu d'artifice_

Quentin avait pensé amener Tam et Julien sur place puis partir de son côté. Il aimait autant se promener dans les dunes que traîner sur le port et s'installer à une terrasse. Mais sans savoir comment, il se trouva embringué par son fils et demeura avec eux toute la journée. Comme la veille au soir, Julien faisait le lien entre Tam et lui, leur permettant de rester à distance sans pour autant s'ignorer.

Ils revinrent en début de soirée, dînèrent à la maison, puis allèrent ensemble voir le feu d'artifice qui clôturait la semaine sur la plage qu'ils côtoyaient. Quentin et Tam gardèrent la même réserve que durant leur excursion de la journée. L'humeur était détendue, et ils discutèrent un peu avec d'autres estivants, le plus souvent séparément.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, ils rencontrèrent la bande d'amis de Julien.

— Tu viens avec nous ? proposèrent-ils à l'adolescent. On va écouter de la musique sur la plage.

Quentin vit le regard suppliant de son fils.

— On part tôt demain, opposa-t-il.

— Mais je ne conduis pas, riposta Julien. Je pourrai dormir dans la voiture.

Quentin se rappela qu'au même âge et en ce même lieu, il avait fait des virées de nuit avec ses copains et qu'il en avait un excellent souvenir. Si sa mère avait jugé bon de le laisser y aller, pourquoi priver Julien de cette dernière soirée avec ses amis ?

— Entendu. Mais demain, à l'heure du départ, tu es réveillé, ta valise prête.

— Promis Papa, merci Papa !

— Et sois prudent.

Ils savaient tous les deux que cette injonction était relative aux dangers de l'alcool ou autres substances dont Quentin avait plusieurs fois parlé avec son fils.

— Compte sur moi. À plus tard !

Julien sourit en direction de sa mère et suivit sa bande. Ses parents reprirent leur chemin.

Quand Quentin réalisa qu'il allait se retrouver seul avec Tam dans la maison, il sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il n'y a aucune raison, tenta-t-il de se persuader. Il n'avait plus l'âge d'être en émoi pour si peu. À quarante ans, il était supposé avoir acquis de l'expérience et du sang-froid.

Le problème, c'est qu'il avait l'impression que les défenses qu'il avait élaborées ces quinze dernières années semblaient sans effet contre celle dont il avait voulu se préserver.

* * *

 _Choix_

— On a de la chance qu'il n'ait pas plu, dit soudain Tam comme si le silence lui pesait.

— Oui, le feu d'artifice a été annulé l'année dernière à cause du mauvais temps, répondit machinalement Quentin se demandant si la situation la troublait autant que lui.

— Julien part souvent avec des amis le soir ? demanda-t-elle.

— Jusqu'à maintenant, j'étais un peu plus regardant mais… il grandit, expliqua Quentin, espérant que cela ne sonnait pas comme une justification.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu en silence puis arrivèrent à destination. Ils grimpèrent l'escalier extérieur qui menait à leur étage. Quentin laissa passer Tam et referma la porte derrière eux. Pendant qu'il obliquait vers l'interrupteur qui se trouvait à quelques pas de l'entrée, elle lança :

— Merci de m'avoir laissée venir.

Coupé dans son élan, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle :

— Ce n'était pas mon idée, répondit-il avec honnêteté.

— Ce n'était pas la mienne non plus, répliqua-t-elle un peu sur la défensive.

— Je sais, assura-t-il pour qu'elle sache qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour ça. Julien ne nous a pas trop laissé le choix.

— On a toujours le choix, asséna-t-elle d'un ton définitif.

À son intonation, Quentin comprit qu'il n'était pas seulement question de son séjour. C'était d'un autre choix, dont elle parlait, un choix qu'il ne lui avait pas pardonné. Il se rappela les excuses qu'elle lui avait adressées quand il était allé chercher Julien chez elle. Elle était en train de réaffirmer qu'elle reconnaissait ses fautes. Cela le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

— Cela nous a permis de nous reparler, décida-t-il de reconnaître.

Pas seulement de parler, réalisa-t-il avec acuité. Il ne voyait plus en elle uniquement la traitresse qui s'était jouée de lui. Elle était redevenue une femme qu'il avait aimée dans le temps et qui était maintenant la mère de son enfant. Ils n'étaient éclairés que par les réverbères extérieurs mais il la distinguait très bien dans la demi-pénombre. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient ensemble dans le noir et les souvenirs que cela évoquait ne l'aidaient pas à ignorer le désir qui montait en lui. Il savait qu'il devait allumer la lumière et se réfugier dans sa chambre mais il ne bougea pas, trop occupé à la dévorer des yeux.

Toute la journée, ils avaient pris soin de ne pas trop s'approcher l'un de l'autre : elle était montée à l'arrière avec Julien dans la voiture, ils avaient maintenu leur fils entre eux quand ils s'étaient promenés. Ils avaient également évité tout échange de paroles privé. Ces fragiles barrières étaient maintenant tombées, laissant Quentin démuni et vulnérable.

Il vit son expression changer alors qu'elle déchiffrait son silence. Elle aussi tomba le masque : son regard et son attitude corporelle montraient sans équivoque qu'elle réagissait favorablement à l'élan qu'il peinait à contenir. Il continua cependant à lutter, gardant suffisamment de raison pour craindre les conséquences du rapprochement qu'ils envisageaient.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'imposer dans ta vie, spécifia Tam comme en réponse à ses doutes.

Son principal argument lui étant retiré, sa dernière réserve vacilla. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Ils en avaient envie tous les deux et ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur les conditions. Par ailleurs, il n'avait aucun engagement s'y opposant. Ce serait une autre femme, il n'hésiterait pas un instant.

Il finit par se décider. Il la rejoignit en trois pas et l'attira contre lui.

* * *

 _Fenêtre_

— Papa, tu te lèves ?

La voix de Julien et des coups frappés à la porte tirèrent Quentin du sommeil. Avec horreur, il réalisa que Tam était à ses côtés dans les draps froissés et que c'était le matin.

— Euh, oui, un moment.

Elle avait déjà bondi silencieusement du lit et était en train d'enfiler sa robe.

— Je finis de m'habiller et j'arrive, fit Quentin qui ne voulait pas que son fils tente d'ouvrir la porte.

Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler s'il l'avait verrouillé ou non.

Il vit Tam repousser du pied la chemise qu'il avait abandonnée au pied du lit pour recouvrir les préservatifs qu'ils avaient utilisés. Puis, ses sous-vêtements à la main, elle s'élança vers la porte-fenêtre qui donnait accès au balcon courant sur toute la façade de la maison. Il songea qu'elle n'avait rien perdu du sang froid et de la capacité d'adaptation qui avaient fait d'elle une excellente cambrioleuse.

— Tu nous fais du café ? proposa Quentin pour confiner son fils à la cuisine.

— Déjà fait depuis longtemps, tu as vu l'heure ? Tu voulais partir tôt.

Julien était manifestement outré d'être le seul à avoir tenu l'horaire prévu. Par réflexe paternel, Quentin se demanda si l'adolescent avait mis son réveil, ou s'il était rentré à l'aube et tenterait de faire croire qu'il sortait du lit.

— La salle de bain est libre ? s'enquit Tam

Sa voix semblait provenir de la porte de sa chambre. Elle s'était faufilée chez elle par sa fenêtre qui donnait aussi sur le balcon. Sans doute l'avait-elle laissée ouverte… ou avait trouvé le moyen de la forcer. Quentin espéra que les locataires de la maison d'en face n'étaient pas en train d'admirer la vue.

— Oui, et le petit-déjeuner est prêt, l'informa Julien.

— Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes, affirma Tam.

Quentin poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant les pas de son fils s'éloigner.

* * *

 _Adieux_

Ils avaient terminé le ménage commencé la veille, bouclé les sacs et s'étaient partagé la nourriture restante. L'heure du départ était venue. Tam vérifia que tout était bien amarré à sa moto et fit les contrôles d'usage en vue d'entreprendre une longue distance.

Quentin et Julien chargeaient leur coffre.

— Je suis prête, annonça-t-elle.

Quentin se tourna vers elle, sans se rapprocher. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Leurs adieux avaient déjà duré bien plus longtemps qu'ils n'en avaient eu l'intention.

Julien vint à elle et ils s'étreignirent.

— On se revoit bientôt, promit-elle le sentant ému.

— Je passerai à Dijon quand je rentrerai des États-Unis, lui assura-t-il.

— Amuse-toi bien.

— Tu m'écriras ? demanda-t-il.

— Bien sûr. Pense vérifier régulièrement ta boite mail.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Julien recula. Après un dernier bref coup d'œil en direction de Quentin, elle ferma sa combinaison, mit son casque et enfourcha sa moto.

* * *

 **Bon, j'ai du mal à penser à poster, je suis trop occupée partout. Du coup, je vais poster tout d'un coup**

 **Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twiter (** **HP_734) ou Instagram ( fanfic. harry .potter.734)**


	4. IV - Automne

Ce texte est une fanfiction inspirée du manga _Signé Cat's Eyes_ de **Tsukasa Hôjô** et de la série animée qui l'a fait connaître en France.

Comme toujours, j'ai été accompagnée et relue par mon amie **Fenice** et par l'irremplaçable **Monsieur Alixe**. Par ses commentaires lors de publication, **Djeyanna** m'a également aidé à améliorer mon texte.

* * *

 **IV - Automne**

* * *

 _Erreur_

Quand ils se retrouvèrent, Quentin raconta à sa mère la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Tam à propos de l'existence de Julien.

— Crois-tu qu'elle puisse mentir à ce sujet ? le questionna-t-elle.

— Elle avait l'air sincère, reconnut-il. Mais elle m'a tellement menti dans le passé que... je ne sais pas trop, en fait.

— C'est important ? finit par demander Annie. Maintenant, Julien est là et vous l'aimez tous les deux.

— Si elle m'avait dit ça plus tôt, peut-être que ça se serait passé différemment, confia Quentin.

— On ne peut pas vraiment le savoir, répondit Annie après réflexion. Tu avais beaucoup souffert et tu avais besoin de prendre de la distance. Je me suis posé plusieurs fois la question quand Julien a grandi et a commencé à poser des questions. Ta réaction m'a convaincue qu'il fallait mieux qu'il se passe de mère et que l'on continue à préserver l'équilibre qu'on avait réussi à trouver. Après tout, on ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue. Si elle s'était désintéressée de lui ou avait mal tourné, comment aurait-il vécu cela ?

— Et si elle avait été une bonne mère ? insista-t-il.

— Elle a choisi de ne pas demander à voir Julien alors qu'elle devait bien savoir que tu ne pouvais pas juridiquement t'y opposer, rappela Annie. Nous avons tous les trois fait des choix qui nous ont paru les plus sages sur le moment. Au final, Julien a l'air de plutôt bien s'en tirer. Il ne m'a pas semblé malheureux ces dernières années.

Quentin se dit que les choix — et les responsabilités qui en découlaient — revenaient souvent dans la conversation, ces temps-ci.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi durant le trajet de retour, à côté de Julien endormi. Il avait repensé à ce que Tam lui avait révélé et ce qu'il devait en tirer. Il en avait conclu que le doute qu'elle avait fait naître en lui arrivait bien trop tard. Des années auparavant, cela aurait pu l'amener à envisager de la laisser voir leur enfant. Aujourd'hui, les jeux étaient faits : Julien avait grandi sans sa mère et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour changer cela.

La réflexion d'Annie n'apaisa qu'en partie le trouble qu'il éprouvait. Le récit que Tam avait fait de leur rencontre au parloir éclairait d'un autre jour le choix qu'elle avait fait de rester loin de son fils. Cependant, comme le soulignait sa mère, Julien allait bien, et c'était le plus important. Se torturer mentalement sur des questions qui appartenaient au passé ne servirait à rien à présent.

— Est-ce que cela a été aussi terrible que tu le craignais de cohabiter quatre jours avec elle ? demanda Annie, le sortant de ses pensées.

Quentin se détourna vers la fenêtre pour dissimuler son expression. Il n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer si l'épisode sensuel du dernier soir était un égarement regrettable ou un simple incident de parcours.

— C'est une bonne chose qu'on se soit parlé, convint-il. Mais je pense que, maintenant, le téléphone suffira.

* * *

 _Vélo_

Quentin s'apprêtait à aller faire les courses en ce début de samedi après-midi quand il reçut un coup de téléphone de Nathan, avec qui Julien était parti faire un tour en vélo.

— Julien a eu un accident, j'ai appelé les secours, lui apprit l'ami de son fils d'une voix aiguë.

— Il respire ? paniqua Quentin.

— Oui, c'est sa jambe qui va mal, expliqua sommairement Nathan.

— Où êtes-vous ?

Quand Quentin et sa mère arrivèrent sur les lieux, les pompiers et la gendarmerie étaient déjà sur place. Une voiture avait tourné brusquement, sans voir le vélo qui était dans son angle mort. Seule la roue avait été touchée, mais le jeune homme avait été violemment projeté au sol. Ils n'aperçurent de Julien que son visage pâle et crispé dépassant d'une couverture de survie alors qu'on l'embarquait dans l'ambulance.

Madame Pellot était venue chercher son fils, indemne, mais en larmes.

— Je m'occupe des formalités et des vélos, dit-elle à Quentin et Annie. Tenez-nous au courant.

À l'hôpital, on leur expliqua que Julien avait une fracture ouverte au niveau du tibia, et qu'il était directement parti au bloc.

— Il y en a encore au moins pour deux heures, précisa l'interne.

Ils signèrent les papiers et se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'attente, sous le choc.

— Une semaine après la rentrée, il n'a pas perdu de temps, souffla Quentin.

— Ce n'est jamais le bon moment, fit remarquer sa mère.

Elle laissa passer un instant avant de dire :

— Tu devrais la prévenir.

* * *

 _Prévenir_

Quentin comprit immédiatement de qui il était question. Il était conscient que Julien voudrait sans doute qu'on avertisse sa mère, mais il n'était pas certain que lui annoncer ce genre de nouvelle au téléphone était une bonne idée.

— Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaut mieux attendre qu'on en sache plus ? opposa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse ? À quoi ça sert de l'inquiéter ?

— S'inquiéter est un privilège de parents, affirma fermement Annie. Elle en a le droit.

Quentin n'avait rien à répondre à cela.

Une fois l'appel lancé, il s'éloigna un peu. Tam répondit au bout de trois sonneries.

— Oui ?

— C'est Quentin. Julien s'est blessé en faisant une mauvaise chute en vélo. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais être prévenue.

— C'est grave ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix angoissée.

— Fracture ouverte du tibia, on est en train de l'opérer.

— Où est-il ?

— À l'hôpital de Fourvière.

— J'arrive !

En raccrochant, Quentin se dit qu'il aurait dû s'en douter. Il ne la voyait pas rester devant son téléphone et attendre des nouvelles. Il soupira et retourna s'asseoir près de sa mère.

* * *

 _Attente_

Tam arriva deux heures plus tard, toute de cuir vêtue, son casque à la main. Annie, qui ne l'avait vue qu'en robe, la trouva très impressionnante habillée ainsi. Elle se demanda ce qu'en pensait Quentin.

Malgré son inquiétude pour Julien, elle était très curieuse de constater par elle-même comment les parents de son petit-fils se comportaient en présence l'un de l'autre. D'après Julien, après des débuts difficiles, ils se parlaient presque normalement à la fin de leur séjour à Guéthary. Elle n'avait pas eu tellement de renseignements par Quentin, si ce n'est le contenu de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Tam sur la conception de Julien.

Quentin avait levé les yeux quand Tam était entrée dans la pièce, mais n'avait pas bougé.

— Vous avez des nouvelles ? demanda la nouvelle arrivée d'une voix inquiète.

— L'opération s'est bien passée, mais il va falloir des semaines de rééducation, dit Annie en se levant pour l'accueillir. Nous attendons qu'il sorte de la salle de réveil pour aller le voir.

Elle l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour et proposa :

— Asseyez-vous avec nous.

Tam posa son casque par terre et s'installa près d'Annie, à l'opposé de Quentin. Il l'avait salué de la tête quand elle était passée devant lui, et elle en avait fait autant.

— Merci de m'avoir prévenue, dit Tam.

— C'était la moindre des choses, assura Annie. Vous avez voyagé sans problème ?

Une demi-heure après, on venait les chercher. Le sourire de l'accidenté, quand il découvrit sa mère, conforta Annie dans l'idée qu'elle avait bien fait d'insister.

Chambre

Ils ne purent pas rester très longtemps en compagnie de Julien. Il avait besoin de se reposer.

— Vous pourrez revenir demain, proposa l'infirmière. Mais pas plus de deux personnes à la fois, s'il vous plait.

Tam échangea un dernier regard à son fils avant de suivre Quentin et son adorable mère hors de la chambre.

— Vous restez cette nuit pour le retourner le voir demain ? demanda Annie avec prévenance.

— Oui, je pense.

— Julien en sera ravi, dit gentiment Annie. Vous dormez à la maison, bien entendu.

— Je ne veux pas m'imposer, opposa Tam en regardant en direction de Quentin malgré elle.

— Nous avons la chambre de Julien qui est libre, répondit Annie comme si cela résolvait tout.

Il y eut un silence. Tam allait dire qu'elle préférait un hôtel à côté de l'hôpital quand Quentin se décida :

— Oui, faisons comme ça.

Comme Tam hésitait encore, il ajouta comme si la question était réglée pour lui :

— Tu n'as qu'à suivre notre voiture avec ta moto.

* * *

 _Rechute_

Quentin avait senti la situation déraper au moment du dessert. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose, laissant sa mère et Tam faire la conversation. Vers la fin du repas, alors que Tam souriait à une réflexion de sa mère, des images de leur récente intimité s'imposèrent à lui. Incommodé par cette attirance physique qui ne se démentait pas, il se leva pour débarrasser la table et insista pour ranger seul la cuisine.

Quand il passa à son tour dans le salon, sa mère prenait congé, fatiguée par les émotions de la journée. Tam tourna la tête vers lui avant de se détourner brusquement, le rose aux joues.

— Je vous suis, annonça-t-elle très vite en direction d'Annie et en se précipitant vers l'escalier comme si elle fuyait.

Prudemment, Quentin resta en bas pendant qu'elles se préparaient pour la nuit. Il attendit qu'il n'y ait plus de bruit d'eau, de portes ou de pas au-dessus de tête. Après un quart d'heure de silence, il se risqua à monter à son tour. Il passa rapidement à la salle de bain et se réfugia dans sa chambre.

Il se coucha, essayant de faire abstraction de ce corps qu'il imaginait trop bien et qu'il savait à quelques mètres de lui à peine, dans la pièce mitoyenne. Il tenta de se concentrer sur ses enquêtes en cours, les papiers à remplir pour la mutuelle, comment s'organiser pour le retour de Julien chez eux. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, il n'y tint plus. Il se leva dans l'idée de sortir prendre l'air. Il ouvrit sa porte à la volée.

Tam se trouvait juste derrière.

Après une seconde de saisissement, il recula d'un pas pour la laisser passer. Elle se faufila dans la chambre, et il referma la porte sur eux.

* * *

 _Torts_

Vêtue du t-shirt et du caleçon de son fils qui lui avaient servi de pyjama, Tam quitta la chambre de Julien où elle avait passé la nuit. Elle entra dans la salle de bain où elle prit une douche rapide.

Elle se sentait nerveuse à l'idée de revoir Quentin ce matin-là. Cette propension qu'elle avait à perdre la tête à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient sous le même toit était consternante. Elle espéra qu'il n'imaginerait pas qu'elle le séduisait délibérément. Quand elle croisait son regard empli de désir, son propre corps s'embrasait de façon insupportable et elle avait tendance à manquer de volonté.

Elle était restée un bon quart d'heure à lutter contre elle-même devant la chambre de Quentin, la veille au soir. Elle était sur le point de retourner se coucher quand il avait ouvert sa porte. C'est lui qui l'avait invitée, finalement. Les torts étaient partagés, décida-t-elle.

Au moins, il n'y aura pas de conséquence imprévue, cette fois-ci, se rassura-t-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre.

Et puis, était-ce si grave ? La veille, elle n'était pas restée longtemps après leur étreinte pour ne pas risquer de s'endormir comme la fois précédente. Mais avant qu'elle ne parte, Quentin avait fait remarquer combien Julien avait été content de la voir. Elle avait senti qu'il tenait à lui faire savoir qu'il acceptait qu'elle joue son rôle de mère après de leur fils. Elle avait répondu une banalité mais elle savait qu'il avait vu combien cette approbation comptait pour elle.

Quand Tam entra dans la cuisine, Annie lui apprit que Quentin était parti depuis une demi-heure pour voir son Julien. Ils pourraient ainsi décaler leurs visites et ne pas contrevenir au règlement de l'hôpital.

Tam ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée.

* * *

 _Regards_

La veille, Annie avait été désarçonnée par la manière qu'avaient les parents de Julien d'éviter de se regarder alors qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Au début, elle s'était demandé si Quentin regrettait d'avoir secondé son invitation. Mais il ne semblait pas en colère ou d'humeur maussade. Tam de son côté ne cherchait pas non plus à établir de communication directe entre eux.

Annie ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite. De retour chez eux, Quentin avait foncé au supermarché pour faire les courses pendant que les deux femmes préparaient le dîner. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du repas, après qu'il les ait chassées de la cuisine, qu'elle réalisa qu'ils n'avaient échangé directement aucune parole.

Ils avaient cependant eu ce regard bizarre entre eux quand Quentin était arrivé, juste avant qu'elles ne montent se coucher. Elle avait cru entendre, plus tard dans la nuit, des bruits de porte, mais elle n'en était pas certaine. La maison craquait souvent.

Le matin, Quentin était déjà parti quand elle descendit. Un mot l'informait qu'il était allé voir Julien et qu'il irait ensuite à son bureau pour prendre de l'avance dans son travail en vue de ses futures visites à l'hôpital au cours de la semaine à venir. Rien à redire à ce programme.

Annie avait cependant l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net.

* * *

 _Erreur_

— Ne me dis pas que tu as encore couché avec lui !

Tam maudit son incapacité à cacher quoi que ce soit à sa sœur. Il n'avait fallu que deux questions « Comment va Julien ? » et « Où as-tu dormi ? » pour que ce qu'elle aurait préféré garder pour elle soit parvenu à la connaissance de Cylia. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser gourmander comme une gamine.

— Ça ne te regarde pas, protesta-t-elle.

— Il suffit que ce type claque des doigts pour que tu arrives en jappant, insista Cylia d'un ton méprisant.

— Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu te taises avant de dire quelque chose que tu regretterais, prévint froidement Tam.

— Mais tu ne comprends pas que je veux t'éviter de faire une erreur monumentale ? C'est toi qui viendras pleurer sur mon épaule si tu ne peux plus voir Julien, insinua Cylia.

Que sa sœur joue sur sa peur la plus profonde mit Tam en rage. Oui, Cylia avait remplacé leur mère. Oui, elle l'avait toujours loyalement soutenu durant les moments les plus noirs de son existence. Mais sa volonté de contrôler son existence, et surtout sa façon de dénigrer continuellement Quentin, étaient insupportables.

— Figure-toi que, la pire erreur de ma vie, je l'ai faite avec ta bénédiction, asséna Tam. Alors tu comprendras que je n'ai pas une confiance absolue en tes conseils, surtout sur ce sujet.

Quand elle vit l'impact de ses paroles sur sa sœur, elle eut de la peine pour elle. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait farouchement défendre son indépendance si elle ne voulait pas subir l'emprise de Cylia.

— Je pense que c'est toi qui devrais surveiller ce que tu dis, rétorqua fièrement Cylia. Je préfère partir avant que tu ne prononces des paroles que tu regretteras.

* * *

 _Drogue_

Tam n'avait jamais pris de drogue. L'éducation que lui avait donnée Cylia n'avait pas été totalement défaillante. Mais ses ex-codétenues lui avaient parlé de la « descente » et elle en comprenait désormais pleinement le sens.

Cela faisait deux mois que Julien avait eu son accident. Tous les week-ends, Tam allait le voir. Et, à chaque fois, se déroulait le même rituel : quand tout le monde était couché, elle se relevait et allait rejoindre Quentin. Après, elle retournait dans la chambre de Julien où elle était logée, son fils ayant été déménagé au salon pour ne pas avoir à utiliser l'escalier.

Au début, elle avait simplement apprécié le plaisir que lui apportaient ces épisodes charnels. Les premières fois, ils avaient pris le temps de discuter une dizaine de minutes inconfortablement tassés dans le lit à une place de Quentin, avant qu'elle ne retourne dans sa chambre. Ils avaient évité toute allusion à leur vie personnelle, ce qui les limita à parler de Julien. Mais c'était un sujet dont Tam ne se lassait jamais.

Puis au fil des semaines, elle se sentit très triste en le quittant et en rejoignant son propre lit. Bien qu'elle sache que ce n'était pas raisonnable, constater que Quentin n'éprouvait pas de tendresse pour elle la décevait. Elle constatait qu'il faisait des efforts pour établir une relation correcte entre eux et reconnaissait qu'il se montrait respectueux envers elle, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas.

La peur d'éclater en sanglots devant Quentin la poussa à repartir de plus en plus rapidement vers sa chambre une fois leur passion assouvie, déshumanisant encore davantage leur relation. De retour dans sa chambre, des vagues de tristesse insupportables l'envahissaient. Elle se sentait nulle et misérable. Et pourtant, elle recommençait la fois d'après.

Elle sentait la situation lui échapper. Pour se protéger, elle était devenue très réservée quand elle se trouvait avec Quentin durant la journée. Elle avait senti sa perplexité quand il avait perçu sa réticence à lui parler, puis il avait à son tour pris ses distances. Il était de moins en moins présent quand elle était chez lui.

Elle se demandait combien de temps la situation allait durer. Elle sentait Quentin de plus en plus hésitant quand elle le rejoignait, du moins avant que leurs corps ne prennent le relais. Elle savait que la situation était malsaine mais paniquait à l'idée qu'il y mette fin, ne voulant pas perdre son dernier lien avec lui.

Tam n'avait personne à qui se confier. Il était hors de question de parler d'une relation concernant Quentin avec sa sœur. Elle trouvait des excuses pour ne plus voir Cylia qui aurait tout deviné au premier coup d'œil.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule.

* * *

 _Changement_

Julien avait du mal à comprendre ses parents.

Au début, quand sa mère venait le voir, c'était vraiment bien. Elle était de bonne humeur et le temps passait plus vite quand elle était là. Elle lui racontait des anecdotes sur le garage où elle travaillait et lui décrivait les virées en moto qu'elle avait faites dans le passé.

Avec son père, ça ne se passait pas trop mal non plus. Quentin semblait faire son possible pour qu'elle se sente bien chez eux : il lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait dîner avant d'aller faire les courses, lui prêtait sa voiture quand elle voulait l'emmener se promener.

Et puis, petit à petit, ça avait changé. Tam était devenue moins enjouée, moins naturelle. Il la sentait terriblement tendue quand son père était dans la maison. Quand il entrait dans la pièce, elle devenait mutique. Quentin de son côté devenait nerveux dès le samedi matin et c'était un soulagement pour tout le monde quand il trouvait enfin un prétexte pour s'en aller.

Julien ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer entre ses parents ? S'étaient-ils disputés ? Était-ce de sa faute ? Son père était-il fâché parce que sa convalescence traînait et que sa mère venait à Lyon ? Devait-il proposer de se rendre à Dijon malgré ses béquilles ? Ou, pire, de ne plus voir sa mère durant un moment ?

Il savait que sa grand-mère n'en savait pas davantage, car elle lui avait demandé s'il était au courant d'un désaccord entre ses parents. Il n'avait pas osé demander à sa mère ce qu'il se passait et n'avait même pas envisagé d'interroger son père. Quentin n'avait jamais répondu à ses questions concernant sa mère et il sentait que ce n'était pas près de changer.

Non, vraiment, Julien ne comprenait pas.

* * *

 _Sanglots_

Atterré, Quentin contemplait Tam, recroquevillée dans son lit, en train d'étouffer ses sanglots dans l'oreiller.

Il savait qu'il était en grande partie responsable. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser la situation perdurer aussi longtemps. Même s'ils étaient tacitement d'accord pour limiter leurs relations à ces étreintes clandestines, il était conscient qu'elle le vivait de plus en plus mal.

Quand cela avait commencé trois mois auparavant, leurs petits à-côtés étaient d'agréables moments qu'ils s'octroyaient discrètement. Puis, alors que les semaines défilaient, Tam avait changé d'attitude à son égard, comme si elle supportait de moins en moins sa présence. Cependant, elle continuait à le rejoindre la nuit, aussi ardente dans l'intimité qu'elle était distante le reste du temps. D'innocentes, ces rencontres étaient devenues malsaines.

Quentin s'était dit qu'il devait y mettre fin, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Durant la journée, Tam évitait de se trouver en tête à tête avec lui ce qui l'avait amené à éviter la maison quand elle y était. Le soir, quand elle surgissait dans sa chambre, il sentait ses bonnes résolutions s'évaporer sous son regard enflammé et il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler du discours qu'il avait préparé à son intention durant la semaine.

Il s'effarait de se découvrir aussi peu de volonté, d'être incapable d'agir de manière raisonnable. Dans un moment d'autodérision, il se demanda depuis combien de temps il était ainsi attiré vers les femmes vêtues de cuir. Mais il savait que c'était le corps qui se trouvait dans les vêtements qui l'attiraient de manière irrésistible.

Parfois, il se sentait en colère contre elle : elle était la seule qui lui faisait perdre tout contrôle sur ses actes. Mais dans le fond, il savait qu'elle pouvait sans doute lui faire le même reproche.

En regardant le corps de son amante exprimer si clairement son désespoir, Quentin trouva enfin le courage de crever l'abcès. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas donner à Tam ce qui pourrait vraiment la consoler. Il ne pouvait pas envisager d'avoir des sentiments pour elle. Elle l'avait autrefois blessé trop profondément.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de mettre de la distance entre eux.

* * *

 _Nerfs_

C'est avec horreur que Tam avait senti ses nerfs lâcher alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir du lit. Les sanglots étaient montés et elle eut tout juste le temps de saisir l'oreiller pour en étouffer le bruit. Savoir Quentin témoin de sa faiblesse ajoutait l'humiliation à sa détresse. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se dérober à sa présence, à moins d'aller pleurnicher dans le couloir et ameuter toute la maison.

Enfin, ses spasmes se calmèrent et elle put accepter le mouchoir que lui tendait Quentin. Lui tournant le dos, elle reprit contenance. Elle espéra pouvoir partir rapidement mais il la retint par le bras quand elle fit mine de quitter la chambre après s'être rhabillée. En silence, il secoua la tête et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit.

— On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, dit-il simplement à voix basse.

Elle fut tentée d'invoquer la fatigue, une autre cause, mais le regard compatissant qu'il posa sur elle l'en dissuada.

Elle dut se mordre les lèvres pour retenir un nouveau sanglot. Elle avait envie d'enrouler ses bras autour de ses genoux et de se balancer d'avant en arrière comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuses reprises du temps où elle était enfermée, mais elle se retint. Elle ferma les yeux comme si cela pouvait lui permettre de ne pas entendre ce qui allait suivre.

— Je te demande pardon, souffla Quentin. La situation m'a échappé. J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt et...

— Tu ne m'as jamais obligée à te rejoindre ! coupa Tam qui voulait assumer sa faute.

— Serais-tu venue si tu ne savais pas que je t'attendais ? lui rétorqua Quentin.

Tam haussa les épaules. Discuter des responsabilités ne servait à rien. Cela ne faisait que reculer l'inévitable. Qui ne tarda pas :

— Il faut qu'on arrête de se voir.

— Non ! ne put s'empêcher de supplier Tam tout en se méprisant de le faire. Je ne t'embêterai plus !

Avec douceur, il la prit par les épaules.

— Si tu continues à venir ici, tu sais bien qu'on n'arrivera pas à s'en empêcher, argumenta-t-il. Il ne faut plus que tu viennes du tout.

Elle se raidit pour tenter de dissimuler ses tremblements.

— Julien est assez guéri pour aller te rendre visite, poursuivit-il. Tu le verras souvent, c'est lui qui se déplacera, voilà tout. C'est mieux ainsi, tu le sais parfaitement.

Tam accepta sa défaite :

— Je peux retourner dans ma chambre maintenant ?

* * *

 _Message_

Annie comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas sitôt qu'elle entra dans la cuisine. Tam regardait par la fenêtre, une tasse de thé à la main, pâle, le visage ravagé. Une telle impression de tristesse émanait d'elle qu'Annie eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

— Tam ?

Tam sursauta puis son expression se recomposa. C'est avec un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres qu'elle tourna la tête, mais ses yeux étaient toujours mélancoliques.

— Bonjour, Annie, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

— Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, répondit-elle doucement, espérant encourager des confidences.

— Je me suis réveillée un peu tôt.

À vue de nez, elle n'avait pas dormi du tout, estima Annie. Elle se souvint brusquement avoir cru entendre des sanglots dans un demi-sommeil. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle fut soudain persuadée que Quentin y était pour quelque chose. Se voyaient-ils la nuit ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ?

Annie ne fut pas étonnée en découvrant une note manuscrite posée sur la table de la cuisine. Une fois de plus, son fils s'était défilé. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent quand Tam était là. Annie n'avait pas envie de lire l'excuse qu'il avait inventée pour expliquer son absence.

Elle prit le papier et le jeta directement à la poubelle.

* * *

 _Insomnies_

Dans un premier temps, Quentin s'était senti soulagé. Il avait agi comme il le fallait. Le coup avait été rude mais, à long terme, c'était mieux ainsi. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Puis vinrent les insomnies : les longues heures le soir pour s'endormir, les réveils aux petites heures de la nuit sans possibilité de replonger dans le sommeil. Forcément, son tempérament s'en ressentit. Quentin devint impatient, nerveux, colérique. Il avait du mal à se concentrer et sa mémoire se mit à lui jouer des tours. Il fit des erreurs au travail et sa mauvaise humeur chronique ne lui attirait pas la bienveillance de ses collègues.

Durant son temps libre, il faisait normalement du sport ou du jardinage. Sa fatigue persistante l'en découragea et il perdit ainsi des activités qui l'auraient aidé à évacuer la pression.

Ses relations avec Julien devinrent difficiles. Son fils était volontiers insolent, et sa mère, contrairement à son habitude, ne jouait pas les médiatrices pour contenir l'adolescent. Elle affirmait qu'il était trop rigide avec Julien. Depuis quand devait-on le laisser faire à sa guise alors que ses notes descendaient en flèche et qu'il s'opposait à tout ce qu'on lui disait ?

Quentin avait l'impression qu'Annie lui en voulait sans qu'il puisse définir exactement pourquoi. Pour ses sautes d'humeur, peut-être.

Au fil des semaines, Quentin avait la sensation que sa vie lui échappait totalement.

* * *

 _Dispute_

Annie grinça des dents en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Encore une dispute.

Vivement les vacances de Noël ! Avec Julien, elle partirait à Dijon, tiens ! Comme ça Quentin ne pourrait pas les suivre, et ça leur ferait une coupure plus que bienvenue.

L'ambiance devenait de plus en plus exécrable chez eux. Elle avait bien envie de secouer son fils, de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Mais elle se rendait compte qu'il allait mal et jugeait que lui faire des reproches n'améliorerait pas la situation.

Annie s'inquiétait pour Quentin. Elle l'entendait se lever la nuit. Elle voyait ses traits se creuser, les cernes lui manger le visage. Cela lui rappelait des mois difficiles après l'arrestation de Tam. Il s'était même remis à fumer alors qu'il avait abandonné le tabac quand Julien était venu les rejoindre.

Là-haut, les cris devenaient hystériques. Soudain, elle eut peur.

* * *

 _Temps mort_

Quentin s'interrompit quand sa mère le tira fermement par le bras.

— Ça suffit, indiqua-t-elle en le traînant vers le couloir.

Il se laissa faire, soulagé qu'elle ait mis fin à la spirale de colère qui l'avait emporté. Il entendit la porte de Julien claquer derrière eux et les sanglots de son fils. À la suite de sa mère, il descendit l'escalier, l'esprit en déroute. Il était conscient qu'il avait dépassé une limite et était effrayé des conséquences.

Annie l'amena jusqu'à la cuisine, l'y fit entrer et lui dit :

— On reparlera de tout ça quand tu seras calmé.

Elle referma la porte, le laissant seul.

Ce rituel, qu'il connaissait bien, l'apaisa. Il remontait à sa propre enfance et qu'il avait reproduit avec Julien. Il savait que, quand il sortirait, il se verrait offrir une écoute aimante. Il y aurait des reproches, il le méritait, mais aussi la volonté de l'aider.

Un bruit de basses se fit entendre. Julien venait de mettre sa musique à fond. Le lien serait moins facile à renouer avec lui.

Malgré le froid, Quentin ouvrit la fenêtre et contempla le jardin. Il ressentit l'envie de fumer mais il avait laissé ses cigarettes dans le salon. Il respira profondément, s'efforça de reprendre son calme et d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer.

Quand il se sentit prêt, il alla retrouver sa mère.

* * *

 _Discussion_

Annie vit venir son fils à elle. Son air contrit la ramena trente ans en arrière, quand il était un garçonnet de dix ans qui brûlait de se faire pardonner sa dernière insolence. Elle aurait voulu revenir à cette époque où il suffisait d'un gros câlin pour que tout soit oublié.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Quentin ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas, la crise de la quarantaine, peut-être.

Annie s'était promis de ne jamais intervenir dans la vie amoureuse de son fils. Elle n'avait rien dit quand il s'était marié alors qu'elle avait des doutes sur le choix qu'il avait fait. Elle n'avait pas commenté son retour chez elle ni son divorce. Elle ne faisait aucun commentaire quand il passait ses nuits ailleurs que dans son lit et ne l'interrogeait jamais sur ses relations sentimentales.

Mais là, il était au bord de la rupture et les notes de Julien s'étaient mises à baisser vertigineusement. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé avec Tam, mais elle était certaine que Quentin sombrait depuis qu'elle ne venait plus.

— J'ai l'impression, commença-t-elle précautionneusement, que tu as pris dernièrement une décision qui n'était peut-être pas la bonne.

Il accusa le coup, tournant la tête comme s'il ne pouvait supporter son regard.

— Peut-être qu'aucune décision n'aurait pu convenir, finit-il par répondre.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux mais es-tu certain que c'est irrattrapable ?

— Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'est passé. Au début, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on allait dans la bonne direction. Puis quelque chose est parti de travers et on n'a plus réussi à communiquer.

— Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?

Il haussa les épaules avec gêne.

— On s'y est mal pris, c'est certain.

— Tu as tenté de discuter avec elle ? voulut savoir Annie.

— Elle ne voulait plus me parler.

— Qui a décidé qu'elle ne devait plus venir ? essaya de comprendre Annie.

— Moi, soupira Quentin. Mais on n'avait plus le choix. Ça lui faisait plus de mal que de bien de continuer comme ça.

— Et à toi, ça faisait quoi ? insista Annie.

Quentin haussa les épaules sans répondre, le regard toujours fuyant. Sa mère réfléchit. Elle se souvenait de la mine défaite de Tam le dernier matin. Elle était maintenant certaine que les parents de Julien s'étaient vus durant la nuit précédente, et elle imaginait bien que, si rencontres nocturnes il y avait, ce n'était pas uniquement pour parler.

— As-tu envisagé une nouvelle relation avec elle ? finit-elle par demander.

— Après ce qu'elle m'a fait ? s'exclama Quentin d'une voix choquée, reportant son regard vers sa mère.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi la voyais-tu la nuit ? lui répliqua Annie du tac au tac.

Elle vit son fils rougir violemment avant qu'il ne regarde en direction du plafond d'un air inquiet. Mais Julien ne pouvait rien entendre avec la musique de sauvage dont il faisait profiter toute la maison.

— La situation nous a échappé, convint-il d'une voix embarrassée. Mais je ne peux pas me forcer à l'aimer !

— T'es-tu donné la peine d'analyser ce que tu éprouvais pour elle ? douta Annie. S'il n'y avait rien de sérieux entre vous, pourquoi serais-tu dans cet état depuis qu'elle ne vient plus ?

Quentin ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de réfléchir.

— Je le saurais, si j'étais amoureux, finit-il par trancher.

— J'ai surtout l'impression que tu ne sais plus du tout où tu en es ni ce que tu éprouves pour elle, remarqua sa mère.

Il hocha la tête, reconnaissant la véracité de l'analyse.

— Commence par l'appeler, conseilla Annie. Vous déboucherez bien sur quelque chose, que ce soit une relation amoureuse ou amicale. En tout cas, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

— Et si ça ne marche pas ? fit-il d'une voix inquiète.

— Quentin, si tu ne veux pas finir ta vie tout seul, tu vas devoir prendre des risques, décida-t-elle de le secouer. Que ce soit avec elle ou avec une autre.

— Quand il s'agit d'elle, c'est difficile, dit-il d'un ton douloureux qui lui serra le cœur. Je n'arrive pas à être rationnel.

Elle sentait qu'il perdait pied mais il fallait bien qu'il sorte de cette situation. Elle enfonça le clou :

— C'est bien la preuve que tu éprouves des sentiments forts pour elle. Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la haine.

— On s'aimait, la dernière fois, et ça ne s'est pas vraiment bien terminé !

— Cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui as les cartes en main, Quentin. Essaie de les jouer correctement.

— Je n'aime pas ce jeu.

— Personne ne t'a obligé à retourner t'asseoir à cette table là, rappela-t-elle sévèrement. Et maintenant, il faut bien que tu termines la partie.

* * *

 _Excuses_

La musique devenait de plus en plus assourdissante à l'approche de la chambre de Julien. Quentin frappa sans obtenir de réponse. Compte tenu du boucan, il avait peu de chance d'être entendu. Il entrouvrit la porte et vit son fils de dos, en train de s'escrimer sur un jeu vidéo. Il tendit la main vers l'interrupteur et alluma puis éteignit la lumière pour attirer l'attention de l'adolescent.

Julien se retourna, découvrit son père et se contenta de le fixer, le regard ombrageux. Quentin resta sur le seuil, se gardant bien d'exiger qu'il arrête la musique ou de faire remarquer qu'il était supposé faire ses devoirs. Il attendit calmement le bon vouloir de son fils qui finalement diminua l'intensité sonore.

— Oui ? demanda-t-il d'un ton peu amène.

— On peut parler ?

— De quoi ?

— Je viens m'excuser.

Julien ne pouvait pas refuser une telle ouverture. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il éteignit totalement la musique et fit pivoter sa chaise pour faire face à son visiteur. Quentin avança dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit.

— Je n'aurais pas dû crier comme ça, reconnut-il. Ce n'était pas si grave, une simple remarque aurait suffi. Je suis pénible ces derniers temps, je sais.

— C'était pas la première fois, releva son fils.

— Je ne tourne pas très rond en ce moment, convint Quentin.

L'expression de Julien de boudeuse devint soucieuse. Ce n'était pas un garçon rancunier.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— J'ai une mauvaise passe. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis.

— C'est à cause de Maman ?

Quentin eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? parvint-il à contrer.

— J'ai bien compris que ça t'ennuie quand je la vois.

Quentin se détendit. Il n'aurait pas supporté que son fils soit au courant lui aussi. Il tenta de le rassurer :

— Non, ça ne m'ennuie pas. Tu n'es pour rien dans tout ça. C'est vrai que voir ta mère est déstabilisant pour moi, développa-t-il sentant que son fils avait besoin d'explications. Mais je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai du mal à gérer le passé.

— À elle, tu lui en veux encore ? interrogea Julien.

— Je... je ne sais plus trop. Un peu sans doute. Et toi, tu m'en veux de t'avoir caché la vérité aussi longtemps ? en profita pour demander Quentin.

— Mais non, assura son fils en haussant les épaules. Je trouve que tu t'en es bien tiré vu la situation, même si t'es un peu pénible en ce moment.

Quentin tenta de prendre l'air sévère et Julien sourit malicieusement. Le père et le fils échangèrent un regard complice.

* * *

 _Réconciliation_

C'était sympa de se réconcilier avec son père. Même si Quentin était parfois agaçant ou trop rigide, Julien savait qu'il avait de la chance. Son père avait été très présent dans son enfance, toujours à son écoute et partageant régulièrement ses jeux et activités. À présent, même s'ils se disputaient souvent, Julien savait que Quentin l'aimait et voulait son bien avant tout.

Il l'avait d'ailleurs confirmé plusieurs fois à sa mère, sentant qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'erreur en jugeant que Quentin serait un bon père pour lui. Qu'elle ne l'avait pas laissé en de mauvaises mains.

Julien réalisa que c'était la première fois que son père acceptait de parler avec lui des circonstances de sa naissance. Il décida d'en profiter et de poser les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête depuis qu'il savait enfin la vérité :

— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit sur Maman ? demanda-t-il. J'aurais pu comprendre.

— Je n'arrivais pas à en parler, avoua Quentin. Ça me faisait trop mal. Et puis, je n'avais pas grand-chose de positif à dire sur elle. Je croyais... enfin je pensais que la situation pire était qu'elle ne l'était.

— Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ?

— Elle est une bonne mère pour toi.

Ils savaient tous les deux que Quentin n'avait pas complètement répondu à la question. L'affirmation était cependant suffisamment satisfaisante pour que Julien n'insiste pas davantage dans ce sens. Il revint à sa propre origine :

— Tu n'as pas envisagé de me laisser avec ma mère à l'époque ? Vous n'étiez pas mariés, tu n'étais pas obligé de me reconnaître.

Quentin haussa les épaules :

— Moi, je savais que tu étais mon fils, expliqua-t-il comme si cela justifiait tout.

— Ce n'est pas évident de récupérer un bébé qui est venu sans être prévu, commenta Julien.

— Qui t'a... ? sursauta son père avant de comprendre. Elle n'aurait pas dû te dire ça, ajouta-t-il d'un ton chagrin.

— Pourquoi, c'est la vérité, non ?

— Oui, mais... à quoi bon revenir là-dessus ? Je ne veux pas que tu penses qu'on n'a pas voulu de toi.

— Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne m'as jamais donné cette impression, le rassura Julien.

Son père lui sourit avant de confier :

— Sur le coup, ça n'a pas été évident, même avec l'aide de ta grand-mère. Un nouveau-né, c'est mignon, mais c'est un drôle de travail.

Quentin fixa Julien avant d'ajouter doucement :

— Avec le recul, je réalise que tu as été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux d'être ton père.

Julien se sentit ému, tant par les paroles que par le regard affectueux que Quentin posait sur lui. Pour cacher son trouble, il sourit et lança :

— Tout va bien, alors !

— Oui, tout va bien, abonda Quentin l'air plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été ces dernières semaines.

D'ailleurs, il s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit, s'allongeant de tout son long avant de demander :

— Et toi, ça va en ce moment ? Le lycée, les copains ?

— Oui, ça roule.

— Tes notes sont en baisse. Tu as besoin d'aide ? On peut te payer des cours de soutien s'il le faut.

— Oh non, pas des heures en plus ! gémit Julien horrifié à cette idée.

— Fais voir tes contrôles, bâilla Quentin.

— Ok, lâcha Julien en songeant que l'instant de grâce avait été trop court.

Il se pencha vers son sac de classe pour en sortir la chemise qui contenait ses copies. Un regard vers son père lui apprit qu'il avait fermé les yeux et ne semblait pas d'attaque pour une séance scolaire. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Julien posa les feuilles sur la table de nuit et prit son cahier de maths pour avancer dans ses exercices.

Au bout d'un moment, un léger ronflement dans son dos lui apprit que Quentin s'était endormi.

* * *

 _Réveil_

Quand Quentin se réveilla, il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre où il était. Quatre heures avaient passé. C'était l'heure du dîner. Julien devait être à la cuisine.

La nuit était tombée. La chambre n'était éclairée que par les veilleuses des divers appareils électriques et par l'ordinateur. Quentin se figea, contemplant le nouvel écran de veille choisi par son fils. C'était une image de Tam jeune, celle qu'il avait connue et aimée. Elle souriait doucement, le regard pétillant, comme si elle était en train de partager une blague avec la personne qui prenait la photo. La peine et les soucis n'avaient pas encore terni l'éclat de ses yeux ni figé ses traits. Elle était belle, pleine de confiance en elle.

Il eut un choc en réalisant qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'à cette époque.

Sans réfléchir davantage, il sortit son téléphone et lança son numéro. Tam mit du temps à répondre. Était-elle occupée ou hésitait-elle à lui parler ? Finalement, elle décrocha :

— Oui ?

— J'aimerais te voir pour qu'on discute, lança-t-il sans fioritures.

— Un problème avec Julien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Non, à propos de nous.

Silence.

— Je pensais qu'on avait fait le tour, finit-elle par répondre.

— Je le croyais aussi mais j'ai besoin de voir de certaines choses avec toi.

— Je... je ne suis par certaine que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

— Je comprends, dit-il sincèrement. Je te laisse réfléchir. Si tu changes d'avis, tu pourras toujours me rappeler.

Il attendit quelques instants, mais elle ne dit rien.

— Bonne soirée, conclut-il finalement.

Il raccrocha. Le regard fixé sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, il murmura :

— Est-ce que tu existes encore ?

* * *

 _Difficile_

En éteignant son téléphone, Tam ferma les yeux, tentant d'endiguer le flot d'émotions qui l'envahissait. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle replonge. Ces dernières semaines avaient été si difficiles... Elle commençait tout juste à remonter la pente.

Le retour de Lyon avait été abominable. Tam avait dû s'arrêter plusieurs fois sur la route, consciente qu'elle ne voyait plus rien avec ses yeux embués de larmes et qu'elle se mettait en danger. Elle avait cru qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Parvenue chez elle tard dans la soirée, elle avait mis sa fierté de côté et appelé sa sœur au secours.

Cylia avait beaucoup de défauts, mais n'était pas du genre à claironner des « je-te-l'avais-bien-dit ». Voir ses prédictions se réaliser lui suffisait. Elle consacra toute son énergie à soutenir Tam le temps qu'elle arrive à surmonter son désespoir.

Elle qui pensait avoir appris de ses erreurs avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi irresponsable que par le passé, se laissant mener par ses passions sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Quinze ans auparavant, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fréquenter Quentin alors que cela ne pouvait que mal finir. Et là encore, au lieu de s'en tenir à une relation raisonnable avec le père de son fils, elle se jetait à son cou, perdant toute chance d'avoir des liens normaux avec lui. Comment être une bonne mère pour Julien si elle se montrait incapable de communiquer normalement avec Quentin ?

Elle avait réalisé que Cylia avait raison. Quentin ne pouvait rien lui apporter de bien. Si elle s'approchait trop de lui, elle se consumerait de nouveau. Elle devait le tenir le plus loin possible d'elle si elle voulait se préserver.

Alors non, pas question d'accorder à Quentin ce qu'il demandait ! Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se faire confiance et qu'il avait eu raison cette nuit-là : la seule option raisonnable était de rester éloignés l'un de l'autre. Quentin avait tenu parole et laissait Julien venir la voir. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre ce qu'elle avait eu la chance d'obtenir.

Elle ouvrit le journal d'appels de son téléphone et effaça toute trace de la conversation.

* * *

 **Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twiter (** **HP_734) ou Instagram ( fanfic. harry .potter.734)**


	5. V - Relation

Ce texte est une fanfiction inspirée du manga _Signé Cat's Eyes_ de **Tsukasa Hôjô** et de la série animée qui l'a fait connaître en France.

Comme toujours, j'ai été accompagnée et relue par mon amie **Fenice** et par l'irremplaçable **Monsieur Alixe**. Par ses commentaires lors de publication, **Djeyanna** m'a également aidé à améliorer mon texte.

* * *

 **V - Relation**

* * *

 _Message_

Au grand soulagement de Quentin, les insomnies reculèrent. Il retrouva son calme, son professionnalisme, de meilleures relations avec son entourage. Tam n'avait pas rappelé, mais la balle n'était plus dans son camp, et avoir fait le premier pas lui avait rendu sa sérénité.

Il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à elle. Mais quand il le faisait, c'était de manière plus apaisée. Il ne se sentait toujours pas amoureux mais il n'était plus assailli par la honte ou la colère quand elle traversait ses pensées. Il sentait que repartir sur d'autres bases serait possible, mais il ne connaissait pas suffisamment la femme qu'elle était devenue pour savoir s'il pourrait l'aimer de nouveau. Elle l'attirait, mais tout restait à écrire.

Il se concentrait sur son travail et sa famille. Il avait une bonne vie et voulait en profiter, qu'elle le rappelle ou non. Il reprit les dossiers qu'il avait délaissés ces dernières semaines, se fit plus aimable et plus présent auprès de ses collègues.

Quelques mois auparavant, sa mère avait émis l'idée de refaire la cuisine. Il relança le projet et cela contribua à amorcer un dialogue familial sur un sujet neutre. Quentin s'accrochait encore régulièrement avec Julien, mais cela passait vite, les points de discorde étant sans importance.

Le mois de décembre arrivait à son terme. Quentin avait signalé qu'il serait de garde le premier janvier. Tout naturellement, Julien passa Noël à Lyon avec son père et la fin de l'année à Dijon chez sa mère.

Quentin était persuadé qu'il ne verrait plus jamais Tam quand, la première semaine de février, il reçut le message :

« Gare de Roanne, dimanche 15 h »

* * *

 _Contrôle_

Appuyée sur sa moto dans le parking devant la gare, Tam, le ventre noué, devait lutter contre l'envie de partir sans attendre l'heure du rendez-vous qu'elle avait donné.

Sa réaction première de ne pas donner suite à la demande de Quentin avait été battue en brèche par une remarque de son fils, lors d'un de leurs échanges par chat, quelques jours plus tard. « Ça se passe mieux avec mon père », avait confié Julien. Elle n'avait pas commenté, ne voulant pas encourager son fils à parler de Quentin. Mais la remarque était restée en elle, mettant à mal ses résolutions. Que se passait-il donc avec Quentin ?

Au début de la nouvelle année, elle prit l'habitude de se rendre le week-end sur un circuit pour se détendre. Ce loisir requérait à la fois une intense concentration et la maîtrise physique de sa moto. Cela l'avait aidé à reprendre le contrôle à la fois de son corps et de son esprit. Ses cours de yoga et du jiu-jitsu, qu'elle avait un moment abandonnés, complétèrent sa reprise en main.

Les semaines avaient passé. Elle s'était sentie plus sereine par rapport aux évènements de l'automne précédent. Rien d'irréparable n'en avait résulté finalement. Le mois de février était arrivé.

Elle avait besoin de pièces de rechange pour sa moto. Pour en trouver d'occasion, elle s'était connectée à un forum de passionnés de deux roues sur lequel elle avait ses habitudes. Elle avait trouvé un vendeur à moins de deux heures de Dijon. Elle avait pris rendez-vous avec lui.

En regardant la carte pour préparer son voyage, elle avait vu qu'elle serait à peine à une heure de Lyon. Elle s'était de nouveau demandé pourquoi Quentin avait voulu lui parler.

Elle était certaine que ce n'était pas pour lui proposer de reprendre leurs relations sur les mêmes bases. Il n'était pas du genre à lui faire du mal volontairement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus espérer qu'il se soit découvert des sentiments pour elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait appris à ne plus se bercer d'illusions.

Sans qu'elle sût comment, elle s'était retrouvée son téléphone en main sur l'écran des nouveaux messages. Elle avait encore hésité, puis avait tapé le SMS.

* * *

 _Essayer_

Il la repéra, nonchalamment appuyée sur sa moto, dès qu'il arriva aux abords du parking de la gare. Il lui envia son allure décontractée, lui dont le ventre était noué et qui était rempli d'appréhension à l'idée de ne pas la convaincre. Il jugea cependant qu'elle devait être aussi nerveuse que lui. Même s'ils arrivaient tous les deux à faire illusion, ils se connaissaient trop pour se tromper mutuellement.

Il se gara et alla vers elle. Il vit son corps se tendre et sa tête se pencher légèrement alors qu'il s'approchait, ce qui conforta son opinion sur leur ressenti commun.

— On va prendre un café ? proposa-t-il directement.

— Ça marche, accepta-t-elle.

Ils jetèrent leur dévolu sur la brasserie la plus proche et s'y rendirent en silence. Ils prirent place à une table un peu à l'écart. À peine assise, Tam demanda comme si elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre :

— Tu voulais me parler ?

— Je voudrais qu'on se revoie, exposa-t-il sans détour.

— Pour quoi faire ? riposta-t-elle.

— Pour mieux nous connaître.

Elle lui jeta un regard méfiant.

— Et après ? insista-t-elle.

— Je n'exclus aucune possibilité.

Il vit ses lèvres trembler avant qu'elle ne baisse les yeux. D'une voix étouffée, elle opposa :

— Nous avons déjà essayé.

— Non, affirma-t-il. Moi, je n'ai pas essayé. Je me suis laissé porter par les évènements sans chercher à voir au-delà. Maintenant, je veux voir si on a une chance.

Il la sentit plus tendue que jamais pendant qu'elle demandait après un petit silence :

— Pourquoi maintenant ?

— Parce que je me sens mal depuis qu'on ne se voit plus.

Elle le dévisagea sans pouvoir cacher sa stupéfaction. Il soutint son regard et ce fut elle qui rompit le contact visuel. Il vit que ses joues s'étaient colorées tandis qu'elle tentait d'appréhender tout le potentiel de sa confession. Il joua la franchise :

— Je ne sais pas trop où ça peut nous mener. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'éprouve pour toi, c'est très confus dans ma tête. Mais je sais qu'on s'y est mal pris, qu'on a tout fait dans le désordre et j'aimerais qu'on recommence tout du début. Pour le moment, j'ai l'impression qu'on a fait un énorme gâchis. Je ne parle pas de ce qui s'est passé il y a quinze ans, mais de ces derniers mois.

— On risque de se faire beaucoup de mal, souffla-t-elle.

— Moi aussi j'ai la trouille, et je comprendrais que tu préfères qu'on en reste là, assura-t-il.

À ce moment, une serveuse arriva avec une carte. Quentin commanda deux cafés et elle repartit. Tam avait les yeux dans le vague et il la laissa à ses réflexions.

— Et Julien ? finit-elle par demander.

— Il est en dehors de ça et doit le rester tant qu'on ne sait pas où on va, répondit fermement Quentin.

— Concrètement, c'est quoi pour toi recommencer du début ?

— Nous revoir pour discuter, aller au ciné, nous promener... Comme si on venait de se rencontrer.

— Je ne sais pas, murmura Tam.

* * *

 _Défenses_

Cela allait trop vite. Depuis quinze ans, Tam luttait contre l'espoir que Quentin s'intéresse de nouveau à elle. La première rupture l'avait laissée comme un pantin dont on avait coupé les fils et seule sa grossesse avait réussi à la sortir de son apathie. Plus récemment, leur dernière séparation avait été dure à surmonter, alors même qu'elle ne s'était fait aucune illusion sur les sentiments qu'il lui portait.

Chacune des phrases qu'il prononçait faisait naître en elle un espoir fou qui ébranlait l'épaisse muraille derrière laquelle elle se protégeait depuis si longtemps. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour maintenir ses défenses en place, effrayée par la violence de ses sentiments qui ne demandaient qu'à s'épanouir. Elle savait que si elle les libérait avant qu'il ne soit prêt à les recevoir, elle perdrait ce qui lui restait de dignité.

— Je ne sais pas, entendit-elle s'échapper de ses lèvres.

— Est-ce que je peux considérer que tant que tu ne t'enfuis pas en courant c'est au moins d'accord pour aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

Elle commit l'erreur de lui faire face et elle se sentit fondre à l'intérieur. Si elle restait encore une minute en sa compagnie, elle aurait autant de volonté qu'une serpillère. Il fallait qu'elle parte immédiatement. Elle rassembla ce qui lui restait de raison et s'apprêta à se lever.

Ses jambes refusèrent de bouger.

La serveuse revint avec leur commande. Elle posa les tasses et la note sur la table avant de les laisser. Quentin ne sembla pas la remarquer. Il regardait Tam intensément, attendant sa réponse. Elle devait au moins lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir et qu'ils en reparleraient par téléphone. Loin de lui, elle pourrait discuter avec davantage de discernement. Elle tenta de parler mais les mots restèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge.

— Comment en es-tu venue à travailler dans un garage ? lui demanda-t-il la prenant de court.

* * *

 _Mécanique_

Quentin crut que Tam allait partir. Il la sentit prête à se lever. Heureusement, la commande arriva, la coupant dans son élan. Elle s'apprêta à parler et il sut que ce serait un refus. Instinctivement, pour retarder le moment, pour se donner une autre chance, il posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle le regarda d'abord étonnée par le changement de sujet, puis avec méfiance. Il sut qu'elle avait percé à jour sa manœuvre et regretta d'avoir voulu jouer au plus fin avec elle. Il savait qu'elle était vive et intelligente. Il y eut un silence puis, à sa grande surprise, elle décida de répondre :

— J'ai toujours aimé bricoler, expliqua-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais trop apprécié l'école mais j'étais consciente qu'avec seulement le bac, je n'aurais jamais de bons boulots. J'ai pensé que tant qu'à apprendre quelque chose, autant que ce soit une matière qui me plaisait. J'ai choisi la mécanique.

Si c'était elle qui « bricolait » les gadgets qu'elle utilisait pour forcer les systèmes de sécurité, elle avait effectivement trouvé sa voie.

— Tu as suivi des cours ? demanda-t-il.

— Quand je… (Elle hésita puis parut se décider à parler sans détour.) Quand j'ai monté mon dossier pour obtenir ma libération anticipée, il fallait que je prouve que j'étais capable de subvenir à mes besoins. J'ai présenté ma candidature auprès d'un établissement qui dispensait une formation qualifiante. Cela me permettait de travailler tout en ayant des cours. J'ai été acceptée et c'est comme ça que j'ai pu sortir de prison après avoir tiré la moitié de ma peine.

Quentin songea qu'il lui avait fallu beaucoup de volonté pour reprendre ainsi le contrôle de sa vie. Et elle n'avait pas choisi le chemin le plus classique.

— Ce n'est pas trop difficile de travailler dans un milieu aussi masculin ? questionna-t-il.

— Pas plus qu'être femme policier, je suppose, riposta-t-elle.

— Ça a bien évolué en quinze ans, assura-t-il. On a des femmes à la tête de services, maintenant.

— En fait, précisa Tam, ça dépend où tu tombes. J'ai travaillé dans des garages où certains collègues étaient vraiment lourds et j'ai dû batailler pour qu'ils m'acceptent. Dans d'autres, j'avais plutôt l'impression d'être la mascotte. Le garage où je suis actuellement avait déjà eu une mécanicienne, alors ils me traitent tout à fait normalement.

— Et physiquement, ce n'est pas trop dur ?

— C'est physique, mais il y a peu de travail en force, avec la mécanisation, expliqua-t-elle. Moi, je ne pourrais pas rester toute la journée derrière un bureau. Les mains dans le cambouis, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut ! Et toi, toujours aussi passionné par ton boulot ?

* * *

 _Renouer_

Tam regretta ses paroles sitôt qu'elle les eut prononcées. Faire allusion à l'enthousiasme dont Quentin avait fait preuve pour ses enquêtes du temps où ils se fréquentaient était d'une extrême maladresse. Elle savait qu'il lui en avait voulu non seulement pour la blessure sentimentale qu'elle lui avait infligée, mais aussi pour l'humiliation professionnelle qu'il avait ressentie en réalisant qu'il était sorti plusieurs mois avec elle sans soupçonner ses agissements délictueux.

Elle vit qu'il accusait le coup, puis il fit face vaillamment et arriva à répondre :

— Ça dépend des jours. En général, je pense faire un travail utile. Mais parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être un peu dépassé par la manière dont la société a évolué. C'est plus dur qu'avant.

Elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, puis orienta la conversation sur Julien. Quentin parut apprécier ce changement de sujet. Il lui confia qu'alerté par la baisse des résultats scolaires de leur fils il s'était penché avec attention sur son bulletin de notes. Il avait passé un contrat avec lui : s'il ne redressait pas la barre en français, maths et anglais d'ici les vacances de Pâques, il aurait des cours de rattrapage jusqu'à la fin de l'année, voire pendant les grandes vacances en fonction de son niveau. L'adolescent semblait avoir trouvé une nouvelle motivation.

La nuit tomba doucement. Tam n'avait pas vu le temps passer. C'était presque malgré elle qu'elle avait répondu à la première question de Quentin sur sa vie. Elle ignorait si elle agissait raisonnablement. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir qu'il paraisse s'intéresser réellement à elle, enfin. Finalement, elle était heureuse que le dialogue entre eux soit renoué. Elle avait pu parler simplement avec lui et cela la rendait heureuse. Peut-être était-ce encore une erreur, mais elle était lasse de toujours lutter contre ses sentiments.

Ils revinrent vers la gare en silence et s'arrêtèrent là où elle avait garé sa moto. Quentin regarda Tam, comme s'il attendait son verdict. Elle se décida :

— Julien vient à Dijon le week-end prochain. On se voit le suivant ?

— Entendu. On peut trouver un endroit plus près de chez toi, si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

— On verra, ça ne m'ennuie pas de faire de la route.

— À dans deux semaines, alors.

— Oui.

Pour mettre fin aux adieux, elle prit son casque et le coiffa. Il recula, lui fit un vague signe de la main et se détourna pour rejoindre sa voiture. S'interdisant de regarder dans sa direction, elle ôta son antivol, enfourcha sa moto et démarra.

* * *

 _SMS_

En rentrant chez lui, Quentin avait pensé que deux semaines avant leur nouvelle rencontre, ce serait bien long. Il craignait que Tam change d'avis et ne donne pas suite. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que, le soir même, il tenta de faire durer leur rencontre en lui demandant par SMS si elle était bien rentrée. Elle répondit dix minutes plus tard qu'elle avait bien roulé et lui demanda comment s'était passée sa soirée.

Cela lui donna le courage de s'enquérir de sa journée le lendemain soir, toujours par SMS. Par la suite, ils continuèrent à s'envoyer des messages chaque jour et à échanger des plaisanteries. Quentin avait trouvé ces conversations agréables. Mais ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard, en route pour la retrouver à Mâcon pour une séance de cinéma, qu'il réalisa à quel point cela rendait leurs retrouvailles plus faciles. Il se sentait détendu, sachant qu'elle avait approuvé le programme qu'il avait proposé et semblait se réjouir de venir.

Après la séance, ils se rendirent au centre-ville puis s'achetèrent une pâtisserie qu'ils mangèrent en flânant. Ils parlèrent du film, puis dérivèrent sur divers sujets de société. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Quentin de parler de sa vie professionnelle et de ses activités de détente. Il fut étonné de constater que Tam semblait en savoir si peu sur lui. Il pensait que Julien lui en avait dévoilé davantage.

Puis Tam lui parla de sa passion pour sa moto : comment elle l'avait achetée d'occasion et lui avait redonné une seconde jeunesse en la réparant et lui trouvant des pièces de rechange. Elle lui raconta les week-ends passés sur les circuits et les virées qu'elle avait faites avec un groupe de motard.

À voir ses yeux brillants de passion et son sourire éclatant, Quentin se dit qu'il pourrait bien retomber amoureux.

* * *

 _Frissons_

Tam avait l'impression d'être sur les montagnes russes. Tout le temps. Dans la même heure, elle passait de l'euphorie à la panique, de l'espoir à la certitude qu'elle courait une fois de plus à l'échec.

Elle se donnait beaucoup de mal pour ne rien laisser transparaître de ses sentiments. Elle veillait à rester professionnelle au travail, sereine avec Julien, la plus naturelle possible avec sa sœur. C'était avec Quentin que c'était le plus difficile. Quand ils échangeaient des SMS, ça allait encore. Elle pouvait réfléchir et se relire avant d'envoyer son message. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'effet qu'avaient sur elle ses gentillesses et ses plaisanteries.

Quand ils étaient en face à face, c'était délicat. Elle tentait au mieux de rester impassible, mais tout son corps réagissait à sa proximité, à son sourire et au son de sa voix. Elle avait des frissons, des bouffées de chaleur, le cœur battant, les jambes flageolantes, des tressaillements nerveux. Elle luttait tour à tour contre l'envie de se lover dans les bras de Quentin et de fuir à toutes jambes.

Elle pensait qu'elle arrivait à donner le change. Sans doute devait-il la trouver un peu froide la plupart du temps, tant elle devait contenir ses émotions. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en offusquer. Heureusement, elle arrivait aussi à se détendre à certains moments et à être naturelle. Elle aimait lui parler de ce qui avait donné un sens à sa vie : son travail et sa moto. Elle pouvait se concentrer sur ces sujets et laisser apparaitre le plaisir que lui procuraient ces activités.

Dans ses moments d'optimisme, Tam avait l'impression que Quentin appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie. Quand ils s'étaient vus à Mâcon, il était déterminé, mais très nerveux. Lors de leurs rencontres suivantes, elle le sentait plus à l'aise et heureux d'être avec elle. Il ne paraissait toujours pas vraiment sûr de ses sentiments cependant. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le brusquer. Elle espérait qu'elle arriverait à se contrôler tant qu'il ne serait pas prêt à répondre à sa propre passion.

Cela lui rappelait le temps lointain de leur rencontre. Elle était très vite tombée profondément amoureuse mais c'était sa première relation avec un homme et elle était très intimidée. Il s'en était aperçu et l'avait laissée venir à lui à son rythme, sans la presser.

Elle se demandait si cela avait été aussi difficile pour lui à l'époque que cela l'était pour elle maintenant.

* * *

 _Fête_

Leurs rencontres suivantes se passèrent un peu de la même manière : Tam et Quentin entretenaient le lien par SMS, se retrouvaient avec un film à voir ou une visite à faire, discutaient de tout et de rien, de leur vie actuelle.

Quentin trouvait que cela se passait plutôt bien. Tam restait encore réservée la plupart du temps mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Elle venait, c'était le principal. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas des reproches muets contre lui mais une manière pour elle de se protéger. Il avait remarqué que certains sujets la mettaient à l'aise et s'arrangeait pour les aborder le plus souvent possible. Sa passion pour la mécanique et la moto en faisait partie. Parler de Julien était un bon choix également.

Quentin racontait des anecdotes sur les premières années de leur enfant et commentait les bons moments ou difficultés qu'il avait avec lui. Tam lui rapportait aussi ce qu'elle faisait avec l'adolescent quand il venait la voir et le jeu en ligne qu'ils partageaient. Quentin appréciait ces échanges. Parler de Julien était une expérience intense qui les rapprochait davantage que leurs autres sujets de conversation. Pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, Quentin appréciait l'idée que Tam soit la mère de son fils.

Lors d'une de leurs sorties, ils tombèrent par hasard sur une fête foraine. Quentin gagna une peluche dans un stand de tir, mais Tam passa son tour car elle avait une aversion marquée pour les armes. Par contre, elle l'entraîna vers les manèges à sensation qu'il évitait généralement. Il ne voulut pas se dégonfler et la suivit. Il était clair qu'elle adorait le vertige que cela provoquait mais ce n'était pas son cas. Un looping audacieux l'amena à s'agripper à la main de sa compagne. Elle ne se déroba pas et l'encouragea d'une pression amicale et une moue amusée.

Jusque-là, ils avaient évité tout contact physique, se méfiant de leurs réactions et ne désirant pas retomber dans le piège qui avait empoisonné leur relation durant l'automne. Mais l'étourdissement donna à Quentin une bonne excuse pour garder la main de Tam quand ils redescendirent sur la terre ferme. Elle accepta ensuite de partager avec lui une pomme d'amour et ils retournèrent à leur véhicule sans se lâcher.

Au moment de se séparer, Quentin se décida et posa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Il se recula ensuite et analysa ses sentiments. Il éprouvait du désir, bien sûr, mais autre chose aussi. De la tendresse, le bonheur d'avoir passé du temps avec elle. Ils avaient encore du chemin à faire, mais étaient dans la bonne direction.

Elle avait rapidement baissé les yeux quand il s'était écarté, gardant ses sentiments pour elle. Il l'aurait préférée plus expressive mais il comprenait qu'elle ait besoin de temps pour lui faire confiance. Ils avaient passé un bon moment et ils avaient ri ensemble. C'était déjà un grand progrès par rapport à leur première discussion, six semaines auparavant, où elle s'était montrée méfiante et sur la défensive. Inutile d'aller trop vite.

— À bientôt, dit-il.

— À bientôt.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il y lut une promesse.

* * *

 _Bizarre_

— Tu ne trouves pas que papa est bizarre, en ce moment ? fit remarquer Julien à Annie.

— Je le trouve plutôt facile à vivre, répondit-elle. On ne va pas s'en plaindre.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

— Cela te dérange tant que ça qu'il soit de bonne humeur ?

Julien ne répondit pas tout de suite, jouant nerveusement avec le coussin du canapé sur lequel il se trouvait.

— Il voit quelqu'un, hein ? finit-il par demander.

— Il ne m'en a pas parlé.

— C'est bon, je ne suis pas aveugle. Quand il s'en va, il revient tout content, et quand il est là, il est greffé à son téléphone !

— Et après ? Ton père n'a pas le droit d'avoir une vie sentimentale ?

— Tu crois qu'il pourrait vouloir vivre ailleurs ? questionna Julien avec angoisse.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il partirait sans toi, répondit lentement Annie.

— Oh, trop génial. Ma famille dispersée dans trois maisons ! On n'a pas fini de se disputer pour savoir avec qui je passe mon anniversaire !

— Julien, je crois que tu te fais des films, tenta-t-elle de temporiser. On n'en est pas là. Et en attendant, je suis plutôt contente qu'il voie quelqu'un. Ça le rend heureux, et je me réjouis pour lui.

— Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

— Et pourquoi pas ?

— Tu ne comprends rien !

L'adolescent se débarrassa de son coussin et se précipita dans l'escalier, avant de faire claquer la porte de sa chambre, bruit, ô combien familier.

Annie comprenait au contraire très bien ce qui préoccupait son petit-fils. Elle avait de bonnes raisons de penser que, si tout se passait bien, il se féliciterait du dénouement. Mais il était trop tôt pour en parler. Elle avait bien remarqué que Quentin ne s'absentait ni ne téléphonait quand son fils était à Dijon, ce qui confortait ses espoirs. Mais Annie ne pouvait pas savoir comment cette relation allait évoluer. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait préféré ne rien laisser deviner à Julien. Et puis elle voulait que son petit-fils médite sur l'idée que son père avait le droit d'avoir une vie à lui. Julien avait tendance à tout ramener à lui ces temps-ci.

* * *

 _Décisions_

La fête foraine marqua un tournant dans leur relation. Quand ils étaient séparés, non seulement Tam et Quentin continuèrent à s'envoyer des SMS, mais ils s'appelaient pour se raconter leur journée et discuter. Ils se tenaient par la main quand ils étaient ensemble et se donnaient aussi de chastes baisers pour se dire bonjour ou au revoir.

Ils abordèrent également des sujets de conversation qu'ils avaient jusque-là soigneusement évités. Ce fut Quentin qui donna le coup d'envoi en demandant un jour à brûle-pourpoint :

— Quand on était ensemble, tu n'as jamais pensé à arrêter tes cambriolages ?

— Si bien entendu.

— Alors, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

Au ton de sa voix, Tam sentit que c'était une question très importante, qu'il avait dû se poser de nombreuses fois. Elle tenta d'exposer sa confusion de l'époque de la manière la plus claire possible.

— Avant de te rencontrer, récupérer la collection de mon père était ce qui comptait le plus pour moi. Pour le venger, mais aussi pour donner une leçon à la société qui aurait dû nous protéger et nous écouter quand nous avons dénoncé le crime. Je n'avais pas fait d'études, j'avais des petits boulots sans intérêt. Je n'avais personne dans ma vie à part ma sœur qui était obsédée par la disparition de mon père. Du coup, pendant deux ans, j'ai construit ma vie autour de ça et seulement ça. Quand tu es arrivé, cela a changé, mais je n'en ai pas tiré les conséquences.

— Mais tu devais bien comprendre que cela ne pouvait pas continuer éternellement ! Que tu risquais de te trahir.

— Oui, je savais que tu étais un grand danger pour nous, mais j'espérais réunir suffisamment de pièces de la collection pour satisfaire ma sœur avant que ton enquête aboutisse. Ensuite, on aurait pu changer de ville, et j'aurais alors pu tout laisser derrière moi. Je sais, répondit-elle à son geste de dénégation, c'était totalement irréaliste. Mais il fallait bien que je tienne le coup, alors je me suis beaucoup menti. Je n'arrivais pas à regarder la réalité en face, c'était trop dur, car cela impliquait soit de trahir ma famille, soit de renoncer à toi. Je n'ai pas pu trancher.

— Tu réalises que c'est moi que tu as trahi ? demanda Quentin d'une voix étranglée.

* * *

 _Gâchis_

— Oui, Quentin, répondit Tam en le regardant dans les yeux. Et je le savais déjà à l'époque, reconnut-elle. J'aurais été toute seule, je pense que j'aurais arrêté très vite. Je savais que tu comptais énormément pour moi, plus que la collection de mon père. Ce n'est pas pour lui que j'ai continué, c'est pour ma sœur. Je m'étais persuadée que je n'avais pas le droit de la laisser tomber et que je devais finir le travail avant d'avoir le droit de penser à moi et de vivre ma vie.

— Je savais bien que ta sœur était un obstacle pour nous, se rappela-t-il. J'aurais dû creuser un peu plus.

— Je ne veux pas non plus me cacher derrière elle, nuança Tam. J'aurais pu réaliser que ces cambriolages ne nous menaient nulle part et ne nous rendraient pas mon père. J'aurais dû comprendre qu'en faisant ce que Cylia demandait, je ne lui rendais pas service. J'ai mal jugé la situation et j'ai pris les mauvaises décisions. J'en ai payé le prix. Mon plus grand regret est de t'avoir fait du mal. Ça, c'est injuste.

— Ce qu'on t'a fait n'est pas juste non plus, admit Quentin. On aurait dû rechercher votre père.

Cela fit un bien immense à Tam d'entendre ces paroles. Mais elle savait que cela n'excusait pas ce qu'elle avait fait vivre à Quentin.

— Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi, reconnut-elle. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour te faire du mal. Tu n'y pouvais rien.

— Quel gâchis, murmura Quentin.

— C'est comme ça, c'est tout, dit-elle d'un ton fataliste.

— Ça ne te met pas en colère ? demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Non, c'est du passé. Moi, c'est l'avenir qui m'intéresse. J'ai renoncé à chercher des responsabilités et courir après ce que j'ai perdu. Cela ne sert à rien. Ce que je désire, c'est ne plus faire les mêmes erreurs et profiter de ce que la vie veut bien me donner.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien :

— Et toi ?

Il parut hésiter entre plusieurs réponses, puis finalement renonça à parler. Il la prit par les épaules et l'embrassa tendrement.

* * *

 _Virée_

Durant le week-end de Pâques, Julien partait camper trois jours avec la famille de son ami Nathan. Quentin et Tam en parlèrent lors de la rencontre qui précéda cette période.

— Et si on se prenait ces jours pour nous ? proposa Quentin.

— Trois jours de suite ensemble ? se fit confirmer Tam.

— Trois jours et trois nuits, précisa-t-il, lui caressant le bras pour ne laisser aucun doute sur ses intentions.

À son frémissement, il comprit qu'elle appréciait l'idée.

— Je pourrai venir chez toi ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, cela ne vaut mieux pas. C'est aussi chez Cylia, et je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait.

Quentin songea qu'il n'apprécierait pas davantage de croiser la sœur de sa petite-amie.

— Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire ? demanda Tam.

Ses yeux brillants et son sourire donnèrent à Quentin envie d'accepter, quelle que soit son idée.

— Je t'écoute.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une virée en moto ? On pourra faire de la montagne ou se balader en Bourgogne.

— Je ne sais pas piloter, opposa Quentin. J'avais une mobylette à 18 ans, mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

— T'en fais pas, c'est moi qui conduirai. Tu seras mon passager.

Passer trois jours accroché à elle ne manquait pas d'attrait. Il savait aussi que la moto était sa passion et la suivre sur son terrain ne pouvait que les rapprocher.

— C'est d'accord !

Elle lui adressa un sourire ravi et entreprit de tout organiser.

* * *

 _Prévoir_

Ils avaient finalement décidé de faire du tourisme en Bourgogne. Le temps sur les Alpes était trop instable, ce qui limiterait les points de vue, principal attrait du parcours. Ils avaient fait la liste des sites qu'ils voulaient voir sans réserver d'hôtel si ce n'est le premier soir, pour se laisser une totale liberté au cours du voyage. Quentin avait acheté des chaussures montantes et emprunté un blouson, des gants et un casque à un de ses collègues. Il dut décrire précisément son équipement au téléphone pour le faire valider par Tam qui ne plaisantait pas avec la sécurité. Elle avait fait la liste de tout ce qu'ils devaient emporter, imaginant divers scénario et éventuels imprévus qu'ils pourraient rencontrer.

— Mais tu prévois tout comme ça ? demanda Quentin au cours d'un de leurs appels.

— Je déteste l'idée qu'il puisse me manquer un objet dont j'aurais pu prévoir l'utilité.

— On ne va pas dans un endroit désert, on peut toujours acheter ce qu'on a oublié.

— Pas en pleine nuit, pas si tu t'es vautré dans un ravin, pas si tu t'es fait voler ta carte bleue et que tu n'as pas prévu de solution de rechange.

— Tu as si peur qu'il nous arrive quelque chose ?

— Peur, non. Je ne suis pas angoissée. Mais cela m'agace de me retrouver à court dans une situation que j'aurais facilement pu anticiper.

— T'as toujours été comme ça ? s'étonna Quentin que ne se rappelait pas ce trait chez son amie.

Il y eut un petit silence avant qu'elle ne réponde :

— En fait, non. Quand j'étais jeune, j'étais assez insouciante. Mais ensuite, je me suis lancée dans des activités qui ne permettaient pas l'amateurisme.

Quentin ressentit ce léger vertige qui était devenu familier depuis que Tam et lui parlaient sans tabou de la première période où ils sortaient ensemble. Malgré lui, Quentin comparait toujours la Tam actuelle à la jeune fille qu'il croyait connaître, sans prendre en compte ce qu'il avait deviné chez la cambrioleuse qu'il tentait d'arrêter. Il savait pertinemment qu'elles étaient la même personne, et que c'était d'avoir trop compartimenté sa vie à l'époque qui l'avait empêché de comprendre plus tôt que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans sa relation avec sa petite amie. Mais sa tendance à oublier sa seconde personnalité perdurait, même si régulièrement il réalisait, comme à ce moment présent, que cela lui donnait des clés pour comprendre la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

— D'accord, convint-il. C'est vrai que j'étais toujours épaté quand j'analysais vos cambriolages par la manière dont tout avait été prévu, même ce que vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Cela dit, d'après les vidéos de surveillance que j'ai vues, tu te débrouilles aussi très bien pour improviser et prendre rapidement des décisions en fonction de la situation.

— Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est plus une question de fierté que de peur de ne pas m'en sortir.

— Fierté professionnelle ? la taquina Quentin.

— Si tu veux.

Quentin sentait qu'elle n'aimait pas trop ce genre de plaisanterie, mais il avait besoin de dédramatiser ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal à accepter durant toutes ces années.

— Mais ce n'est pas fatigant de penser à tout ? insista-t-il.

— Non, c'est comme faire des mots croisés ou des sudokus. Ça m'amuse, en fait.

— L'organisation des cambriolages, c'était exaltant, je suppose, en déduisit-il.

Il la sentit hésiter au bout du fil.

— Je… je ne prenais pas cela pour un jeu, mais j'appréciais assez cette partie du travail, reconnut-elle d'une voix gênée. Par contre, j'ai détesté te mentir, conclut-elle dans un souffle.

Ce rappel et le ton qu'elle avait pris l'émurent profondément.

— Je te crois, répondit-il doucement. Je te crois et je ne t'en veux plus.

— Moi, je m'en veux encore, assura-t-elle douloureusement.

— Ça ne sert à rien. Si on recommence, il faut que les compteurs soient remis à zéro. Je sais que ça a été dur pour toi, et je n'ai ni désir de vengeance ni défiance à ton égard. C'est pour ça qu'on a tout repris du début. Pour s'aimer pour ce qu'on est maintenant, pas pour ce qu'on a été.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Lui aussi avait la gorge serrée. Finalement, elle murmura :

— À vendredi.

— À vendredi, ma belle. Dors bien.

* * *

 _Voyage_

Le premier soir ils prirent possession de leur chambre dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent, remettant le dîner à plus tard. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils se fréquentaient assidûment mais chastement, et ce n'est pas la nourriture qui leur manquait le plus.

Ensuite, ils ne voulurent pas mettre fin à l'enchantement. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas lovés contre une personne aimée, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas laissés allés à dire des mots d'amour et abreuvés de tendresse. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se lâcher, comme si tout pouvait disparaitre et qu'ils risquaient de se retrouver le désert sentimental où ils erraient depuis tant d'années. Ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre, autant enivrés qu'effrayés par ce bonheur qui leur venait enfin.

Quentin fut réveillé le lendemain matin par de doux baisers sur ses joues, son nez et son front :

— C'est l'heure d'y aller ! On a de la route à faire.

— Mhum, on peut aussi rester ici et faire plein de choses, proposa Quentin en tentant de retenir son amie déjà gainée dans sa combinaison de cuir.

— Tu n'as pas faim ?

— Si, un peu, reconnut-il.

— Allez, prends ta douche et accompagne-moi au petit-déjeuner.

Une fois propre, la faim se fit plus présente et Quentin ne se fit pas prier pour descendre, main dans la main avec son amoureuse. Ils se servirent au buffet et s'installèrent face à face, les jambes entrelacées sous la table.

Les trois journées furent idylliques. Quentin aima les trajets en moto, bien calé contre sa pilote, les pauses touristiques, les auberges où ils se régalèrent, les nuits câlines et la forte complicité qui les unissait. Il avait l'impression d'être enfin arrivé au terme d'un long voyage qui avait été compliqué, même s'il n'avait pas été exempt de bons moments, mais dont le but venait seulement d'être atteint.

Le lundi soir, revenus à leur point de départ où les avait attendus la voiture de Quentin, ils eurent grand mal à se séparer. Ils avaient convenu qu'elle se rendrait à Lyon après son travail le vendredi suivant et qu'ils mettraient ainsi Julien et Annie au courant. Elle devait poser sa démission au plus tôt et les rejoindre définitivement dès qu'elle serait libérée de ses obligations professionnelles.

Ne pas la voir pendant quatre jours était déjà un supplice et Quentin se désolait à l'idée qu'il leur faudrait sans doute plusieurs semaines avant d'être réunis pour de bon. Finalement, Tam s'arracha de ses bras :

— Il faut que tu y ailles. Tu as encore une heure de route. Ce serait mieux que tu sois arrivé quand Julien rentrera.

— Oui, tu as raison. Au revoir, ma chérie. On se téléphone ce soir !

* * *

 _Contretemps_

Tam ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant les trois jours qu'elle avait passés avec Quentin. Ça avait été... à la fois merveilleux et effrayant. Pendant longtemps, elle n'avait pas eu grand-chose à perdre. C'était rassurant, en un sens. Elle ne pouvait pas de nouveau tout faire rater.

Mais maintenant... Quand elle pensait à tout ce qui pouvait mal tourner, son souffle se précipitait. Elle était terriblement heureuse et tout autant terrifiée à l'idée de dire ou faire quelque chose qui détournerait Quentin d'elle. Elle savait pertinemment qu'un amour fort et sincère pouvait être détruit. Et qu'elle n'aurait pas de troisième chance.

Dès le lundi, elle avait envoyé une lettre recommandée pour poser sa démission et en avait prévenu oralement son employeur. Elle n'avait encore rien révélé à sa sœur qui, heureusement, vivait sa propre vie avec son compagnon du moment. Elles n'échangeaient que des SMS, ce qui permettait à Tam de garder sa vie privée pour elle. Elle lui exposerait ses projets le week-end suivant, en rentrant de Lyon.

Le vendredi midi, cependant, elle apprit à son grand désappointement que leur plan était remis en cause :

— Tel que c'est parti, on va faire une arrestation ce soir ou demain matin, ce qui fait qu'avec la garde à vue qui va suivre, je vais passer pas mal de temps au boulot, expliqua Quentin au téléphone. Je rentrerai sans doute dormir un peu chez moi, mais impossible de prévoir nos horaires. On va devoir s'adapter à la situation. Ça fait des mois qu'on est sur cette enquête, il faut que je sois là.

— Je comprends, répondit Tam la gorge serrée.

— Ça m'emmerde royalement, grogna Quentin.

— On peut remettre ma venue à la semaine prochaine, suggéra-t-elle tentant de faire bonne figure.

— C'est ce que j'allais te proposer. Ça me fait mal, mais je ne vois pas comment faire autrement.

— On n'est plus à quelques jours près, je suppose, essaya de se persuader Tam.

— Tu me manques affreusement.

— Toi aussi, mon chéri.

— Je dois y aller. Je te rappelle ce soir si je peux, ou demain quand je rentrerai chez moi.

Elle raccrocha le cœur lourd. Devait-elle voir un mauvais présage dans ce contretemps ? Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées irrationnelles et jeta un regard désolé vers le sac de voyage qui était déjà chargé sur sa moto.

Elle se sentit déprimée toute l'après-midi. Le soir, elle rentra chez elle et se planta devant la télévision pour s'abrutir et oublier qu'elle aurait dû être à Lyon auprès de ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle s'endormit difficilement et se réveilla tard.

Après le déjeuner, elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire de son après-midi. Son regard retomba sur le sac de voyage qu'elle avait remonté chez elle. Rester dans son appartement lui parut soudain insupportable. Elle n'était pas à sa place. La maison de la banlieue lyonnaise n'était pas seulement l'endroit où elle allait retrouver Quentin. C'était le lieu où se trouvait sa famille, le foyer où elle voulait vivre. C'était là qu'habitaient non seulement l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais aussi son fils et la femme dont elle souhaitait devenir la belle-fille.

Sans se donner le temps de réfléchir, elle mit ses chaussures, prit son bagage, son casque et son blouson, et elle partit.

* * *

 _Dingue_

Quand Julien entendit le bruit de la moto entrant dans leur jardin, il se précipita dans l'escalier. Au rez-de-chaussée, il dépassa sa grand-mère et sortit en trombe. C'était bien sa mère qui était là, en train de retirer son casque.

Il lui sauta au cou, ravi de la visite improvisée.

— C'est formidable que tu sois venue, s'écria-t-il en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

— Vous me manquiez trop, se justifia-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Elle se tourna vers sa grand-mère. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard et Annie lui ouvrit les bras :

— Bienvenue, Tam, vous êtes ici chez vous.

Pendant qu'elles s'embrassaient, Julien se demanda fugitivement pourquoi sa grand-mère utilisait une tournure aussi solennelle.

Quatre heures plus tard, il était avec Tam dans sa chambre en train d'échanger de jouer sur l'ordinateur. La voiture de son père, qui était parti à l'aube, s'engagea à son tour dans leur allée. Curieusement, le moteur s'interrompit dans un hoquet, comme si le véhicule avait calé. La porte d'en bas s'ouvrit à la volée :

— Où est-elle ? claqua la voix de Quentin en dessous d'eux.

On l'entendit grimper l'escalier quatre à quatre. Julien regarda sa mère. Elle s'était figée, un peu pâle. Son père allait-il faire une scène ? Julien se tint prêt à s'interposer.

Quentin apparut sur le seuil de la chambre, une expression plus étonnée que furieuse, nota son fils avec soulagement.

— Je suis désolée, dit sa mère d'une toute petite voix. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir, je sais que j'aurais dû...

— Tu as bien fait, coupa Quentin.

Julien fixa son père, stupéfait, avant de se tourner vers sa mère. Le visage de celle-ci sembla s'épanouir : d'angoissé, il devint rayonnant. Puis elle se leva et s'avança vers Quentin. Ce dernier recula dans le couloir, se mettant hors de vue de son fils. Tam l'y rejoignit.

Julien se pencha sur sa chaise pour les avoir dans son champ de vision. Ses parents étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il les contempla un moment, l'esprit vide. Quand sa mère leva le visage et qu'ils commencèrent à s'embrasser passionnément, il se recula et prit son téléphone. Il composa un message qu'il envoya à son ami Nathan :

« Mes parents vont me rendre dingue ! »

* * *

 _Espoirs_

Au bout d'un moment, Quentin et Tam redescendirent et annoncèrent à Annie qu'ils allaient faire les courses. Il aurait sans doute été plus efficace que Quentin prenne la liste qu'elle avait préparée, mais Annie convenait que ce n'était pas le sujet le plus important ce jour-là.

À peine eurent-ils passé la porte que Julien descendit la rejoindre. À ses côtés, il regarda ses parents monter dans la voiture que Quentin avait abandonnée porte ouverte et garée en vrac dans la cour. Quentin fit une marche arrière et ils disparurent bientôt de leur champ de vision.

— Tu étais au courant ? demanda Julien.

— Ton père ne m'avait rien dit, mais j'avais quelques espoirs, consentit-elle à révéler.

— Tu aurais pu m'en parler ! protesta son petit-fils.

— Je n'étais pas certaine, et puis je ne savais pas trop où ça en était. Je supposais que ton père attendait d'être sûr de lui pour en discuter avec nous, et je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs. C'est un peu compliqué entre eux.

— Et c'est bon, maintenant ? s'inquiéta Julien. Papa ne savait pas que maman viendrait. C'est elle qui a décidé.

— Il ne donne pas l'impression de désapprouver, sourit-elle.

— Non, convint Julien. Il lui a dit qu'elle avait bien fait.

— Tu as ta réponse, alors.

— Elle va venir habiter là ?

— Tu leur demanderas quand ils reviendront. Bon, j'ai à faire, moi.

Et elle monta dans sa chambre.

* * *

 _Bonheur_

Deux heures plus tard, les amoureux rentrèrent, ils proposèrent de préparer le dîner. Julien vint bientôt les rejoindre dans la cuisine, et Annie les laissa en famille. Quand ils l'appelèrent pour manger, ils étaient tous trois rayonnants. Après un repas animé, alors que Tam et Julien discutaient tous les deux, Annie attira Quentin à part.

— Vous allez prendre ma chambre, ce soir. J'ai changé les draps. Pense à récupérer tes affaires maintenant pour ne pas me réveiller demain quand tu partiras travailler.

— T'es pas obligée.

— Ce serait idiot que je sois seule dans mon grand lit pendant que vous êtes comme des sardines dans le tien, répliqua-t-elle. Je veux que Tam se sente ici chez elle. Et toi, ne fiche pas tout par terre, sinon tu auras affaire à moi !

— Oui maman, merci maman, sourit Quentin en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

— Bien ! Continue comme ça !

Le dimanche, Quentin était déjà parti quand Annie descendit déjeuner. Tam la rejoignit rapidement, l'air épanoui. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard complice et Annie lui dit :

— J'espère que nous aurons longtemps le plaisir de votre présence.

— Je pense commencer à chercher du travail dans le coin, l'informa Tam. Je vais préparer mon CV cette semaine, et je le distribuerai samedi prochain, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.

— Le plus tôt sera le mieux, assura Annie.

— Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité.

— C'est une hospitalité bien égoïste. C'est le bonheur de mon fils et de mon petit-fils qui m'importe avant tout.

— Vous pouvez compter sur moi, certifia Tam.

— Je sais, fit Annie, échangeant avec son interlocutrice un regard qui en disait bien plus long que leurs paroles.

* * *

 _Rester_

Quentin était revenu à dix-huit heures. Il était convenu tacitement que Tam repartirait après le dîner. Julien terminait ses devoirs dans sa chambre et Annie avait dit qu'elle s'occuperait du repas, laissant les deux tourtereaux tranquilles dans le salon. Ils s'étaient installés dans le canapé, Tam blottie sur les genoux de Quentin.

— Cinq jours c'est vite passé, tentait de positiver Quentin.

— Six jours, soupira-t-elle. Je travaille samedi prochain.

— Tu veux que je vienne te rejoindre vendredi soir ?

— Tu vas arriver à 21 h et je te laisserai le lendemain. Cinq heures de route pour ça, ça ne vaut pas le coup. On s'appellera.

— Tes trois mois de préavis vont être longs, se désola-t-il.

— Une semaine est déjà passée, commença-t-elle avant de se redresser brusquement dans le bras de Quentin.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Mais je suis bête ! s'écria-t-elle. Je peux rester, si c'est ce que tu veux.

— Rester comment ?

— Rester ici, ne pas repartir.

— Mais... qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à ton patron ?

— La vérité. Je ne reviens pas travailler, je n'habite plus Dijon.

— Et ton préavis ? Tu viens de dire que tu n'en as fait qu'une semaine.

— Je ne le fais pas. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Quentin qui ne s'était pas réellement posé la question. Je suppose que ton employeur peut te poursuivre devant les prud'hommes.

Tam haussa les épaules.

— Non, ça m'étonnerait qu'il se lance là-dedans. Au pire, il ne me paiera pas le mois en cours ni mes congés à prendre, mais je les lui laisse volontiers.

Quentin n'arrivait pas à croire que ce fut si facile de changer de vie du jour au lendemain.

— Et ton appartement ? Tu verses un loyer, je suppose. Tu ne vas pas être un peu juste ?

— Non, nous sommes propriétaires, Cylia et moi.

— Vous ne payez pas des traites ?

— On l'a acheté cash.

Par son métier, Quentin était habitué à évaluer instinctivement la vraisemblance de ce qu'on lui disait. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment, à peine dix ans après être sorties de prison, avec deux salaires moyens, les deux sœurs avaient pu se payer un appartement en centre-ville de Dijon sans emprunter. Son étonnement dut se voir, car Tam éclata de rire :

— T'inquiète, on l'a fait légalement.

* * *

 _Absence_

Quentin prit un air contrit :

— J'ai rien dit, se défendit-il.

— Tu l'as pensé très fort, alors, le taquina Tam. On a acheté notre appart avec l'argent de notre père, expliqua-t-elle.

— Vous avez hérité ?

— Pas exactement. Pour commencer, même si on nous avait volé les toiles et la collection d'art de notre père, il y avait pas mal d'argent à la banque, en liquide et en actions. Pour le compte courant, Cylia avait une procuration, c'est comme ça qu'on a pu se débrouiller après la disparition de Papa, puis cantiner[1] correctement pendant notre emprisonnement. Par contre, il ne restait pas grand-chose quand on est sorties, ce qui a décidé Cylia à entreprendre une action en absence auprès d'un tribunal. En attendant d'avoir accès aux autres comptes, on a vécu sur le salaire de ma sœur, vu que j'étais en formation. On s'était trouvé un studio en périphérie et on se limitait au strict nécessaire. Quand ils ont constaté qu'effectivement il n'y avait plus trace de notre père nulle part depuis plusieurs années, le jugement d'absence a été prononcé et nous avons pu devenir gestionnaires de sa fortune, sous le contrôle d'un juge. On a vendu une partie des actions pour acheter l'appartement, ce qui a été accepté, car cela n'entamait pas le capital. Du coup, on a même pu se constituer toutes les deux un pécule avec nos salaires. Je ne serai pas à ta charge, même s'il me faut un peu de temps pour trouver un nouvel emploi.

— Quand est-ce que le décès de ton père pourra être enregistré ?

— D'ici quelques mois, on pourra le demander, car cela fera dix ans qu'il a été jugé absent. Mais je ne sais pas si Cylia aura le courage de faire la démarche. Cela nous permettrait de liquider l'héritage, mais on n'en a pas vraiment besoin. Quoi qu'il en soit, dans dix ans, le décès sera automatiquement déclaré.

— D'accord, résuma Quentin. L'argent n'est pas un problème pour toi. Mais ton patron, comment il va faire demain matin, quand tu ne te présenteras pas à ton poste de travail ?

— Comme il le fait quand on tombe malade : il reporte tous les contrôles techniques et se concentre sur les réparations. Il trouvera rapidement quelqu'un pour me remplacer, j'en suis sûre. Je vais l'appeler tout de suite pour le prévenir.

Elle se leva puis s'arrêta.

— Tu veux vraiment que je reste ? demanda-t-elle une lueur incertaine dans les yeux.

Il se redressa à son tour, la serra contre lui et assura :

— Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir.

* * *

 _Choix_

— Salut, répondit Cylia. Tu veux qu'on dîne ensemble ce soir ?

— Non, dit Tam. Je suis à Lyon.

— Ah. Et tu reviens quand ?

— Je ne reviens pas.

— Comment ça ?

— Je vais vivre là-bas.

— Tu vas… (Soupir excédé.) Tu ne t'es pas remise avec lui, quand même ! protesta Cylia.

— Si.

Il y eut un silence. Tam savait que sa sœur cherchait comment exprimer sa désapprobation.

— Si je te dis que tu fais une erreur, tu ne m'écouteras pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda finalement Cylia.

— Je t'écouterai, mais je ne reviendrai pas, dit doucement Tam.

— Dans six mois, quand il t'aura jetée, tu reviendras, prédit sa sœur d'une voix dure.

— Peut-être, répondit calmement Tam. En attendant, je savourerai chaque heure passée avec lui et mon fils.

— Tu me fais pitié !

— Je repasserai sans doute le week-end prochain pour prendre mes affaires. On se verra peut-être.

— Si tu te rappelles que j'existe !

— Je t'embrasse, salut.

Tam raccrocha. Cela ne s'était pas si mal passé. Elle aurait préféré que sa sœur puisse se réjouir pour elle, mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Elle savait que c'était dur pour Cylia d'être laissée en arrière, et que Quentin était le seul prétendant que sa sœur ne pourrait jamais accepter.

Mais Tam sentait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

 _Cylia_

— Tu as eu ta sœur ?

— Oui.

— Elle l'a pris comment ?

Tam haussa les épaules :

— Comme on pouvait l'imaginer.

— Elle me déteste toujours ? demanda Quentin.

— Oui, se limita à répondre Tam.

— Elle pense que tu ne seras pas heureuse avec moi ? On va la faire changer d'avis, promit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

— Elle ne pourra jamais croire que je le suis, explicita-t-elle la joue contre la poitrine de Quentin. De toute manière, elle ne pourra jamais pardonner ce qui s'est passé avant.

— Le fait que je l'ai arrêtée ?

Tam ferma les yeux. Il n'avait rien compris. Mais n'était-ce pas mieux ainsi ?

Elle ne voulait pas revenir sur l'inquiétude qu'elle avait causée à Cylia suite à sa première rupture avec Quentin. Elle l'avait vu plonger dans un état de détresse psychologique qui l'avait menée au déni de grossesse. Elle se refusait à raconter les trois jours où elle était restée mutique après le choc de la visite où il lui avait asséné son dégoût, sa rancune et son mépris.

Tam ne voulait pas non plus lui apprendre combien Cylia s'était rongé les sangs pendant le mois qu'elle avait passé à l'infirmerie brûlante de fièvre après la naissance de Julien. Ni lui parler de la rage impuissante que sa sœur avait ressentie quand, durant plus d'un an, elle avait entendu Tam pleurer chaque soir dans son lit en pensant à son fils qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais dans ses bras.

Devait-elle lui expliquer que sa sœur avait cristallisé sur Quentin la révolte qu'elle avait ressentie en constatant que personne ne s'était préoccupé de la disparition de leur père, alors que des moyens importants avaient été déployés pour arrêter celles qui cherchaient à le venger ? À quoi bon lui faire comprendre que cette rancœur avait empêché Cylia de prendre le recul nécessaire pour admettre que Quentin n'était pas responsable de la situation où s'était trouvée Tam et qu'aucune des peines qu'il lui avait infligées n'était intentionnelle ?

Non, contrairement sa sœur, Tam avait bien retenu la leçon : ne jamais laisser le passé interférer sur le présent et gâcher l'avenir.

— Oui, c'est ça, répondit-elle. Elle est très rancunière.

* * *

[1] Achats que peuvent faire les prisonniers pour améliorer leur ordinaire (nourriture, livres, vêtements)

* * *

 **Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twiter (** **HP_734) ou Instagram ( fanfic. harry .potter.734)**


	6. VI - Vie commune

Ce texte est une fanfiction inspirée du manga _Signé Cat's Eyes_ de **Tsukasa Hôjô** et de la série animée qui l'a fait connaître en France.

Comme toujours, j'ai été accompagnée et relue par mon amie **Fenice** et par l'irremplaçable **Monsieur Alixe**. Par ses commentaires lors de publication, **Djeyanna** m'a également aidé à améliorer mon texte.

* * *

 **VI - Vie commune**

* * *

 _Déménagement_

Tam passa la semaine à faire le tour des garages des environs de Lyon pour proposer ses services. Elle demandait à parler au patron, se présentait et déposait son CV. Elle faisait aussi les courses et préparait les repas et faisait le ménage, attentive à montrer sa bonne volonté à s'intégrer dans son nouveau foyer. Annie finit par intervenir :

— Normalement, c'est Julien qui sort la poubelle, Quentin qui nettoie les sanitaires et moi le salon. Chacun fait sa chambre et on alterne pour la cuisine et les courses.

— Mais je ne travaille pas pour le moment, défendit Tam.

— Si vous commencez comme ça, cela continuera quand vous aurez trouvé un emploi, la prévint Annie. Moi, je suis à la retraite, mais si j'avais accepté de tout faire, je n'aurais jamais pu m'investir dans mes associations. On va voir comment vous intégrer dans notre organisation. Il faut que votre temps libre vous appartienne, indépendamment de votre temps de travail.

Tam s'engagea à se limiter aux tâches qui lui incomberaient, mortifiée d'avoir, sans même y songer, remis en cause une organisation qui fonctionnait sans elle depuis si longtemps. Elle craignit une fois de plus qu'il soit difficile de s'intégrer dans son nouveau foyer sans empiéter sur une place déjà investie par un des membres de la famille.

Même si elle se sentait dépitée par cette mise au point, Tam savait qu'Annie n'y avait pas mis de mauvaise intention. Elle avait par d'autres gestes prouvé sa volonté d'accueillir Tam durablement. Dès le mercredi, Annie et Quentin avaient terminé l'échange amorcé le soir de son arrivée en déménageant toutes leurs affaires d'une chambre à l'autre. Tam y avait vu la preuve que sa présence dans la maison était considérée comme définitive et en avait été profondément touchée.

Le samedi suivant, Tam, Quentin et Julien partirent en voiture pour Dijon pour effectuer son réel déménagement.

— Tante Cylia sera là ? demanda Julien alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans la rue où se trouvait l'appartement de sa mère.

— Non, lui répondit brièvement Tam.

Elle ne précisa pas qu'elle avait veillé à ce que sa sœur soit absente. Elle ne voulait pas que Quentin et Cylia se rencontrent. Leur animosité respective rendrait tout échange vain. Autant l'éviter.

Il ne leur fallut que deux heures pour descendre ses effets personnels. Tam ne récupéra que ses vêtements, ses affaires de toilette et ses papiers. Elle laissa tout le reste. Elle préférait racheter ce qui lui manquerait plutôt que d'avoir l'impression de dépouiller sa sœur.

Avant de partir, Julien montra son portrait qui trônait dans le salon.

— On l'emmène ? demanda-t-il.

— Il est vraiment bien, remarqua Quentin. Tu l'as fait faire d'après photo ?

— Photo et pose du sujet. C'est Cylia qui l'a peint.

— Ah ! fut le seul commentaire de Quentin.

— Alors, on le prend ou non ? insista Julien qui n'était pas au courant des relations difficiles entre son père et sa tante.

— Ça t'ennuie ? s'enquit Tam en regardant Quentin.

— Sans doute moins que ta sœur, remarqua ce denier.

— Si elle n'avait vraiment pas voulu que je le prenne, il ne serait pas là, jugea Tam.

— Tu as envie de l'emmener ? questionna Quentin.

— Oui, mais je peux m'en passer.

— Très bien, emballé, c'est pesé !

Il s'avança et, aidé de son fils, le décrocha du mur. Julien ne fit aucun commentaire, ayant sans doute compris qu'il lui manquait des éléments pour savoir de quoi il retournait exactement.

— Tu avais raison, on n'avait pas besoin de louer une camionnette, remarqua plus tard Quentin en calant les sacs et les valises dans le coffre et sur la banquette arrière. Mais ça tient juste, ajouta-t-il en posant le tableau à plat sur le reste.

— Depuis mes dix-huit ans, je vis dans des petits espaces, justifia Tam. Bien, allons récupérer ma moto de circuit.

Ils passèrent prendre la remorque qui supportait le véhicule sportif dans le box où il était entreposé, avant de se rendre au garage où travaillait Tam. Elle alla voir son ancien employeur dans son bureau. À son grand soulagement, l'entretien se passa bien. Il commença par la regarder et fit remarquer :

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu as changé dans ta vie, mais ça te réussit !

— Merci. Désolée de t'avoir laissé tomber.

— T'as toujours été réglo, reconnut-il gentiment. Je suppose que tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

— C'était très important, confirma-t-elle. Vous vous en êtes tirés ?

— On s'est débrouillé, mais j'ai déjà des clients qui te demandent. Tu as déjà du boulot ailleurs ?

— Je cherche dans la région lyonnaise.

— Je t'ai préparé un courrier de recommandation. Tiens, ça c'est le solde de tout compte, et le chèque. Dis-moi si ça te va.

Tam vérifia les calculs, tout était en règle. Elle signa le papier et rangea le chèque dans son sac. Elle alla ensuite à l'atelier reprendre les affaires personnelles qu'elle y avait laissées dans son vestiaire et saluer ses anciens collègues. Quand elle eut fait ses adieux à tout le monde, son patron la raccompagna vers sa voiture, à côté de laquelle l'attendaient patiemment Quentin et Julien.

— C'est pour eux que tu nous abandonnes ? demanda son ancien employeur.

Tam hocha la tête.

— C'est ton fils ? se fit-il préciser en regardant Julien.

— Oui, répondit-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser sa fierté filtrer dans sa voix.

— C'est sûr qu'on ne peut pas lutter, plaisanta-t-il. Allez, bonne chance.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Tam prit le volant de la voiture qui devait la ramener dans son foyer.

* * *

 _Vacances_

Les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent très vite. Annie avait prévu un séjour à Paris avec des amis à elle. Initialement, Quentin et Julien devaient partir tous les deux durant la première semaine. Tam les accompagna, à leur grande joie à tous. Ils s'installèrent dans une location située dans un village savoyard. Ils en partaient le matin avec leur pique-nique dans le sac et faisaient des courses en montagne.

Ils rentrèrent en pleine forme et avec de bonnes couleurs. Quentin reprit le travail, tandis que Julien et Tam partaient pour une semaine de varappe dans les Alpes du Sud. Quand Julien avait parlé à sa mère de ce projet, avant le début des vacances, Tam s'était écriée :

— J'en ai fait pas mal dans ma jeunesse. J'adorais ça !

— C'est vrai ? s'était étonné Julien. Tu en faisais où ?

— Près de l'endroit où j'habitais quand j'étais jeune. Ma sœur est sortie plusieurs mois avec un moniteur de l'association d'escalade. Du coup on s'y est mises toutes les deux. Cylia était moins fan que moi. Généralement, pendant qu'elle flirtait, moi je grimpais !

— C'est génial ! Si tu venais avec moi ? On peut appeler pour voir s'il reste des places !

— Si ce n'est pas trop cher, je veux bien.

Mis au courant, Quentin avait regardé sa compagne en dessous et elle s'était efforcée de rester impassible. Elle se doutait bien qu'il faisait le rapprochement avec la manière dont elle s'était à plusieurs reprises introduite dans des établissements où se trouvaient les œuvres d'art qu'elle convoitait. Il s'était contenté de protester d'un ton plaintif :

— Tu vas m'abandonner une semaine entière ?

Tam qui était assise près de lui s'était encore davantage pelotonnée contre Quentin. Julien avait détourné les yeux et, après un baiser et la promesse de téléphoner tous les jours, Quentin s'était borné aux questions pratiques sur les réservations de train.

La mère et le fils s'étaient inscrits dans un groupe confirmé. Tam, bien qu'elle n'ait plus pratiqué depuis des années, avait rapidement retrouvé ses réflexes et le ravissement de sa jeunesse pour ce sport.

— On devrait revenir une autre fois avec ton père, proposa-t-elle à la fin de la première journée.

— Papa a le vertige au-dessus de cinq mètres, sourit Julien.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, heureux de se trouver un nouveau point commun qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

* * *

 _Équipement_

Une semaine plus tard, Tam n'avait toujours pas retrouvé de travail bien qu'elle ait élargi le périmètre de ses recherches.

Ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de lancer les travaux de la cuisine, dont ils parlaient depuis des mois.

— Je peux vous refaire l'électricité, proposa Tam.

— Tu es aussi électricienne, Maman ? admira Julien.

— Je n'ai pas de diplôme, mais je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. Je me suis occupée de mon appartement à Dijon, justifia-t-elle ne tenant pas à expliquer qu'elle avait acquis ces connaissances quand elle s'était intéressée aux systèmes de sécurité. Si je ne travaille pas d'ici là, vous pouvez aussi compter sur moi pour la peinture, ajouta-t-elle pour ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Ça m'occupera.

— Tout ça nous fera faire de substantielles économies, reconnut Annie. Eh bien, il semble bien que vous vous soyez trouvé un contrat de travail d'une semaine !

Quentin décida de s'acheter un équipement pour se promener en moto avec sa compagne. Ils se rendirent à Lyon pour trouver un blouson, un casque et des gants. Le choix s'avéra long, Tam étant difficile à satisfaire, rejetant certains produits sur des critères qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle le fit bouger dans ses nouveaux vêtements pour vérifier qu'ils étaient de la bonne taille et le protégeraient, quelle que soit sa position.

— C'est parfait, concéda finalement Tam. On pourra faire une virée dès demain.

— Merci, M'dame ! réagit-il amusé de la voir aussi directive dès qu'il s'agissait de sa moto.

Elle parut inquiète et il lui sourit pour la rassurer. Il sentait qu'elle avait encore peur que tout leur bonheur s'arrête du jour au lendemain si elle faisait une erreur. Lui, au contraire, s'était habitué instantanément à sa présence. Il lui paraissait totalement naturel de l'avoir dans son lit en se réveillant, en face de lui pour le dîner et de partager la corvée de courses avec elle.

Il en aurait été surpris s'il n'avait pas réussi à analyser la façon dont il s'était comporté vis-à-vis de Tam. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours su qu'elle recouvrerait toute son emprise sur son cœur et qu'il serait de nouveau à sa merci s'il la laissait s'approcher. C'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait éloignée de lui d'une manière qu'il espérait définitive. Il avait tenté d'ignorer cette évidence quand il l'avait revue, alors même que le fait qu'ils redeviennent aussi rapidement amants aurait dû lui faire comprendre qu'il avait déjà perdu la partie. Il s'était donc obstiné à nier la possibilité d'amour entre eux. Mais quand il avait enfin ouvert les yeux, il avait pleinement admis l'évidence de leur couple.

Maintenant qu'il avait redécouvert le goût du bonheur, celui qu'il avait autrefois connu mais dont il avait oublié l'intensité, il se demandait comment il avait pu se persuader que cela ne valait pas les concessions qu'il avait dû faire.

Le soir, chez eux, il fit admirer ses nouveaux habits à sa mère et Julien.

— Dis, Papa, vu qu'on fait la même taille, je pourrais les mettre aussi et me promener avec Maman, revendiqua son fils qui avait grandi de dix centimètres les trois mois précédents.

Quentin sentit ses sourcils se froncer. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire piquer sa place.

— Je peux venir te prendre au lycée lundi après-midi, proposa Tam en souriant à cette idée. Je mettrai le blouson et le casque dans mon coffre.

— Ah ouais, ce serait trop bien ! s'écria Julien.

Quentin contempla la mère et le fils et comprit qu'il allait devoir partager.

* * *

 _Inséparables_

Julien trouvait que ses parents exagéraient un peu. Évidemment, il était ravi qu'ils se soient remis ensemble. C'était super de voir sa mère tous les jours. Son père était plus cool qu'avant, se calmant instantanément quand il voyait que Tam paraissait inquiète de le voir hausser la voix. Et puis, il était bien plus détendu qu'avant, riant et plaisantant fréquemment.

Jusque-là, c'était très bien.

Par contre, Julien avait du mal à se faire à leur manière d'être tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre. Chaque soir, quand ses parents se retrouvaient, c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des semaines. Sa mère sortait pour accueillir son père dans le jardin et ils mettaient un temps infini à rentrer. Ensuite, ils se tenaient par la main ou par la taille, se serraient l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, se faisaient du pied sous la table du dîner. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils utilisent la salle de bain en même temps et c'était tout juste s'ils se séparaient quand l'un d'eux allait aux toilettes.

Leur manière de se bécoter en permanence était plutôt embarrassante. Même les regards qu'ils échangeaient étaient gênants. Julien se demandait aussi ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter quand des fous rires filtraient de leur chambre le soir.

Ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Sa mère prenait tous les jours du temps pour discuter et plaisanter avec lui. Elle venait à ses côtés quand il jouait en ligne avec ses amis, lui donnant des conseils puisqu'elle ne les rejoignait plus virtuellement. Elle savait être tendre avec lui également : il aimait beaucoup quand elle le serrait contre elle pour l'embrasser.

Il ne pouvait pas dire non plus que son père l'ignorait. Soudé ou non à sa mère, il continuait à suivre sa scolarité, à surveiller ses sorties et discuter avec lui quand ils se retrouvaient à la table du dîner.

Quand Julien avait fait part de son opinion à sa grand-mère, elle avait vu qu'elle en était amusée. Elle lui avait fait remarquer que, normalement, les amoureux avaient au minimum neuf mois de tranquillité avant de devoir partager leur quotidien avec une tierce personne. Mais comme ils avaient tout fait à l'envers, ils se retrouvaient avec leur famille dans les jambes au lieu d'être livrés à eux-mêmes pendant leur lune de miel.

Julien n'était pas certain que neuf mois suffiraient pour que ses parents agissent enfin comme des adultes.

* * *

 _Jeu_

Comme à son habitude, Tam était sortie dans la cour le temps que Quentin termine de garer sa voiture. Il soupira d'aise quand elle vint dans ses bras, reprenant contact après cette journée de travail qui les avait séparés.

— Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-elle après un long baiser.

— J'ai un peu avancé sur un dossier, répondit-il sans la lâcher. Et toi ?

— Ce matin, j'ai donné quelques coups de fil pour le boulot. Cet après-midi, j'ai presque terminé de décaper le parquet du salon.

— Ne t'épuise pas trop, s'inquiéta Quentin. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire tous ces travaux.

— Ce n'est pas plus dur que mon boulot habituel, t'en fais pas. D'ailleurs, j'ai arrêté pour aujourd'hui, je suis en train de jouer avec Julien.

— Sur l'ordinateur ?

— Oui. Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je vais remonter, on a un raid qui commence dans cinq minutes.

Quentin ne dit rien et la laissa partir tout en songeant qu'il fallait qu'ils aient une petite conversation à ce sujet.

Le soir, quand ils se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre, il la questionna :

— Tu as demandé à Julien s'il avait terminé ses devoirs avant de commencer à jouer ?

— Je suppose qu'il était à jour, dit-elle lentement, se demandant manifestement où il voulait en venir.

— Vous vous êtes mis à jouer combien de temps après son retour ?

— Je ne sais pas. Où est le problème ?

— Tu es sa mère. Tu dois lui demander s'il a travaillé et vérifier qu'il l'a fait. Tu as vu ses notes ? Il doit apprendre ses leçons et faire ses exercices.

— Je… Écoute, les devoirs, ce n'est pas mon truc. Je n'étais pas très bonne à l'école. Je ne peux pas aider Julien.

— Tu n'as pas besoin d'être une flèche en maths pour lui dire de bosser. Si on ne surveille pas, il n'en rame pas une. Mais il est honnête, il ne te mentira pas si tu lui demandes des précisions. Enfin bref, s'il rentre qu'il joue avec toi jusqu'au dîner et qu'il ne s'y met qu'ensuite parce que je le lui demande, il ne va pas faire grand-chose, ou finir à l'arrache à minuit au lieu de dormir. Il doit travailler jusqu'au dîner et, seulement s'il a tout fait, il peut jouer jusqu'à onze heures.

— Ce n'est pas évident, on doit se coordonner avec les autres, tenta de justifier Tam.

— Son copain Nathan qui est dans votre groupe de trolls est supposé faire les mêmes horaires que Julien. Les autres, qui qu'ils soient, doivent s'aligner dessus, point à la ligne.

— Désolée, je ne savais pas, dit Tam d'un ton contrit.

— Et Julien, qui le sait très bien, s'est bien gardé de te le dire. S'il ment rarement quand on lui pose une question directe, il est très doué pour le mensonge par omission. Surtout quand il s'agit d'oublier une consigne. Ce n'est pas avec les elfes à corne, mais avec moi que tu dois te coordonner, si tu ne veux pas te faire avoir.

— Je ne voyais pas Julien comme ça, dit Tam le front plissé.

— Il a un bon fond, mais c'est un ado, expliqua Quentin. Assez âgé pour contourner les règles de manière créative, mais pas assez mûr pour trouver tout seul la motivation pour faire ce qui l'ennuie. Tu ajoutes le besoin de contredire les adultes pour se construire en dehors de nous, tu commences à avoir une idée précise de l'animal. Cela dit, on a de la chance, notre modèle est plutôt de bonne composition.

Il vit la mine décomposée de sa compagne et tenta de la réconforter :

— Tu t'en tires très bien avec lui, la rassura-t-il. Il t'adore et recherche ton approbation. Si tu lui donnes des limites, il les respectera sans doute mieux qu'avec moi. Il faut juste que tu te rappelles que c'est un adolescent et que son sens des responsabilités n'est que partiellement en place.

— D'accord, fit Tam d'une toute petite voix.

— T'en fais pas, ça va venir petit à petit, lui assura Quentin en l'attirant contre lui.

* * *

 _Contredire_

— J'aimerais bien avoir un cyclomoteur, annonça Julien au dîner, alors qu'ils évoquaient son seizième anniversaire, six semaines après l'installation de Tam à Lyon.

— Pas question, répliqua Quentin. Trop dangereux.

Tam avait levé la tête à la demande de son fils, puis avait baissé les yeux vers son assiette quand son compagnon avait tranché.

La demi-heure suivante fut pénible. Julien insista, déployant ses arguments, tandis que Quentin opposait un refus sans appel, d'un ton de plus en plus agacé. L'adolescent tenta d'entraîner sa mère dans la bataille mais Tam savait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation et refusa prudemment de participer, ainsi qu'Annie. Le repas se termina dans un silence lourd.

Le lendemain, Julien aborda de nouveau le sujet avec Tam, alors qu'ils étaient seuls.

— Et toi, Maman, tu en penses quoi ? questionna-t-il.

— Ton père a dit non.

— Je ne te demande pas ce qu'a décidé Papa, mais ce que tu dirais, toi ! insista-t-il.

— Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas contredire ton père, expliqua patiemment Tam.

— Pourquoi ? interrogea Julien d'un ton provocateur.

Tam haussa les épaules.

— Si on passait notre temps à se contredire, on n'irait pas bien loin.

— Mais pourquoi c'est toujours Papa qui doit décider ? s'obstina Julien. Déjà, avec Mamie, c'était toujours lui, parce que c'était mon père. Mais toi tu es ma mère. Tu n'es pas contre le fait que j'aie un cyclomoteur, hein ? Alors pourquoi on ferait comme Papa a décidé ?

— Parce que c'est lui qui t'a élevé pendant quinze ans et qu'il sait mieux que moi ce qui est bon pour toi.

— Pas forcément ! contra Julien. Il peut se tromper.

— Peut-être. Mais je ne peux pas arriver alors qu'il a fait le plus dur et tout changer pour faire à ma manière, justifia Tam.

— Mais tu es ma mère, tu as autant le droit que lui de faire comme tu penses. Tu ne veux pas m'élever ?

Tam eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Son désarroi dut se refléter sur son visage car Julien s'avança vers elle :

— Maman ! s'inquiéta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je sais que tu veux t'occuper de moi.

— Non, tu as raison, convint Tam en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Je vais parler avec ton père.

* * *

 _Discuter_

Tam regarda Quentin en train de se déshabiller. Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son fils :

— Peut-on discuter de la demande de Julien pour le cyclomoteur ? demanda-t-elle.

— Cela ne me paraît pas raisonnable, évacua-t-il la question, la tête dans le t-shirt qu'il était en train d'enlever.

— Pourquoi ? insista Tam. Il a l'âge requis, nous sommes excentrés par rapport à Lyon, cela ne me paraît pas déraisonnable, au contraire.

— Il y a beaucoup d'accidents impliquant des motos et des cyclomoteurs, opposa Quentin en s'asseyant sur le lit pour retirer ses chaussettes.

— Ce n'est pas plus dangereux que le vélo, argumenta-t-elle.

— Tu n'es pas très objective quand il s'agit de deux-roues.

— Tu veux dire que tu penses que parce que j'aime la moto, je suis incapable de prendre en compte la sécurité de mon fils ? demanda Tam d'une voix blessée.

Quentin se figea.

— Euh... Non, non, bien sûr, assura-t-il manifestement embarrassé. Je suis désolé. Tu... tu aurais voulu que je dise oui ?

— Au moins, en discuter, plaida-t-elle. Je connais les risques, sans doute mieux que toi.

— Je... oui, sans doute. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il posa ses chaussettes qu'il tenait toujours à la main et, par sa posture, montra qu'il était prêt à l'écouter.

— Pourquoi penses-tu que ce n'est pas bien ? commença-t-elle.

— Je le trouve encore un peu trop immature pour le lâcher sur la route, expliqua-t-il.

— Il le restera encore longtemps si on ne lui apprend pas à se prendre en charge, fit remarquer Tam. Et puis, tu le sous-estimes. Je l'ai vu à notre stage de varappe. Il sait mesurer les risques et suivre les consignes de sécurité, même quand elles sont contraignantes. Tu penses bien que je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser conduire sans vérifier qu'il maîtrise correctement son véhicule et qu'il a une attitude responsable.

— Tu prendrais sa formation en main ? se fit confirmer Quentin.

— Ça, au moins, je peux le faire correctement, assura-t-elle.

Quentin se leva et l'attira contre lui :

— Il y a plein de choses que tu peux faire correctement, la rassura-t-il. Je reconnais que j'aurais dû en parler avec toi avant de répondre à Julien. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, pardon. Tu as bien fait d'insister.

— Je ne l'aurais pas fait si Julien ne m'avait pas fait réaliser que j'avais le droit de donner mon avis, avoua Tam. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai le droit de dire ou non.

— Mais tu peux tout dire ! s'exclama Quentin. Tu es sa mère.

Tam sourit, heureuse de l'entendre réaffirmer ce que son fils lui avait dit également.

— Tu accepterais que je prenne des décisions pour lui sans m'en référer à toi ? douta-t-elle cependant.

— Pour les autorisations sans conséquences, oui, confirma-t-il. Pour le reste, on doit en discuter et faire attention à ne pas nous faire manipuler par Julien.

— Tu crois qu'il m'a manipulée ? s'effraya-t-elle.

— Il a manifestement compris qu'il avait une chance d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait avec toi, analysa Quentin. Mais comme j'aurais dû te demander ton avis avant et que je l'aurais sans doute pris en compte, il n'y a pas de mal. On va lui laisser ce point et apprendre à mieux communiquer pour la prochaine fois.

* * *

 _Formation_

Julien se réjouit d'avoir l'autorisation de principe de ses parents pour avoir un deux-roues. Par contre, il déchanta un peu quand sa mère lui énonça les conditions à remplir avant que le projet ne se concrétise. Il devait prendre les leçons de conduite prévues par la loi, puis s'entraîner en circuit avec Tam pour éprouver ses réactions face au danger et aiguiser ses réflexes. Il faudrait évidemment s'équiper et promettre de ne jamais prendre un passager sans casque et sans veste.

— C'est à toi de nous prouver que tu es assez mature pour conduire, insista son père. Et notre autorisation ne tiendra que tant que nous sentons que tu es raisonnable. N'oublie pas que j'ai eu ton âge et que j'ai une bonne idée des stupidités qu'on est capable de faire.

— Il ne t'est rien arrivé, remarqua Julien.

— Les conditions de circulation étaient plus faciles, et ne crois pas que les accidents cela n'arrive qu'aux autres.

Julien avait compris qu'il n'aurait pas son véhicule avant la rentrée. Il avait commencé par protester et tenté de raccourcir le délai, mais finalement, il se rendit compte que cette préparation lui faisait partager avec sa mère une autre activité dans laquelle son père intervenait peu et il apprécia ces moments privilégiés.

Sa mère lui fit réviser le code qu'il avait appris quand il avait passé son ASSR au collège et commença à lui donner des explications sur la conduite en l'emmenant sur sa propre moto comme passager. Elle lui apprit aussi comment marchait un moteur et lui montra les actes d'entretien courants. Ils se mirent ensemble à la recherche d'un cyclomoteur d'occasion en bon état.

Quentin, après avoir assisté à l'une de leurs conversations, commenta quand il se retrouva en tête à tête avec Tam :

— Ça fout les jetons de t'entendre expliquer comment on se plante si on rate une manœuvre. J'ai eu l'impression que tu essayais de le dégoûter. Moi, ça me donne encore moins envie de le voir sur un deux-roues.

— C'est exprès : tant qu'il aura peur, il maintiendra son attention et minimisera les risques qu'il prendra. C'est quand on croit qu'on maîtrise tout qu'on fait des bêtises. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie qu'il conduise mais, tel qu'il était parti, il était prêt à monter derrière un copain sans protection. Maintenant, il comprend mieux pourquoi il ne faut pas le faire.

— C'est possible, admit Quentin. À son âge, j'étais plus casse-cou qu'aujourd'hui, mais tu m'aurais passé l'envie de rouler.

— Être conscient des dangers et contrôler la situation pour les écarter, c'est ça qui fait l'intérêt de manœuvre, expliqua Tam.

Quentin resta songeur :

— Il faut croire que c'est bien ton fils !

* * *

 _Attitude_

Au début du mois de juin, Tam n'avait toujours pas trouvé de travail pérenne. Elle ne s'était vue proposer que des remplacements de courte durée qu'elle avait effectués pour ne pas rester inactive. Entre chaque contrat, elle avait continué à œuvrer pour la remise en état de la maison. Après sa participation à la remise à neuf de la cuisine, elle avait ensuite modernisé l'installation électrique de toute la maison avant de repeindre les sanitaires, retapisser les autres pièces et décaper le plancher du salon.

Encouragée par les autres membres de la famille, Tam avait donné son avis sur les couleurs des murs et proposé des améliorations de décoration. Elle avait été fière de l'admiration qu'ils avaient témoignée à l'égard de son travail. Si elle ne savait pas dessiner comme sa sœur, elle avait elle grandi dans un musée privé et avait été élevée par un artiste, ce qui lui avait conféré un goût sûr. Pour la première fois, elle eut la sensation d'apporter quelque chose d'inédit et de personnel dans la vie de ceux dont elle partageait la vie.

Cet après-midi-là, elle devait aller chercher Julien au lycée. Elle était heureuse qu'il ne se considère pas comme trop vieux pour être vu avec sa mère par ses camarades. Elle savait que sa moto jouait pour beaucoup dans cette acceptation, mais peu lui importait. Elle avait un peu l'impression de rattraper toutes ses années d'absence.

Elle vérifia que le casque qu'utilisaient ses passagers était bien dans son coffre. Julien aurait son tout nouveau blouson, celui qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire. Ses parents le lui avaient acheté en vue de le protéger quand il roulerait tout seul. Il en était très fier et il le portait avec ostentation.

Quand elle arriva à l'établissement, les premiers élèves étaient déjà sortis. Tam chercha son fils des yeux. Elle mit du temps à repérer Julien. Il se trouvait dans un renfoncement, entouré de deux camarades. Elle les observa avec attention. Quelque chose dans l'attitude des garçons la mit en alerte.

Son casque à la main, elle fendit la foule des lycéens d'un pas décidé. À proximité du groupe, l'expression de Julien, pâle et tendue, la conforta dans la certitude qu'il n'était pas entouré d'amis. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir davantage, de la main gauche elle fit pivoter celui dont l'attitude était la plus menaçante. Puis elle le frappa violemment au niveau de la poitrine avec son casque qu'elle tenait de l'autre main. Sous le choc, il recula de deux pas et son dos heurta le mur contre lequel se trouvait Julien. Tam l'y maintint en accentuant la pression sur son torse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux à mon fils ? interrogea-t-elle tentant de contrôler sa colère.

* * *

 _Implacable_

Julien commençait à avoir vraiment peur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était fait coincer, dix minutes auparavant, il se disait qu'il n'arriverait pas à sauver son nouveau blouson. Soudain, le plus costaud de ses tourmenteurs fut bousculé puis s'écrasa sur le mur contre lequel Julien était lui-même acculé. Ébahi, il découvrit le casque, puis le bras qui le maintenait, et enfin le visage de Tam. Il eut peine à associer à sa mère cette femme aux yeux flamboyants et à l'air implacable.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux à mon fils ? l'entendit-il prononcer d'une voix froide.

L'autre assaillant avança d'un pas pour intervenir. Julien ne vit pas exactement ce que fit sa mère, mais deux secondes plus tard, Tam lui maintenait le bras dans le dos, dans une position qui semblait douloureuse, tout en clouant toujours le premier contre le mur.

D'une voix calme, elle exposa :

— Si tu mouftes, je te casse le bras, compris ?

La menace et sans doute aussi la grimace de douleur de l'otage figea tout le monde. La mère de Julien reporta son attention vers sa première victime et demanda :

— Alors, tu voulais quelque chose ?

Le caïd, peu habitué à rencontrer de la résistance, se dégonfla et secoua négativement la tête.

— Tant mieux, répondit Tam d'un ton égal. Ça va m'éviter de m'énerver. Il ne reste plus qu'à préciser les règles du jeu. C'est pas compliqué, tu vois… si mon fils a le moindre problème, je te retrouve et je te le fais payer. C'est compris ?

Le caïd ne répondit pas, et Julien vit sa pomme d'Adam tressauter nerveusement.

— Compris ? insista sa mère, en accroissant la pression de son casque sur la poitrine de sa victime.

— Compris, souffla celui-ci.

— Parfait, conclut Tam.

Elle sembla bouger très vite. Celui dont elle tordait le bras se retrouva à genoux, libéré de la clé qui l'immobilisait. De sa main désormais disponible, Tam se saisit de son fils et le fit avancer vers elle. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, elle recula, laissant respirer celui qui avait été cloué contre le mur.

Sans leur faire l'honneur d'un dernier regard, elle se détourna et repartit vers sa moto, entraînant Julien à sa suite.

* * *

 _Formidable_

— Doucement, souffla Tam en resserrant sa pression sur le bras de Julien. Ne cours pas et ne te retourne pas. Ne montre pas ta peur.

Julien fit son possible pour lutter contre l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

— T'en fais pas, ajouta sa mère. S'ils nous poursuivent, on les entendra arriver.

Au rythme imposé par Tam, ils parvinrent à sa moto. Elle tira ses clés de sa poche et déverrouilla le coffre.

— Mets ton casque, ordonna-t-elle en tripotant un de ses rétroviseurs. Bien, on peut y aller, continua-t-elle quand il fut prêt.

Elle remit le rétroviseur en place. Julien comprit alors qu'elle s'en était servie pour vérifier leurs arrières. Elle enjamba sa moto, et il s'installa derrière elle. Elle démarra rapidement.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle se rabattit vers le trottoir et s'arrêta. Elle ôta son casque, se tourna vers lui et demanda :

— Ça va ?

Il se décoiffa à son tour puis hocha la tête :

— Ça va.

— C'était la première fois qu'ils s'en prenaient à toi ? s'enquit-elle le regard soucieux. Ils voulaient te dépouiller ?

— Ils m'avaient déjà bousculé, ainsi que d'autres secondes, expliqua Julien. Mais là, mon blouson leur a tapé dans l'œil. C'est la première fois qu'ils me demandent quelque chose, précisa-t-il.

— Et ils ont intérêt à ce que ce soit la dernière, assura sa mère d'un ton féroce.

Julien sourit. Il avait une mère formidable.

— Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça, lui dit-il avec admiration. Comment tu as fait pour bloquer le bras de l'autre idiot ? D'une seule main en plus !

— Mon père voulait que je sache me défendre. Quelqu'un nous a donné des cours.

— C'était super ! Tu me montreras ?

— On verra avec ton père.

À l'évocation de Quentin, Tam perdit sa superbe et parut soudain inquiète.

— On n'est pas obligé d'en parler à Papa, fit remarquer Julien, pressentant également que son père allait rendre les choses beaucoup plus compliquées.

— Je ne veux rien lui cacher, objecta sa mère d'un ton soucieux.

Elle remit son casque en lui faisant signe d'en faire autant, et ils repartirent.

* * *

 _Confiance_

Dès qu'ils furent rassemblés pour le dîner et leurs assiettes pleines, Tam entreprit de raconter ce qui s'était passé :

— Quand je suis allée chercher Julien au lycée aujourd'hui, il avait un problème avec deux garçons. Je pense qu'ils le laisseront tranquille maintenant.

— Quel genre de problème ? s'inquiéta Annie.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'ils le laisseront tranquille ? demanda Quentin. Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient, Julien ? C'était la première fois ? Les as-tu déjà vus ennuyer d'autres élèves ?

Julien n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre. Il sentait que son père allait s'énerver et aurait préféré que sa mère garde toute l'histoire pour elle. Malheureusement, elle était bien décidée à tout déballer :

— Ils voulaient son blouson et sont apparemment connus pour bousculer les plus jeunes.

— Ils t'avaient déjà racketté ? insista Quentin.

— Non, c'était la première fois, assura Julien, content de pouvoir minimiser l'incident.

— L'ont-ils fait à d'autres ? continua son père.

Julien haussa les épaules.

— Et tu n'as pas pensé à me prévenir ? s'agaça Quentin.

— Non, se limita à répondre Julien.

Il entendit son père inspirer, signe qu'une longue tirade allait suivre, mais sa mère s'interposa :

— Quentin, ce n'est facile d'en parler, tu le sais.

Son père reporta son attention vers Tam :

— Mais c'est le seul moyen de régler le problème, riposta-t-il.

Annie tenta à son tour de calmer le jeu.

— Visiblement, tout s'est bien terminé pour Julien, rappela-t-elle.

Quentin fronça les sourcils et sembla se souvenir de quelque chose :

— Pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils ne s'en prendront plus à Julien ? demanda-t-il à Tam.

Julien vit sa mère déglutir nerveusement et admettre :

— Je leur ai dit de ne plus l'approcher.

— Et ? insista Quentin.

— J'ai tenté d'être convaincante, dit sobrement Tam.

— Bon sang, tu leur as fait quoi, exactement ? s'effara Quentin.

Julien se demanda pourquoi son père avait l'air si inquiet pour ceux qui l'avaient agressé.

— Je les ai un peu bousculés pour récupérer Julien. Je ne leur ai pas fait de mal. Mais il fallait bien qu'ils comprennent que j'étais sérieuse, se justifia Tam, nettement sur la défensive.

— Je rêve ! s'exclama Quentin. Tu as malmené et menacé des mineurs devant le lycée ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?

Tam releva le menton

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Que je les laisse continuer à harceler Julien sans rien faire ?

— Tu pouvais récupérer Julien en douceur, tu pouvais alerter le lycée, tu pouvais appeler la police si tu pensais que Julien était en danger. Tu n'as pas le droit de te faire justice toi-même ! Tu n'as pas encore compris ça ?

Tam accusa le coup. Elle recula un peu sur sa chaise avant de lever le menton et de faire face à Quentin, la mâchoire crispée, les yeux durs.

— Elle aurait fait quoi, la police ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rageuse. Se serait-elle seulement déplacée ?

— Bien sûr que oui ! assura Quentin qui s'était tendu lui aussi.

— Ah oui ? Et elle était où la police quand on a enlevé et tué mon père ? gronda Tam qui semblait prendre de l'assurance alors que la colère montait en elle. Elle était où quand les biens qui lui avaient été volés sont réapparus et désignaient ceux qui avaient profité de sa mort ? Elle était où quand on tentait de me racketter en prison ? La police ne m'a jamais protégée, au contraire, alors pourquoi devrais-je lui faire confiance pour protéger mon fils ? Personne ne s'en prendra à lui si je peux l'empêcher. Et si je dois retourner au trou pour l'avoir défendu, eh bien, j'y retournerai !

Durant quelques secondes, la situation resta figée : Tam et Quentin se fusillaient du regard, Annie et Julien les contemplant, abasourdis. Finalement, Tam parut prendre la mesure de ses paroles. Son visage se chiffonna et ses yeux exprimèrent la peur et le chagrin. Elle se leva et sortit précipitamment.

* * *

 _Immature_

Après le départ de Tam, les membres de la famille restèrent immobiles encore un moment. Quentin, très pâle, regardait en direction de la porte par laquelle sa compagne avait disparu. Annie et Julien le fixaient anxieusement, dans l'attente de sa réaction. Sa stupéfaction passée, Quentin se leva à son tour et sortit.

Julien, manifestement bouleversé, se tourna vers sa grand-mère.

— Ne t'en fais pas, tenta de le rassurer Annie. S'il y a un sujet sur lequel ils savaient parfaitement avoir une différence de point de vue, c'est bien celui-là. Ils vont trouver un terrain d'entente, c'est certain.

Elle espérait ne pas se tromper. Avec le recul, elle avait jugé que l'amour que Quentin avait porté à Tam lors de leur rencontre avait été très immature. Il l'avait mise sur un piédestal, la trouvant parfaite. Et quand le masque était tombé, il n'avait pas supporté ce qu'il avait vu. Annie ne sous-estimait pas la gravité des mensonges de Tam mais Quentin, après cette déception, aurait dû arriver à gérer son désappointement et se donner une chance de trouver une nouvelle compagne.

Il n'y était pas arrivé. Quatre ans plus tard, il s'était marié pour de mauvaises raisons. Annie n'avait jamais été convaincue que Véronique était faite pour son fils. Ce qui l'avait attiré chez elle était la similitude de leur situation : elle avait été profondément déçue par son mari dont elle était séparée et élevait seule un enfant en bas âge. Annie pensait que Quentin avait eu besoin de se prouver qu'il avait tourné la page et ce mariage avait été une manière de s'en persuader.

Sans surprise, cette union n'avait pas tenu longtemps. Si Quentin avait paré Tam de toutes les qualités, il était au contraire bien trop conscient de tous les défauts de Véronique. Très vite, il ne les supporta plus. Le couple se disputait sans cesse et Quentin ne rentrait chez lui que pour s'occuper de son fils. Annie avait proposé le plus souvent possible de prendre Julien chez elle. L'empressement de sa belle-fille à le lui céder en disait long sur l'attachement qu'elle avait pour son beau-fils.

Finalement, Quentin avait divorcé. Mais il n'avait pour autant toujours pas réussi à surmonter la désillusion qu'il avait subie avec Tam. Il s'était montré incapable de donner suite aux questions de Julien sur sa mère, opposant tour à tour des réponses trop vagues et un silence qui niait son existence. Annie n'avait pas osé intervenir. Julien ne semblait pas trop en pâtir et elle en savait si peu qu'elle craignait de lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Côté cœur, pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger, Quentin s'était limité à des liaisons sans engagement sentimental.

Quand Tam était revenue dans leur vie à l'initiative de Julien, Quentin avait continué dans le déni. Il avait refusé de reprendre contact avec elle, poussant Julien à entrer en rébellion. De ce qu'Annie avait deviné, dès qu'il s'était retrouvé en présence de Tam, Quentin avait cependant très vite été conscient de l'attirance qu'il éprouvait encore pour elle.

Il avait combattu cette inclinaison de toutes ses forces, mais avait fini par céder, finalement vaincu par plusieurs semaines de désarroi émotionnel. Annie pensait que ce moment difficile l'avait fait mûrir et que la nouvelle relation qu'il avait construite avec Tam était plus réaliste que celle de leurs débuts.

Elle avait l'impression que Quentin s'était bonifié : il se montrait plus souple avec Julien et il avait su laisser Tam prendre petit à petit sa place de mère auprès de lui. Irait-il jusqu'à accepter l'idée que Tam ne pourrait jamais changer sur certains points et admettre qu'ils pouvaient ne pas tomber d'accord sur des sujets importants ?

Annie l'espérait.

* * *

 _Désaccord_

Quentin entra dans leur chambre où Tam s'était réfugiée. Elle était sur le lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Son corps se crispait au rythme de ses sanglots. Cela lui rappela la nuit où ses nerfs avaient craqué, après qu'elle soit venue le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Cette nuit-là, il lui avait demandé de ne plus revenir chez lui. Aujourd'hui, il avait bien l'intention de faire son possible pour qu'elle reste.

Il s'étendit derrière elle et la serra contre lui. Sans cesser de pleurer, elle s'agrippa au bras qu'il avait enroulé autour d'elle. Il lui embrassa les cheveux tout en murmurant des paroles apaisantes :

— Allons, ce n'est pas si grave, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils…

Petit à petit, elle se calma et finalement se tourna vers lui.

— Tam, dit-il doucement, on peut être en désaccord, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Je suis capable de comprendre ta défiance envers la police.

— Je sais que tu fais du bon travail, murmura-t-elle. Tu as raison de croire en ce que tu fais.

— Je ne me sens pas remis en cause, assura-t-il. Je sais qu'on ne t'a pas fait justice.

Ils se donnèrent un peu de temps pour se rassurer mutuellement. Finalement, rassérénés par leurs baisers et mots tendres, ils décidèrent de redescendre dîner.

Julien et sa grand-mère étaient en train de ranger la cuisine quand ils arrivèrent. Ils avaient mangé rapidement, sans doute l'appétit coupé par la dispute.

— Votre part est dans la marmite, indiqua Annie avant de sortir de la pièce.

Julien s'apprêta à la suivre quand Quentin s'interposa :

— Je préfère que tu restes. Il faut qu'on discute tous les trois.

Il veilla à ce que la porte de la cuisine demeure ouverte, considérant que sa mère avait le droit de savoir ce qu'ils allaient décider. Quentin attendit qu'ils soient attablés et que les assiettes soient pleines pour commencer :

— Je pourrais avoir une idée exacte de la situation ?

* * *

 _Clé_

Julien répondit du bout des lèvres aux questions de son père qui put déterminer que deux à quatre gros bras aimaient impressionner les plus jeunes et leur dérobait à l'occasion l'argent qu'ils avaient sur eux.

— Ils demandent d'en ramener davantage le lendemain ? enquêta Quentin.

Julien fouilla dans ses souvenirs.

— Jamais entendu dire ça.

— Mais aujourd'hui, ils te dépouillaient de ton blouson, non ?

— Je pensais au début qu'ils me laisseraient partir, mais le grand l'a remarqué, et il lui a plu.

— Tu comprends qu'on ne peut pas les laisser continuer, insista Quentin. Si on ne fait rien, ils vont repousser les limites pour voir jusqu'où ils peuvent aller. Plus tôt on les arrête, moins il y a de chances qu'il y ait vraiment de la casse.

— Je comprends, admit Julien du bout des lèvres.

— À ton avis, ils en sont où dans leurs conneries ? demanda Quentin à Tam.

— Ils débutent. Il a suffi que je montre les dents pour qu'ils se dégonflent, évalua-t-elle.

— Maman, tu faisais vachement peur, spécifia Julien avec admiration.

— Tu ne leur as rien cassé, au moins ? s'inquiéta Quentin.

— Mais non, j'en ai juste bousculé un et fait une clé de bras à l'autre, assura-t-elle d'une voix désinvolte.

— Je connais tes clés de bras, rappela Quentin. J'ai fini une fois à l'hôpital parce que j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de tenter de t'immobiliser.

— Je ne t'avais pas fait de clé. J'ai été tellement surprise et affolée que je t'ai repoussé n'importe comment, répliqua Tam. C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait mal. Et puis, je ne t'ai rien cassé, tu as eu l'épaule démise, c'est tout. Tu as repris le travail quelques jours après.

— Le bras en écharpe, rappela Quentin.

— J'étais vraiment désolée, assura Tam.

— Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Julien.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard. Celui de Quentin était clairement ironique alors que celui de Tam était nettement gêné.

— Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il fut un temps où je tentais d'arrêter ta mère. J'ai failli le faire une fois, en flagrant délit. Mais j'ai mal assuré mon coup.

— Je t'ai frappé de toutes mes forces, reconnut Tam. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris ce que tu faisais là.

— C'était plus un coup de pot qu'autre chose. J'étais moi-même trop surpris de te voir surgir sous mon nez pour être efficace. Du coup, ça a retardé l'échéance de plusieurs mois.

Ils se contemplèrent rêveusement. Julien fut certain qu'ils se demandaient ce qui se serait passé si son père avait arrêté sa mère ce jour-là. Soudain, il réalisa qu'il n'existerait pas si cela s'était déroulé ainsi.

— Eh, arrêtez, s'écria-t-il. J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de m'effacer, là !

Après une seconde d'incompréhension, ses parents sourirent.

— J'ai bien fait de taper fort, commenta sa mère.

— Ouais, heureusement que je m'y suis pris comme un manche, compléta son père.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, ravis d'être ensemble.

— Bon, recentra Quentin. Je propose d'aller voir la proviseure du lycée pour parler de tout ça avec elle. Très souvent, convoquer les fauteurs de trouble et les mettre devant leurs responsabilités, ça les calme. Les plus malins, du moins. Les abrutis, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Mais ils ne sont pas les plus compliqués à attraper ensuite. Êtes-vous d'accord ?

— Ok, accepta Julien.

— C'est toi qui vas aller la voir ? s'enquit Tam.

— Tu es volontaire ? l'interrogea Quentin.

— Non, c'est bon, je te laisse faire.

— Parce que si tu veux en profiter pour poser ta candidature comme pionne, c'est le moment, lui lança Quentin l'œil pétillant. Au moins, avec toi, ils ne moufteront pas les mômes !

* * *

 _Motivé_

Le lendemain, Julien se rendit seul à l'école et revint en bus. Tam avait expliqué qu'il serait contre-productif qu'elle l'accompagne de manière visible. Les affreux devaient se demander où elle était, pas se croire capable de repérer les moments où elle veillait sur son fils. Elle n'en parla pas à Quentin, mais ce dernier était certain qu'elle avait l'intention de surveiller discrètement la sortie du lycée de Julien les jours suivants.

De son côté, il téléphona à la proviseure avec laquelle il obtint rapidement un rendez-vous. Dans son bureau, il signala la petite bande en apportant les précisions dont lui avait fait part Julien. Le CPE fut appelé, et ils convinrent de donner une chance aux adolescents avant de transmettre l'affaire devant la justice. L'équipe éducative s'engagea à faire une enquête dans le lycée et décider rapidement des sanctions à prendre pour marquer le coup avant la fin de l'année.

— Nous avons eu ce genre d'incident il y a deux ans, expliqua la proviseure. Nous avons réussi à persuader nos élèves qu'ils faisaient fausse route. Ensuite ils se sont bien calmés.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Quentin ne se serait pas laissé convaincre aussi facilement de s'en remettre à la médiation des professeurs. Rien ne l'aurait fait fléchir s'il avait pensé que son fils était en danger. Mais il ne voulait pas se mettre sa famille à dos et le récit qu'il avait eu la veille l'avait convaincu que Tam avait su persuader les agresseurs de laisser Julien tranquille.

Deux jours après l'incident, alors qu'ils se déshabillaient, Tam l'informa :

— Julien m'a demandé de lui apprendre l'autodéfense.

— Il pense qu'il est en danger ? s'inquiéta Quentin.

Il avait demandé à son fils comment ça se passait et ce dernier lui avait affirmé que les deux loustics l'évitaient avec ostentation

— Non, pas spécialement, assura Tam. Il veut juste être capable de se défendre en cas de besoin.

Quentin n'avait rien contre cette idée. Cependant, Julien s'était montré jusqu'à maintenant un jeune homme pacifique qui s'arrangeait pour éviter les ennuis et il espérait que cela durerait.

— Qu'as-tu répondu ? s'enquit-il pour se donner le temps de la réflexion.

— Pour commencer, que j'allais t'en parler. Aujourd'hui, quand il a de nouveau abordé le sujet, je lui ai précisé que cela ne s'apprend pas en dix leçons. Que cela exige beaucoup d'entraînement et une pratique sérieuse.

Quentin hocha la tête.

— Et ?

— Il m'a affirmé qu'il était motivé, continua Tam.

— Tu penses qu'il l'est suffisamment ? douta-t-il.

— Il est possible qu'il ne se rende pas vraiment compte de l'investissement que cela demande, reconnut-elle. Mais son sérieux pour apprendre à piloter son futur cyclomoteur est encourageant. Il en est capable, j'en suis certaine.

— Il entre en première l'année prochaine, il va passer son bac français. Ses résultats sont très médiocres cette année. Il va falloir qu'il travaille un peu plus à la rentrée, exposa Quentin.

— C'est le temps qu'il passe ici à jouer qui est le problème, si j'ai bien compris, contra Tam. Réserver trois heures par semaine pour apprendre une discipline qui demande de la concentration et le contrôle de soi ne peut pas lui faire de mal. C'est aussi important que ce qu'on lui enseigne à l'école.

— Tu peux lui donner des leçons ou il vaut mieux l'inscrire dans un club ? se fit préciser Quentin.

— Je pense que le système qu'on a adopté pour l'apprentissage de la conduite est pas mal : des cours avec un vrai professeur et du travail de fond avec moi après. Ça a l'air de bien lui réussir.

— Et toi, tu as appris comment ? demanda Quentin avec curiosité. Tu sais que j'ai écumé tous les clubs d'arts martiaux de la ville après que je t'aie vue mettre un agent de sécurité hors de combat sur une vidéo de surveillance ?

— Oui, je sais, sourit Tam. Cylia et moi avions commencé très jeunes. Après la disparition de Papa, on s'entraînait entre nous. Ensuite, à Dijon, je me suis inscrite à un club.

— Tu as arrêté depuis ton arrivée ici ?

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas continué ? Tu as le temps.

— Je peux tenir plusieurs mois avec le boulot qui va et qui vient, mais il faut que je sois raisonnable avec mes dépenses. Ma moto me coûte déjà assez cher.

— Tu vas bien finir par trouver un travail stable, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, l'encouragea-t-il. On va vous trouver un club pour la rentrée, à toi et à Julien, d'accord ?

* * *

 _Case départ_

Début juillet, Tam cherchait toujours du travail. Elle continuait à aller chercher régulièrement son fils au lycée, mais ne surveillait plus ses sorties les autres jours par peur de représailles. Les apprentis loubards avaient été exclus une semaine et avaient commencé à rembourser leurs larcins. Sous haute surveillance, ils tentaient désormais de se faire oublier aux dires du proviseur qui avait tenu Quentin au courant de la situation.

Tam avait désormais terminé ses travaux dans la maison. Enfin, ils avaient trouvé un cyclomoteur d'occasion qui remplissait tous les critères de Tam. Julien devait rester à Lyon jusqu'au milieu du mois. Il en profita pour passer les examens qui lui permettraient de conduire. Tam l'emmena de nouveau sur un circuit pour essayer son nouveau véhicule. Elle devait admettre que Julien se débrouillait très bien. Sa pratique du vélo lui avait appris à analyser son environnement et à évaluer correctement les dangers potentiels. Il avait par ailleurs rapidement acquis de nouveaux réflexes pour contrôler son véhicule. Par contre, elle avait l'impression qu'il était un peu trop fier de ses progrès et qu'il se jugeait plus expérimenté qu'il ne l'était réellement. Avec la moto qu'elle utilisait pour la piste, elle lui montra ce qu'on peut faire quand on a _vraiment_ de la technique. Il dut reconnaître qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Pour la seconde partie du mois, ils repartirent tous les quatre à Guétary, où ils avaient pu louer le même appartement. Quentin avait demandé à sa mère si elle souhaitait repartir en croisière, comme l'été précédent.

— Pas ce mois-ci, avait répondu Annie. Je suis un peu juste après tous nos travaux. Mais je suis en train de faire des économies pour partir cet hiver. Avec Ghislaine, on s'est dit qu'un petit séjour dans les Caraïbes serait bien agréable. En attendant, passer deux semaines à revoir mes connaissances à la plage me convient parfaitement.

À leur arrivée, quand ils emménagèrent dans leur chambre, Tam et Quentin échangèrent un sourire, mi-penaud, mi-complice. Ils savaient qu'ils s'étaient conduits de manière irréfléchie l'année précédente mais appréciaient le dénouement de leur aventure.

— Retour à la case départ, fit remarquer Quentin.

— En mieux, précisa Tam qui n'avait pas un très bon souvenir du matin où elle avait dû regagner sa propre chambre en passant sur le balcon.

— J'espère être moins borné cet été que le précédent, fit Quentin d'une voix piteuse.

— Tu avais besoin d'un peu de temps, c'est tout, justifia Tam.

— Cela faisait déjà quinze ans, rappela Quentin. Nous aurions eu notre chance bien plus tôt si je ne m'étais pas montré aussi rancunier.

— L'important, c'est le temps que nous allons avoir maintenant, décréta fermement Tam.

* * *

 **Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twiter (** **HP_734) ou Instagram ( fanfic. harry .potter.734)**


	7. VII - Seconde chance

Ce texte est une fanfiction inspirée du manga _Signé Cat's Eyes_ de **Tsukasa Hôjô** et de la série animée qui l'a fait connaître en France.

Comme toujours, j'ai été accompagnée et relue par mon amie **Fenice** et par l'irremplaçable **Monsieur Alixe**. Par ses commentaires lors de publication, **Djeyanna** m'a également aidé à améliorer mon texte.

* * *

 **VII - Seconde chance**

* * *

 _Seule_

Il était écrit que les vacances à Guétary ne se passeraient jamais comme Quentin les avait prévues. Au début de la seconde semaine, Tam reçut un appel sur son portable : un garage lyonnais cherchait un mécanicien en urgence. Quentin la conduisit à la gare, et elle se présenta le lendemain au poste proposé.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule à habiter dans la maison d'Annie. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'y sentait parfaitement à l'aise. Comme elle l'avait espéré, cet endroit était devenu son foyer. Non seulement parce que les gens qu'elle aimait y vivaient, mais aussi parce qu'ils l'avaient accueillie à bras ouverts et qu'elle avait pu imprimer sa personnalité dans ces murs en se chargeant de la rénovation de certaines pièces.

Le second soir, après une longue conversation téléphonique avec Quentin, Tam appela sa sœur. Ses relations avec Cylia étaient très limitées depuis qu'elle habitait Lyon. À chaque fois qu'elle contactait son aînée, cette dernière semblait pressée. Tam avait proposé plusieurs fois de se déplacer pour la voir, mais Cylia avait prétendu ne pas être disponible.

Tam décida qu'il était temps de prendre le problème à bras le corps. Quand sa sœur répondit, elle annonça simplement :

— Je viens dimanche. T'as intérêt à être là quand j'arriverai à dix heures.

Et elle raccrocha.

Cylia était dans la cuisine de l'appartement de Dijon quand Tam en ouvrit la porte. Elle préparait du café.

— Tu as amené les croissants, j'espère, dit-elle en guise de salut.

Sans répondre, Tam posa le sac de boulangerie sur la table et s'assit. Cylia apporta deux tasses et s'installa en face de sa sœur.

— Je croyais que tu étais en vacances, commença-t-elle. Il t'a jetée ?

— Je suis revenue pour faire un remplacement dans un garage, répondit Tam d'un ton neutre, se calant sur sa sœur. Il rentre ce soir, et moi aussi. Et toi, quoi de neuf ?

— Rien.

— Pas de vacances ?

— Je pense aller à Saint-Pétersbourg cet automne. Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu voir le musée de l'Ermitage.

Elle parut soudain frappée par une idée :

— Tu m'accompagnes ?

— J'espère travailler encore à ce moment.

— Ton contrat actuel est pour combien de temps ?

— Trois semaines, mais il peut être renouvelé.

— Viens avec moi.

Tam contempla pensivement Cylia. Cette dernière n'était pas du genre à quémander de l'aide. Il fallait savoir décrypter son humeur pour deviner si elle émettait une injonction ou un appel de détresse.

— Ça me tente, répondit doucement Tam. Je vais y réfléchir.

— Tu vas lui demander la permission ? cracha Cylia.

— Ça dépend surtout de mon boulot et de l'état de mes finances, spécifia Tam. Ce n'est pas une épreuve de force entre toi et lui.

Cylia changea de sujet sans insister. Ensuite, elles parlèrent de tout, sauf de Quentin.

* * *

 _Billets_

Tam continua à travailler jusqu'à la fin du mois d'août, puis la personne qu'elle remplaçait revint et elle se retrouva de nouveau au chômage. Elle appela Cylia quelques jours plus tard pour avoir de ses nouvelles et l'en informa en passant.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle reçut une enveloppe qui contenait deux billets d'avion aller-retour pour Saint-Pétersbourg, à son nom et à celui de Julien. Les dates correspondaient aux vacances scolaires de la Toussaint. Tam contempla les documents, songeuse. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé à Quentin de la proposition de sa sœur, ne voulant pas aborder inutilement le sujet. Il était désormais temps de le faire.

Elle se lança durant le dîner :

— Si je n'ai pas retrouvé de travail d'ici là, j'aimerais bien voyager avec Julien à la Toussaint, commença-t-elle.

— J'ai prévu de faire un tournoi RPG avec des copains, opposa Julien.

— Vous avez une idée d'où vous voudriez aller ? questionna Annie.

— J'ai pensé à Saint-Pétersbourg l'informa Tam. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai envie de m'y rendre. D'ailleurs, ma sœur aussi. Je vais lui proposer de nous accompagner.

Quentin lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué, comme le jour où Tam lui avait appris qu'elle avait pu acheter un appartement sans avoir eu à emprunter d'argent. Elle détourna la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard, bien que consciente que cela ne ferait que renforcer la méfiance de son compagnon. S'étonnait-il qu'elle prévoie de voyager à l'étranger alors qu'elle venait de passer plusieurs mois en travail intermittent ? Elle avait amené Cylia bien trop vite dans la conversation, jugea-t-elle un peu tard. Cela ne pouvait que renforcer les soupçons de Quentin.

— Il paraît que c'est une ville magnifique ! s'exclama Annie. Julien, tu ne peux pas rater une occasion pareille !

— Mais j'ai promis aux copains ! protesta Julien.

— Enfin, Julien, il est bien plus intéressant de visiter un pays étranger que de rester planté devant ton ordinateur ! s'indigna Annie.

Elle se tourna vers Quentin pour qu'il se prononce.

— Tu penses partir combien de jours ? demanda ce dernier à Tam.

— Une dizaine de jours, enfin, peut-être moins, bafouilla-t-elle mal à l'aise.

— Pour faire quoi, exactement ? insista-t-il.

— Visiter la ville, se borna à répondre Tam, qui se sentait de plus en plus oppressée sous le regard incisif de son compagnon.

— Il y a des musées, de belles maisons, des théâtres, enrichit Annie qui semblait étonnée du ton inquisiteur adopté par Quentin.

— Mais c'est pas des vacances, ça ! bougonna Julien.

Tam en profita pour se détourner de Quentin et décida de s'en tenir à son objectif principal qui était de convaincre son fils de l'accompagner.

— J'aurais vraiment aimé partir avec toi plaida-t-elle, sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il résiste à cet argument.

Julien ne répondit pas, mais son expression montra qu'il était sensible à la demande. Comme si le sujet était clos, Quentin demanda qu'on lui passe le plat pour qu'il puisse se resservir. Il orienta ensuite la conversation sur d'autres sujets, mais Tam savait que rien n'était réglé.

* * *

 _Méfiance_

Le soir même, pendant qu'ils se déshabillaient pour se coucher, Quentin ne desserra pas les dents contrairement à son habitude. C'était normalement un moment de câlins et de plaisanteries alors qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin dans la plus stricte intimité. Ne supportant pas le silence pesant qui s'était abattu sur eux, Tam demanda d'une voix nouée :

— Tu ne veux pas qu'on y aille ?

Quentin s'assit sur le lit et répondit, regardant droit devant lui :

— Tu as décidé ça sur un coup de tête ? Saint-Pétersbourg, Julien, ta sœur ?

— Rien n'est décidé, protesta-t-elle. Je ne le ferai pas si tu ne le veux pas.

— La question n'est pas là et tu le sais très bien ! gronda-t-il.

Tam avait l'impression qu'un gouffre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Quentin était en colère contre elle et avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Sans dire un mot, elle alla prendre le courrier qu'elle avait reçu de Cylia et le tendit à son compagnon. Quentin examina l'enveloppe puis, après avoir demandé du regard la permission à Tam, il en sortit les deux billets d'avion qu'il déchiffra en se rembrunissant encore davantage.

— Et tu me dis que rien n'est décidé ? commenta-t-il en faisant de visibles efforts pour se contenir.

Tam s'accroupit devant Quentin et posa ses mains sur les genoux de son compagnon pour établir un contact entre eux :

— Ce n'est qu'une proposition de Cylia, assura-t-elle en cherchant à croiser son regard. Je peux encore choisir si je l'accompagne ou non.

— C'est un peu plus qu'une proposition, jugea-t-il en brandissant les deux titres de transport. Vous en parlez depuis longtemps toutes les deux ?

— Elle avait évoqué l'idée quand je suis allée la voir début août, expliqua Tam. Et si je ne te l'ai pas dit, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en sentant Quentin se tendre, c'est que je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir y aller à cause de mon travail.

— Tu aurais pu m'en parler, même si c'était hypothétique, insista-t-il, manifestement contrarié par ce non-dit.

— On venait de passer une semaine séparés et tu me disais combien tu t'étais senti seul sans moi, justifia Tam. Je n'avais pas envie d'évoquer un prochain départ.

Quentin la regarda, visiblement dérouté :

— Je ne voulais pas te culpabiliser. Simplement exprimer combien je t'aimais, déclara-t-il. Cela ne veut pas dire que je veux t'enchaîner à moi.

— Je n'aime pas non plus être loin de toi, déclara Tam en lui caressant la joue.

Il attrapa sa main et la porta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser mais il n'en avait pas terminé :

— Mais pourquoi ta sœur t'envoie-t-elle ces billets si elle n'est pas certaine que vous allez venir ? tenta-t-il de comprendre. Je doute qu'elle puisse se faire rembourser intégralement en cas d'annulation. Est-elle si certaine que tu lui obéiras ?

— Cylia ne sait pas demander et encore moins se plaindre, exposa Tam. Je conçois que cela puisse sembler cavalier, mais me mettre devant le fait accompli est sa manière d'exprimer qu'elle a désespérément besoin de passer du temps avec ce qui lui reste de famille.

— Pourquoi ne pas avoir commencé par m'expliquer cela ? demanda Quentin d'un ton peiné.

Tam réalisa qu'elle n'y avait même pas pensé.

— Tu n'as aucune raison de te préoccuper de Cylia, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

— Je sais qu'elle est importante pour toi. Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles l'accompagner pour lui faire plaisir. Par contre, quand elle cherche à te manipuler, j'aimerais que tu m'en parles, ne serait-ce que pour prendre du recul avec ça. Ensuite, cela reste ta décision.

Tam se détendit, rassurée de constater que Quentin ne lui en voulait pas et donnait simplement son opinion sur l'attitude de sa sœur. Elle se tendit pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

— Promis, je t'en parlerai si elle recommence. Ça ne t'ennuie vraiment pas que j'aille avec elle ?

— Non, vas-y, profite de l'occasion. Tu étais sincère en disant que tu as envie de découvrir cette ville ?

— Oui, artistiquement parlant, c'est un lieu à voir. J'ai hâte de la visiter.

Elle hésita un peu et demanda :

— Et tu es d'accord pour que Julien vienne avec nous ?

Quentin haussa les épaules :

— Comme ma mère l'a déjà dit, il vaut mieux qu'il aille à l'étranger plutôt que rester le derrière sur sa chaise à pianoter et à parler avec des trolls.

Il attira Tam sur ses genoux et confia :

— Désolé si je t'ai semblé fâché, mais j'aime bien tout comprendre.

— C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû tenter de te cacher quoi que ce soit, s'excusa Tam et le serrant contre elle.

— Je sais que n'ai pas à exiger que tu me racontes tout, précisa Quentin mais, c'est plus fort que moi, quand j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose, je... je...

— Cela te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, compléta Tam. Je comprends, mon chéri. En plus, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tout expliqué dès le début. Toi et Cylia êtes tellement incompatibles que c'est compliqué pour moi.

— J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ta sœur, reconnut Quentin. Enfin, maintenant que les choses sont plus claires, il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous réconcilier, conclut-il avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

 _Retour_

Quentin se dépêcha de sortir de sa voiture, pressé de retrouver Tam et Julien qu'Annie était allée chercher à la gare une heure plus tôt. Revenant de leur voyage en Russie, ils avaient atterri à Paris vers midi puis avaient repris le train pour redescendre sur Lyon.

Tam se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil de la maison. Il la serra contre lui, heureux de la retrouver après dix jours d'absence. Quand ils arrivèrent à se décoller l'un de l'autre, la voix de Julien retentit :

— Moi, j'ai manqué à personne, à ce que je vois !

En souriant, Quentin, sans lâcher Tam, tendit un bras pour attirer son fils. Il le serra contre eux et l'embrassa avant de demander :

— Alors, c'était comment ?

— C'était super beau ! répondit Julien d'un air ravi. Y'a des palais, avec de l'or partout, et des tableaux, et tout !

— Pas de trolls ?

— Ha, ha, très drôle !

Durant le dîner, Julien exprima avec verve sa conversion culturelle – Papa, t'aurais pu regarder ma page Facebook ! – puis Quentin et Tam se retrouvèrent enfin seuls. Après qu'ils se furent prouvé combien ils s'étaient manqués, Quentin fit remarquer :

— Il m'a l'air très réussi, ce voyage.

— Je suis contente d'y être allée et tout aussi ravie d'être revenue.

— Tu te sens mieux vis-à-vis de ta sœur ?

— Oui, merci.

— J'ai l'impression que Julien s'est bien entendu avec elle ?

— Cylia a adoré l'initier à l'art. Tu sais, il voit beaucoup de choses, il a vraiment l'œil et la sensibilité.

— Il doit tenir ça de toi parce que moi, les tableaux et les musées, c'est pas vraiment mon truc. C'est bien que tu aies pu lui transmettre ça.

Quentin embrassa Tam, conscient que dix-huit mois plus tôt, il n'aurait pas autant apprécié de retrouver des traits maternels chez son fils.

— Prête à reprendre le boulot demain ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Tam avait trouvé un nouveau travail quelque temps avant de partir en Russie. C'était un poste qui pouvait potentiellement déboucher sur un CDI, et elle avait craint être obligée de devoir choisir entre sa sœur et son avenir professionnel. Finalement, elle avait pu négocier ses vacances lors de son entretien d'embauche en échange de ne pas prendre de congés durant les deux dernières semaines de décembre.

— Oui, mon bleu de travail commençait à me manquer.

* * *

 _Paternité_

En novembre, un collègue de Quentin fut sur le point de devenir père. C'était son premier enfant et toute l'équipe fut témoin de la montée de sa nervosité au fur et à mesure que le terme approchait. Quentin détestait les futurs pères. Ils lui rappelaient qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. L'arrivée de Julien s'était déroulée dans un contexte difficile et il n'avait pu s'en réjouir à aucun moment.

Quand il avait eu son fils dans les bras, il avait fait de son mieux pour l'entourer de soins et de tendresse. Cependant, durant les premiers temps, il avait eu du mal à ressentir autre chose qu'un sentiment de responsabilité. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour devenir réellement le père de ce bébé et se considérer autrement que comme un simple géniteur.

Il savait que les neuf mois de gestation permettaient aux parents à tisser des liens avec leur enfant à naître. Il avait toujours eu l'impression d'avoir été spolié de cette période formatrice et tendre. Tam lui avait volé ces moments magiques et cela avait fait partie des griefs qu'il avait eus à son encontre.

Il ne savait pas quand il s'était résigné à ne jamais vivre cette expérience. Était-ce après son divorce ? Quand il avait dépassé les trente-cinq ans ? Quand il avait fêté sa quarantaine ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait entendre son collègue s'inquiéter pour la naissance à venir ou appeler sa compagne pour vérifier que tout allait bien sans ressentir un pincement au cœur.

Pour la première fois, il se demanda comment Tam avait vécu ces neuf mois. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté sans protester de lui céder sans réserve la garde de Julien ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas donné signe de vie durant toutes ces années ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas rétabli la vérité sur les causes de sa grossesse ?

Quand il lui avait posé la question le premier été, elle avait répondu que cela n'aurait servi à rien, car il ne l'aurait pas crue. Il n'avait pas argumenté mais il pensait qu'elle se trompait. Si elle lui avait écrit, il aurait pris sa parole en considération.

Il ne savait pas si elle aurait pu le convaincre mais, au moins, cela aurait instillé le doute. Le silence de Tam l'avait au contraire conforté dans son erreur et cela avait pesé sur son incapacité de parler de Tam à Julien. Comment lui en donner une image positive alors qu'elle avait tacitement admis l'avoir conçu par calcul ? Comment justifier auprès de son fils qu'elle ne se soit jamais manifestée quand il ignorait tout de ses sentiments à l'égard de son enfant ?

Il savait qu'il aurait dû la contacter et poser toutes ces questions. Mais la certitude de ce péché originel lui avait causé une telle répulsion qu'il n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre. Il n'en avait jamais reparlé avec Tam, ne voulant pas accroître ses regrets ou paraître lui reprocher son silence. Cela ne servait à rien de s'appesantir sur ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rattraper. Comme lui avait dit Tam un jour, il valait mieux se concentrer sur le présent et l'avenir.

Il lui vint peu à peu à l'idée que rien ne les empêchait d'avoir une seconde chance.

* * *

 _Abandon_

Quentin attendit que se présente un moment favorable pour exposer son nouveau projet. Un samedi, après avoir passé l'après-midi ensemble, à faire les courses, pendre le linge, et courir dans le parc se trouvant à proximité pour entretenir leur forme, ils étaient seuls dans la maison, à paresser sur le canapé. Il considéra que c'était le moment propice.

— Ça te dirait qu'on ait un autre enfant ensemble ? demanda-t-il à Tam confortablement calée contre son épaule.

— Quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant brusquement.

— Un bébé, qu'on élèverait tous les deux, précisa-t-il. Ce serait merveilleux, non ?

— Tu n'es pas sérieux ! protesta-t-elle d'un ton indigné.

— Mais… pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il décontenancé.

— Tu as pensé à Julien ?

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans. C'est notre choix, pas le sien.

— Que va-t-il ressentir en me voyant m'occuper d'un enfant alors que je l'ai abandonné ? interrogea Tam d'une voix douloureuse.

— Eh bien, je n'y ai pas réfléchi, reconnut Quentin. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il estime que tu l'as abandonné.

— C'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait, s'écria-t-elle.

Tam, visiblement bouleversée, s'éloigna de Quentin et se réfugia à l'autre bout du canapé. Après un instant de stupéfaction, Quentin dit doucement :

— Ma chérie, tu n'as pas abandonné Julien. C'est moi qui t'ai empêché de le voir.

Tam eut comme un sanglot et murmura :

— Si j'avais vraiment voulu m'occuper de lui, je l'aurais fait.

— Peut-être, mais j'ai tout fait pour t'en dissuader, rappela Quentin.

— Tu crois que c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai jamais contacté ?

— Eh bien... à l'époque je pensais que Julien ne t'intéressait pas, mais je sais maintenant que ce n'est pas le cas.

Il la vit trembler et commencer à pleurer.

— Tam... supplia Quentin en se rapprochant d'elle. Parle-moi, s'il te plait. Ne reste pas toute seule avec ça. Qu'est-ce que tu te reproches, exactement ?

— J'ai menti à Julien, finit-elle par répondre d'une voix rauque. Ce n'est pas pour le protéger que je n'ai pas repris contact à ma sortie de prison. C'est parce que j'étais égoïste.

Quentin ne comprenait pas. Il insista :

— Comment ça, égoïste ?

De grosses larmes coulaient sur les joues de Tam et Quentin se sentait impuissant, ne sachant que dire pour la consoler.

— Quand je t'ai vu avec cette femme... et cet autre enfant... je ne l'ai pas supporté. J'étais tellement jalouse... je n'ai pas pu.

Tam pleurait à gros sanglots. Quentin essayait de la réconforter tout en tentant de donner un sens à sa confession.

Manifestement, elle était venue pour le voir au mauvais moment, quand il était marié et élevait l'enfant de sa femme en plus du sien. Il comprenait que cela avait dû être un choc. Il la berça contre lui, ne sachant pas ce qui pourrait calmer sa culpabilité.

— Tu n'as pas été la seule à faire ce choix, répéta-t-il quand elle fut en état de l'écouter. Moi aussi j'aurais dû te contacter pour qu'il ait une mère. Mais ce qui est fait est fait et cela n'a pas de sens de nous punir pour cela maintenant. Je suis certain que Julien n'attend pas cela de nous.

— Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il serait heureux de me voir avec un bébé, opposa-t-elle.

— C'est vrai mais il n'y a que Julien qui peut nous le dire.

— Oui, je suppose, fit Tam d'une voix peu convaincue.

— Il ne nous reste plus qu'à lui poser la question, alors.

— Tu crois qu'il oserait dire non ? douta Tam.

Quentin réfléchit :

— Si c'est toi qui le demandes, peut-être pas, reconnut-il. Il veut trop te faire plaisir. Je peux lui en parler en tête à tête, si tu es d'accord.

— À toi, il ne veut pas faire plaisir ? s'étonna Tam.

— Si, mais pas au point de prendre des gants avec moi.

— D'accord, je te laisse lui en parler. On pourra toujours en rediscuter après.

* * *

 _Vote_

Quentin trouva Julien seul dans sa chambre deux jours plus tard.

— Tu as deux minutes ? s'enquit-il.

— Oui, tu veux me parler ? répondit Julien d'une voix lente, sans doute en train de se demander ce qui lui valait une telle ambassade.

Quentin entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit sur le lit et attendit que Julien ait fait pivoter sa chaise vers lui pour commencer :

— Voilà, ta mère et moi, on a évoqué… enfin, on se demande si on ne veut pas avoir un autre enfant ensemble.

— Maman est enceinte ? questionna Julien d'un ton ravi.

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que cette idée l'enchantait. Quentin regretta que Tam ne soit pas là. Elle aurait eu la certitude qu'elle n'avait pas de souci à se faire.

— Non, on y réfléchit, seulement, expliqua-t-il.

— Ce serait super ! affirma Julien.

— C'est ce que je pense aussi, admit Quentin en souriant. Ta mère hésite un peu plus. Elle a peur que tu… enfin, que tu aies l'impression de passer au second plan en la voyant prendre soin d'un bébé alors qu'elle n'a pas pu s'occuper de toi.

— Pourquoi ? Je sais bien qu'elle aurait voulu le faire. Je ne vais pas le lui reprocher.

Quentin ressentit pour son fils une bouffée de tendresse. Il se leva et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en affirmant :

— J'ai enregistré ton vote.

* * *

 _Égoïsme_

Quand Quentin rapporta la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Julien à Tam, cette dernière ne sembla pas pour autant convaincue :

— Je ne serai pas une bonne mère, répondit-elle après un moment de silence.

— Toi ? Pas une bonne mère ? s'étonna Quentin. Et c'est quoi, pour toi, une bonne mère ?

— Quelqu'un qui fait passer son enfant avant ses intérêts personnels.

— La manière dont tu as créé des liens presque instantanément avec Julien prouve que tu es une bonne mère, argumenta-t-il. Tu lui as apporté exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Je vois aussi que tu t'investis de plus en plus dans son éducation. Tu montres chaque jour que tu le fais passer avant tout le reste.

— Cela ne rattrapera jamais toutes ces années perdues.

— Non, mais on a dit qu'on allait de l'avant, rappela-t-il. Et si on doit regarder en arrière, j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans la manière dont cela s'est passé. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi quand je t'ai interdit de reparaître dans ma vie et, par extension, dans celle de Julien. Tu estimes que je suis un mauvais père ?

— Tu sais bien que non.

— Alors, prouve-moi que tu es un moins bon parent que moi.

Tam haussa les épaules sans répondre.

— Ma chérie, je ne veux pas te forcer, c'est un engagement important, tu dois en avoir envie. Par contre, si tu hésites par peur de ne pas être un bon parent, je peux t'affirmer que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire pour ça.

— J'ai besoin de réfléchir, murmura Tam. Tu y tiens beaucoup ?

— Eh bien… j'ai raté la grossesse de Julien et puis… C'était avec toi que j'avais envie d'élever un enfant, pas avec ma mère. Je lui suis très reconnaissant de son aide mais ce n'est pas la vie que j'avais espérée.

— Je suis tellement désolée... commença Tam.

— Chérie, je ne cherche pas à faire du chantage affectif. Ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que ma motivation est totalement égoïste et que tu as le droit de l'être aussi. C'est à toi de décider si tu as envie ou non d'avoir un autre bébé. Et tu dois penser à toi, pas à moi.

— Bien sûr que j'en ai envie. Moi aussi, j'ai rêvé d'élever un enfant avec toi. Mais ça me fait tellement peur !

Quentin la serra tendrement contre lui :

— Si tu penses finalement qu'on est assez heureux comme ça, et que tu ne veux pas compromettre notre équilibre, je comprendrai.

— Mais tu serais déçu, analysa-t-elle.

— Sans doute un moment, mais je passerai à autre chose, promit Quentin. Chaque matin, quand je me réveille à côté de toi, je me dis que j'ai de la chance. Je continuerai à le penser, quelle que soit ta décision, t'en fais pas.

— Je vais réfléchir à tout cela, promit Tam. Et moi aussi, je me dis chaque matin que j'ai beaucoup de chance.

* * *

 _Stérilet_

Quentin commençait à craindre que le sujet soit enterré quand, trois semaines plus tard, Tam lui annonça :

— Je suis allée chez la gynécologue, aujourd'hui.

— Tout va bien ? questionna-t-il se demandant si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

— J'ai fait retirer mon stérilet, lui apprit-elle.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réagir.

— Tu portais un stérilet ? souligna-t-il, surpris de ne s'être jamais posé la question.

— Je suis allée m'en faire poser un dès ma sortie de prison.

Il pouvait le comprendre. Lui-même n'avait plus jamais délégué sa contraception à ses partenaires. Cela avait d'ailleurs été un sujet de dispute avec celle qui avait brièvement été son épouse. Elle n'aimait pas utiliser les préservatifs et n'acceptait pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en sa capacité à prendre correctement sa pilule. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait besoin de contrôler la situation. Une fois avait suffi.

— On n'en avait jamais parlé, remarqua-t-il.

— Ça ne s'est pas présenté, justifia-t-elle en haussant les épaules. De toute manière, avec nous deux, il valait mieux deux précautions plutôt qu'une, tu ne crois pas ?

— C'est sans doute ce que j'en aurais conclu.

Il laissa passer un moment avant de demander :

— C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Ce n'est pas juste pour me faire plaisir ?

— Ça me fait toujours peur, avoua-t-elle. Mais je pense que j'en ai réellement envie.

— On se lance alors ? demanda-t-il en se sentant lui aussi ému à l'idée de cette décision qui allait changer leur vie.

— Si tu me tiens bien la main, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

* * *

 _Appétit_

— Tu veux du pain ? demanda Quentin à Tam alors qu'il se tranchait un morceau pour sa tartine.

— Non merci, répondit-elle. Je n'ai pas faim ce matin.

— Tu es enceinte ? questionna Julien en se tournant vers elle.

Quentin leva un sourcil et Annie laissa en suspens le bol de café qu'elle était en train de monter à ses lèvres. Se voyant le centre de l'attention générale, Tam devint écarlate.

— Je ne sais pas… balbutia-t-elle alors que Quentin tentait de calculer où elle en était dans son cycle.

— Ben, vous en mettez du temps ! commenta Julien.

— Eh, oh ! protesta Quentin. On ne fait pas un enfant en cinq minutes. On réfléchit avant.

Un regard de son fils lui fit comprendre la faiblesse de l'argument.

— Enfin, normalement, marmonna-t-il pendant que sa mère étouffait un rire.

Il reporta son attention sur sa compagne.

— Ça va, chérie ?

Elle hocha la tête avant de se lever :

— Je suis en retard, prétendit-elle en se sauvant de la cuisine.

Ce fut le tour de Quentin d'être au centre de l'attention générale.

— Je vais voir, se rendit-il en abandonnant à regret son petit-déjeuner.

Il la retrouva dans leur chambre. Elle était en train d'enfiler ses chaussures.

— Tu penses que tu l'es ? demanda-t-il.

— Ça ne fait que deux mois qu'on essaie, rappela-t-elle.

— Tu peux faire un examen sanguin dès maintenant. Il y a un laboratoire pas trop loin.

— On n'est pas à deux jours près. Faut vraiment que j'aille bosser, assura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

— Enfin, Tam, c'est important de le savoir. Tu es certaine que c'est une bonne idée de continuer la moto ?

Elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la chambre et se tourna vers lui, la mine incrédule :

— Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais arrêter la moto comme ça !

— Mais c'est dangereux les deux roues ! Tu connais les statistiques ?

— Je suis plus prudente et je maîtrise mieux mon véhicule que la plupart des conducteurs de voitures, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. J'y vais.

* * *

 _Inquiétudes_

Quentin avait du mal à comprendre Tam. Elle avait mis plusieurs jours à faire un test pour s'assurer de sa grossesse. Ensuite, quand son état avait été confirmé, elle n'avait pas modifié ses habitudes, s'agaçant même quand il lui suggérait quelques précautions de base. Elle ne voulait rien changer à son alimentation ni abandonner sa moto.

— Et comment j'irai travailler ? avait-elle demandé quand il avait insisté. En bus, je mets deux fois plus de temps et j'ai une correspondance.

— Je peux t'amener le matin, et ma mère peut s'arranger pour te reprendre l'après-midi.

— Il est hors de question que je vous laisse me traiter comme un môme de maternelle, avait-elle riposté. Et puis qu'est-ce que je dirai à mon patron pour expliquer ça ?

— Tu vas bien devoir lui dire que tu es enceinte.

— Cela ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai terminé ma période d'essai. Ça se passe très bien à l'atelier, je ne veux pas perdre ce boulot.

— Il y a plus important que le boulot, s'était-il agacé.

— Tu veux dire que tu vas arrêter de travailler quand le bébé sera né ? lui avait-elle opposé.

Il avait abandonné la partie, mais lui avait demandé quelques jours plus tard :

— Tu es vraiment contente d'être enceinte ?

— Mais oui, bien sûr !

— Tu fais comme si tu ne l'étais pas.

— Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas certaine d'être une bonne mère, avait-elle répondu un peu brusquement.

Cela avait mis fin à la conversation.

Il comprenait le besoin d'indépendance de Tam et sa préoccupation de garder un travail qu'elle appréciait et qu'elle avait difficilement obtenu. Cependant, il était peiné de la voir ignorer toutes les inquiétudes qu'il éprouvait pour le bien-être de leur enfant. Il avait l'impression qu'elle refusait de l'associer à sa grossesse, alors que tout ce qu'il demandait était de jouer son rôle de père. Lorsque, ravi d'apprendre que leur projet s'était concrétisé, il avait embrassé et caressé son ventre, elle avait lancé un « Tu sais, à ce stade, ce n'est qu'un amas de cellules ». Cela l'avait repoussé plus efficacement qu'un geste.

Il était conscient que Tam avait souffert d'être éloignée de Julien pendant toutes ces années et il avait pensé qu'un second enfant, à défaut de rattraper l'irrattrapable, serait une compensation et une seconde chance. Il avait désiré cet enfant autant pour lui que pour elle. Son attitude, depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte le faisait douter du bien-fondé son projet. Il n'avait pas pris au sérieux sa conviction qu'elle serait une mauvaise mère. Il se rendait compte qu'il aurait dû en discuter davantage avec elle avant de mettre cet enfant en route et mieux la préparer à vivre cette bouleversante expérience.

Maintenant qu'elle était à cinq semaines de grossesse et que le compte à rebours avait commencé, il se demandait avec inquiétude si Tam arriverait à faire face à la suite des évènements.

* * *

 _Doutes_

Tam pensait être heureuse d'être enceinte. Vraiment. Par contre, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que cette grossesse, qui n'en était qu'à son début, change aussi radicalement la manière dont les autres la regardaient. Tous semblaient considérer qu'elle était devenue une petite chose fragile qui ne devait pas rester debout et qui devait être déchargée des travaux ménagers. Même Annie, qui était le bon sens personnifié, avait paru soucieuse quand elle l'avait vue monter sur l'escabeau pour changer l'ampoule du plafonnier du salon. Julien s'était lui aussi mis de la partie et avait demandé comment ils allaient organiser la maison pour que le bébé ait sa chambre.

C'est l'attitude de Quentin qui perturbait le plus Tam. Elle se sentait profondément agacée quand il lui conseillait d'abandonner la moto ou de modifier son alimentation. Elle n'aimait pas non plus quand il semblait voir en elle uniquement le ventre dans lequel se développait son bébé. Elle voulait être son amoureuse et son amante, et non un simple utérus sur patte.

Elle sentait qu'elle décevait Quentin dans sa manière d'appréhender sa grossesse. Il aurait voulu qu'elle ne pense qu'à l'enfant et organise sa vie autour de lui. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle se savait enceinte et en était satisfaite, mais ne ressentait pas le besoin de bouleverser son existence. Sa silhouette ne laissait pas encore paraître son état. Elle aurait bien le temps de se ménager quand son ventre gonflerait et que son souffle se ferait plus court. Pour l'instant, elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Ils avaient encore des semaines devant eux pour acheter le matériel nécessaire ou se préoccuper d'aménager une nurserie.

Elle entendait continuer à vivre normalement le plus longtemps possible. Elle savait qu'elle devrait renoncer à certaines activités, mais ne désirait pas anticiper le moment où ce serait indispensable et que cela aurait un sens à ses yeux. Pour l'instant, c'était trop tôt. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête et vivait mal la pression que sa famille exerçait sur elle.

Parfois, elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait d'écouter ses doutes.

* * *

 _Passion_

Tam adorait faire de la moto. Cela avait été sa bouée de sauvetage quand elle était sortie de prison, alors qu'elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle était séparée de son fils. Elle s'y était adonnée avec ferveur, aussi bien dans la partie mécanique que dans la conduite. Elle avait acheté son véhicule dans un état lamentable et l'avait retapé de ses mains après avoir trouvé des pièces d'occasion partout en France, par l'intermédiaire de forums spécialisés.

Ces contacts virtuels, puis réels, avec d'autres motards lui avaient permis d'avoir une vie sociale. Elle les avait croisés à l'occasion d'échanges de pièces, mais aussi sur les circuits où elle se rendait pour vivre sa passion. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait rencontré la plupart des hommes qui avaient traversé sa vie, dont un compagnon avec qui elle avait eu une relation suivie durant deux ans.

Ce que les circuits lui apportaient, elle n'avait pas pu l'expliquer à Quentin. Elle n'avait pas osé avouer qu'elle y retrouvait les émotions que lui donnaient autrefois les cambriolages : l'adrénaline, le danger que l'on défie et que l'on tient à distance grâce à une concentration extrême et à un entraînement minutieux. Elle aimait apprendre à maîtriser son engin dans toutes les situations et la sensation de puissance que cela lui conférait.

Sur route, cependant, elle se montrait prudente, ne souhaitant ni se mettre en danger ni être un danger pour les autres. Elle respectait la plupart du temps les limitations de vitesse, prenait garde aux voitures, surveillait les piétons. Elle se méfiait des conducteurs capables de déboiter sans le signaler et sans vérifier leur angle mort ou de griller les priorités. Cependant, alors qu'elle venait d'amorcer un virage, elle sut qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours éviter le danger.

Il lui apparut sous la forme d'un camion en travers de la chaussée, sans possibilité d'échappement. Elle analysa en un éclair les perspectives qui s'offraient à elle, dégagea sa jambe et coucha sa moto.

* * *

 _Samaritain_

Il y eut un choc qui lui donna l'impression que tout son côté droit venait d'exploser, puis une longue glissade, et enfin une forte secousse qui l'arrêta brutalement. Tam resta un moment étourdie, la vision noircie, les bruits autour d'elle lui arrivant comme étouffés.

Je suis vivante, pensa-t-elle.

Durant un instant, cela lui suffit.

Puis l'instinct la poussa à se redresser. La visière fendue de son casque ne lui permettait pas de voir où elle était et il fallait qu'elle vérifie qu'elle était en sécurité. Une fois assise, elle leva la main gauche pour remonter sa visière. Elle batailla un moment pour y parvenir.

Des pas précipités s'approchèrent et elle sentit qu'on touchait son casque et enfin la visière se releva. Elle vit un visage à la peau sombre et des yeux marron, la scruter avec inquiétude.

— Ne bougez pas, fit l'homme qui était intervenu. Nous sommes en train d'appeler les secours. Je reste près de vous.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait réussi à glisser entre la roue arrière du camion et le bord de la route, par un espace qu'elle avait jugé trop étroit pour être franchi en moto. C'est le trottoir qui l'avait arrêtée.

Elle eut soudain très chaud et tenta de retirer son casque. Le samaritain l'aida, voyant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas avec son bras droit endolori. Elle demanda brusquement :

— Où est ma moto ?

— Sous le camion. S'il vous plait, restez assise. Laissez quelqu'un vous examiner avant de vous lever.

Elle fit bouger ses jambes et ses bras pour se rassurer mais ne tenta pas de se redresser davantage. Une douleur diffuse envahissait son corps et elle se sentait épuisée. Elle remarqua un autre homme à proximité qui parlait dans un téléphone. En se concentrant, elle comprit qu'il était en contact avec les secours et qu'il tentait de décrire la situation et son état.

— Oui, elle est consciente, elle s'est même assise, était-il en train de dire.

Soudain, une pensée frappa Tam et elle sentit la peur la mordre. Repoussant celui qui était resté près d'elle et qui s'efforçait de la rassurer, elle ouvrit son blouson d'une main tremblante, remonta son pull et posa sa main gantée sur son ventre. Elle sentit le cuir froid sur sa peau chaude, sans autre douleur ni sensation spéciale dans cette région de son corps. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

— Je crois qu'elle est enceinte ! se mit à crier celui qui était au téléphone d'une voix complètement paniquée. Venez vite ! C'est une femme enceinte !

L'homme qui était le plus près resta au contraire très calme.

— Tout va bien se passer, assura-t-il. On va attendre l'ambulance. Je vous ai vue arriver, vous avez super bien géré. Vous vous en tirez très bien.

Une sirène commença à se faire entendre au loin. Elle réalisa combien c'était passé près. Elle s'accrocha au regard chaleureux de son sauveur alors que la douleur montait en elle. La voix de l'homme était apaisante. Elle se concentra dessus pour garder contact avec la réalité. Puis brusquement, on l'écarta d'elle et elle fut prise en charge par le médecin des pompiers.

* * *

 _Réflexes_

Il était l'heure où Tam aurait dû être rentrée chez elle quand elle sortit de l'hôpital. Pour n'inquiéter personne, elle avait refusé qu'on prévienne ses proches. Elle avait voulu passer les examens avant.

Tout allait bien. Son bébé se trouvait là où il devait être. Elle n'avait pas de blessures internes, pas de traumatisme crânien ni de fracture. Juste de larges contusions et des muscles froissés. Son blouson et le côté de son pantalon étaient complètement râpés et découpés par les secours. Son casque était cabossé, ses chaussures à coques éraflées. Tous les professionnels qu'elle avait croisés lui avaient dit qu'elle avait eu une chance inouïe et que son équipement l'avait préservée du pire.

Elle n'était pas d'accord avec cette idée de chance. Si elle n'avait pas accompagné sa moto sous le camion, ce n'était ni de la chance ni du hasard. Elle s'était volontairement dégagée et avait cherché la trajectoire la plus sûre. Elle n'allait pas très vite non plus, sachant que ce virage lui donnait peu de visibilité. Enfin, elle s'était offert les meilleures protections et les avait toujours scrupuleusement portées, même en plein été. C'était sa prévoyance et ses réflexes qui l'avaient sauvée.

Elle sentait les regards sur elle. Son blouson endommagé, les pansements qu'on voyait sur sa jambe là où ils avaient fendu son pantalon et son boitillement ne passaient pas inaperçus. Elle ne pensa pas à prendre un taxi. Elle se rendit à l'arrêt du bus le plus proche. Alors qu'elle attendait, elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû appeler Quentin de l'hôpital. Son téléphone avait explosé et était maintenant inutilisable.

Enfin, le véhicule arriva et elle se hissa dedans. Elle dut changer deux fois avant d'attraper la ligne qui desservait son agglomération. Heureusement, une fois qu'elle y fut montée, une femme lui céda spontanément sa place. À son arrêt, elle descendit, les muscles raides et douloureux. Serrant les dents, elle attaqua la pente qui la séparait de son foyer. Au bout d'une minute durant laquelle elle boita de plus en plus bas, une voiture s'arrêta à son niveau.

— Vous allez loin ? lui demanda une voix d'homme.

— Pas trop, répondit-elle.

Par la vitre qu'il avait ouverte, elle vit le blouson du conducteur et sut que c'était un motard.

— Je me suis plantée aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-elle en montrant son casque qu'elle tenait à la main et qu'il avait déjà dû repérer.

— Monte, je te ramène chez toi.

Elle grimpa dans la voiture en grimaçant.

— Merci. Deuxième à droite après la montée, puis au bout de la rue.

— Tu t'es pas ratée, dis donc ! fit-il remarquer.

— Et encore, t'as pas vu la tête du camion ! répliqua-t-elle le faisant éclater de rire.

— T'as vraiment rencontré un camion ? demanda-t-il.

— Moi non, mais ma bécane, oui.

— Elle est récupérable ?

— Je ne sais pas. C'est la prochaine à droite.

— Je connais un bon réparateur, si tu as besoin, proposa-t-il en mettant son clignotant.

— Ça devrait aller, je bosse dans un garage. Juste après le feu, là-bas.

— N'attends pas trop avant de remonter, lui conseilla son conducteur après qu'elle soit descendue et qu'elle l'ait remercié.

— Je vais essayer, assura-t-elle sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne piloterait plus de moto avant de longs mois.

— Bonne chance.

— Merci ! À toi aussi.

* * *

 _Douche_

Annie voyait que Quentin était inquiet et elle sentait l'appréhension la gagner. Tam avait presque une heure de retard et son téléphone basculait directement sur messagerie. Enfin, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et sa belle-fille en franchit le seuil. Annie ne put retenir une exclamation en découvrant ses vêtements en lambeaux et son casque informe.

— Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Quentin jaillit de la cuisine où il préparait le dîner.

— Tam, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il à son tour quand il la découvrit.

— Rien de grave, répondit-elle. J'ai eu un petit accident. Tout va bien. Je vais prendre une douche.

Stupéfaits, ils la suivirent des yeux pendant qu'elle commençait à monter l'escalier. Après être revenu de son ébahissement, Quentin lui emboîta le pas, l'abreuvant de questions auxquelles Tam répondit brièvement. Annie préféra ne pas s'en mêler et alla prendre la suite de son fils à la cuisine. Elle entendit les éclats de voix et commença à s'inquiéter. Julien vint la rejoindre.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il. Maman a eu un accident ?

— J'en ai l'impression.

— C'est grave ? Ils sont dans leur chambre, papa hurle qu'elle est couverte de bleus et qu'elle ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je n'ai pas osé entrer.

— Elle est arrivée ici sur ses deux jambes. Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas blessée, le rassura Annie. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Elle garda pour elle les vêtements déchirés et le casque explosé. Finalement, ils entendirent distinctement une voix exaspérée hurler :

— Je veux juste prendre une douche tranquille ! C'est trop demander ?

Une porte claqua et des pas furieux dévalèrent l'escalier. Quentin déboula visiblement hors de lui dans la cuisine.

— Elle a perdu l'esprit ! les prit-il à témoin. Elle ne veut rien dire. À l'entendre, rien n'est arrivé et, bien entendu, la moto ce n'est pas dangereux, même à deux mois et demi de grossesse ! Il faut la protéger contre elle-même.

Annie alla à la fenêtre de la cuisine et regarda dans la cour. Il n'y avait que sa voiture et celle de Quentin.

— Sa moto n'est pas là, annonça-t-elle. Elle n'en refera pas demain.

— Encore heureux ! s'exclama Quentin.

— Elle doit être en état de choc, analysa Annie. Pas la peine de lui hurler dessus. J'ai cru voir qu'elle avait des pansements. Je suppose qu'elle a consulté un médecin.

— Elle ne veut rien dire.

— Eh bien, laisse-la un peu tranquille, elle te racontera tout plus tard.

— Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'elle, il y a mon enfant aussi, protesta Quentin.

— Raison de plus pour ne pas lui crier dessus, répliqua Annie.

* * *

 _Rage_

Tam écumait de rage en plongeant précautionneusement son corps meurtri dans la baignoire. Elle avait tenté d'utiliser la douche, mais le jet était trop agressif pour sa peau malmenée. Elle était en colère contre Quentin qui avait accumulé tous les clichés sur la fragilité des femmes enceintes et la dangerosité de la moto. Elle avait besoin qu'on lui témoigne du réconfort, qu'on la félicite de s'être bien tirée d'une situation délicate, que l'on compatisse sur la perte de sa moto et sur sa déception de ne plus la conduire durant des mois. Mais il n'avait su que l'accuser de ne pas prendre soin de son bébé. Avait-elle besoin d'être culpabilisée ? Croyait-il qu'elle n'avait pas mesuré combien elle était passée près de la fin ? Ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on le lui rappelle ?

Elle eut un rire rauque quand elle réalisa que deux inconnus avaient mieux deviné ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre que son compagnon, le père de ses deux enfants.

Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle faisait peur à voir. Tout son côté droit était jaune, parsemé de larges zones violacées. Elle avait quelques égratignures, colorées en rouge par le désinfectant qu'on lui avait appliqué aux urgences. Il fallait qu'elle cache ses vêtements aussi. Ils montraient trop la violence du choc.

Elle contempla son ventre, un des rares endroits avec son visage à ne porter aucun témoignage de son accident. Elle avait pleuré pendant l'échographie. Elle qui avait encore des réserves sur cet enfant avait réalisé à quel point elle tenait à lui. Elle s'était promis de faire son possible pour mener cette grossesse à terme. Cependant, elle ne supportait pas que Quentin laisse entendre qu'elle avait été négligente. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'accident grave auparavant, elle était entraînée, elle était prudente. Elle avait haï les diverses personnes qui, durant son parcours hospitalier, avaient eu le culot de lui dire en face qu'on ne faisait pas de moto quand on était enceinte. Non, mais de quoi je me mêle ?

Avec précaution, Tam fit jouer toutes ses articulations les unes après les autres. On lui avait donné des cachets contre la douleur avec instructions fermes de ne pas en prendre d'autres qui pourraient s'avérer incompatibles avec son état. On lui avait aussi délivré une semaine d'arrêt de travail avec le conseil d'aller voir un médecin avant de reprendre. Il fallait qu'elle appelle son patron pour le mettre au courant.

Dans l'eau chaude du bain, elle se reposa un long moment, laissant ses muscles se détendre. Julien vint la prévenir de l'autre côté de la porte qu'on l'attendait pour dîner. Elle répondit qu'elle arrivait.

* * *

 _Téléphone_

Quand Quentin se leva le lendemain, Tam se réveilla mais fit son possible pour ne pas le montrer. Pour la première fois depuis son emménagement à Lyon, ils s'étaient couchés la veille sans s'embrasser ni se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Elle n'avait pas encore envie de lui parler.

Après son départ, elle se rendormit et ne se réveilla qu'à midi. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison. Quentin était à son bureau, Annie œuvrait pour son association qui s'occupait d'enfants non scolarisés, et Julien au lycée. Elle se félicita de n'avoir pas de témoin. Son corps était raide et douloureux. S'asseoir sur son lit la laissa pantelante. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la salle d'eau pour prendre ses antalgiques et se faire couler un nouveau bain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle allait beaucoup mieux. Elle s'habilla en choisissant des vêtements à la fois assez lâches pour ne pas la compresser et assez longs pour cacher ses hématomes. Elle put descendre les escaliers sans trop de peine pour se rendre à la cuisine. Elle déjeuna voracement, n'ayant que peu mangé la veille dans l'atmosphère lourde du dîner. Il fallait qu'elle aille au garage de son employeur pour transmettre son arrêt de travail. Et qu'elle s'achète un nouveau téléphone. Elle espéra que la puce de l'ancien serait récupérable.

Avec le poste fixe de la maison, elle contacta sa sœur. Elle écourta la communication car Cylia se montra aussi hystérique que Quentin quand elle apprit pour l'accident, même si elle ignorait encore sa grossesse. Elle passa ensuite des appels pour déterminer où avait été emportée sa moto, sachant qu'elle finirait probablement à la casse. Elle rassemblait son courage pour sortir quand Julien rentra chez eux.

— Tu n'es pas en cours ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Non, on a un prof absent. Ça va ?

— Oui, j'allais sortir. Je dois passer au garage.

— Tu t'y rends comment ?

— En bus. Il n'y a qu'un changement.

— Tu veux que je t'y amène ?

— Je ne peux pas monter sur ton cyclo, je n'ai plus de casque.

— En bus avec toi, alors.

Elle hésita :

— Je peux y aller toute seule.

— Oui, mais ce sera plus sympa à deux. Promis, je n'ai pas trop de devoirs.

Elle décida qu'elle pouvait supporter la sollicitude de son fils, d'autant qu'il lui avait proposé de monter sur son cyclomoteur, ce que Quentin n'aurait pas cautionné.

— Si tu veux. Tu sais où on peut trouver un vendeur de téléphones dans le coin ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Le mien est mort, je vais en acheter un autre.

— Je peux te passer mon vieux, si ça peut te dépanner, proposa-t-il. Je pensais le revendre quand papa et mamie m'ont offert le nouveau à Noël, mais je ne l'ai pas encore fait.

Il alla le chercher pendant que Tam allait repêcher le sien dans son blouson, tout au fond de son armoire. Julien tiqua en voyant l'appareil dont la coque avait explosé mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il regarda sa mère transférer la carte SIM. Il lui sourit quand l'ancien smartphone s'alluma et que les messages de Tam apparurent.

— Bon, un problème de réglé.

— Merci mon grand. En route pour le garage, maintenant.

* * *

 _Récit_

Tam était épuisée quand ils revinrent, même si l'épouse de son employeur les avait ramenés chez eux en voiture. Elle reprit un cachet et monta dans sa chambre pour se reposer avant le dîner. Elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin. Elle eut encore du mal à se mettre en route, ses muscles ayant besoin du bain salvateur pour accepter de fonctionner normalement.

Après réflexion, elle consulta les pages jaunes sur internet et prit rendez-vous avec la sage-femme la plus proche de chez elle. Mise au courant de la situation, la praticienne accepta de la recevoir le jour même, après son dernier rendez-vous.

Tam alla à la cuisine pour se préparer à déjeuner. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée et Julien la rejoignit.

— Mais tu n'as jamais classe ! s'étonna-t-elle.

— Le prof n'est toujours pas remplacé. J'en ai profité pour rentrer déjeuner puisque je savais que tu étais à la maison. Je reprends à quinze heures. J'aime bien quand on est tous les deux. Quand papa est là, il n'y en a que pour lui.

— Tu exagères !

— Juste un peu, répliqua-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

— Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillée pour dîner ? demanda Tam qui se demandait à quel point Quentin lui en voulait.

— Papa y est allé. Il nous a dit qu'il t'avait parlé mais que tu étais trop profondément endormie pour l'entendre. Il a pensé que tu avais plus sommeil que faim.

Ils s'installèrent pour manger. Tam était en train de se servir quand Julien demanda :

— Il t'est arrivé quoi, exactement ?

Le ton simplement curieux qu'il avait utilisé et le fait qu'il mangeait tranquillement l'aidèrent à ne pas se sentir agressée par la question. Elle s'efforça de donner une réponse franche et apaisante.

— Un camion était en travers de la route, juste après un virage. Il n'y avait pas assez de place pour passer à côté. Je n'avais pas le temps de freiner. J'ai couché ma moto pour éviter de faire un vol plané. J'avais repéré un espace à droite. J'ai regardé dans cette direction pour conduire ma trajectoire. Ma moto a continué tout droit, et moi je suis partie en glissant sur le côté. Je suis passée entre le camion et le trottoir. Mon casque et les coques de mon blouson m'ont bien protégée.

Elle évita de préciser combien l'espace avait été étroit entre la roue du camion et le rebord, et ce qui se serait passé si elle avait heurté la bordure de béton en pleine vitesse et non après la glissade qui l'avait fait ralentir. Elle compléta en insistant sur le fait qu'elle n'allait pas très vite et qu'elle était toujours très vigilante quand elle prenait un virage sans visibilité.

— Tu comprends aussi maintenant pourquoi je tiens à ce que tu aies un équipement complet et que tu sois toujours très attentif à ta conduite, conclut-elle.

— Mais tu n'as pas trop mal ? questionna Julien. Papa a dit que tu étais toute bleue.

— Ce n'est rien, je le sens à peine.

Considérant que l'imagination est parfois plus effrayante que la réalité, Tam fit glisser sa manche pour montrer son avant-bras.

— Quand même ! jugea Julien.

— Tu peux parler avec ta fracture ouverte, tiens ! Toi au moins, on t'a laissé reprendre le vélo dès que tu as pu !

Julien lui jeta un regard en coin et demanda :

— C'est pour ça que tu es fâchée avec papa ?

— Non, je ne suis pas fâchée… enfin, on n'a surtout pas eu le temps de parler de tout ça.

— Mais tu vas piloter de nouveau ?

— Je n'ai sans doute plus de moto. Mon patron m'a dit qu'il me prêterait une voiture quand je reprendrai le travail. Ensuite, on verra. Après la naissance, je suppose.

— T'as pas de raison de te disputer avec papa, alors, affirma-t-il comme si tout était réglé.

— Non, aucune, dit Tam se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas cette impression.

* * *

 _Sage-femme_

Juste avant de partir chez la sage-femme, Tam eut un doute. Allait-elle encore se voir reprocher d'avoir fait de la moto dans son état ? Mais elle ne voulait pas manquer le rendez-vous ou le décommander à la dernière minute alors que la praticienne avait fait un effort de lui trouver un créneau le jour même. Elle détestait quand les clients du garage avaient ce genre de comportement.

Elle finit par se décider à y aller. La salle d'attente était agréable, avec de jolies reproductions au mur. Au moins, cette personne avait bon goût.

La sage-femme la fit rentrer dans le cabinet de consultation après avoir reconduit la cliente précédente. Elle prit une feuille et s'enquit :

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Timidement, Tam lui parla de l'accident et de ses conséquences. La femme demanda :

— Avez-vous des symptômes qui vous inquiètent ?

— Non, reconnut Tam heureuse de ne pas se sentir jugée. Je suis juste très fatiguée.

— C'est normal, votre corps a besoin de se remettre de votre peur et du choc. Avez-vous la possibilité de vous reposer ?

— Oui, j'ai un arrêt de travail.

— Profitez-en bien, alors. Dormir et vous détendre est-ce que vous pouvez faire de mieux pour vous et votre enfant. Avez-vous un point dont vous aimeriez me parler ?

Brusquement, Tam se mit à sangloter, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. La sage-femme vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près d'elle et lui passa la boite de mouchoirs qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Tam se calma et les mots sortirent, comme malgré elle. Elle raconta sa première grossesse en prison, le déni du début, la culpabilité qui en avait suivi, le choc de la réaction de Quentin, le déchirement de signer des papiers qui consacraient l'abandon de cet enfant qu'elle portait. Elle fit part de sa colère, qu'elle savait injuste mais qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, quand on lui disait de prendre des précautions pour cette grossesse, alors qu'elle avait mené à terme la précédente dans des conditions tellement plus difficiles.

— La souffrance morale est souvent minimisée, fit remarquer la sage-femme. Même les conséquences physiques de la détresse sont mises de côté sous le prétexte que c'est psychosomatique.

— C'est exactement ça ! s'exclama Tam. On me bassine pour des bleus alors que quand j'attendais Julien, je souffrais à en hurler.

— Est-ce que vous pensez que votre compagnon pourrait comprendre votre point de vue si vous le lui expliquiez ?

Tam réfléchit. Elle n'avait pas envie de revenir sur le désespoir qu'il lui avait fait endurer, ne voulait pas avoir l'air de s'en plaindre. Elle se contentait de se fermer à toutes ses suggestions de prudence concernant cette grossesse-ci. Sans explications de sa part, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne comprenne pas son attitude. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, décida-t-elle. Si elle ne pouvait pas se conformer à ce qu'il attendait d'elle, il avait au moins le droit de savoir pourquoi.

— Je vais tenter de lui parler, répondit-elle.

— J'espère que tout se passera bien.

Tam hésita et exposa ce qui la taraudait depuis plusieurs jours :

— J'ai… enfin, j'ai parfois l'impression que mon mari est plus enceinte que moi… Je veux dire… Pour moi, c'est inutile de tout préparer alors que le bébé ne sera là que dans sept mois. Pas besoin non plus de changer ma vie alors qu'il n'a même pas la taille d'un haricot.

— Vous avez encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour ressentir cette grossesse.

— Oui, mais… Je ne devrais pas déjà aimer mon bébé, non ? Dès que j'ai su pour Julien, il est devenu le centre de ma vie.

— Le lien mère-enfant n'est pas toujours instantané. Cela varie d'une personne et d'une grossesse à l'autre. Cela peut venir plus tard durant la gestation, au moment de l'accouchement, ou même ensuite, aux premiers jours du bébé. Ne vous inquiétez pas inutilement.

Tam hocha la tête, pas totalement rassurée. La sage-femme reprit :

— Je vous sens anxieuse et ce que vous m'avez raconté n'est pas facile à gérer. Je pense que vous devriez songer à vous faire aider par un professionnel. Cela vous permettrait de mieux comprendre ce que vous ressentez et de faire le tri dans tous ces souvenirs que vous avez du mal à assumer.

— Je ne sais pas… répondit Tam, pas très emballée par cette idée.

— C'est à vous de voir, mais j'ai l'impression que de vous confier vous a déjà fait beaucoup de bien. Ce sera encore plus efficace avec une personne mieux formée que moi.

— Je suis désolée, je vous ai retenue trop longtemps, s'excusa Tam réalisant qu'elle était dans le bureau depuis plus d'une heure.

— Ce n'est pas un problème. L'écoute fait partie de ma consultation. Si cela ne vous convient pas de vous faire suivre par un psychologue, vous pouvez revenir me voir.

— Entendu, répondit Tam, gênée de s'être épanchée auprès de cette inconnue, mais infiniment soulagée d'avoir démêlé grâce à elle l'écheveau de ses sentiments.

— Bien. Voici la carte d'une dame très bien. Plusieurs de mes patientes m'en ont donné un retour très positif. De toute manière, je serai très heureuse de suivre votre grossesse si vous le désirez.

Tam remercia et régla la visite. Ce n'est qu'en sortant qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas été auscultée. Mais l'essentiel avait été fait.

* * *

 _Comprendre_

Il était tard quand Tam sortit de son entretien avec la sage-femme et elle appela chez elle pour prévenir qu'elle était sur le retour.

— Voulez-vous que je vienne vous chercher ? proposa Annie.

— Non, je vous remercie, je suis presque à l'arrêt du bus.

— Bien, je vous attends. Contactez-moi si vous avez un problème.

Tam espérait qu'elle pourrait parler à Quentin ce soir-là mais il avait prévenu qu'il rentrerait tard, et ils dînèrent sans lui. Tam se coucha tôt et dormait déjà quand il arriva dans la chambre.

Le lendemain passa tranquillement. Tam se sentait mieux et profita pleinement de son repos. En fin de journée, Julien et Annie rentrèrent. Son fils fila faire ses devoirs tandis que sa belle-mère s'installait au salon pour corriger ses copies. Tam s'attela à la préparation du dîner. Elle était en train d'émincer des légumes quand Quentin entra dans la cuisine en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il vint s'appuyer contre le plan de travail, juste à côté de Tam, lui faisant face.

— On peut parler ? s'enquit-il.

Elle lui sourit :

— Oui, ça commence à me manquer.

— Je peux te demander si tu vas bien ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

— Je vais mieux. Et toi ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-il. J'ai du mal à te comprendre en ce moment.

— J'avais un peu de mal à me comprendre moi-même, reconnut Tam. Mais j'y vois plus clair, maintenant.

— Tu m'expliques ?

— Oui, faut qu'on discute de tout ça, répondit-elle en posant son couteau et en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier. Mais là, j'ai besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras.

— Ça peut se faire, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il l'enlaça précautionneusement, et elle se lova contre lui avec bonheur.

— Là, je me sens vraiment bien, murmura-t-elle.

— On aurait dû commencer par là, confirma-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ils entendirent le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre et qu'on referme, puis Julien claironner :

— Ils sont réconciliés mais on n'est pas près de manger !

* * *

 _Endurance_

La conversation eut lieu le matin du premier dimanche qui suivit l'accident, alors qu'ils étaient encore au lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Tam se livra plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait jusque-là sur l'immense affliction qu'elle avait ressentie du fait de son amour perdu, sur sa culpabilité en apprenant qu'elle avait amené son enfant à lui dissimuler sa présence dans son corps, sur le choc de la visite de Quentin en prison.

Il mesura manifestement combien son attitude avait été douloureuse pour elle et commença à s'en excuser.

— Quentin, tu avais tes raisons, l'arrêta Tam. Je ne te raconte ça pour demander réparation. Seulement pour t'expliquer combien ta volonté de me protéger maintenant me paraît excessive, vu ce que j'ai traversé pour Julien sans que cela influe sur son développement.

— Ça, je comprends, lui assura Quentin. Tu as enduré beaucoup de choses et je suis fier de ta capacité à avoir surmonté tout cela. Mais un choc physique, c'est autre chose. Quand tu es sur ta moto, c'est ça qui me fait peur. Ce n'est pas ton courage et ta volonté qui te protégeront.

— T'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai appelé le garage, tout ce que j'ai, c'est une épave maintenant, répliqua Tam d'une voix amère.

— J'en suis désolé, je sais que cela te contrarie beaucoup, assura Quentin. Mais j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi et le bébé et préférer que tu évites tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner. Je reconnais que c'est injuste que tous les sacrifices soient pour toi mais la nature est ainsi faite, je n'y peux rien.

— Je pense quand même que tu sous-estimes mon endurance physique et celle du bébé. Je suis tombée brutalement et il va très bien malgré tout.

— J'en fais peut-être un peu trop, reconnut à son tout Quentin, mais ce n'est pas la peine de tenter le diable non plus. On a assez enduré tous les deux pour ne pas nous rajouter des raisons d'avoir de la douleur et des regrets.

Tam dut convenir qu'il n'avait pas tort. Si son enfant n'avait pas survécu à l'accident, elle aurait été profondément peinée et se serait sentie coupable.

— Je vais faire plus attention, s'engagea-t-elle. Mais j'aimerais continuer à travailler encore tant que je peux le faire sans être gênée. Je me rendrai au garage en voiture, ça te va ?

— Promets-moi que tu arrêteras ou que tu demanderas à ton chef de te changer de poste dès que tu te sentiras fatiguée, négocia Quentin.

— D'accord, accepta Tam.

— Tu as prévenu ton patron de ton état ?

— Non, pas encore. J'ai seulement montré mon arrêt de travail. Je reprends après-demain.

— Tu pourrais te reposer plus longtemps. Tu as toujours des traces de bleus sur tout le corps. N'importe quel médecin accepterait.

— Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je veux retravailler !

— D'accord, d'accord.

Quentin laissa passer un moment avant de reprendre :

— Ne le prends pas mal mais… Tu agis comme si tu n'étais pas du tout enceinte. Je ne parle pas de prudence, mais d'état d'esprit.

— Pour moi, ce qui va venir après la naissance est encore abstrait, reconnut Tam. J'ai juste besoin d'avoir du temps pour m'habituer à la situation. J'étais tellement persuadée que je n'aurai jamais d'autre enfant que j'ai dû mal à réaliser.

— Ça a été la même chose pour moi avec Julien, se souvint alors Quentin. Il a fallu qu'il soit ici pour que je réalise que j'étais père. Et encore plusieurs semaines supplémentaires avant que je me mette à l'aimer vraiment. Visiblement, on a droit à plusieurs chances.

* * *

 _Déposition_

La semaine suivante, Tam reçut une convocation pour faire sa déposition à propos de son accident. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se raidir en déchiffrant le courrier. La perspective de se rendre dans un commissariat évoquait, pour elle, l'humiliation répétée des pointages hebdomadaires auxquels elle avait dû se soumettre durant les longs mois de sa liberté conditionnelle. Elle ne pouvait cependant s'y soustraire.

Elle garda pour elle ses états d'âme, ne souhaitant pas s'épancher sur un tel sujet auprès de sa famille, se bornant à une information neutre. Gentiment, Quentin se proposa pour l'accompagner mais elle déclina.

Elle préféra aussi tenir Cylia à distance. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas avoué sa grossesse et elle savait qu'une longue conversation avec sa sœur permettrait à celle-ci de deviner qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Or elle ne se sentait pas prête à en parler avec elle.

Le jour dit, elle partit pour son rendez-vous, tendue et nerveuse. Devant la porte, elle inspira profondément avant de se décider à entrer. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle paraisse suspecte aux yeux du planton qui montait la garde. Elle n'était que témoin, se répéta-t-elle pour se motiver. Pas une ex-taularde encore sous surveillance que la moindre défaillance à ses obligations pouvait renvoyer derrière les barreaux. Elle tenta d'ignorer les bruits et mouvements de personnel caractéristiques de l'endroit. Elle détourna les yeux quand elle vit arriver un homme encadré par deux uniformes, les mains menottées dans le dos. Elle ne connaissait que trop l'effet que cela faisait.

Un fonctionnaire, à la vue de son papier, lui indiqua une salle d'attente. Elle se demanda combien de temps elle allait devoir poireauter quand elle fut accueillie par un « Ça fait plaisir de vous voir sur vos deux jambes ! ».

Avec une surprise ravie, elle retrouva l'homme qui était intervenu alors qu'elle était à terre. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait également appelé à témoigner. Elle alla à lui et lui tendit la main.

— Je suis contente de vous revoir. Je ne vous ai pas remercié pour votre gentillesse.

— Mais je n'ai rien fait de spécial, prétendit-il. Vous, par contre, vous avez fait une belle glissade. Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il en regardant discrètement son ventre.

— Oui, je n'ai eu que quelques bleus.

— Ça fait plaisir à entendre.

Dans la suite de la conversation, Tam apprit qu'elle était suivie par une voiture qui n'avait pu éviter l'obstacle. Le conducteur avait été blessé : il avait les deux jambes cassées et plusieurs côtes fêlées par sa ceinture de sécurité. Quand on vint la chercher, Tam croisa l'accidenté. Elle eut un choc en le découvrant dans un fauteuil roulant. Elle savait que son immobilisation n'était que temporaire, mais la peur inavouée d'avoir un jour un accident qui la clouerait définitivement dans un fauteuil la fit frissonner. Elle tenta de se remonter le moral en se disant que, contrairement à ce qu'en pensait Quentin, elle s'en était mieux sortie en moto que si elle avait été dans une voiture.

Sa déposition fut rapide. La lieutenante de police qui l'interrogea avait déjà une vue d'ensemble des évènements et lui posa simplement quelques questions précises sur sa position quand elle avait découvert l'obstacle et lui fit décrire sa manœuvre. Elle lui indiqua qu'a priori on ne retiendrait aucune responsabilité contre elle, ce qui lui faciliterait les choses vis-à-vis de son assurance.

Avant de partir, Tam remercia de nouveau son samaritain et sortit, soulagée que ce soit terminé.

* * *

 _Dissimulation_

— Non, pas ce week-end, je dois sortir avec Julien. (…) Oui, dès que je peux. (…) Moi aussi, à bientôt.

Tam raccrocha et contempla pensivement son téléphone, où la photo de sa sœur s'affichait encore. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait encore retardé le moment de lui annoncer sa grossesse. Elle n'avait plus l'excuse d'attendre d'avoir terminé le troisième mois pour faire connaître la bonne nouvelle à son entourage. Elle était désormais dans sa quatorzième semaine.

Ce n'était pas non plus par peur de ce qu'en dirait Cylia. Elle n'ignorait pas que sa sœur penserait qu'elle faisait une erreur. Mais cela n'avait jamais empêché Tam de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et d'assumer ses choix.

Tam savait qu'il fallait qu'elle ne tarde pas trop. Que dirait Cylia en se rendant compte qu'elle lui avait dissimulé une nouvelle de cette importance ? Elle comprendrait immédiatement que c'était la raison pour laquelle Tam retardait semaine après semaine sa visite à Dijon. Quelle conclusion en tirerait-elle ? Elle se demanderait pourquoi Tam avait attendu aussi longtemps pour lui en parler. Sans doute croirait-elle que Tam avait honte de sa grossesse ou la regrettait.

C'était faux, bien entendu mais… pourquoi Tam n'arrivait-elle donc pas à partager son bonheur avec sa sœur ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas pressée de lui annoncer qu'elle allait de nouveau être tante ? Si Cylia n'appréciait pas Quentin, au moins elle ne reportait pas cette inimitié sur Julien qu'elle considérait avant tout comme le fils de Tam. Sans doute serait-elle heureuse de voir sa famille s'étendre, même si elle désapprouvait le choix du père de l'enfant.

Au fond, Tam savait pourquoi elle reculait le moment. C'est parce qu'elle n'arriverait pas à opposer à la réprobation de sa sœur le bonheur sans mélange qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait défendu sa décision de vivre avec Quentin. Elle n'était pas transportée par la présence de cet enfant dans son ventre. Elle n'était pas persuadée que sa vie allait être meilleure grâce à lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à vivre pleinement cette grossesse et avoir confiance en elle en tant que mère.

Cette prise de conscience lui rappela son entretien avec la sage-femme qui lui avait offert une écoute bienveillante. Elle fouilla dans son sac, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve la carte de visite que la praticienne lui avait donnée en lui conseillant de se faire aider pour surmonter son passé. Avec détermination, elle saisit son téléphone pour prendre un rendez-vous.

* * *

 **Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twiter (** **HP_734) ou Instagram ( fanfic. harry .potter.734)**


	8. VIII - Préparatifs

Ce texte est une fanfiction inspirée du manga _Signé Cat's Eyes_ de **Tsukasa Hôjô** et de la série animée qui l'a fait connaître en France.

Comme toujours, j'ai été accompagnée et relue par mon amie **Fenice** et par l'irremplaçable **Monsieur Alixe**. Par ses commentaires lors de publication, **Djeyanna** m'a également aidé à améliorer mon texte.

* * *

 **VIII - Préparatifs**

* * *

 _Traumatisme_

— Tu pensais que j'allais lui jeter un mauvais sort ? grogna Cylia qui ne prenait pas très bien d'avoir été mise à l'écart de la grossesse de sa sœur durant plus de quatre mois.

— Avec toi, on ne sait jamais, plaisanta Tam pour alléger la tension.

— Sérieusement, Tam, tu avais peur que je te fasse avorter de force, ou quoi ?

— Je savais que tu n'approuverais pas, tenta d'expliquer la future mère.

— Et après ? Tu ne m'as jamais écoutée quand il était question de cet imbécile !

— Et j'ai bien fait. Il me rend très heureuse, se défendit Tam.

— Qu'il t'ait encore fait un gosse, aussi ? douta Cylia, qui était toujours très intuitive quand il s'agissait des sentiments de sa sœur.

— C'est assez déstabilisant, avoua Tam qui préférait dire la vérité pour éviter que Cylia ne veuille trop creuser. Ça fait remonter pas mal de mauvais souvenirs de ma première grossesse. Au début, j'avais du mal à me faire à l'idée que je portais un enfant que j'allais pouvoir élever normalement.

En discutant avec sa thérapeute, elle avait compris qu'elle était tellement traumatisée par ce qui lui était arrivé pendant qu'elle attendait Julien que, pour se protéger, elle occultait cette nouvelle grossesse. Le déni était moins marqué que lorsqu'elle était en prison, mais le principe était le même.

Avec la psychologue, elle avait listé toutes les raisons pour lesquelles la situation précédente ne pourrait pas se reproduire : son couple allait bien. Même si leur relation se dégradait, elle pourrait continuer à voir Julien et ne se laisserait pas, cette fois-ci, déposséder de son bébé sans se battre. Après cet exercice, elle avait senti une angoisse dont elle n'avait pas conscience s'estomper. Un poids énorme avait quitté ses épaules. Cela lui avait permis de faire de grands progrès : elle avait réussi à se projeter dans l'avenir et s'imaginer avec son bébé dans les bras.

Elle savait qu'elle avait encore du chemin à faire pour se sentir totalement à l'aise avec la nouvelle vie qu'elle allait donner. Mais elle avait désormais confiance en l'avenir et ne doutait plus d'avoir fait le bon choix.

— Si l'autre abruti t'empêche de l'élever à ta manière, je te jure que je fais de sa vie un enfer, promit Cylia.

Tam analysa cette déclaration comme une forme d'approbation.

* * *

 _Français_

Pour Quentin, la principale préoccupation fin mai et début juin fut le bac français de Julien. Mettre son fils sérieusement au travail n'était pas évident. Cela le changea des soucis que lui causait la grossesse de Tam qui ne se passait pas de manière aussi radieuse qu'il l'avait espéré.

Il avait été soulagé d'apprendre que sa compagne voyait un psychologue. Il était inquiétant de réaliser qu'elle en avait besoin, mais il espérait que cela pourrait l'aider. Il avait compris qu'elle était confrontée à un problème devant lequel il était totalement désarmé et dont il n'arrivait même pas à cerner les contours.

Il préféra donc se concentrer sur une autre de ses responsabilités : la scolarité de son fils. Il profita de ce que Julien soit à son cours de jiu-jitsu pour aborder la question avec Tam et sa mère :

— Comme c'est parti, Julien va avoir des notes déplorables à son épreuve de français, commença-t-il. Il faut qu'on l'aide à se mettre au travail.

— Je le pense aussi, approuva Annie. Tu veux que je supervise ses révisions ?

— Si tu pouvais le faire, ce serait bien. J'arrive un peu tard le soir, et on a tendance à s'engueuler très vite.

— Vous êtes aussi tête de mule l'un que l'autre, soupira sa mère.

— Peut-être, mais moi, au moins, je bossais, riposta Quentin.

— Pourquoi ne pas le faire réviser avec Nathan ? interrogea Tam. C'est plus agréable de travailler avec un ami. Lui aussi passe ces épreuves. Je suppose que, même s'ils ne sont pas dans la même classe, le programme est le même.

— Excellente idée, ma chérie, s'exclama Quentin. Ça fera passer la pilule. Si vous êtes d'accord, on peut inviter Nathan à dormir ici ce week-end pour les mettre dans le bain. Ça leur fera plaisir et ça les motivera. Ça te va, Tam ?

— Oui, tout à fait. J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider davantage.

Tam avait gardé un mauvais souvenir de sa scolarité et s'était persuadée que cela l'empêchait d'aider leur fils. Quentin avait tenté de la convaincre du contraire, mais sans réussir à lui faire changer d'avis.

— Continuez à intervenir lorsque Quentin et Julien se crient dessus, proposa Annie. Ça fait déjà beaucoup.

* * *

 _Bachotage_

De prime abord, Julien ne fut pas emballé par l'idée de travailler sous la responsabilité de sa grand-mère.

— C'est bon, je sais travailler tout seul. Je vais me débrouiller.

— À ton avis, tu obtiendras combien à l'examen ? demanda Quentin qui faisait des efforts méritoires pour rester calme.

— Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Ça dépend du correcteur, affirma Julien avec aplomb.

— À combien évalues-tu tes chances de tomber sur quelqu'un plus cool que ta prof actuelle ? riposta Quentin avec un regard lourd vers le classeur de français de son fils où dormaient des copies aux notes désastreuses.

Julien, qui était suffisamment réaliste pour savoir qu'il était mal parti, chercha un autre angle d'attaque.

— Si j'accepte, je pourrai partir en camping avec Nathan cet été ? tenta-t-il.

— Si tu as la moyenne à l'écrit, tu pourras le faire, accepta immédiatement Quentin.

Julien ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir. Il lança un regard furieux à son père avant de se tourner vers sa grand-mère :

— Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

C'est ainsi que sous la férule d'Annie, Julien et son ami Nathan bachotèrent à fond les trois semaines qui précédèrent les épreuves du baccalauréat de français.

— Je peux commenter tous mes textes même en dormant, se plaignit Julien un matin.

— Chacun de mes textes, corrigea Annie. Plus qu'une semaine et tu seras libéré. Maintenant, termine ton chocolat. Vous avez un commentaire de texte à faire en quatre heures et j'aimerais bien qu'on ne déjeune pas trop tard.

Nathan, que ses parents avaient confié à la famille de son ami pour la semaine, échangea un regard résigné avec son ami avant de se dépêcher de se beurrer une tartine supplémentaire.

Tam participait à l'effort familial en préparant des repas substantiels pour les deux adolescents, s'efforçant de leur fournir une nourriture à la fois équilibrée et flattant leurs goûts. Elle aimait les heures passées à la cuisine : c'était moins dur qu'à l'atelier et ça sentait meilleur. L'approbation de sa famille se régalant de ses petits plats lui faisait aussi éminemment plaisir.

Quentin prenait le relais le soir en s'improvisant examinateur pour préparer les garçons aux oraux. Examinateur « sadique », d'après Julien, et « rigoureux », selon Nathan qui était bien élevé. Les deux jeunes gens tombaient d'accord sur le fait qu'ils étaient maintenant préparés au pire.

Au grand soulagement de tous, ils passèrent enfin leurs épreuves. Durant la semaine durant laquelle ils attendirent leurs résultats, on laissa aux garçons une liberté totale. Ils en profitèrent pour jouer sur l'ordinateur jusque tard dans la nuit, faire la grasse matinée, et partir en virée en cyclomoteur.

Ils eurent finalement leurs notes. Julien avait réussi à obtenir la moyenne à l'écrit, ce qui était inespéré, et quatorze à l'oral, ce qui laissa tout le monde stupéfait.

— J'ai assuré, c'est tout ! fanfaronna Julien.

— Surtout, ne me remercie pas de t'avoir entraîné ! commenta ironiquement Quentin.

— Tu m'as surtout fait faire des cauchemars les trois jours qui ont précédé mon oral, prétendit Julien. C'est vrai que finalement, j'ai trouvé ça facile et que ça m'a aidé à ne rien oublier, reconnut-il en souriant et en se penchant vers son père pour l'embrasser. Merci mon petit Papa !

Il câlina ensuite sa grand-mère et Tam, plutôt fier de lui. Quentin pensa avec consternation à ce qui les attendait l'année suivante avec toutes les autres matières à passer.

Nathan, qui était globalement meilleur que Julien au lycée, obtint quatorze à l'écrit et seize à l'oral, ce qui remplit d'aise ses parents. Ils exprimèrent leur gratitude en invitant toute la famille dans un bon restaurant lyonnais.

* * *

 _Vacances_

Juste après les résultats du bac, Julien partit pour un stage d'escalade. Ensuite, conformément à l'accord qu'il avait passé avec son père, il irait camper avec Nathan plutôt que de passer une quinzaine en famille comme les autres années. De son côté, Annie était invitée par des amis qui avaient une maison en Bretagne.

Tam n'avait pas prévu de poser de congés cet été-là. Elle préférait les garder pour la fin de sa grossesse, quand elle ne pourrait plus travailler à l'atelier.

— Mais quand vas-tu enfin en parler à ton patron ? demanda Quentin quand elle lui fit part de ses intentions.

— Quand je ne pourrai plus le cacher. Ça ne va pas tarder, j'ai du mal à fermer mon jean. Heureusement que dans mon bleu c'est plus facile à dissimuler.

— D'accord, on partira plus tard. On peut aussi rester ici et s'occuper d'aménager une chambre d'enfant, proposa-t-il.

— On a le temps ! coupa Tam qui ne se sentait pas encore prête pour ce genre de considérations.

— On en reparlera fin août, convint gentiment Quentin sans insister.

— Merci d'être si patient, soupira Tam en se lovant contre lui.

— Bah, j'ai pas trop le choix, fit prosaïquement Quentin lui embrassant doucement le front. Par contre, on pourrait sortir un peu. Un restau ou un ciné de temps en temps, ça ne devrait pas trop te fatiguer.

Tam prit soudain conscience que Quentin s'était beaucoup consacré à sa famille ces derniers mois : il faisait de son mieux pour suivre sa grossesse et il avait organisé la réussite de son fils pour ses épreuves de français. En échange, personne ne semblait vouloir partager des vacances avec lui. Tam réalisa que, depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle s'était focalisée sur ses problèmes et n'avait pas beaucoup prêté attention aux besoins de son compagnon.

— Je peux prendre un ou deux jours ce mois-ci, pour avoir un gros week-end, proposa-t-elle. Une virée en voiture dans les environs, ça te plairait ? Juste toi et moi, comme quand on a visité la Bourgogne. Ça nous ferait du bien, tu ne crois pas ?

— Je crois que c'est une excellente idée, apprécia-t-il avec un grand sourire. Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir.

* * *

 _Aveuglement_

Le début de la thérapie avait apporté à Tam un grand soulagement. Elle savait qu'elle élèverait cet enfant en toute circonstance et commençait même à se persuader qu'elle serait capable de le faire correctement.

Après son week-end amoureux avec Quentin, elle se sentait en pleine forme. C'est alors que sa thérapeute la fit parler de son entretien au parloir avec Quentin. Celui durant lequel il avait affirmé son intention d'élever Julien et lui avait défendu de le contacter.

— Pensez-vous qu'il en avait le droit ? demanda la psychologue.

C'était un point que Tam n'avait jamais remis en doute, même si Cylia avait une opinion totalement contraire, exprimée à de nombreuses reprises. Cette fois-ci, cependant, Tam hésita et se posa réellement la question.

— Il était très peiné et très en colère à cause de mon attitude, justifia-t-elle.

— Mais pouvait-il vous imposer une conduite concernant votre enfant ?

— Il savait que s'il me laissait m'occuper de Julien, il serait obligé de me revoir, donc c'est bien de lui qu'il s'agissait. Il avait totalement raison, et la suite l'a prouvé. J'ai profité de ma reprise de contact avec Julien pour le séduire de nouveau.

— Vous voulez dire que c'était prémédité ? demanda la thérapeute.

— Bien sûr que non ! protesta Tam.

La psychologue n'insista pas, mais Tam avait compris le sens de ses remarques. Quentin l'avait lui-même admis quand ils avaient discuté de leur projet parental : il n'avait pas été un « bon père » en décidant d'exclure Tam non seulement de sa vie, mais aussi de celle de son fils. Elle commençait elle aussi à se dire qu'il n'avait pas été juste avec elle. Elle avait certainement mérité de ne plus le voir, mais pas d'être totalement privée de Julien.

Cette prise de conscience fut extrêmement déstabilisante pour Tam à plusieurs égards. La première, c'est que cela écornait l'image qu'elle avait de Quentin. Il était douloureux pour elle d'envisager qu'il avait pu se montrer égoïste et injuste. Il était le garant de son bonheur, celui qu'elle avait désespérément aimé sans retour durant des années, l'homme idéal dont elle ne s'était pas montrée digne. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit amoindri à ses yeux.

Cela l'obligeait en outre à reconnaître qu'elle s'était volontairement aveuglée durant toutes ces années. Qu'elle s'était accommodée d'une situation qu'elle n'aurait pas dû tolérer. Elle aurait dû exiger qu'on lui amène son enfant au parloir. Ou, a minima, demander qu'on lui donne de ses nouvelles, qu'on lui envoie des photos, et être consultée sur les décisions que l'on prenait pour lui. Elle avait gravement failli, non seulement vis-à-vis de son fils, mais aussi vis-à-vis d'elle-même.

Pour couronner le tout, cela voulait dire que Cylia avait raison depuis le début.

Tam, qui se sentait mieux depuis plusieurs semaines, fut de nouveau angoissée et sentit sa confiance en elle s'effriter. Cette période coïncida avec le moment où sa grossesse commença à se voir, ce qui l'obligea à en faire la déclaration officielle auprès de son employeur.

Ce dernier ne l'exprima pas clairement, mais il était évident qu'il en fut très mécontent. Sans doute avait-il pensé en l'engageant qu'à son âge il ne risquait plus ce genre de désagrément. L'atmosphère fut assez pesante durant plusieurs jours, avant que son patron n'en prenne son parti. Tam n'avait pas encore exprimé le besoin de quitter l'atelier, mais elle savait qu'elle devrait rapidement demander qu'on lui confie d'autres tâches, son ventre commençant à l'encombrer.

Quentin remarqua l'assombrissement de son humeur et manifesta timidement son désir de l'aider. Tam apprécia son soutien mais garda cependant le secret sur les raisons de son malaise. Ce fut d'ailleurs un des seuls conseils de sa psychologue qu'elle refusa de suivre. Elle ne voulut pas discuter avec Quentin la décision qu'il avait prise dix-sept ans auparavant et à laquelle elle s'était soumise. Elle estimait que ce serait trop douloureux pour tous les deux. Elle se sentait aujourd'hui aimée et respectée par son compagnon. Elle préférait en rester là.

* * *

 _Échographie_

Tam remontait lentement la pente avec sa psychologue quand il fut temps de programmer la seconde échographie. La première était intervenue quelque temps après son accident de moto et avait été une expérience mi-figue, mi-raisin pour Tam. Elle avait été attendrie par la découverte de l'embryon qu'elle portait mais l'émerveillement de Quentin et le vibrant récit qu'il en avait fait au reste de la famille lui avaient laissé un goût amer. Elle avait pu mesurer combien ses émotions étaient en deçà de celles de son compagnon. Elle n'avait pas encore commencé sa thérapie à l'époque.

La seconde échographie fut un choc. Dans le profil que la sage-femme leur montra, elle vit enfin l'enfant qu'elle allait élever. Ce n'était plus le corps monstrueusement déformé de la première séance, mais un visage, des mains, des pieds de bébé qui défilaient, alors que la praticienne vérifiait que tout était bien en place et faisait les mesures. La main agrippée à celle de Quentin, Tam buvait des yeux les images que lui renvoyait l'écran, s'émerveillant de la perfection de l'ébauche humaine qui était en elle.

— Voulez-vous savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? questionna la sage-femme quand elle fut arrivée au terme de son examen.

— Oui, répondit Tam sans hésiter.

— Oui, confirma Quentin dans un second temps quand la femme se tourna vers lui pour recueillir sa préférence.

— C'est une petite fille, annonça-t-elle en montrant l'endroit stratégique.

Le soulagement que ressentit Tam fut si intense qu'elle ne put prononcer un mot. Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues alors que Quentin exprimait son contentement.

— Tu aurais préféré un garçon ? s'inquiéta ensuite son compagnon en voyant sa réaction.

— Non, c'est parfait, assura enfin Tam. C'est mieux, bien mieux !

Elle vit que Quentin la comprenait. Elle ne voulait pas un second Julien. Elle voulait un autre enfant qui ne remplacerait pas le premier. Avec une petite fille, cette distinction serait plus facile à faire.

— Oui, approuva-t-il. C'est bien mieux.

* * *

 _Préparatifs_

La nouvelle que l'enfant attendu était une fille fut fêtée en famille le week-end suivant. Annie était de retour, Julien était revenu de son stage d'escalade et sur le point de partir camper. Ce dernier se déclara ravi d'apprendre qu'il allait avoir une petite sœur.

— Une petite fille, ça nous changera, approuva également Annie. Mais dites-vous bien mes enfants que, cette fois-ci, vous vous débrouillerez tous seuls pour l'élever. Je n'ai plus l'âge, moi !

— Quand je vois ce que tu fais pour tes élèves handicapés, je pense que tu as toujours l'âge, la contredit Quentin. Mais t'en fais pas, on devrait se débrouiller cette fois-ci.

— Et puis je serai là aussi pour aider, assura Julien. Vous allez l'appeler comment ?

— Constance, annonça Tam.

Le ton sans appel et le fait qu'elle s'était jusque-là assez peu investie dans les conversations portant sur sa grossesse amenèrent un silence stupéfait.

— Si Quentin est d'accord, ajouta-t-elle après un petit moment, s'excusant du regard auprès de son compagnon.

— C'est le nom de ta mère, énonça Quentin, se rappelant sa vieille enquête.

— Tu aimes ? demanda timidement Tam

— Beaucoup, sourit-elle en lui pressant tendrement la main pour donner plus de poids à son acceptation.

— Et elle va coucher où, ma sœur ? continua Julien sur sa lancée.

Quentin jeta un regard d'avertissement à son fils, se rappelant comment Tam avait éludé toutes les fois qu'il avait tenté d'aborder le sujet.

— On va avoir du mal à pousser les murs, remarqua la future mère d'un ton concerné.

— J'ai une suggestion, en profita pour proposer Annie.

— Moi aussi, affirma Quentin heureux que la question soit enfin considérée.

— Soyez sérieux, la maison est trop petite pour qu'on rajoute deux chambres supplémentaires, plaisanta Julien.

— Nous avons sans doute la même, subodora Quentin en faisant signe à sa mère qu'il lui laissait faire l'annonce.

— Nous utilisons les combles de la maison comme grenier, mais ils sont tout à fait aménageables. On peut largement prévoir une chambre avec une salle de bain, et garder une partie en état pour entreposer nos affaires.

— On ne va pas mettre le bébé tout là-haut, protesta Julien.

— Je peux m'y installer, proposa sa grand-mère.

— Nous n'allons pas encore vous faire changer de chambre ! protesta Tam.

— J'avais plutôt pensé à déménager Julien, précisa Quentin. En plus, il libérera la pièce qui est tout contre la nôtre.

— Ah ouais, approuva Julien séduit par l'idée d'avoir ses propres appartements. Moi, je veux bien donner ma chambre à ma sœur.

— Je savais que ça te plairait, sourit son père.

— Ce bébé, c'est une super idée, les félicita Julien.

* * *

 _Aménagements_

La grossesse de Tam prit un nouveau cours. Elle se sentait enfin future mère et sa perception de son environnement se modifia. Ce qui comptait désormais pour elle, c'était que Constance se développe bien et que tout soit prêt pour l'accueillir quand elle naîtrait. Son travail et sa moto, qui avaient été au centre de sa vie, lui semblaient maintenant bien secondaires.

Tam écoutait maintenant davantage son corps et ses nouvelles limites. Elle s'était résignée à demander un travail de bureau à son employeur. Il lui avait donné des travaux ingrats sur lesquels le secrétariat avait pris du retard, mais cela lui était moins pénible qu'elle avait craint. Elle était trop sur son petit nuage pour se laisser décourager par une tâche monotone et répétitive. De plus, la secrétaire-comptable dont elle était devenue l'adjointe lui était reconnaissante d'alléger sa charge de travail et se montrait plus amicale avec elle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Tam commença à faire des listes de ce qu'elle aurait besoin pour le bébé et monta au grenier pour se faire une idée des aménagements possibles. Quentin se réjouit de son nouvel état d'esprit mais s'inquiéta de l'énergie qu'elle comptait y mettre.

— Nous n'allons pas faire le gros œuvre nous-même, la prévint-il. Ni la plomberie, ni l'électricité, ni la peinture.

— Ça va coûter cher.

— Ça coûtera ce que ça coûtera. Je ne sais pas faire tout ça, et toi tu dois te ménager. Comme tu l'as fait remarquer plusieurs fois, il n'y a rien d'urgent, puisque nous garderons la petite dans notre chambre au début. Nous avons six mois devant nous, le temps de faire nos plans et de mettre de l'argent de côté.

Tam avait touché l'argent de l'assurance pour sa moto, mais c'était loin de suffire pour s'en racheter une équivalente. Les économies qu'elle avait commencé à se constituer pourraient servir pour ces réaménagements, pensa-t-elle. Elle continuerait à louer une voiture à son employeur un peu plus longtemps, voilà tout. De toute manière, elle ne pourrait pas emmener le bébé sur sa moto. Une voiture, c'était bien plus raisonnable.

Annie commença à faire le tri des objets qui se trouvaient entreposés au grenier. Il fallait se séparer d'au moins la moitié. Tam offrit son aide et remarqua que certains des meubles entreposés, poncés et revernis, pouvaient tout à fait se revendre. Cela constituerait un apport pour les travaux à prévoir. Ils pourraient se séparer sans regret de tout ce qui ne pouvait être ni réparé ni vendu.

Quentin souscrivit à cette idée, sous réserve que ce ne soit pas Tam qui remette les meubles en état. Même s'il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, il pouvait le faire en suivant ses indications.

Il avait posé deux semaines de congés fin août. Julien était revenu et proposa de participer aux travaux préparatoires de sa future chambre. Avec son père, ils déplacèrent les objets les plus lourds, lessivèrent les endroits dégagés, entreprirent de remettre en état ce qui pouvait l'être. Julien se révéla assez adroit de ses mains. Entre les conseils de sa mère et les vidéos qu'il trouva en ligne, il fit un excellent travail sur les objets à rénover.

* * *

 _Belle-mère_

Tam s'était toujours très bien entendue avec Annie, mais il y avait toujours eu une certaine réserve entre elles.

Lors de leur première rencontre, elle s'était sentie très intimidée. Comment regarder dans les yeux la mère de celui avec lequel elle s'était aussi mal conduite ? Cependant, la grand-mère de Julien s'était montrée agréable envers elle et elle avait visiblement tenté de la mettre à l'aise. C'est avec Annie qu'elle avait ensuite négocié les vacances d'été. Elle avait pu à différentes reprises apprécier sa diplomatie et son équité.

Tam s'était sentie très gênée quand, durant la convalescence de Julien, elle avait agi sournoisement en rejoignant Quentin la nuit. Elle s'était toujours demandé dans quelle mesure, Annie n'avait pas deviné ce qui se tramait entre eux. En tout cas, elle n'y avait jamais fait la moindre allusion et avait paru sincèrement désolée quand Tam avait annoncé qu'elle ne viendrait plus.

Annie avait ensuite accueilli chaleureusement Tam lors de son installation définitive à Lyon, lui avait cédé sa chambre et l'associait à participer à la vie familiale à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

Tam était malgré tout restée intimidée par celle que Quentin lui avait présentée comme étant un modèle de mère au tout début de leur histoire. Le fait qu'elle ait perdu sa propre mère très jeune lui avait sans doute fait idéaliser le rôle maternel, avait-elle fini par analyser. Cylia l'avait aimée et protégée, mais n'avait jamais été ni douce, ni bienveillante, ni respectueuse de ses décisions d'adulte. Annie avait su trouver avec Quentin la juste distance, sachant le soutenir sans l'infantiliser, ce qui provoquait l'admiration de Tam qui aurait bien aimé avoir ce genre de relations avec sa sœur.

Annie n'était pas pour autant effacée ou sans vie personnelle. Elle passait ses journées hors de la maison, œuvrant pour une association qui dispensait des cours à des enfants non scolarisés ou se distrayant avec ses amies. Elle indiquait en général l'heure à laquelle elle prévoyait de rentrer, ce qui fixait l'heure du dîner. Elle ne faisait aucun reproche quand l'un d'eux omettait de s'acquitter de la corvée qui lui était dévolue, mais elle ne faisait rien pour pallier le manque. Généralement, c'est Julien qui dénonçait les repas non préparés ou les courses oubliées. Quentin, qui aimait l'ordre et la propreté, protestait quant à lui quand le ménage était négligé. Annie intervenait peu dans la vie privée de ses proches. Mais ses remarques frappaient toujours juste et étaient généralement suivies d'effet, même si elle n'insistait pas quand ses conseils n'étaient pas pris en compte.

Alors que son terme approchait, Tam ressentait le besoin d'avoir une relation plus profonde avec la mère de son compagnon. La résurgence des objets et meubles du grenier leur en donna l'occasion. Annie mit de côté ceux auxquels elle était particulièrement attachée et entreprit d'expliquer à sa famille ce qu'ils représentaient pour elle, égrenant ses souvenirs. Elle leur parla de ses parents, de son frère avec lequel elle avait peu de contacts depuis qu'il s'était installé à l'étranger, de son mari décédé prématurément quand Quentin avait quinze ans.

Tam fut heureuse d'en apprendre davantage sur Annie et mieux se représenter ce qu'avait été sa jeunesse et sa vie de femme. Elle posa timidement des questions pour en savoir plus, et sa belle-mère révéla des épisodes que même Quentin ne connaissait pas ou qu'il avait oubliés depuis longtemps. Annie en profita pour amener Tam à parler à son tour de sa jeunesse, de ses parents, de sa vie de petite fille. Ces échanges de confidences permirent aux deux femmes de s'apprécier encore davantage.

Tam s'émerveilla de constater à quel point cet enfant, avant même sa naissance, avait resserré leurs liens familiaux.

* * *

 _Souvenirs_

Le grenier ne recelait pas seulement des souvenirs révolus. Y étaient entreposés les objets qui auraient de nouveau leur utilité, après avoir servi pour Julien et certains pour Quentin. Un berceau, un lit à barreaux, un parc, une chaise haute, un transat, un siège auto, une table à langer et du linge et des jouets furent soigneusement nettoyés et mis de côté.

Les objets réveillèrent également les mémoires et Tam eut droit à de nombreuses anecdotes sur la petite enfance de son compagnon et, plus précieux encore, sur celle de son fils. Annie et Quentin lui apprirent ainsi mille petits détails que Tam engrangea avec bonheur.

Julien était aussi amusé d'entendre raconter ses exploits anciens. Un jour qu'il était seul avec sa mère, il demanda soudain :

— Tu me racontes ma naissance ?

Avant même d'avoir pu commencer à répondre, Tam sentit les sanglots monter. Elle posa la main sur sa bouche pour les contenir, mais ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

— Maman ! s'affola Julien.

— Ce n'est rien, arriva-t-elle à articuler. C'est juste l'émotion. C'était tellement intense.

Quand elle fut enfin calmée, elle raconta les douleurs qui lui étaient venues, le transport en ambulance à l'hôpital, le long travail, sa peur de terminer en césarienne.

— Ils m'auraient endormie, expliqua-t-elle, et j'avais peur qu'ils me renvoient en prison sans que je puisse une seule fois te serrer dans mes bras. Me réveiller le ventre vide, sans t'avoir jamais vu me terrifiait.

Julien hocha la tête, trop ému pour répondre. Tam continua en racontant comment elle s'était finalement assoupie, juste après l'avoir contemplé pour la première fois, et comment elle avait dû supplier pour passer la première nuit auprès de lui.

— Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de remercier cette infirmière pour son humanité, soupira Tam. J'espère qu'elle sait à quel point ce qu'elle a fait était important pour moi. Je t'ai bercé tout le temps, je t'ai même allaité. Cela n'a duré que quelques heures, mais je t'ai donné tout ce que je pouvais. Je voulais que tu saches combien je t'aimais. Je sais que cela n'a rien changé, car tu étais trop jeune pour t'en rappeler, mais c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire.

— Mais si, ça a compté, affirma Julien, les larmes aux yeux, en la serrant contre lui. Je suis certain que j'ai gardé ces moments quelque part en moi. Tu es la mère que j'ai toujours voulu avoir, je n'en voudrais pas une autre.

— Je ne veux pas d'autre Julien non plus, assura Tam. Tu es exactement le fils que j'espérais. Je ne te remplace pas, insista-t-elle en montrant son ventre. J'espère que tu le comprends bien.

— T'en fais pas pour ça, je ne l'ai jamais pensé. Toi et Papa vous me donnez une petite sœur, c'est chouette.

— En tout cas, elle va avoir un grand frère merveilleux. Elle a bien de la chance !

* * *

 _Demande_

— Vous avez déjà discuté mariage, avec Tam ? demanda Annie à Quentin quelque temps plus tard, alors qu'ils rangeaient la vaisselle après le dîner.

— Non, pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Eh bien, maintenant que vous vivez en couple et que vous allez avoir votre second enfant, tu pourrais peut-être y penser.

— On n'est plus obligés de se marier pour élever des enfants ensemble, fit-il remarquer.

— C'est aussi une manière d'affirmer son amour. Cela plairait peut-être à Tam que tu le fasses.

Quentin dut en convenir. Lui-même n'éprouvait aucun besoin de changer leur statut matrimonial mais cela pouvait être important pour elle.

Alors que sa compagne le rejoignait au lit, Quentin se lança :

— Ma mère pense qu'on devrait se marier.

À sa grande surprise, Tam se mit à rire.

— Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

— C'était une demande en mariage ? s'enquit-elle.

— Plus ou moins, ouais.

Il obtint un nouvel éclat de rire.

— C'est si drôle ?

— Moi, j'appelle plutôt ça une non-demande en mariage, si tu veux savoir.

Il se repassa leur dialogue dans sa tête et se sentit assez bête.

— Désolé, je… bon, enfin… j'ai rien contre le fait de t'épouser…

À son grand agacement, elle pouffa de nouveau. Dépité, il se tourna dans le lit pour lui présenter son dos en grognant :

— C'est bon, laisse tomber.

Il y eut un silence puis elle éteignit la lumière. Elle vint se coller contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Si, parlons-en. Pourquoi ta mère pense-t-elle que nous devons nous marier ?

— À cause du bébé. Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? ajouta-t-il après un moment.

— Moi non plus, je n'ai rien contre le fait de t'épouser, mais je n'en ressens pas le besoin, répondit-elle.

Elle laissa passer un silence avant de préciser :

— Mes parents n'étaient pas mariés. Ils étaient très heureux comme ça.

— On laisse tomber alors ?

— Vaut mieux, oui.

— Bien. Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit.

* * *

 _Mariage_

Quentin se tourna pour embrasser Tam et ils se calèrent confortablement pour dormir. Mais très vite, il changea de position. La troisième fois qu'il se retournait dans le lit, elle remarqua :

— Ça te perturbe cette histoire de mariage.

— Ouais.

Elle ne répondit pas mais il savait qu'elle était pleinement éveillée. Il jugea bon de préciser :

— Je n'ai pas un très bon souvenir de la période où j'étais marié.

Elle lui prit la main.

— Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler si tu n'en as pas envie.

— Autant que tu le saches ! Je me suis marié pour de mauvaises raisons et ça n'a pas tenu longtemps. Je me suis senti encore plus stupide, après.

Elle l'enlaça et le serra contre lui.

— C'est du passé, chuchota-t-elle.

Mais il avait besoin de s'en débarrasser et les mots sortirent malgré lui :

— Je voulais tellement croire que j'avais surmonté mon histoire avec toi que je me suis persuadé que j'étais amoureux. Me marier, fonder une famille avec elle et nos enfants respectifs, c'était tirer un trait définitif sur le passé. Je crois qu'elle a accepté pour les mêmes raisons : montrer à son ex qu'il ne comptait plus, qu'elle se débrouillait très bien sans lui. Un couple, deux enfants, t'es dans le moule, rien qui dépasse, ça rassure. C'est un peu mieux que de débarquer chez sa mère avec un nouveau-né sur les bras et faire jaser tout le quartier. Tu vois le topo ?

— Je crois, oui, dit Tam d'un ton étranglé.

— On s'est mariés à la va-vite, sans réception, seulement un mois après s'être installés ensemble, continua Quentin d'une voix dure. On s'est dit qu'avec deux gamins, ça ne ferait pas sérieux une grande cérémonie. L'important, c'était d'avoir un livret de famille commun. La lune de miel n'a pas duré longtemps. On passait notre temps à se chamailler pour des conneries. On était supposés élever le gosse de l'autre comme le nôtre mais je travaillais beaucoup. Je n'étais pas souvent là pour aider le soir à s'occuper d'eux. En plus, j'ai vite remarqué qu'elle avait du mal avec Julien. Elle le traitait bien, elle était gentille, mais je voyais bien que ce serait toujours mon fils à moi, et pas le sien. Elle ne le câlinait jamais spontanément, tu vois ? Et puis elle paraissait vraiment soulagée, quand il allait chez ma mère pour les vacances ou pour les week-ends où je travaillais. On a fini par réaliser qu'on était dans une impasse, et je suis revenu ici. Quand j'ai dit à Julien qu'on restait chez sa grand-mère et qu'il retournait à son ancienne école, il n'a même pas posé de questions. Il n'a jamais demandé à revoir ma femme ni celui qu'on lui avait présenté comme son frère pendant un an. Là, j'ai compris à quel point j'avais merdé.

Tam laissa échapper un sanglot. À son tour, Quentin la serra contre lui et s'excusa :

— Je sais que je ne devrais pas te raconter tout ça. Mais je suis tellement en colère contre moi quand je pense à cette époque !

— Je comprends très bien, assura-t-elle. T'en fais pas pour moi. On doit pouvoir tout se dire.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Ils étaient désormais au-delà des paroles de contritions ou de pardon. Le silence et la chaleur de leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre suffisaient. Avant de s'endormir, Quentin remarqua cependant :

— Tu avais raison tout à l'heure. C'était bien une non-demande en mariage.

* * *

 _Indicible_

La confession de Quentin avait fait remonter à la surface un ancien épisode de la vie de Tam qu'elle eut, elle aussi, besoin de partager. Elle lui en parla quelques jours plus tard.

— J'ai failli me marier il y a quelques années, lui apprit-elle.

Quentin hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il était prêt à l'écouter si elle avait envie de s'épancher.

— C'était quelqu'un de bien. Un motard que j'ai rencontré sur un circuit. Je lui plaisais beaucoup, il ne me déplaisait pas. On s'est fréquenté un moment, puis il m'a demandé de vivre avec lui. J'ai trouvé un autre boulot et j'ai déménagé.

Elle laissa passer un moment et continua :

— Il a commencé à parler mariage. Je n'étais pas contre. Je n'étais pas follement amoureuse, mais la vie avec lui était agréable, je l'appréciais beaucoup. Et puis il a dit qu'il aimerait avoir un enfant avec moi. Et là, j'ai compris que je ne pourrai pas.

Quentin la serra doucement contre lui pour lui faire savoir qu'il comprenait combien elle avait dû être bouleversée à l'époque.

— Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de Julien, continua-t-elle. Je lui avais dit tout le reste : les cambriolages, les années de prison, ce que je t'avais fait. J'avais fait mon possible pour être honnête, pour qu'il sache que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien. Mais je n'avais jamais réussi à avouer que j'avais eu un enfant. Je ne voulais pas le lui cacher, mais c'était tellement douloureux pour moi, que j'étais incapable de le formuler. Tu connais le mot « indicible » ?

— Je connais et je comprends, chuchota Quentin. Je savais que je devais parler de toi à Julien mais ce n'est jamais sorti. Je n'avais pas de mots pour raconter ce que j'avais vécu.

— J'ai simplement dit que je ne voulais pas avoir d'enfant, poursuivit Tam. Il a insisté, et j'ai fini par refuser d'en reparler davantage. Il en a déduit que je ne l'aimais pas assez. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu prouver le contraire. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus continuer avec moi. Je suis retournée à Dijon.

— Ça a dû être difficile, compatit Quentin.

— Eh bien… sur le coup, ça a été dur. Je n'arrivais pas à assumer la manière dont je l'avais traité. Je n'avais jamais mérité l'amour qu'il me portait et je n'avais jamais été honnête avec lui. J'avais honte de ce que j'étais, de mon incapacité à rendre un homme heureux. Je savais que ce n'était pas seulement par manque d'amour, car toi aussi je t'avais rendu malheureux, alors que je t'aimais comme une folle. J'étais simplement trop égoïste pour me conduire correctement. Je me suis sentie très mal. Mais d'un autre côté, ça a été une libération car je n'avais plus à jouer le rôle de la femme amoureuse.

— Tu es parfaitement capable de rendre un homme heureux, assura Quentin. Ce n'était pas le bon c'est tout. Et pour moi, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

— J'aimerais que ce soit vrai, dit Tam la voix tremblante. J'ai tellement envie de te donner autant de bonheur que j'en reçois de toi.

— C'est le cas, je t'assure.

Quentin laissa passer un moment puis demanda timidement :

— C'est pour ça que tu as accepté qu'on ait un autre enfant ? Pour ne pas me décevoir ? Tu avais peur que je te demande de partir moi aussi ?

— Non, répondit immédiatement Tam. Je savais que cela ne mettrait pas fin à notre relation. Que ce soit important pour toi a joué, dans le sens que seulement pour moi je ne me le serais pas permis. Parce que je pensais que je ne le méritais pas.

— Bien sûr que tu le mérites ! s'exclama Quentin.

— Je commence à l'accepter maintenant, le tranquillisa Tam.

— Grâce à tes séances ?

— Oui, et aussi grâce à toi, Julien et ta mère. C'est la manière dont vous me regardez qui m'aide à me sentir à ma place. Je ne pourrai jamais vous rendre ce que vous me donnez.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu nous le rends tous les jours.

* * *

 _Espérer_

La rentrée de Julien en terminale s'était très bien passée. Il avait grogné contre les professeurs qui avaient tous commencé l'année en rappelant que c'était l'année du bac et qu'il fallait s'y préparer dès le départ – comme s'il pouvait l'oublier ! Il avait retrouvé avec plaisir ses amis et ses activités sportives.

Au cours du mois d'octobre, Tam et Quentin virent Julien changer : il passait beaucoup de temps au téléphone dans sa chambre et, le reste du temps, vérifiait de manière compulsive s'il n'avait pas reçu de message. Il prenait aussi davantage soin de son apparence. Quentin fit remarquer à plusieurs reprises qu'il était heureux que son fils ait désormais sa propre salle de bain au grenier.

— Tu penses qu'il est amoureux ? demanda Tam à son compagnon alors qu'ils revenaient des courses en voiture.

— J'en ai bien l'impression. À moins qu'il ne se soit découvert une passion pour la coiffure. Il a passé dix minutes à décider si sa mèche devait retomber sur son front ou non devant le miroir de l'entrée, hier matin.

— Je suppose que cela devait finir par arriver, fit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir pour lui ou m'inquiéter, évalua Quentin.

— Il aura peut-être plus de chance que nous, espéra Tam. Il ne sera pas forcément obligé de passer par ce que nous avons enduré.

— Je le lui souhaite.

La main droite de Quentin quitta le volant pour serrer celle de sa compagne. Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que leur fils gagnerait plus de joies que de peine dans ce nouveau volet de sa vie.

* * *

 _Haptonomie_

— Comment va mon bébé ? C'est Papa !

Tam ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant Quentin parler à son ventre, désormais distendu par sept mois de grossesse. Il avait tous les soirs ce genre de conversation et ne semblait pas s'en lasser.

— Tu sens, elle est venue, s'extasia-t-il en contemplant sa main qui s'était légèrement soulevée.

— Oui, mon amour, convint Tam en posant la sienne de l'autre côté de son ventre.

Tam fit pivoter son poignet et sentit le bébé bouger pour venir se lover contre sa paume. Quentin se pencha et embrassa la peau tendue.

Les séances d'haptonomie avaient été une révélation pour toutes les deux. C'est la praticienne que Tam consultait qui lui avait conseillé de suivre ces cours. Ces séances, suivies avec Quentin, avaient largement légitimé les demandes et attentes que son compagnon avait envers elle. Au début de sa grossesse, persuadée qu'elle était la seule à savoir ce qui était bien pour elle et le bébé, Tam s'était rebellée contre toutes demandes et tous conseils extérieurs. Maintenant qu'elle sentait son enfant réagir à la voix et aux pressions de la main de Quentin, elle ne pouvait plus prétendre qu'il n'avait aucun droit de regard sur son corps. La relation profonde qu'il entretenait déjà avec Constance justifiait pleinement l'implication qu'il revendiquait.

Vivant mieux sa grossesse, elle parvenait désormais à discerner que si Quentin se focalisait parfois sur l'enfant qu'elle portait, il y avait aussi des moments où il ne voyait en elle que la femme et l'amante. Elle se sentait même ridicule d'avoir pu craindre qu'il ne change son regard sur elle parce qu'elle se transformait en mère. Quand elle était venue vivre là, c'était en tant que mère de Julien et compagne de Quentin. Sa place était claire, la confusion n'avait été que dans son esprit.

Tandis que Quentin continuait à chuchoter au-dessus de son abdomen, elle ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de l'instant.

* * *

 _Patience_

— Julien est rentré ? demanda Quentin à Tam après l'avoir embrassée et caressé son ventre.

— Non, il ne mange pas ici, il m'a envoyé un SMS.

— Je me disais aussi que c'était bien calme. Pas de musique qui hurle à fond, ça me fait bizarre. Il est chez Nathan ?

— Il a été invité chez sa copine pour dîner, répondit-elle en se penchant difficilement, encombrée par son ventre, au-dessus de la cocotte où elle faisait mijoter un plat en sauce.

— Et pourquoi il ne l'invite pas ici ? Il a honte de nous ?

— Je suppose qu'amener son amie dans une maison où se trouve en permanence sa mère, et souvent son père et sa grand-mère, n'est pas très agréable, analysa Tam en haussant les épaules.

— Ça se comprend, reconnut Quentin, mais j'aimerais bien la voir au moins une fois, cette petite qui fait tourner la tête de mon fils !

— Qui veux-tu voir ? demanda Annie qui arrivait de la cuisine.

— La petite amie de Julien, indiqua Quentin à sa mère.

— Ça ne fait que trois semaines qu'ils sortent ensemble. Laissez-leur un peu de temps à ces jeunes, conseilla la grand-mère.

— Et toi, tu l'as rencontrée ? s'enquit Quentin qui ne semblait pas convaincu par le manque de curiosité de sa mère.

— Non, pas plus que toi.

— Tu n'aimerais pas savoir comment elle est ? insista Quentin.

— Bah, j'ai attendu quinze ans avant de connaître la mère de mon petit-fils. J'ai appris la patience, répliqua Annie l'œil malicieux.

* * *

 _Douleurs_

Tam était dans la cuisine à éplucher des légumes, tentant d'oublier son dos qui la tirait beaucoup depuis deux jours. Elle avait mal dormi les nuits précédentes et se sentant lourde, à l'aise dans aucune position.

Ce dernier mois avait été long mais elle s'était moins ennuyée à rester chez elle qu'elle ne l'avait craint. Il y avait tant à préparer pour la venue de l'enfant et elle était bien plus lente que d'habitude. Sur les conseils d'Annie, elle s'était mise à faire la sieste. Sa belle-mère rentrait manger chaque midi, désormais. Tam comprenait que c'était pour ne pas la laisser seule sur de trop longues périodes. Ils étaient tous conscients que l'accouchement pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Elle tendit la main pour prendre une carotte quand un soudain accès de douleur la plia en deux sur sa chaise. Cela ne dura pas longtemps mais elle resta haletante, agrippée au bord de la table, envahie par la panique. Jamais elle ne pourrait se lever pour aller chercher de l'aide.

Enfin, elle se raisonna. Elle allait accoucher, il n'y avait rien d'inattendu. Elle avait géré des situations bien plus délicates et avait donné la vie dans des circonstances bien plus dramatiques. Elle était consciente que c'était la brutalité de son premier accouchement qui la tétanisait, mais cela ne suffisait pas à l'apaiser. Elle dut lutter pour finalement prendre appui sur la table et se lever.

Elle sentit une humidité sur ses cuisses. Elle pensa d'abord que la douleur avait relâché ses sphincters avant de comprendre qu'elle avait perdu les eaux. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse conduire à la clinique sans attendre.

À pas prudent, elle sortit de la cuisine et traversa le salon. Elle appela sa belle-mère du bas de l'escalier. Annie descendit rapidement et, d'un coup d'œil, évalua la situation.

— J'appelle Quentin et je vous emmène, dit-elle d'un ton apaisant en sortant son téléphone.

Elle informa son fils de leur départ imminent et lui donna rendez-vous à l'hôpital. Ensuite elle monta rapidement à l'étage et redescendit avec la valise qui avait été préparée en prévision de ce moment.

Elle avait aussi pris une jupe propre pour Tam. Elle aida sa belle-fille à se changer puis l'entraîna vers sa voiture.

* * *

 _Travail_

Julien ne tenait plus en place. Il s'était précipité à l'hôpital, dès qu'il avait reçu le SMS de sa grand-mère, demandant à ses camarades de prendre les cours pour lui. Il avait retrouvé Annie dans la salle d'attente.

— Ça peut durer longtemps, lui rappela-t-elle pour le calmer. J'attends juste que ton père vienne me donner le résultat de l'examen qu'ils sont en train de lui faire, puis je pense rentrer.

Quentin les rejoignit un quart d'heure plus tard.

— On lui pose la péridurale, lui apprit-il. Le travail a commencé, comme ils disent, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite d'après eux. Le mieux est que vous retourniez à la maison. Je vous appelle dès qu'il y a du nouveau.

— Tu nous appelles même au milieu de la nuit, exigea Julien.

— Pour que tu te précipites en cyclo à moitié réveillé ? opposa son père. Sûrement pas. N'attendez pas de message avant sept heures. Et si je ne vous ai rien envoyé, c'est qu'on n'a pas terminé.

— Quand tu dis « on », c'est surtout Tam, je suppose, persifla Annie.

— Rester toute la nuit à lui tenir la main, c'est du travail, revendiqua Quentin. Julien, demain tu vas au lycée, que le bébé soit là ou non, c'est compris ?

— Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de voir ma sœur ?

— Elle peut attendre que tu aies terminé tes cours. T'en fais pas, tu auras toute la vie pour la voir. Et les prochains mois, crois-moi, tu l'auras dans les bras plus souvent que tu ne peux le souhaiter.

* * *

 _Événement_

Julien était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner le regard rivé sur son portable quand enfin il reçut un message :

 _Constance est avec nous. Tam fatiguée mais va très bien. Pas de visites avant 10 h. Julien, tu vas en cours !_

— Mamie ! Constance est née, hurla Julien en s'élançant dans l'escalier.

— J'ai reçu le même message que toi, lui répondit sa grand-mère en sortant de sa chambre où elle était en train de s'habiller. Bon, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à être obsédés par mes cours ! Je viens d'avoir une petite sœur, c'est un évènement unique, majeur, qui ne m'arrivera qu'une fois dans ma vie. Et vous voulez que je fasse comme si de rien n'était ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il vit Annie à court de réponses. Elle le dévisagea un moment avant de soupirer :

— Je comprends ton point de vue, assura-t-elle. C'est vrai que pour aujourd'hui, on pourrait faire une exception. Mais je comprends ton père aussi. Tu as le bac en fin d'année, c'est important. Si tu le rates, tu perdras un an. Nous savons que tu n'aimes pas vraiment le lycée, et nous pensons que tu t'épanouiras davantage dans ce qui viendra après.

— Ce serait vrai si je savais ce que je veux faire, opposa Julien.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, ton père estime qu'il est de sa responsabilité de t'aider à réussir ton année et mettre toutes les chances de ton côté. Refuser que tu sèches tes cours est la meilleure manière d'atteindre cet objectif.

— Comme si quelques heures de plus allaient me faire avoir mon bac !

— Il faut que tu y voies l'intérêt que ton père te porte. L'arrivée de Constance est un évènement majeur, comme tu le dis si bien, mais ta réussite scolaire reste pour lui un sujet d'actualité.

Comme Julien la contemplait d'un air peu convaincu, elle ajouta :

— Les visites sont interdites maintenant, de toute manière. Rassure ton père en allant en cours et puis va voir ta petite sœur à la pause de midi. Si tu t'y prends bien, tes parents ne te renverront pas au lycée après.

* * *

 _Sœur_

Julien frappa à la porte de la chambre à 11 h 30, espérant que son père ne se rendrait pas compte qu'il avait séché le dernier cours de la matinée. Un double « Entrez » l'invita à pousser la porte.

Tam était installée dans le lit d'hôpital. Son père était assis près d'elle sur les couvertures, un bras autour de ses épaules. Dans les bras en berceau de Tam, dormait un bébé minuscule, enveloppé dans un pyjama trop grand et coiffé d'un fin bonnet blanc.

Un double sourire accueillit Julien.

— Il ne manquait plus que toi, dit doucement Quentin.

Julien comprit que sa grand-mère était déjà passée, mais elle semblait être déjà repartie.

— Viens que Constance fasse ta connaissance, dit sa mère.

Il s'avança en lâchant son sac et s'assit lui aussi sur le lit, en face de ses parents. Il contempla le visage plissé de sa sœur, plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

— Elle paraît tellement fragile, constata-t-il. Elle est si petite !

— Trois kilos cinq, quand même, contredit fièrement Quentin.

— Tu veux la prendre ? demanda Tam.

Il tendit les bras, partagé entre l'envie de serrer sa petite sœur contre lui et la peur de lui faire mal. Doucement, Tam déposa sur ses avant-bras le petit paquet chaud et Julien la prit avec précaution.

— Elle sent bon, constata-t-il étonné.

— Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? demanda Quentin, amusé. Elle a eu un bain, j'ai changé sa couche tout à l'heure. Elle s'est faite belle en t'attendant.

Sentant le changement, le bébé cligna des yeux, puis tourna la tête vers son frère.

— Bonjour, Constance, murmura Julien. Bienvenue dans notre famille.

Tam et Quentin souriaient largement, manifestement attendris par la scène.

— Tu verras, nos parents sont un peu bizarres, mais on finit par s'y faire, continua Julien.

— Merci fiston, dit Quentin d'une voix ironique.

— Mais ils sont chouettes quand même. T'aurais pu tomber plus mal, conclut Julien.

* * *

 _Maternage_

Aux dires de l'entourage ou des conseils de puériculture, Constance allait forcément devenir capricieuse et impatiente, vu qu'elle passait la plupart de ses périodes éveillée dans les bras des membres de sa famille. Sa mère, pour commencer, ne supportait pas de l'entendre pleurer et se précipitait au moindre appel. Quand Tam était épuisée ou occupée, c'est Quentin ou Julien qui venaient voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Même Annie, qui avait prétendu laisser aux parents toute la charge de l'éducation de sa petite-fille, la prenait contre elle et lui roucoulait des mots tendres pour l'apaiser quand elle était la plus proche du berceau. C'est elle aussi qui avait rassuré Tam, déstabilisée par les conseils extérieurs. Elle lui avait révélé que Quentin et elle n'avaient jamais laissé pleurer Julien, veillant à toujours subvenir à ses besoins ou à le prendre contre eux quand c'était leur compagnie qui lui manquait. Le maternage intensif dont il avait fait l'objet quand il était nourrisson n'en avait pas fait un enfant gâté. L'apprentissage de la patience et de la frustration étaient venus plus tard, quand il avait été en âge de les acquérir.

Malgré la fatigue et la peur de ne pas être une mère parfaite, Tam se sentait profondément heureuse. Quentin avait eu raison : elle avait besoin de vivre cette maternité pour combler le gouffre creusé par les quinze ans qu'elle avait passés loin de Julien. Elle s'était sentie revivre quand elle s'était installée à Lyon avec l'amour de sa vie et son fils. Mais maintenant, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu croire que cela suffisait. Sans Constance, son bonheur ne pouvait pas être complet.

Bien sûr, s'occuper d'un nourrisson était une tâche fatigante et soutenue. Tam avait conscience que cela devait être difficile dans d'autres circonstances. Elle pensait à Annie et Quentin qui avaient dû se soumettre à cet esclavage par obligation plutôt que par choix. Elle leur en était d'autant plus reconnaissante d'avoir élevé son fils avec autant de soin et d'amour.

Elle avait peut-être fait des erreurs quand elle avait vingt ans mais, au moins, elle avait bien choisi son amoureux.

* * *

 **Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twiter (** **HP_734) ou Instagram ( fanfic. harry .potter.734)**


	9. Epilogue

Ce texte est une fanfiction inspirée du manga _Signé Cat's Eyes_ de **Tsukasa Hôjô** et de la série animée qui l'a fait connaître en France.

Comme toujours, j'ai été accompagnée et relue par mon amie **Fenice** et par l'irremplaçable **Monsieur Alixe**. Par ses commentaires lors de publication, **Djeyanna** m'a également aidé à améliorer mon texte.

* * *

 **Épilogue**

* * *

— Je pense que je vais prendre ceux-là, décida Tam en mettant la paire de gants de cuir sur le blouson et le pantalon qu'elle avait déjà sélectionnés.

— D'accord, allons à la caisse, répondit Quentin. Où est Julien ?

— Il est en train de regarder les magazines, je crois.

— Il doit choisir sa prochaine moto, fit Quentin en levant les yeux au ciel.

Julien avait clairement fait connaître son vœu de passer à un engin plus puissant que son cyclomoteur quand il aurait dix-huit ans et avait commencé à se renseigner pour passer son permis moto. Quentin se faisait petit à petit à l'idée d'avoir deux motards chez lui.

Mais il était entendu pour toute la famille que le remplacement du véhicule de Tam était la priorité. Ils avaient mis de l'argent de côté, et Julien avait profité d'une visite avec sa mère et Constance à Dijon, pour discrètement solliciter sa tante Cylia. C'est ainsi que Tam avait pu commander un nouveau bolide. Ce jour-là, ils s'occupaient de son équipement.

Julien les rejoignit à la caisse avec les bottes à coque que sa mère avait choisies une demi-heure plus tôt et les posa sur le comptoir. Quentin y ajouta le casque qu'il tenait à la main, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Constance qui dormait contre lui, maintenue par le porte-bébé.

— Elle ne va pas tarder à avoir faim, évalua Tam en sortant sa carte de paiement. Je ne sais pas si on aura le temps de rentrer à la maison.

— On peut déjeuner dans le coin, proposa Quentin. On choisira un restaurant calme pour que tu puisses la nourrir tranquillement.

— J'ai rendez-vous à quatorze heures avec Lélia, protesta Julien.

— Si mes horaires ne te plaisent pas, tu peux rentrer en bus, répliqua son père.

— Nous n'allons pas traîner, on pourra être de retour à temps, promit Tam.

Ils se répartirent les paquets en sortant du magasin et allèrent les poser dans la voiture. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers un établissement que Quentin connaissait, quelques rues plus loin.

En chemin, ils rencontrèrent un collègue de Quentin.

— Tiens donc, fit-il en regardant le bonnet du bébé qui dépassait de la veste de son père. Voici la jeune demoiselle à cause de laquelle tu m'as laissé sur les bras des centaines d'heures d'écoute à transcrire, il y a deux mois.

— Tu as vu cette beauté ? fanfaronna Quentin en entrouvrant son col pour laisser voir la figure du bébé. Tu ne faisais pas le poids, mon vieux.

Le policier exprima poliment son admiration, puis reporta son attention sur ceux qui accompagnaient le nouveau père.

— Je te présente ma femme, Tam, et mon fils aîné, Julien, annonça Quentin avec la même fierté qu'il avait eue à faire voir sa fille.

Tout le monde se salua avec bonhomie puis Quentin céda à la pression discrète de Tam qui sentait venir la montée de lait et de Julien qui craignait de faire attendre sa petite amie.

— Bon, on se revoit lundi, conclut-il.

La famille reprit sa marche.

— Ça me fait penser, fit Quentin quelques mètres plus loin, que ce serait sympa de faire un pot au bureau avec la petite. Vu le chèque-cadeau qu'ils nous ont offert, ce serait la moindre des choses.

Tam passa son bras autour de la taille de son compagnon et demanda d'une voix un peu ironique, pour cacher son émotion :

— Tu me présenterais, moi, à tes collègues policiers ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Quentin.

Il laissa passer quelques instants avant de préciser :

— Tu sais, même si l'un d'eux apprenait ce qui s'est passé avant, ça me serait complètement égal. La seule chose que je regrette c'est d'avoir mis autant de temps à te revoir. Dis, Julien, tu n'aurais pas pu fuguer plus tôt ? Je connais des mouflets de huit ans qui s'y mettent déjà !

— Ça va être de ma faute, maintenant, protesta Julien. T'avais qu'à la retrouver toi-même, tiens. Tu parles d'un flic !

— Moi, je ne retrouve que les voleurs, mais elle ne l'était plus !

— Maintenant, on va me reprocher d'avoir été trop honnête, répliqua Tam se mettant à l'unisson. J'étais dans l'annuaire, un simple coup de fil aurait suffit.

— Sans doute, concéda Quentin.

— Mais c'était chouette que je vienne, non ? demanda Julien en se tournant vers sa mère.

— Ça a été la plus belle surprise de ma vie, confirma Tam.

Elle l'enlaça de son bras libre et, en englobant du regard son compagnon, son fils et son bébé qui commençait à se réveiller, elle assura :

— J'ai tout ce que je peux désirer.

— Je suis certain que la moto y est pour beaucoup, prétendit Quentin.

Alors que Tam protestait en riant, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

* * *

 **Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twiter (** **HP_734) ou Instagram ( fanfic. harry .potter.734)**


End file.
